


В сумрак вечной тьмы

by SemechkaBlack, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Interstellar (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 64,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemechkaBlack/pseuds/SemechkaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Стив Роджерс прожил очень и очень много. Достаточно, чтобы застать конец света. Все герои ушли, а Земля толкает все, что осталось от человечества, к выходу. Но когда команда добровольцев восстает из пепла, когда неведомый спутник показывает Стиву путь, он начинает думать, что надежда есть. И после того, как они в последний раз попытаются дотянуться до звезд, Стив убедится, что будущее — это не что иное, как отголосок прошлого.





	1. Мудрецы в конце пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



_Жизнь_ , думает Стив, _доведет меня до гроба_. 

*

По правде, смерть подкрадывалась с краев. И уже на протяжении долгого времени. Стив мог ощутить ее вкус в насыщенном песком ветре, почувствовать ее запах в пропитанном смогом воздухе. Видеть ее в пыли, которую приходилось вытирать со стола каждый раз, когда он садился есть. Двери, как и окна, были закрыты, но грязь всегда находила путь. Она просачивалась так же незаметно и неумолимо, как текло и само время. Она извещала всех, что великое погребение уже началось. 

Стив все так же смахивал ее со стола, когда садился есть, все так же каждый день выметал ее с порога. Такие ритуалы помогали ему выживать. Иногда он задавался вопросом, откуда брались силы не сдаваться. Шел 2097-й год, и Стив был один уже очень долго. 

Каждый раз он делал вывод, что все дело в силе привычки. Он просто… привык жить. Или, может, просто слишком часто и слишком отчаянно боролся, когда был молод. Стив должен был умереть несколько десятилетий назад. Может, он сломал механизм своего инстинкта выживания — постоянно давил на рычаг до упора, и тот застрял на максимуме.

В конце концов сыворотка убьет его именно потому, что только она держала его в живых. Стив не мог умереть от ран на поле боя, не мог умереть естественной смертью, даже не мог состариться. 

Ему было сто семьдесят семь лет. Или, если не считать семьдесят, проведенных во льдах, — просто сто семь. И он все еще выглядел так же, как и в день смерти Эрскина. Единственной нитью, которая связывала его с этим миром, была сыворотка. Следовательно, она и станет причиной его смерти — когда пощадит и наконец отпустит.

И это случится скоро. Должно случиться. 

Воздух пах железом.

На этой погибающей земле Стив был чужаком. Имя Капитана Америки ни для кого уже ничего не значило. Это его собственный выбор и самый разумный путь. Книги по истории говорили о том, что до Луны мы так и не добрались. Что уж говорить о героях? Останься Стив тем, кем он являлся — живым напоминанием об истории Земли, — этому так или иначе положили бы конец. Он выбрал молчание, он выбрал отступление.

 _Я знаю, знаю, Капитан Америка никогда не сдается_. Но в том и суть. Это больше не он.

Он обескуражен, с какой скоростью люди забыли о нем. Ему все казалось, что и за миллион лет не удастся избавиться от этого расшитого звездами персонажа. Но, честно говоря, у него просто не осталось друзей. Они все ушли, и он отпустил Капитана Америку вместе с ними, чтобы хоть небольшая его часть могла умереть, могла остаться позади.

Тони умер первым — от чертова сердечного приступа. Вскоре после его смерти исчез и Брюс — поддался инстинкту бежать, раз теперь некому было доставать его просьбами дать себе наконец отдохнуть. Стив иногда задавался вопросом, смог бы Тони приостановить этот неспешный распад Земли или нет. Этого было уже не узнать, но он видел, что после смерти последнего из Старков, Земля начала медленно, но верно толкать человеческий род к выходу, словно надвигающийся ледник. 

Атмосфера наполнялась азотом. Урожай Стива погибал.

Он был фермером, как и девяносто процентов человечества теперь. И этого все равно было недостаточно. Еды не хватало. Пшеница погибла первой — ее уничтожила болезнь, которая расползалась как лесной пожар, — а кукуруза последует за ней всего несколько лет спустя. Стив старался сохранить свои поля, чтобы люди могли питаться и бороться чуть дольше. 

Стив старался беречь свои поля, потому что это была ферма Клинта.

Клинта не стало вторым. Он погиб героем, идиот. Подорвался на своих же разрывных стрелах в двигателе самолета — они тогда еще сражались, и эра героев еще не была окончена. Он умер, спасая их всех, за что они так до конца его и не простили. Но после того как Стив понизил себя в должности до фермера, он вернулся на ту самую ферму, где они во время разгрома Альтрона провели вместе целое лето. Уже тогда Наташа шептала, что _ничего не длится вечно_ , и он решил, что если ему и суждено до конца своих дней возиться с зерном, то он мог бы делать это тут. 

Первые месяцы были тяжелыми, но через некоторое время даже воспоминания научились оставлять его в одиночестве.

Стив был с Сэмом, Шэрон, даже Ником и Марией друзьями до самого конца — пока они не умерли. Но он не женился. У него не было детей. Ему казалось, что это эгоистично и малодушно, но он бы не вынес саму мысль о том, что может пережить и их. Наблюдать, как они вырастут, а потом состарятся. 

Теперь, оставшись в одиночестве, он перестал считать секунды, утекающие из жизней друзей. Годы размывались. Каждый день выглядел как предыдущий. Так было даже легче. Стив не хотел находиться рядом с людьми и не хотел, чтобы они были рядом с ним. Он должен был быть уже мертв, он терпеливо ждал этого — прямо как эскимосы, чье солнце никак не садится. 

Но однажды это случится, и наступит бесконечная ночь. Быть может, даже покой.

А пока Стив сидел на крыльце с синтетическим пивом и смотрел на поля погибающей кукурузы, которые простирались до самого горизонта. Испорченная атмосфера делала закаты чертовски яркими. Так много красного. 

Наташа умерла в восемьдесят один год естественной смертью, чего она вообще не ожидала. Стив был почти рад — она заслужила этого больше, чем кто-либо после такой длинной тяжелой жизни, где каждый, кто встречался на ее пути, хотел, чтобы она стала кем-то другим. Хотя бы смерть — ее собственная. Состарилась она изящно, а перед тем как скончаться, поцеловала Стива в щеку и сказала всего два слова: _не сдавайся_. 

Теперь эра героев казалась Стиву какой-то безумной и эпизодической, хотя раньше было чувство, что она будет длиться вечно. Все началось со Стива, Первого Мстителя, а потом покатилось снежным комом. Столько разных сил, столько мутаций и несчастных случаев. Они были пороховой бочкой, которая грохотала взрывами на протяжении трех десятилетий. А потом вдруг все вымерло, потухло под своей же взрывной волной. Чума среди мутантов стала первым признаком, и Стив по сей день был уверен, что это его самый масштабный провал — он мог остановить ее, мог догадаться, что она приближалась. Что она была разработана как оружие. Чума превращала ген Людей Икс в бомбу замедленного действия, которая уничтожала своих носителей. Мутанты погибали один за другим, и с ними — последняя надежда для человечества, которое не стало развиваться следом за планетой. Земля начала меняться тогда, когда люди отказались это делать, а теперь они все платили за это. 

Брюс, на самом-то деле, не был четвертым, но после смерти Наташи Стив начал действительно за него переживать. До тех пор они все просто думали, что он не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Но когда Брюс не появился на похоронах Наташи, как и на похоронах Клинта — эра героев тогда как раз начала подходить к концу, — Стив осознал: что-то не так. Он искал его, переворачивал каждый камень и в процессе обнаружил под ними отвратительные вещи, но Брюс так и не появился. Как и Халк. В конце концов Стив потерял след. 

Незнание причиняло ему боль. Отсутствие завершенности давало возможность потере грызть его изнутри, зарыться в его и так воспаленную рану. Подвел ли его Стив? Может, стоило начать поиски раньше? Но они не были очень близки. Брюс по-настоящему дружил лишь с Тони, и все же Стива мучила вина — ему казалось, он предал Брюса. 

Но главным признаком конца стало разрушение Асгарда в том же году — всего через пятьдесят лет после того, как Тор совершил первую вынужденную аварийную посадку в Нью-Мексико. Никто не ожидал этого, никто не _мог_ этого ожидать, до сих пор никто не уверен, что именно уничтожило его. Хеймдалль отправил им последнее сообщение, лишь одно слово — _Рагнарёк_. А затем не осталось ничего, кроме тишины безразличных звезд. 

Несколько недель Тор отказывался в это верить, отчаянно искал объяснение, путь назад, выход. Он стойко выдержал кончину своей матери, предательство и смерть брата, но эта потеря была слишком велика. Он просто не мог осознать. _Я должен был там быть_ , все говорил он, _я должен был_. 

Стив изо всех сил пытался помочь. В конце концов, он немного понимал, каково это — потерять целый мир. Когда Стив проводил Тора через эти мрачные, мрачные месяцы, он задавался вопросом — сколько еще они выдержат? Когда достигнут предела? Оставшаяся часть человечества тоже не радовалась новостям. Внезапно она оказалась там же, где и была до того знаменательного дня, когда Локи напал на Землю и открыл в небе портал. Она вновь обнаружила себя в одиночестве посреди безразличной вселенной, на планете, которая уже не являлась их домом. 

Когда стало очевидно, что даже старые враги двинулись дальше, Стив сказал Тору, что можно прекратить бороться — ГИДРА была распущена, ЦИИ — обанкротился. Убеждал его, что их с Тором время ушло. Они теперь пережитки прошлого. Посторонние. Нужно шагнуть в тень и жить обычной жизнью, в которой им было отказано все это время. Сначала Тор протестовал — они ведь братья по оружию. Но Стив настаивал. Напоминал Тору, что тот больше не мститель. Даже не асгардец. Что пора отпустить все это. Что пора… как Стив сказал? _Пора быть к себе добрее_.

В итоге Тор последовал его совету, обнял Стива, горячо и честно поблагодарив, и пообещал, что когда-нибудь они встретятся снова. 

Но этого так и не случилось. Тор вернулся к Джейн, которой на тот момент было восемьдесят девять лет, и обосновался у нее. И, насколько Стиву было известно, он любил ее так, как никто никого никогда не любил. Но всего четыре месяца спустя — шел 2070-й год — она умерла во сне, и Тор покончил с собой.

Стив знает об этом, потому что его пригласили в Нью-Мексико опознать тела. На безжизненном лице Тора он увидел умиротворенную улыбку. _Я сказал ему перестать бороться_. Полиция нашла имя и адрес Стива в семейном компьютере — Тор и Джейн годами планировали погостить у Стива, но так этого и не сделали. Тор оставил что-то вроде записки, и ее отдали Стиву, потому что на ней было его имя:

_Стивен,_

_Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_

Стив не знал, что это значит. Он остался на похороны и задался вопросом, являлась ли пустота, которую он ощущал, печалью, или он просто наконец-то потерял способность чувствовать что-либо? 

На следующий день с восходом солнца Стив вернулся на ферму Клинта и подумал о лезвии в аптечке. Он поднял его, острое и холодное, и взвесил в руке. 

_Не сегодня_ , прозвучало в его голове.

Он не спрашивал себя: «Почему нет? Какого черта я жду?», потому что задавался этими вопросами уже слишком долго. Стив словно попал в Чистилище и обитал в нем, волоча свое колотящееся сердце, будто шар с цепью, преследуя смерть, что собственные руки ему не даруют. _Не сегодня_ , будто было еще за что цепляться, хотя, по правде, смерть сулило все на этой коричневой и иссушенной земле. 

Но он не мог убить себя. Это было бы оскорблением памяти всех тех, кто умер раньше времени, всех тех, кого ему не удалось спасти. 

Стиву хотелось умереть шестым, но он понимал, что этого не произойдет. Он знал, что шестыми уйдут миллиарды оставшихся жителей Земли — они будут погребены под песком, задохнутся от азота или умрут от голода. 

Стив лишь надеялся, что сможет уйти с ними. Станет последним и закроет за собой дверь.

Он безусловно заслужил это.

*

Стив теперь почти не спал и не ел. Продавал практически весь урожай в соседний городок. Иногда ему становилось интересно, можно ли это считать своеобразным планом самоубийства. Он знал, что медленно умирает от голода. С каждым днем он худел, а от голода живот постоянно скручивало болью. Он все еще ел, немного, но регулярно. Пока он неплохо держался.

Хотя бессонных ночей становилось все больше. 

Он не удивился, вновь проснувшись посреди ночи. Удивило то, что на этот раз его действительно что-то разбудило. Какой-то тупой глухой стук, будто что-то упало на деревянный пол. Стив прислушался, но больше не раздалось ни звука.

 _«Грабители?»_ , неуверенно задался вопросом Стив. Глупая мысль — кроме кукурузы ничего ценного у него не было. _Боже, «грабители», да кто вообще сейчас так говорит._

Он встал, потирая глаза. Небо снаружи было серо-оранжевым. Астматический ветер уже успел покрыть мебель тонким слоем грязи, и Стив, шаркая, подошел к лестнице, оставив на полу широкие следы. Он поволок себя вверх по лестнице, в комнату с памятными вещами. Он давно туда не заходил.

Полки были заполнены книгами, фигурками супергероев, автографами — доказательствами того, что жизнь Стива не была выдумкой. Несколько стрел Соколиного Глаза были почтительно уложены на деревянные планки. Второй связывающей с реальностью вещью в комнате — щит Стива давным-давно продали вместе с остатками брони Тони Старка — был молот Тора. Он оставил его тут прежде, чем уйти к Джейн, словно показывая, что действительно прекратил сражаться. 

Вот только молота не было на месте. Он упал на пол.

Стив уставился на него.

Затем медленно, медленно опустился коленями на пыльный пол, взялся за ручку и потянул. Молот не двигался. У него не осталось ни одной причины принадлежать Стиву или кому-то еще, если уж на то пошло. Асгарда больше не было. Битв не было. А у Стива, ну… У Стива не получилось спасти Тора, не получилось найти Брюса, не получилось остановить геноцид Людей Икс. Молот не двигался. 

— Давай же, — пробормотал Стив, из-за долгого молчания в горле стоял ком, а голос был охрипшим. — Не оставайся на полу, приятель, ну же, пожалуйста, — Стив снова потянул за ручку, но тот не поддался. 

Стив отряхнул руки о пижамные штаны и хотел было выпрямиться, но увидел их. Буквы и цифры, написанные будто невидимым пальцем на пыльном полу рядом с ручкой молота. 

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы они оказались полной бессмыслицей, но годы тренировок въелись в его кости, и он понял, что они значат.

_Координаты?_

Стив сглотнул, поднял глаза и осмотрелся. Он хотел позвать кого-то, может, Тора, но это было глупо. Тора здесь нет. Тор разрезал свои запястья и закрепил открытые раны прищепками, чтобы ему удалось истечь кровью. Комната снова стала тихой и мрачной. 

Здесь никого не было. Стив был один. Он был один уже тридцать лет.

Он снова посмотрел на цифры. 

*

Пришлось ехать всю ночь, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, это не так уж и далеко. Ночного неба не было видно за облаками пыли, которая свистела на ветру, как банши на охоте. Стив ехал сквозь них, руки на руле немного дрожали. Впервые за много лет он почувствовал, как у него бьется сердце. 

Вдруг буря начала нарастать и неистовствовать, и Стиву пришлось припарковаться на обочине. В воздухе теперь был песок, который обрушивался равномерным стаккато на лобовое стекло. Стив надеялся, что стекло выдержит — этот грузовик был очень старым. Может, ему стоило вернуться. Все неправильно, перед концом больше ничего не должно было случиться. 

Радио включилось само. Не было ни музыки, ни дикторов, лишь спокойный и мягкий голос, который, Стив, казалось, уже где-то слышал.

 _Не уходи смиренно_ , произнес тот, _в сумрак вечной тьмы_.

На мгновение сердце Стива остановилось, а потом забилось с новой силой. Он осторожно протянул руку и увеличил громкость. Посреди бури он услышал лишь шум.

— Кто это? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.

Вдруг Стив подумал, не сходит ли он с ума? Вряд ли. Почему сейчас? Почему не двадцать три года назад, когда он вернулся с похорон Тора и Джейн, уставился на себя в зеркало, а потом повесил его лицом к стене? 

Голос продолжил: « _Пусть тлеет бесконечность в яростном закате. Пылает гнев на то, как гаснет смертный мир_ ». Потом снова послышался шум, и радио отрубилось.

Стив выглянул в окно с колотившимся сердцем. Пыльная буря все не прекращалась, но в голове у Стива были лишь эти строки, отдающиеся эхом у него в ушах. 

Он сжал челюсти, крутанул руль и вернулся на дорогу. Он ехал еще целый час сквозь кружащийся песок и воющий ветер. Теперь осталось лишь его упрямство против упрямства бури. В конце концов она начала утихать, бросила в Стива напоследок несколько кроваво-красных щепоток песка, угасла и успокоилась. Небо очистилось. Стив увидел несколько мерцающих в темноте звезд. 

Ночь была тихой, и Стив ехал до тех пор, пока не увидел темные очертания чего-то огромного. Его машину чуть не занесло, когда он попытался остановиться. 

Он увидел забор из колючей проволоки высотой десять футов и приземистое здание, выделяющееся на фоне черного ночного неба. 

Стив остановил грузовик и вылез из него, хлопнув дверью. Воздух, как и всегда, на вкус напоминал железо. 

Гравий крошился под его ногами, когда он подходил к забору. Тот был высоким и прочным, но сама мысль о том, что он был в состоянии остановить Стива, казалась смехотворной. Стив собрался с силами, подпрыгнул и ухватился за сетку, начал по ней взбираться на чистой силе мышц, затем перебросил через верхнюю проволоку ногу и перепрыгнул через весь забор. Он приземлился, оставшись на корточках еще несколько мгновений, а потом встал, ни разу даже не оступившись. Эрскин проделал над ним чертовски хорошую работу.

Секунду ничего не двигалось. А потом яркая вспышка света взорвалась прямо перед его глазами.

*

Стив не оказал никакого сопротивления. Он даже не был в курсе, с кем или с чем имел дело; эти люди даже не надели на него наручники и не угрожали ничем страшнее фонарика. Его любопытство было достаточно сильным, чтобы тихо последовать за ними в здание, пройти тускло освещенный коридор, полный фотографий людей, которых он не знал, и зайти в маленькую комнату, где ему было сказано сесть и ждать. 

Через некоторое время открылась дверь, и в комнату — Стиву все больше казалось, что это просто убранная наспех кладовка, — зашла молодая женщина. На ней была золотистая водолазка и черные джинсы, у нее был выбрит один висок, и светлые волосы спадали на другую сторону, струились по лицу наподобие распущенного ирокеза.

— Кэрол Денверс, — сказала она, протянув руку.

— Рад знакомству, — ответил Стив. _Вы первый незнакомец, с которым я заговорил за эти двадцать три года_. — Я Стив. 

Его рукопожатие было крепким, но он чувствовал, как его руки все еще дрожали. Он говорил со многими людьми, когда продавал кукурузу, но это другое. Происходящее сейчас было слишком интимным, слишком непривычным, слишком настоящим. Оно требовало сосредоточения, которого у Стива попросту уже не было. Он чувствовал себя слишком взволнованным, рука у Денверс казалась слишком горячей, а после рукопожатия его ладонь покалывало. 

Но тут он вспомнил упавший молот, вспомнил спокойный голос в радио и глубоко вдохнул.

— Так вот, Стив, — мягко сказала она, но не без стальной нотки в голосе, которую Стив не мог не заметить, — как вы нас нашли?

— Была пыльная буря, — ответил Стив, — я пытался найти путь назад, и…

Он замолчал, увидев улыбку Денверс. Она напомнила ему о Наташе — у нее была такая же чертова улыбка и огоньки в ясных глазах. _Ты ужасный лжец, Стив_. 

Он уже очень долго не думал о Наташе. Он моргнул несколько раз, сглотнул и сказал: — Хорошо, давайте честно. Только я вас предупреждаю, мэм, правда звучит намного хуже.

— Судить об этом буду я, — вежливо ответила та.

— Кто-то… _что-то_ … написало координаты в пыли. В моем собственном доме. Я знаю, как это звучит… но… еще я слышал… — Он закрыл глаза на секунду. Его кожа словно зудела, он чувствовал беспокойство и тревогу. Люди его до добра не доведут. Они заставляли его чувствовать себя живым, слишком живым, и пробуждали печаль, которую он носил на своих плечах уже столько времени. — Что-то про «не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы».

Подняв глаза, он наткнулся на очень странный взгляд Денверс.

— Что такое? — осторожно спросил Стив.

— Стив… — начала она. Открыла рот, но не произнесла ни звука, словно передумав отвечать. Спустя секунду она все же продолжила: — Вы знаете, где вы находитесь?

Стив покачал головой. 

— Это Щ.И.Т., — произнесла она с осторожностью, будто прощупывая грунт. 

Стив моргнул. Он не слышал это наименование уже… Господи, он даже не хотел считать. 

— Щ.И.Т.? — не веря свои ушам, спросил Стив. — Вы про Логистическое Подразделение Стратегического… 

Зрачки Денверс моментально расширились, она приоткрыла рот, словно видела что-то прекрасное. Что-то невероятное. И смотрела она на Стива.

— _Стив_ , — повторила она. — Кто вы, черт возьми? 

Стив не ответил. Он весь сжался, сам не зная, почему. Словно его тело готовилось к атаке.

— Это проверка? — спросил он.

— Думаю, вам стоит пройти со мной, — неожиданно сказала Денверс и направилась к выходу, даже не дав Стиву ответить. 

Стив медленно встал и следом за ней вышел из этой маленькой комнаты. Денверс шагала бойко и уверенно, и теперь, при нормальном свете, Стив заметил — она, вероятно, была когда-то на военной службе. Может, и сейчас там — она довольна молода. Но для Стива этого было недостаточно, чтобы полностью довериться ее словам. Как Щ.И.Т. мог просуществовать дольше супергероев, с которыми они работали? Черт, да их прикрыли давным-давно, еще в 2014-ом году, когда на поверхность всплыла ГИДРА. Теперь, когда ветер приносил лишь песок, а кукуруза крошилась, превращаясь в пепел, все это казалось таким древним и бессмысленным, почти что ребяческим. 

Денверс толкнула дверь, и он оказался на мостике, открывающем взгляду огромный ярко освещенный зал, полный людей в лабораторных халатах, которые суетились вокруг чего-то, что выглядело, как… 

— ...Ракета? — прошептал Стив. 

Она была огромной, серебристой, гладкой и устремленной в ночное небо. За годы работы с Щ.И.Т.ом Стив повидал достаточное количество летательных аппаратов, но этот не был похож ни на один из них. Каким-то образом она выглядела более внушительной, опасной и незыблемой, прямо как Будда. 

Денверс собралась было ответить, но зал сотряс громкий звон разбитого стекла, и все замерли. 

Ученые прекратили бегать вокруг космического корабля, все обернулись на человека, который что-то уронил. Уронил потому, что смотрел на мостик в ошеломлении, полностью окаменев. 

Когда Стив увидел, кто это, он не стал раздумывать.

— Подождите! — воскликнула Денверс, когда он ухватился за поручень. — Прися… 

Стив услышал ее слова только когда осознал, что уже перепрыгнул через поручень и свободно летит вниз. Посадка вышла несколько жестче, чем во время прыжка через забор, но для него это все равно было не страшнее укуса чертова комара. Сейчас ему все было нипочем. Он встал и вдруг оступился, на секунду засомневавшись, — они ведь никогда не были настолько близки. Но когда Брюс вытянул руки, Стив перестал колебаться, и они с Брюсом упали в крепкие, сильные объятия. 

— Я думал… — Стив запнулся, отстранившись, — Господи, Брюс. Я думал… думал, ты умер. 

— Я… — хрипло начал Брюс, его глаза были мокрыми от переизбытка эмоций, — я тоже думал, что ты умер.

Он все еще хватался дрожащими пальцами за рукава Стива. Стив чувствовал, что в его мозгу словно что-то взрывается, сокрушая его и без того пошатнувшееся оцепенение, разлетаясь осколками в его мозг, которые царапали его мысли. Это было знакомое и вместе с тем новое ощущение — он действительно давно ничего не чувствовал. Сейчас эмоции вернулись и еле давали ему вздохнуть.

— Что с тобой случилось? — лихорадочно спросил Стив. — Брюс, что случилось? Я… мы… мы искали тебя. Я и Тор. Потом я начал думать, что ты… не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли. Я… 

Стив понял, что задыхается, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Этого всего было слишком много, это все было слишком внезапно. Брюс был здесь — настоящий, теплый, _живой_. Стива ужасно, мучительно тянуло к нему — хотелось уткнуться ему в шею и просто вздохнуть. Кожа Стива почти что зудела, он отчаянно нуждался в прикосновении кого-то, кто знал его настоящего. Кого-то, кто помнил. _Кто был там_.

— Мне казалось, что остался только я, — сказал он с комом в горле. 

Брюс изменился в лице. Он все еще цеплялся за руки Стива, словно тоже хотел убедиться, что тот реален. Брюс и на день не постарел. Господи, _на день_ , от этого Стиву хотелось одновременно и смеяться, и плакать. 

Казалось, Брюс подумал о том же самом — его губы скривились в горькой улыбке, а усталый взгляд говорил о тридцати годах одиночества. Пережитки. Они оба. Просто пережитки из давнего времени. Героев не осталось, были лишь люди, умирающие в одиночестве, потому что их было некому защищать. И несколько ненормальных, как они — чертовы динозавры, ждущие своего метеоритного дождя.

— Это не так, — прошептал Брюс в конце концов. 

Затем опустил голову, выдохнул и отстранился, будто пытаясь себя сдержать. Стив почти почувствовал, как кожа Брюса зудела в поисках контакта, прямо как и его. Так же остро и сильно. Стиву тоже захотелось отойти на шаг назад. Ощущения были такими, словно его поставили рядом с костром после долгих лет пребывания во льдах. Слишком много, слишком ярко, слишком внезапно. Он больше не чувствовал онемения и почти заскучал по нему. 

— Мне... столько всего нужно тебе рассказать, — с трудом подбирая слова, произнес Брюс. — Боже, Стив. — Он посмотрел на Стива так, будто внезапно увидел его в совсем ином свете. Точно так же, как и Денверс несколько минут назад. — Все теперь изменится. 

— Не спешите, профессор, — сказал другой голос, наполовину насмешливо, наполовину раздраженно.

Стив повернулся к Кэрол Денверс, которая потратила время и спустилась с мостика более распространенным способом. И от ее небольшой знающей улыбки Стив почувствовал себя скорее озадаченным, чем разозленным. 

— Мне кто-то объяснит, что тут происходит? — спросил он.

— Конечно, капитан.

Стив успел лишь моргнуть, а Денверс уже отвернулась.

— Следуйте за мной. 

*

— _Профессор?_ — прошептал Стив Брюсу, следуя за Денверс по плохо освещенному коридору, по которому сам шел не более часа назад. 

Брюс неловко улыбнулся. 

— Меня уже долгое время называли и так, и так. Зови меня, как хочешь.

— А что насчет… — Стив сглотнул. — Брюс. Что насчет Халка?

— Это долгая история, — уставшим голосом ответил Брюс. — И разговор с полковником Денверс в приоритете. 

Так, значит, она действительно военная. Стив почувствовал неприятный привкус на задней стенке горла. 

— Она тебя тут держит? 

Брюс посмотрел на Стива и мягко улыбнулся. Стив снова почувствовал то отчаянное желание контакта, тепла, дружеского прикосновения. 

— Ты не изменился, — тепло сказал Брюс. — Нет, Стив, не держит, но спасибо. Эти дни … ну, не мне рассказывать тебе о том, что они ушли. Я пережил всех, кто знал о Халке. 

— А Денверс в курсе?

— Мой отец был историком, капитан Роджерс, — громко сказала Денверс. — Я знаю о вас больше, чем помнит наш мир.

— Очевидно, — ответил Стив, и его голос был слегка уязвлен.

Денверс обернулась, чтобы улыбнуться ему, а потом остановилась перед первой фотографией, висящей в этом длинном коридоре, и прошлась пальцами по стеклу, в этом небольшом жесте было что-то интимное.

Она двинулась дальше лишь после того, как дала возможность Стиву самому взглянуть на фотографию — на ней был молодой человек с лучезарной улыбкой и в красном скафандре. _Питер Квилл_ — говорил заголовок.

— Мы больше не Логистическое Подразделение, — сказала Денверс. — Щ.И.Т. теперь означает Колонизацию Космоса, Исследование Межзвездного пространства на расстоянии световых лет. 

Стив не смог немного не фыркнуть. 

— Я впечатлен. Это почти что-то значит. 

— Если честно, — сказал Брюс с весельем в голосе, — первая версия тоже была немного бессмысленной. А название очень много значило для Пегги Картер.

Прошло столько времени, Стив потерял стольких людей, что имя Пегги на самом деле больше не причиняло боли. Оно лишь напоминало, что он устал до мозга костей и что новизна этого необъяснимого дня может скоро превратиться обратно в серую монотонность. 

— Хорошо, ладно, — сказал он. — Так… эм, полковник? Какова цель у теперешнего Щ.И.Т.а?

— Та же, что и всегда, — спокойно ответила Денверс. — Выживание человеческой расы. 

Она взглянула на ряд висящих фотографий. 

— Мы давно знали, что нам тут не рады. После гибели Асгарда стало очевидно, что мы не можем рассчитывать ни на кого, кроме себя. Человечество родилось на Земле, но… — она улыбнулась, — но оно не обязано здесь умирать. 

— Я слышал, — сказал Стив, — что путешествия на сверхсветовой скорости противоречат законам физики. 

Тони не было в живых уже очень, очень долго, но Стив все еще помнил ту его недовольную гримасу, которая при виде Стива в его мастерской превратилась в усмешку. Тони тогда взмахом руки заставил голографические схемы вращаться в воздухе. _«Это не сработает, кэп, законы физики не дадут летать со скоростью света. Ну, наши законы.»_

— Ты бы бросил Землю? — с любопытством спросил Брюс.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Думаю, мы должны ей дать передохнуть. 

Денверс повернулась к нему.

— У нас есть выход, кэп, — сказала она. — Асгард решил проблему. У них был Биврёст. Кажется, что он просто бросает людей в другой конец Вселенной, но в действительности он лишь складывает ее, сворачивает ее вокруг асгарцев. Создает червоточину в пятом измерении. 

— И такая червоточина, — продолжил Брюс, — появилась возле Сатурна восемь лет назад. 

У Стива закружилась голова.

— Что? — выдохнул он и взглянул на них, а они лишь смотрели на него в ответ. 

Он подумал о молоте Тора. И словах Тора. _Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_. Голос в радио не был похож на голос Тора… или все-таки был? Только он был более серьезный, более печальный.

— Возможно, это не Асгард, — слабо прошептал Брюс. — Мы просто не знаем. Но она там. 

— Почему Сатурн?

— Без понятия. Мы посылали зонды через червоточину. Она ведет в другую галактику. — Денверс взглянула на него. — С двенадцатью потенциально подходящими для жизни планетами. Кто бы ее ни сотворил, он присматривает за нами.

— Двенадцатью планетами? — повторил Стив. — Вы… вы туда уже кого-то посылали? 

— Да, — это все, что она ответила. 

Стив проследил за ее взглядом и снова наткнулся на ряд фотографий. Двенадцать астронавтов, все они были молоды, улыбчивы и в красных скафандрах. Питер Квилл. Америка Чавес. Дэвид Аллейн. Кейт Бишоп. Дакен Акихиро. Верити Уиллис. Амадей Чо. Сурая Кадир. Эбигейл Болейн. Эли Брэдли. Хисако Итики. Жанна Фуко.

— Трое из них получили положительные результаты, — сказала Денверс. — Квилл, Чавес и Дакен. 

— Что насчет остальных? — спросил Стив. 

— Каждый из них знал, что есть возможность больше никогда не увидеть другого человека.

Стив промолчал.

— Корабль, что ты видел, — сказал Брюс, — называется «Эндюранс». Ну, если быть точным, то это «Рейнджер». Просто он предназначен для стыковки с космической станцией «Эндюранс», которая на данный момент находится на нашей орбите, прямо над нами. Мы шлем его сквозь червоточину, чтобы колонизировать планету, лучше всего подходящую для жизни. У нас есть замороженные яйцеклетки, сыворотки роста и искусственные матки, — произнес он устало. 

— Профессор оказал огромную помощь, — почтительно сказала Денверс.

Стив глянул на него.

— Брюс? — спросил он. — А как же люди, которые здесь?

— Реколонизация — это план Б, — вмешалась Денверс. — И есть план А, мы хотим придерживаться его. 

Брюс закусил губу. 

— Я… — он замолчал. — Я работал с Тони. И с… с Джейн Фостер. Они научили меня… ну, они и есть причина, по которой я в состоянии помочь новому Щ.И.Т.у. Они научили меня всему, что знали. А это много. И я уже стар — у меня было полно времени и самому поучиться.

Брюс взглянул на ряд фотографий.

— Но этого недостаточно, чтобы решить уравнение гравитации. Если бы мы… если бы я… — поправил он себя с грустью в голосе. — Реши я уравнение, мы могли бы сделать корабль любого размера и не заботиться о топливе. Держать его в космосе сотни лет. Мы смогли бы построить космические станции и всех спасти.

— Но ты не можешь его решить, — сказал Стив. 

Брюс посмотрел на него и мягко ответил: — Могу. Но не здесь.

Что-то в его голосе послало по телу Стива волну мурашек. 

— Брюс, что ты имеешь в виду? 

Денверс ответила за него: — Планеты Квилла, Чавеса и Дакена находятся на орбите черной дыры Гаргантюа, — сказала она. — Вы знаете, что такое черная дыра, капитан Роджерс?

— Да, я… 

— Нет, не знаете, — отрезала она. — Никто не знает. В этом и проблема. В центре черной дыры гравитационная сингулярность. У неё нет объема, зато есть бесконечная плотность. 

— Это звучит… невозможно.

— Так и есть, — тихо ответил Брюс. — Если бы мы могли за ней понаблюдать… понять, как она работает, мы бы разгадали секрет гравитации. Мы бы решили уравнение. Проблема в том, что ничего, что попадает в черную дыру, не возвращается обратно. 

— Брюс, что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросил Стив с тревогой.

— У «Эндюранса» три миссии, — ответил Брюс с небольшой улыбкой человека, смирившегося со своей судьбой. — Спасти всех, кого только получится, из тех двенадцати. Заселить нашу новую Землю. Это план Б. И бросить меня в Гаргантюа. Это план А. 

Стив почувствовал, как бледнеет, и Брюс поднял руки, чтобы избежать последующего ответа.

— Я могу выжить. По факту я могу быть единственным, кто может хотя бы надеяться выжить. Благодаря Халку. И по удивительной иронии судьбы я также смогу понять то, что увижу внутри. — Он пожал плечами, скромный и тихий, каким Стив его и помнил. — Это логично, правда. 

— А что потом? — воскликнул Стив. — Что будет с тобой? Ты подумал о… 

— _Капитан_ , это не вам решать! — прорычала Денверс.

Стив был поражен. Она была в ярости. 

— Мы с профессором Беннером, — продолжила она натянутым и напряженным тоном, — планировали все это уже очень долгое время. Верьте мне, когда я говорю, что мы учли все возможные ситуации. 

Ему казалось, что он заливается краской от стыда. Конечно, у Брюса не было нужды слышать все это. Черт, да он всю проклятую жизнь провел в окружении людей, которые хотели его прикончить. А сейчас, по какой-то жестокой иронии судьбы, он сам был тем, кто активно работал над собственной гибелью. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Стив на него кричал. И обвинял в самопожертвовании, о котором час назад даже и не знал.

Действительно, что Стив мог сказать? Что это нечестно? Ничего из этого не было честно. Ничего этого вообще не должно было случиться. 

Тишина была долгой. 

— Чего ты ждешь? — спросил Стив. — Моего одобрения? Потому что тебе оно ни черта не сдалось. 

— Брюс будет не один, — сказала Денверс, и Стиву стало чуть-чуть, совсем немного легче, когда он услышал, как она назвала его по имени. Когда он получил это крошечное подтверждение того, что на протяжении этих тридцати лет тот не планировал свое самоубийство в окружении этой бессердечной военной системы. — «Эндюранс» вмещает до пятнадцати пассажиров, но нам не нужно столько добровольцев. 

Стив поднял глаза. 

— Сколько их будет?

— Три, — спокойно ответила она. — Брюс, Чехов и вы, — она склонила голову набок, — если присоединитесь к нам. 

Стив лишь моргнул.

— Вы… — сказал он после секундного шока, — вы хотите, чтобы я присоединился? 

— Да, — просто ответила она. 

Брюс молчал.

— Зачем я вам нужен? — засомневался Стив. — Я пришел из ниоткуда. У меня нет подготовки. Я ничего не знаю про космос, я не ученый. И не пилот.

— А Чехов — да, — уверенно ответила Денверс. — А Брюс четырежды ученый. Нам нужна храбрость. Нам нужна преданность. И нам чертовски нужны суперсилы. — В ее голосе появились стальные нотки. — Мне известно, что раньше нельзя было даже споткнуться, не получив при этом какую-то суперспособность. Но теперь мутантов больше нет. И никто сейчас не подцепляет суперсилу, как простуду. Ты пережиток, Стив. — Его имя звучало в ее устах искренне и чисто. — Но очень ценный. Как и Брюс. Как и Чехов. И вы все как-то нас нашли. 

Она посмотрела прямо на него. 

— Я использую любой шанс. Мы вместе соскребем все ценное, что здесь осталось. И рискнем в последний раз. Ты в деле или нет? 

*

У Стива был остаток ночи, чтобы подумать над предложением. Ему дали пустую кровать в пустой комнате — очевидно, они могли бы принять и больше людей. Если бы было кого принимать. В комнате было две двухъярусные кровати, он лег на ближайший к себе нижний матрас и минуты две смотрел на пустую кровать над собой, а затем встал.

Путь на крышу найти было не так уж и трудно. Было наконец-то безветренно и безоблачно. Светлая полоска на самом краю горизонта намекала на рассвет, но было все еще видно звезды. 

— Я знал, что ты можешь сюда прийти, — прозвучал мягкий голос.

Не сказав ни слова, Стив подошел к Брюсу и оперся рядом с ним на перила, соприкасаясь плечами. Брюс не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, он, скорее, даже пододвинулся ближе. Стив посмотрел на туман, зависший над кукурузными полями. 

— Это действительно глупо, — прошептал Брюс, и Стив заметил, что тот пытается унять дрожь в голосе, — но я буду скучать по всему этому.

Стив почувствовал ужасное желание его обнять, утешить. Но утешать было нечем. Это было почти невыносимо — чудом найти его, но лишь для того, чтобы узнать, что его снова оторвут от этого мира. 

Брюс бросил на него короткий и сдержанный взгляд.

— Тебе необязательно лететь с нами. Я все понимаю, — его голос звучал так же, как Стив себя чувствовал. Словно натянутая струна. — Бог видит, за все эти годы я уже насмотрелся, как умирают мои друзья. 

— Конечно, я полечу, — он мог сэкономить им всем время и признаться самому себе в этом прямо сейчас. — Как я могу иначе?

— Я знал, что ты так скажешь, — улыбнулся Брюс и покачал головой, коротко фыркнув. — Мне жаль, что ты нашел нас.

— А мне не жаль. — Стив впервые за все эти годы чувствовал себя живым. Не счастливым, даже не особо обнадеженным — живым. Теперь он знал, что есть еще поля, на которых можно сразиться, и он все еще может попытаться что-то изменить. — Я не позволю тебе улететь в одиночку. И я не могу оставить людей умирать, если у меня есть возможность помочь. 

Брюс криво и утомленно улыбнулся.

— Я знал, что ты скажешь и это.

*

— И что теперь? — спросил Стив, пока они бок о бок спускались по лестнице. — Последние тридцать лет я был фермером. Я не могу просто так собраться и полететь в космос. 

— У тебя ведь была стандартная подготовка в тридцатых, верно?

Стив открыл рот сказать что-то про запуск «Спутника» в пятьдесят седьмом, а потом осознал, что Брюс говорил про тридцатые годы двадцать первого века, и кивнул. Это была правда — однажды он взобрался на край экзосферы. Но прошло уже больше шестидесяти лет, он уже мало что помнил. 

У него не было проблем с памятью, нет. Просто годы стали сливаться в кучу, и большая их часть казалась нереальной. 

— На тренировках Чехов поможет тебе все вспомнить, — сказал Брюс. 

— Он пилот, верно? 

— Да. По плану «Эндюранс» должен вылететь через месяц. Думаю, мы можем себе позволить немного отложить запуск, если к тому моменту ты не будешь готов, но…

— Я буду готов.

Брюс улыбнулся ему, когда они дошли до конца лестницы. 

— Мне надо вернуться к работе, — сказал он. — Сходи в главный зал. Скорее всего, тебя там встретит Денверс — она была уверена, что ты согласишься. Она пошлет к тебе Чехова. — Затем Брюс замешкался, а потом внезапно выпалил, будто стыдясь своих слов: — Я сказал, мне жаль, что ты нас нашел. Но… на самом деле… я рад.

И исчез прежде, чем Стив успел ответить.

Стив смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь игнорировать тянущее чувство в груди. Обернувшись,он увидел двенадцать фотографий, висящих на стене. Стив посмотрел на трех астронавтов, приславших положительный результат. Квилл — светловолосый, сияющий и радостный. Чавес — с темными горящими глазами и мягкой улыбкой. Дакен — с губами, сжатыми в тонкую резкую линию, и серьезным мрачным взглядом. 

Все они отправились к звездам. Стив скоро последует за ними. 

Около минуты он просто завороженно на них смотрел. А потом понял, что на стене, перед которой стояли люди, была написана какая-то фраза — золотыми буквами, высеченными в камне. И когда понял, что именно, глаза его расширились.

_Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_

— Привет, — произнес кто-то за его спиной, ужасно напугав, — ты Роджерс?

Разворачиваясь, Стив бездумно ответил «да» и лишь потом взглянул в лицо говорящему.

У того были длинные темно-русые грязные волосы и впалые глаза. На нем была надета футболка с символом Щ.И.Т.а и черные штаны. А на шее висели поцарапанные жетоны, на которых было сказано: _СЕРЖ. Д. ЧЕХОВ_. 

У него был безэмоциональный голос, бледно-голубые глаза и протез вместо левой руки.

— Я Джеймс.


	2. Праведник, побитый штормовой волной

На момент, когда вернулся Чехов и выключил беговую дорожку, Стив непрерывно бежал уже два часа. Мог бы и продолжать — он только-только начал потеть, а дыхание еще ни капли не сбилось. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он напрягал свое тело, и сейчас любая нагрузка вызывала странную ностальгию. 

Чехов провел пальцем по экрану планшета, пролистывая результаты тестирования Стива. Они едва обменялись парой слов с момента, как столкнулись в коридоре. Но Чехова это вовсе не остановило: он взвесил Стива, измерил его рост, заставил ровно стоять, сканируя всеми возможными способами, а затем отправил тренироваться в спортзал. Чехов взял с собой дымящуюся кружку, и Стив почувствовал запах кофе, от которого в животе знакомо заурчало. Но он мог легко игнорировать это в силу привычки.

— Ты голодаешь, — сказал Чехов. 

Стив бросил на него быстрый испуганный взгляд, словно был ребенком, которого застали с банкой печенья в руке — неудачная метафора, учитывая обстоятельства. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он ответил, запнувшись:

— Прости, что?

— Ты голодаешь, — повторил Чехов с абсолютно той же интонацией. 

Когда он продолжил листать показания на планшете, его левая рука издала еле слышное жужжание. 

— Если ты летишь с нами, так не может продолжаться. 

Первым порывом Стива было сказать ему, чтобы отвалил. Но… он ведь подписался на это. Теперь его тело – не только его дело. Он не понимал, как его так быстро раскрыли, ведь даже он сам толком не осознавал — или не хотел осознавать — что творил с собой. Этого даже не было заметно. Конечно, он был худым, но большая часть его мышц так и осталась на месте. 

— Отвыкай, — сказал Чехов. Его голос был слишком тихим, ровным и даже будто пустым — ни одна эмоции не прорывалось в него. Но Стиву все равно удалось расслышать в нем толику скрежета, словно слова приходилось выскабливать изнутри.

— Так точно, сэр, — огрызнулся Стив.

Подняв глаза, Стив тут же пожалел о своей грубости — понял, почему Чехов так быстро вывел его на чистую воду. На скулах Чехова угадывались следы изможденности. 

В конце концов, Денверс, перечисляя сверхлюдей, назвала фамилию Чехова наряду с именами Брюса и Стива. Может, у него был похожий метаболизм. Может, до того, как его избрали, чтобы отправиться в космос, он делал с собой то же самое. 

— А ты… — начал сомневаться Стив. _Такой же, как и я_ , хотел он спросить. 

Чехов даже не пытался угадать конец фразы. Он лишь весь замер, округлил глаза и смотрел в пол, ожидая продолжения. 

— Неважно, — чуть погодя пробормотал Стив. 

Чехов беззвучно выдохнул, его мышцы расслабились, и только сейчас Стив осознал, в каком напряжении тот находился. Реакция была странной, но возможности еще поразмышлять об этом ему не дала появившаяся Денверс. Светло-голубые глаза Чехова тут же вернулись к экрану планшета. 

— Каковы результаты? — спросила она.

— Он будет готов, — сухо ответил Чехов. Затем кивнул в знак приветствия и тихо вышел, ничего больше не сказав. Стив смотрел ему вслед со странным чувством в груди. 

Денверс уловила взгляд Стива, и ярко улыбнулась.

— Он русский, — сказала она. — Они не особо болтают. 

— У него сверхспособности?

— Ага, — ответила она. — Но я не в курсе деталей. Я даже, если честно, не знаю, сколько ему лет. Он работал на Щ.И.Т. дольше меня. Думаю, раньше он работал на румынских военных… или украинских? — она пожала плечами. — Он вызвался добровольцем. У него есть все, что нужно. И это единственное, что имеет значение. 

Стиву хотелось спросить еще, хотелось узнать, значило ли это, что Чехов тоже бессмертный, как и он, но он не знал, как лучше об этом сказать. Он взглянул на кружку кофе, которую Чехов оставил рядом с беговой дорожкой, и осознал, что она, вероятно, предназначалась ему. Его живот снова заурчал.

— Завтрак? — предложила Денверс.

Уходя, Стив забрал кружку с собой.

*

Процесс принятия пищи утомлял. Сначала Стив решил последовать совету Чехова, что, кстати, было довольно глупо — они ведь только познакомились. Может, ему просто хотелось доказать, что тот ошибся в нем. После первого куска желудок уже показался ему полным. Не удалось съесть даже полтарелки. Денверс либо не заметила, либо решила никак не комментировать. Вместо этого она спросила, не хочется ли ему забрать что-то из дома прежде, чем он поселится в казарме. 

Стив подумал о молоте Тора, о стрелах Клинта и сказал «нет». 

Он позвонил соседу, с которым делил земли, и сказал, что тот может забрать себе его поля, если захочет. Повесив трубку, он взял сумку, в которую ему положили зубную щетку, мыло, немного одежды и другие вещи первой необходимости, и заселился в комнату, где ему не удалось поспать в прошедшую ночь. На пустую полку он поставил кружку Чехова, сам не зная, почему. Она была приглушенного красного цвета, но все равно оставалась самым ярким пятном в комнате. 

Тренировка не должна была начаться раньше полудня, потому он решил попытаться найти Брюса.

Это оказалось труднее, чем он ожидал. Брюса не было с учеными, которые суетились вокруг «Рейнджера». Остальная часть здания была довольно пустой. Вдобавок, она была напоминала лабиринт — Стив три чертовых раза прошел мимо тех двенадцати фотографий. И каждый раз его взгляд падал на золотые буквы, написанные напротив них.

Денверс среагировала, когда Стив произнес первую строку этого стихотворения. Это ведь стихотворение? На радио она прозвучала именно так. Но что насчет записки Тора? Что насчет его молота? Почему он упал с полки, кто написал эти… Стив сглотнул, замедляя свой шаг, идя по темным коридорам. Это не могло быть совпадением, просто не могло. И молот Тора… его молот сдвинулся. Никто не мог заставить его сдвинуться. Кроме самого Тора. И Тор написал в записке Стиву те строки из поэмы Щ.И.Т.а. Их координаты были написаны в пыли рядом с молотом. Кто-то вещал строки стихотворения по радио, чтобы Стив их услышал. 

И что? Это сделал Тор? Они с Щ.И.Т.ом общались все это время? Он знал, что они полетят в космос? Он специально держал Стива в неведении для его же блага? Поэтому Брюс сказал, что ему жаль, и… 

— Стив, привет.

Стив поднял глаза и увидел Брюса в самом конце коридора — доктор стоял в огромной аудитории и исписывал доску нечитаемыми уравнениями. У него были закатанные рукава и мел в волосах. Он глянул на Стива со смесью легкого удивления и беспокойства.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он Стива.

Видимо, даже в таком тусклом свете Брюс заметил, как тот побледнел.

— Брюс, — начал Стив. Поколебавшись, он все же спросил: — Ты знаешь, что случилось с Тором?

Брюс немного вздрогнул, а затем поправил очки.

— Не в деталях. Я слышал, что… он убил себя.

— Чтобы быть с Джейн, да, — подтвердил Стив.

— Это было в новостях, — объяснил Брюс. — Там… там тебя не упоминали.

— Я с ними не жил. Мне лишь позвонили, чтобы я приехал опознать тела.

Доктор опустил взгляд. На нем не было обуви, хотя пол был ледяным. 

— Ты меня спросил вчера, где я был. Я… я думаю, ты заслужил объяснение, — вздохнул он, — но боюсь, у меня не так уж и много оправданий. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем вдруг резко выдохнул.

— После того, как То… после того, как умер Тони, я ушел, как делал не один раз до этого. И я… не думал о том, чтобы вернуться до того момента, пока тебя не перестали показывать по новостям. До этого я пытался занять себя чем-то. Всегда находил причины отложить возвращение. Говорил себе, что у меня еще есть время. Пока не понял, что слишком поздно и что ты уже умер.

Он поднял глаза, и его лицо изменилось, когда он увидел, что Стив никак не отреагировал на его небольшую сдержанную речь. Но его огорченное выражение лица помогло Стиву стряхнуть оцепенение. 

— Ты не должен извиняться, — сказал Стив. — Мы просто отдалились друг от друга. Так бывает. И я тоже не пошел за тобой, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Я должен был понять, что это ты меня искал. Должен был знать, что ты не состаришься, — прошептал Брюс. Уголки его рта изогнулись в грустной полуулыбке. — Я думал, остался только я. Проклятый урод.

Стив тихо выдохнул. Его наполовину сформировавшиеся подозрения исчезли. Брюс не общался с Тором. Может, это действительно просто совпадение. Хотя вопросы об упавшем молоте, координатах, написанных в пыли, и голосе в радио все еще оставались открытыми. Но теперь Стив был уверен, что Брюс не врал ему прямо в лицо.

— Ты жил на ферме Клинта, да?

Взгляд Стива был устремлен в пол, но сейчас он поднял глаза.

— Да.

— Он — одна из причин, почему я пошел сюда работать, — сказал Брюс. — Я не очень хотел возвращаться на ферму. Но мне было легче, когда я думал, что нахожусь хотя бы в том же штате. А потом Денверс решила, что я подхожу, и создала под меня совершенно новую космическую программу. И ты был тут все это время, а я даже не знал.

— Но теперь я здесь, — сказал Стив с улыбкой. — Думаю, за это нужно благодарить Клинта. — Он облизнул губы. — Брюс, прости, но… мне нужно спросить снова… 

— Халк? — улыбнулся Брюс немного устало. — Он все еще тут. Не смогу от него избавиться и через миллион лет.

Он отвернулся к доске и начал рассматривать написанные на ней уравнения. 

— Но мы с ним в порядке. По большей части. У меня было много времени узнать его. Мне кажется, он понимает, что я пытаюсь сделать. И думаю, его все устраивает. — Он вздохнул. — Еще есть время отказаться, Стив. Если он проснется после взлета, бежать будет некуда. 

— Наверху и так куча способов погибнуть, — ответил Стив. 

Брюс не стал настаивать. 

* 

Вернувшись в спортзал, Стив застал его нового русского командира. Тот сидел на скамейке с двумя планшетами - один лежал у него на коленях, а второй он держал протезом, который был у него вместо левой руки. А рукой из плоти и крови он проводил пальцем по экрану, перелистывая файлы. Грязные волосы были собраны в пучок. Он явно заметил, как Стив вошел в зал, но взгляд не поднял — его бледные голубые глаза все так же смотрели в пол, даже когда он передавал Стиву запасной планшет.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Можешь начать с этого. Выучи наизусть. 

— Будет тест?

— Несколько. 

— Посоветуешь что-то?

Чехов пожал плечами и ответил все таким же безэмоциональным тоном: — Постарайся получить высший балл. 

Стив тихо хмыкнул. Чехов бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но тут же отвел глаза. Была в нем какая-то тревожащая опустошенность, он выглядел пугливым и нервным. Стив решил, что не имеет права обвинять его. Если Денверс сказала правду, то, скорее всего, парень на своих плечах тащил тяжелый груз. 

Часы Чехова запищали. Он дернул за резинку в волосах и распустил их. Упавшие пряди обрамили его лицо, и он встал.

— Время ланча, — сказал он. 

— Но я только что поел, — возразил Стив.

— Время ланча, — повторил Чехов точно таким же тоном, словно он был заевшей пластинкой. Стив задался вопросом, было ли это его фирменным знаком или чем-то вроде того.

— Ладно, — ответил Стив раздраженно, — но ты пойдешь со мной. 

Чехов мгновенно напрягся, выровнялся, сжал руки в кулаки, все так же упорно глядя в пол.

— Ты мне не куратор, — резко сказал он.

Стив был ошарашен. 

— Я… я знаю, что не куратор, — озадаченно ответил Стив. — Но тебе ведь тоже нужно есть. И нам было бы хорошо получше узнать друг друга, учитывая, что… 

— Да, — отрезал Чехов, — ладно.

Он потер лицо ладонью, и напряжение стекло с его тела так же быстро, как и появилось. Длинные волосы Джеймса не давали их глазам встретиться даже случайно. И Стиву стало интересно, специально ли для этого он их распустил. 

— Хорошо, пойдем.

В столовую они шли молча. Стиву казалось, что он оскорбил Чехова. В любом случае это Чехов был его куратором, это он руководил этой миссией. Было бы благоразумно напомнить себе, что он больше не Капитан Америка, хоть раньше ему и казалось, что он похоронил его много лет назад. Чехов особо не раздумывал и молча взял тарелку с пластиковыми столовыми приборами. 

Они наполнили тарелки искусственными рисом и курицей, а затем пошли искать столик. Это не должно было быть трудно, ведь зал был практически пуст. Но Чехов не хотел садиться спиной к двери, окну или другому человеку, так что вариантов было не так уж и много. Они искали столик почти минут пять, и это было неловко, учитывая, что свободных мест было более, чем достаточно. Некоторые уже начали на них странно поглядывать, и это совсем не помогало. Стиву, вероятно, не стоило заострять на этом внимание, так что ничего не сказал. 

Но когда Чехов чуть не споткнулся, пытаясь сесть за стол и не поднять при этом глаза, Стив не выдержал: — Не поклонник зрительного контакта?

— Нет, не поклонник, — пробормотал тот. 

Наступила пауза, во время которой они оба помешивали свой рис. 

— Почему меня тренируешь именно ты? — в конце концов спросил Стив, подразумевая в конце предложения «если даже не взглянешь на меня». — Почему не Денверс? Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, но… 

— Ешь, Роджерс.

Стив остановился на полуслове. Его имя, произнесенное таким голосом, звучало… звучало странно. Знакомо. Глупая мысль. Конечно, его собственное имя звучало знакомо. Он начал есть рис и куриные наггетсы — них был именно тот вкус, какой и ожидаешь от еды в военной столовой на умирающей планете. 

— Денверс служила в военно-воздушных силах, пока их не распустили, — наконец сказал Чехов. — Это она завербовала Беннера, чтобы тот решил уравнение гравитации. Это она получит результаты, которые он ей отправит из Гаргантюа. Это она их использует. Пока «Эндюранс» будет на миссии, она продолжит тренировать новых пилотов и ученых. Они с Беннером незаменимы. 

Ел он методично — два куска между предложениями. 

— А я нет. Я пешка. Я — мышцы, они — мозги. Поэтому тебя тренирую я. У нас одна и та же функция. 

Стив моргнул. Чехов говорил об этом очень… прямолинейно. Он не был неправ, но то, как небрежно он рассказывал о себе в роли расходного материала, заставило сердце Стива сжаться. Кроме того, пилот космического корабля едва ли был пешкой. 

— Когда Брюс увидел меня, он сказал, что теперь все изменится, — возразил Стив.

— Еще бы, — пробормотал Чехов. Его голос был все таким же низким и неестественно бесцветным, будто он сознательно заставлял его так звучать. — Один человек может все изменить. Тебе ли не знать, _капитан_. 

— Не называй меня так, — взмолился Стив. — Зови меня Стив. Или Роджерс, если нужно. — Он провел рукой по волосам, и его взгляд снова упал на жетоны Чехова. — Можно называть тебя Джеймсом?

Чехов замер. Похоже, Стив снова перешагнул грань, сам того не заметив. 

— Ешь, — приказал Чехов через некоторое время, и они оба продолжили молча жевать вязкий рис. 

Было очень неприятно снова столько есть. Он чувствовал, как его тело становится прежним, а ведь недавно он был так близок к тому, чтобы оставить его. Он не внезапно перестал питаться. Никогда полностью не прекращал, на самом деле. Но начал урезать свое питание. Это помогло ему выживать в окружающем его мраке. Через пару недель его метаболизм приспособился. Голод перестал причинять боль, он превратился во что-то легкое и прохладное. Это помогало работать в полную силу. 

Он находился так близко к грани, что когда его вернули обратно и заставили начать сначала, это стало тяжелым испытанием. Стив осознавал, что это к лучшему, но все равно не мог отмахнуться от удручающего ощущения, что потерял все, чего успел достичь. Будто он был воздушным шариком, а его тянули вниз, к земле. 

Он не злился на Чехова. Если не учитывать сухость, с которой тот отвечал, парень лишь делал свою работу. Но то, как Чехов ел — почти механически, неторопливо и размеренно — заставляло Стива думать, что когда-то ему тоже приходилось заново учиться есть. Поэтому он проглотил курицу и полностью съел весь рис. 

— Ладно, пешка, — сказал Стив. — Я съел все овощи.

— Получи золотую звездочку, — пробормотал Чехов.

Стив, наверное, должен был разозлиться, но вместо этого он не смог сдержать смешок. Чехов выглядел почти довольным, на его губах мелькнула тень улыбки, и хоть он и мгновенно задушил ее, Стив успел ее увидеть. И теперь Стив считал, что они все-таки могут сработаться. 

*

Первая неделя была относительно спокойной. Стив тренировался, ел, читал и проводил, казалось, вечность на медицинских проверках, где его тыкали во все неудобные места. Но в основном он все-таки читал. Управление и структура «Эндюранса» были не слишком сложными для космической станции такого размера. Два корабля — внушительный «Лэндер» и более ловкий «Рейнджер» — формировали центральный кластер, вокруг которого постоянно вращалось кольцо модулей, имитирующее гравитацию: жилой и командный отсеки, посадочные капсулы, криолаборатория, двигатели и лазарет. В каждом модуле был гидразиновый двигатель малой тяги, который обеспечивал вращение корабля вокруг своей оси и создавал гравитацию. 

Это было захватывающе, тем более, Стиву предстояло там жить, поэтому Стив прочитал всю информацию с планшета Чехова меньше чем за неделю. Рутина его радовала — он вернул себе свои военные привычки, словно они никуда и не исчезали. На беговой дорожке он всегда старался заставить свое сердце биться чаще, а в столовой он старался придерживаться здорового режима питания, хоть и казалось, что он жевал горы сырого картона.

Программа была ужасающе простой. Стив, Брюс и Чехов покинут Землю на «Рейнджере», состыкуются с «Эндюрансом» и лягут в криосон. (Это та часть, которая Стива не радовала.) До Сатурна они долетят за два года. Проснутся они автоматически. Затем пристегнут ремни и полетят на «Эндюрансе» сквозь червоточину, в итоге оказавшись непосредственно рядом с огромной черной дырой Гаргантюа. Планета Квилла ближе всех, поэтому они сначала проверят ее, и если она будет совершенно непригодной для жизни, они посетят планеты Дакена и Чавеса. А на пути Брюс залезет в посадочную капсулу и полетит прямо в Гаргантюа. 

Программа была ужасающе простой, и Стив ненавидел ее. Но все равно молча ел, читал и тренировался.

Денверс всегда обедала с ним, когда у нее появлялось время. Задавала случайные вопросы по материалу, что он учил, а он идеально отвечал — эйдетическая память хорошо ему служила. Денверс нравилась Стиву. Она была веселее и энергичнее всех, кого Стив повстречал за эти два десятилетия. Ее прямолинейность крайне приятно удивляла. И она была молодой, действительно молодой, не такой, как Стив — обманчиво юной. Стив обнаружил, что каждый день бок о бок тренировался с ней в зале.

Брюс частенько вился вокруг нее, когда отрывался от разглядывания доски в своей пустой аудитории, а иногда даже присоединялся к ним в столовой. А еще он иногда присоединялся к ним в столовой. Брюс был так близко, и от этого в груди Стива почему-то щемило. Это не было ни счастьем, ни печалью. Скорее, чем-то средним. Брюс, казалось, понимал это, потому никогда не избегал Стива и старался особо не приставать. В конце концов, у него было много дел. У них всех было много дел. 

По ночам, когда было не слишком ветрено, Стив выходил на улицу и смотрел на небо, пытаясь убедить себя, что все это действительно происходит. Он прожил долгую жизнь, ему пришлось привыкнуть ко многим вещам, но каждый раз, когда он меньше всего этого ждал, случалось что-то новое.

*

В поле зрения Чехов стал стараться появляться редко. Ну, еще реже — он и раньше не особо отличался общительностью. Для командира он впечатляюще много отсутствовал. Он ел со Стивом, только когда больше было некому. Конечно, он не доверял Стиву есть в одиночестве, и Стив понимал это, правда. Он пытался не чувствовать себя оскорбленным, но его раздражало, что Чехов не появлялся, если Брюс или Денверс были поблизости. Было слишком очевидно, что Стив для него — лишь рутинная обязанность.

— Все наоборот, — засмеялась Денверс, когда Стив поделился с ней своими мыслями. — Ты здесь единственный, кого он не считает просто своей обязанностью. 

Стив поднял бровь.

— Да конечно.

— Ты просто не знаешь его, — сказала она. — Он мизантроп. Или своего рода отшельник. Почти все старые файлы Щ.И.Т.а были уничтожены, так что я не знаю, как он жил и что делал. Но я в курсе, что он провел почти десять лет в одиночестве, пока Земля не начала превращаться в пыль. Он может вести себя вежливо с людьми, ему и тут вполне удается, но суть в том, что он в них не нуждается. Это и делает его идеальным кандидатом исследовать дальний космос. 

_И при необходимости отправить Брюса на потенциальную гибель_. Она так не сказала, но Стив отчетливо это услышал. Он помнил, что если бы он не появился, миссия состояла бы из Чехова, который отправит своего единственного спутника в черную дыру и останется один. Полностью изолированный и на расстоянии световых лет от Земли. С целой цивилизацией, которой ему суждено дать начало .

От этих мыслей Стив сжал челюсти.

— Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Он ест с тобой, — просто ответила Денверс.

— Потому что он мой командир, и мне нельзя доверять есть в одиночку, — прошипел Стив.

Он хотел ее этим шокировать, но тут же пожалел о своем желании. Она не казалась ни удивленной, ни разозленной, будто происходящее было вполне понятным и даже распространенным явлением. 

— Он мог попросить кого угодно последить за тобой, — сказала она. — Но все же он делает это сам.

— Только когда больше некому.

— Ему не _нравятся_ люди, — еще раз терпеливо объяснила Денверс. — А ты — да, видимо. До твоего появления он и ногой не ступал в столовую.

Ну и ну, подумал Стив озадаченно. Это объясняло, почему в первый день на них все так странно поглядывали. 

Одна лишь мысль о том, что Чехову могло нравиться общество Стива, обескураживала. Все это время Стив думал наоборот. Они даже особо не разговаривали. В основном потому, что Чехов словно замирал каждый раз, стоило Стиву перешагнуть невидимую черту, оступиться на минном поле. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Чехов сказал, что было не так. Но после того, как Чехов несколько раз просто отмахнулся и сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, Стив перестал спрашивать.

К концу первой недели Денверс известила Чехова о том, что теоретические знания Стива об управлении и главных функциях «Эндюранса» были безупречны. Чехов забрал у Стива планшет и вернул его наполненным новой информацией — начиная с общих определений разных астрономических объектов и заканчивая скрупулезными протоколами безопасности. 

Ночь наступила час назад. Стив листал файлы весь день, пока голова не начала гудеть, а руки — трястись. А когда в глазах начало плыть — чего никогда не происходило, — он осознал, что тянул слишком долго. Пора было отдохнуть. 

Он только собрался на беговую дорожку, как пришел Чехов. Они молча друг другу кивнули, а затем Стив выбрал любимую скорость, увеличил ее до чертова максимума, глотнул воды из бутылки и начал бежать. 

Он пробежал пятнадцать минут и тридцать две секунды, а потом резко потерял сознание и рухнул прямо на беговой дорожке.

*

— Стив. Блядь, Стив, давай же. Стив.

Кто бы это ни был, его голос звучал так, словно его обладатель был одновременно в ярости и на грани слез. Что-то холодное сжимало руку Стива в болезненно крепкой хватке. 

— Стив, ублюдок, черт возьми, если ты не проснешься, клянусь Богом…

— Эй, — невнятно пробормотал Стив. Во рту у него будто что-то сдохло. — Разве так нужно разгваривать с людми без сзнания?

Невероятное облегчение, просочившееся в тот голос, было таким же знакомым, как и ярость. 

— Господи _Иисусе_ , — следующее предложение уже звучало намного прохладнее. — Можешь сесть? — сейчас голос был и вовсе ровным и безэмоциональным. — Не торопись.

Чехов, осознал Стив. Мог догадаться и раньше. Хватка на руке, которая была похожа на тиски, ослабилась, и Стив понял, что это, вероятно, был протез. Он был чудовищно сильным для обычного заменителя конечности. И еще чертовски холодным. 

Стиву было тепло. А Чехов был зол. Стив облокотился на него и непроизвольно прикрыл глаза, готовый снова потерять сознание, но вдруг Чехов ударил его по лицу так сильно, что Стив дернулся в сторону, почти задохнувшись. 

— Выглядишь живым, — холодно произнес Чехов.

— Какого черта? — Стив попытался отодвинуться от Чехова, но безрезультатно. Его собственное тело казалось жутко тяжелым, а глаза все закрывались. — Ты… 

Стив прокрутил в голове последние две минуты и нахмурился. Подождите. Это все ужасно отличалось от того, что происходило на протяжении всей прошлой недели. 

— Ты… — он пытался сфокусировать взгляд. — Ты… на меня злишься? 

— Да ладно, блядь, — резко ответил Чехов. — Когда ты в последний раз спал? 

Ох.

От стыда у Стива пошел холодок по спине. Он заставил себя открыть глаза и отодвинуться от Чехова, затем перестал моргать и заметил, что они с Чеховым сидели бок о бок на полу возле включенной на полную мощность беговой дорожки. Он поднял глаза на Чехова и был шокирован, когда увидел, что тот все еще избегал зрительного контакта — просто смотрел на левую ключицу Стива. 

— Когда ты в последний раз спал? — Чехов снова имитировал заевшую пластинку. 

Стив неуверенно сглотнул, у него кружилась голова.

— Не знаю, — наконец признался он. — Урвал пару часов до того, как нашел вас.

— Восемь дней назад, — голос Чехова напоминал затишье перед бурей. 

— Да.

Чехов долго ничего не говорил. Стив осознал, что упал в обморок из-за настоящего, черт возьми, истощения. Он поверить не мог, что совсем не чувствовал усталости, даже не думал о сне, пока тело его не предало. 

— Я справлюсь, — тихо сказал Стив, хотя это, очевидно, было не так.

Чехов не ответил, лишь тряхнул волосами, убирая лезущие в лицо пряди, и встал. Выключил беговую дорожку, а затем молча протянул руку. 

Стив моргнул и схватил его за руку — правильную, теплую, — и Чехов помог ему подняться. 

— Я разрешаю пропустить ужин, — сказал Чехов, — если ты немедленно пойдешь спать.

— Все равно проснусь, — пробормотал Стив. — Всегда просыпаюсь.

— Могу дать снотворное, если хочешь.

Стив глянул на него с легким беспокойством: Чехов был напряжен, на его обычно бледных щеках выступил слабый румянец, и Стиву понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы понять — это была лишь неудачная попытка пошутить. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, и он увидел молчаливое облегчение на лице Чехова. 

— Нет необходимости, — сказал Стив. — Я буду в порядке.

— Тебе нужно… 

— Я знаю. Я постараюсь лучше о себе заботиться. Прости.

— Тебе нужно спать, — настаивал Чехов. 

Глаза Стива снова непроизвольно начали закрываться, и он почувствовал, как его пошатнуло. 

— Прости, Бак, мне правда очень жаль. Просто я теперь не так много сплю.

Настала полная тишина.

Когда Стив поднял взгляд, чтобы понять, что не так, он увидел глаза Чехова — широко раскрытые и застывшие. Они почти смотрели друг другу в глаза. Только взгляд Чехова остановился на скулах Стива.

— Как ты меня назвал? — выдохнул Чехов.

Он _дрожал_.

— Что? — в полном недоумении спросил Стив. — Я… Чехов? Я назвал тебя Чехов. Ты же не хотел, чтобы я называл тебя Джеймсом. 

— Ты назвал меня не… И я никогда не говорил, что… 

Он остановился и сглотнул, его бледное горло дернулось от движения. А теперь он запинался, осознал Стив, полностью сбившись с толку. Вдруг он ощутил, как голова снова закружилась, и задался вопросом, не вообразил ли он себе все это.

Затем Чехов опустил взгляд в пол, и вот так просто все стало как обычно.

— Забудь об этом, — сказал он своим мрачным ровным голосом. — Иди спать, Роджерс. Поговорим утром.

Он отпустил Стива, легонько толкнув. Стив даже не заметил, что Чехов все еще держит его, а затем чуть не упал, споткнувшись о беговую дорожку. Место, по которому Чехов ударил его, чтобы тот не уснул, горело. Он, должно быть, был очень сильным. Может, таким же сильным, как и сам Стив. 

— Иди, — повторил Чехов с ноткой реальной угрозы в голосе, и Стив почти на ватных ногах вышел из зала.

*

Он пошел спать и действительно проспал около четырех часов — это было для него даже чем-то вроде рекорда. Потом пару часов просто полежал на спине, а когда солнце окрасило окна в серебряный, он встал, сменил одежду и вышел на прогулку. 

Он был благодарен, что не было ни ветра, ни летящего в лицо песка. Когда Стив выдыхал, изо рта шел пар, а воздух был резким и чистым, как вода в горах. На вкус он все еще был как железо, но Стив привык к этому уже спустя минуту. 

Он услышал за спиной слабый звук — шаркающие в грязи шаги — и повернулся посмотреть краем глаза, кто это. Он не был сильно удивлен.

— _Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_ , — инстинктивно сказал Стив. — Слышал это когда-нибудь? 

Если Стив ожидал какого-то коленного рефлекса, какой-то подсказки, которая бы помогла понять эту чертову поэму, то он был разочарован. Чехов лишь пожал плечами, больше никак не среагировав. 

— Конечно. Отец Денверс очень любил эту фразу. Кажется, это Дилан Томас. 

— А, — сказал Стив. Может, тогда это действительно было совпадением. Тор увлекался поэзией, а эта поэма перекликалась с новыми целями Щ.И.Т.а. 

Это не объясняло ни написанные в песке координаты, ни голос в радио, но Стив не совсем знал, как об этом вообще нужно спрашивать. Он не был уверен, что это все не галлюцинация. Фраза звучала знакомо. Но может быть, это все у него голове. 

— Почему именно ты не можешь спать? — спросил Чехов. Его голос был даже ниже обычного, и в утренней тишине вопрос получился еле слышным.

Стив обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. На Чехове были черные джинсы и черная куртка. Просто, но зловеще. Стив был поражен, насколько нездорово тот выглядел — неопрятный, со спутанными волосами, пустыми глазами и пустым голосом.

— Ты старше, чем кажешься, — сказал Стив, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы это прозвучало скорее как вопрос. 

Чехов все еще не смотрел на него, но Стив заметил, как на секунду у него изменилось выражение лица. 

— Да.

— И ты солдат.

Удивительно, но на долю секунды его губы скривились в невеселой улыбке.

— Да.

— Тогда ты знаешь, почему я не сплю, — Стив склонил голову набок. — Эй, а мы не встречались раньше?

Это, казалось бы, нелогичное заключение сильно взволновало Чехова. Неделю назад Стив бы и не заметил, но теперь, зная, насколько сдержанно себя вел Чехов, все становилось очевидным. Его глаза расширились, а дыхание сбилось. Стив не мог понять, почему за восемь дней так хорошо его узнал — Чехов делал все, чтобы Стиву казалось, что он никогда не бывает рядом. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — прохрипел Чехов.

Стив пожал плечами.

— То, как ты меня будил. Будто ты мне не незнакомец. Ты звучал так, словно знал меня.

 _Ты назвал меня Стивом_. 

Чехов нервно облизнул губы. Его губы был удивительно выразительными, но обычно он сжимал их в тонкую прямую линию. Но сейчас он был сбит с толку и терял контроль над собой, показывая фрагменты настоящего себя. Стив не знал, почему тот так старательно пытался остаться невозмутимым. Он был уверен, что Чехов специально заставлял свой голос быть именно таким — пустым и безэмоциональным, словно у робота. Что уж говорить о нежелании смотреть Стиву в глаза.

Чехов еще волновался, хотя все равно не отвечал, и Стив начал чувствовать себя немного виноватым. 

— Эй, — сказал он, — мы не должны… 

— Я знал Капитана Америку, — выпалил Чехов, а затем зажмурился и, запинаясь, продолжил уже более спокойным тоном: — Я… был… фанатом Капитана Америки.

Стив моргнул.

— А-а, — сказал он. Он не знал, чего ожидал, но точно не этого. Он снова моргнул и повторил: — А. — Затем начал смеяться, и это, вероятно, было не самой лучшей идеей, но не мог ничего поделать. Тем не менее, когда он поднял взгляд, Чехов не выглядел обиженным. Лишь немного настороженным, но явно чувствовал облегчение. Он даже неуверенно улыбнулся, но на Стива все равно не смотрел. 

Стив был счастлив улыбнуться в ответ.

— Так проблема в этом? — спросил он. — Боялся, что покажешься странным? 

Поэтому — полагаясь на слова Денверс, — он нравился Чехову? Он ассоциировал Стива со своим героем детства? Оглядываясь назад, Стив понимал, почему тот хотел держать это в секрете. 

Чехов сейчас выглядел немного несчастным. 

— Все в порядке, — успокоил его Стив. — У меня были друзья, которые… были заинтересованы в этой части меня. — Его сердце немного сжалось при воспоминании о Коулсоне и его ликующем детском волнении, когда они были на хеликарриере. Это было ужасно давно. — Мне нравится иметь рядом людей, которые… знаешь, помнят меня.

— Я тебя помню, — прошептал Чехов.

Он выглядел таким несчастным, что Стив неосознанно сделал шаг вперед. Но Чехов тут же отшатнулся, и его взгляд метнулся наверх и снова вниз — он застрял между нежеланием смотреть в глаза (скромность? Это все действительно было скромностью?) и животным инстинктом. 

Стив остановился, ему не хотелось загонять Чехова в угол.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он. — Все в порядке. Правда.

Настало неловкое молчание. Чехов все еще выглядел удрученным. Быть может, ему было стыдно, что он рассказал, но Стив ведь совсем не возражал. 

— Так… и сколько тебе лет? — рискнул спросить Стив.

— Не стоит, — отрезал Чехов.

Черт. Опять промахнулся. Стив потоптался, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и ждал, пока Чехов не попытается поддержать беседу. Это единственный способ снова не сболтнуть чего-то. 

— Ты поспал? — в конце концов спросил Чехов. 

Стив опять пожал плечами.

— Четыре часа. Наверное.

Чехов не был доволен ответом. Он на секунду задумался и спросил:

— А поможет, если спать с кем-то? 

Стив на него уставился, и Чехов _закатил глаза_. 

— Не в том смысле. Я имею в виду, чтобы в комнате находился еще кто-то. Денверс или Беннер могли бы помочь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, немного напрягшись. — Но я смогу справиться сам.

— Я знаю, — почти раздраженно ответил Чехов, — но ты не _должен_ … 

Внезапно он остановился, а затем вздохнул. Его часы начали пищать, и он выключил сигнал. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос вновь стал пустым и бесстрастным. 

— Пора завтракать. 

*

Симуляция полета была запланирована во второй половине дня. В ближайшее время Стив не должен был заменять Чехова как пилота, но ему нужно было знать основные принципы, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. По правде, учить все за три недели до взлета было нелепо, но Стив полагал, что отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Более того, он уже прошел тренировку. Она была немного устаревшей, но полеты в космос, видимо, не сильно продвинулись с тридцатых. 

Костюм, который ему передали, был в серо-белых цветах. И когда он увидел бейдж, на его губы закралась улыбка. РОДЖЕРС. Он не застал первые шаги человека на Луне, но от осознания, что у него есть свой собственный космический скафандр, он чувствовал какой-то восторг. 

— Ладно, — сказала Денверс снаружи комнаты. — Выключить свет. Роджерс, Чехов, Беннер, вы готовы?

— Готовы, — ответил Беннер.

— Сейчас узнаем, — сказал Стив.

Чехов, пристегнутый в сиденье рядом с ним, никак не отозвался. 

Выключился свет, и включился экран. Стив задержал дыхание. Хоть все это и было подделкой, горизонт Земли выглядел потрясающе. Кнопки управления мягко светились в темноте и под пальцами Стива ощущались настоящими и прочными. 

Симуляция медленно началась. Стив немного повозился с командами, но совсем идиотом себя не чувствовал, а затем безупречно провел состыковку «Рейнджера» с «Эндюрансом». Они без проблем проскользнули в отсек управления, и начался отсчет, который предполагал, что Стив с Чеховым уже были на своих местах, полностью контролируя станцию, а Беннер сидел сзади. Стив проверил все, что можно было проверить. Как будто он заново сдавал на водительские права, только в этот раз все было более волнительно. 

И вдруг что-то загорелось.

Стив удержал себя, чтобы сразу же не прыгнуть в бой, и глянул на Чехова. Чехов ничего не делал.

— Сержант? — позвал Брюс.

Чехов моргнул и будто встряхнулся.

— Локализовать зону повреждения, — сказал он. 

Стив моргнул. Он днями читал протоколы о безопасности и был полностью уверен, что Чехов был неправ.

— Сначала нужно отключить кислород, — возразил он. 

Он знал, что это симуляция. Но будь это реальностью, Халк бы моментально стал проблемой. Нужно было его отвлечь. Может, это даже пойдет на пользу.

— Брюс, мне нужно, чтобы ты рассчитал точное время, требуемое для возобновления уровня кислорода. Учитывая, что в ближайшие пять минут огонь мы не потушим.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Брюс.

На панели управления что-то громко запищало, и Стив осознал, что Денверс включила астероидный дождь. Чехов ругнулся на русском и, как ни странно, посмотрел на Стива.

Стив колебался долю секунды, а затем сказал: — Возьми управление, а я займусь огнем.

Чехов ничего не ответил, но сделал, как было сказано. Стив встал и повернулся к вторичным экранам.

— Локализовать и изолировать зону поврежде… 

Картинка на экране дико качнулась, извещая о том, что Чехов свернул, чтобы избежать астероида. Больше никаких сигналов тревоги не было, а значит, повреждений — тоже.

Стив повернулся обратно к экрану. Один из отсеков на вращающемся поясе «Эндюранса» горел красным. Там не было ни управления, ни крио, ни мест для обитания или посадки, но…

— Двигатели, — прошептал Стив. Он кинулся к панели на чистом инстинкте и подключил функцию саморазрушения на обоих концах поврежденного отсека. Он ударил по правой кнопке, и поврежденный модуль оторвался от станции с впечатляющим взрывом, который заставил всех замереть.

Все увидели, как он пересек экран и, вращаясь, начал лететь прочь. Языки пламени лизали его со всех сторон, пока космический вакуум не поглотил их за какие-то секунды.

— Какого черта? — спросил Чехов. — Не было никакой необходимости…

И тут отсек взорвался.

*

— Почему оно взорвалось? — резко спросил Чехов, как только симуляция окончилась. — Магнитоплазменные ракеты не горят. И токамаки — тоже.

— Но ведь у модуля есть дополнительные двигатели малой тяги, — сказала Денверс. — На гидразиде. А гидразид взрывоопасен.

— Я знаю это! Но они должны быть огнеупорными!

Стив никогда не видел, чтобы он так злился. Никогда не видел раньше такого яркого выражения эмоций. Кроме случая в спортзале, когда Стив потерял сознание.

— Это лишь симуляция, — пропищал недогадливый лаборант.

Чехов зарычал.

— Я знаю, что это симуляция! — прокричал он с внезапно ощутимым русским акцентом. — Потому что я, блядь, не тупой!

Лаборант выскользнул поджав хвост, и Чехов обернулся к Денверс, похожий на бешеную собаку. 

— Мне хотелось бы узнать, почему процедура по избавлению от пожара заключалась в том, чтобы выбросить наш чертов двигатель в космос и смотреть, как он взрывается!

— Вы слишком долго удерживали огонь, — сказала Денверс. — Если бы вы сперва отключили кислород, а уже потом изолировали поврежденный отсек, у огня не было бы времени распространиться и добраться до двигателей.

Чехов резко замолчал. Он был бледным, он знал — они все знали, — это его вина, это он недостаточно быстро среагировал.

— Откуда _ты_ знал, что было слишком поздно сдерживать огонь? — спросил Брюс, слегка нахмурившись.

Стив сглотнул.

— Я… не знал, — ответил он, озабоченно глянув на Чехова. — У нас было три других двигателя. И я подумал, что… лучше рискнуть одним, чем потерять все четыре и самим погибнуть.

Денверс подняла уголки рта.

— Похоже, с этой проблемой вы справились, Капитан.

Стив моргнул. Он справился. Он взялся за дело, прежде чем учесть, что у Чехова было разом больше и опыта, и квалификации, чтобы разобраться с ситуацией. Он открыл рот, уже готовый извиниться, но Чехов уже расстегнул скафандр, снял его, отдал лаборанту и ушел, не сказав ни слова.

Все смотрели, как за ним закрылась дверь.

Денверс обернулась к остальным и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Так, шоу окончено, больше не на что смотреть. Заново инициализируйте симуляцию. Те, у кого уже есть все нужные данные, могут покинуть помещение. 

— Это странно, — задумчиво сказал Брюс, несмотря на громкую болтовню ученых и техников вокруг. Он все еще смотрел на закрывшуюся за Чеховым дверь. — Это не первая наша симуляция… мы десятки раз чуть не умерли. Ну, два раза все-таки умерли, но до сих пор его это не беспокоило.

— Может, потому, что сейчас этого можно было избежать? — рискнул спросить Стив.

— Это тоже странно, — пробормотал Брюс. — Он был отвлечен. Никогда не видел, чтобы он так терял концентрацию.

Стив не знал, что на это ответить, так что решил отсоединить медицинский аппарат, который отслеживал во время симуляции их жизненные показатели. 

— Дать мне что-то, о чем я мог подумать, было хорошим ходом, — небрежно добавил Брюс, расстегивая скафандр. 

Стив еще больше покраснел и сглотнул от смущения.

— Прости, Брюс… я не имел в виду, что… 

— Не стоит извиняться, — сказал Брюс. — Я рад, что ты тут. Рад, что ты знаешь, на что я способен. Никто здесь не видел Халка.

Стив остановился и взглянул на него.

— Правда? 

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Иногда мне кажется, что лучше дать им его увидеть. Чтобы поняли, с чем имеют дело. Но мне с моим давлением очень помогает то, что все вокруг меня не ходят на цыпочках. — Он извиняюще улыбнулся Стиву. — Это меньшее из двух зол.

— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал Стив. — Правда. Хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом.

— И я знаю, — ответил Брюс. — Я не забыл времена, когда мы были Мстителями. Ты всегда был хорошим лидером, Стив.

По какой-то непонятной причине от этих слов Стив еще сильнее ощутил вину. 

*

Вечером Чехов не пришел на ужин, но рядом все равно не было ни Брюса, ни Денверс. С тех пор, как Стив прибыл, это был первый раз, когда он ел в одиночестве. Ну, или, скорее, просто сидел перед пустой тарелкой, не находя мотивации что-то туда положить. Все равно его желудок скручивался — Стив никак не мог перестать думать о том, как Чехов разозлился во время симуляции. Он чувствовал вину за то, что взял все на себя. Но еще сильнее его тревожило что-то, чего он не мог даже до конца осознать. Он лишь знал, что больше не хотел его разочаровывать. 

Он все ждал, что Чехов придет в спортзал искать его, но он не пришел, и Стиву пришлось самому завершать тренировку. Он так долго был один, что у него заняло довольно много времени понять — он хотел, чтобы Чехов был тут. Его отсутствие было похожим на раздражающий зуд, и Стив вновь задавался вопросом, когда же он успел так к нему привыкнуть. После встречи они только и делали, что ненамеренно выводили друг друга из себя. А встретились они, черт возьми, десять дней назад. 

Стив сходил в душ и прилежно лег на кровать, подперев голову рукой. Он целый час смотрел на потолок койки над собой, а потом еще один час. И еще один. Затем тихо ругнулся, встал и зашагал к двери.

В коридоре было холодно, но не это заставило Стива оцепенеть.

Там был Чехов.

Он, не оборачиваясь, отдалялся от комнаты Стива, хотя должен был услышать, как Стив открывал дверь. Хотел сделать вид, что просто шел мимо, и, может, в первый день Стив бы и купился, но сейчас слишком хорошо знал базу. И знал, что единственная дверь в конце коридора вела в кладовку.

Кроме того, сейчас было четыре утра.

— Эй, — позвал Стив.

Чехов остановился и неохотно обернулся. Его черная одежда была грязной, испачканной в пыли, будто он сидел на полу. Глаза Стива метнулись к плитке перед дверью, и, да, она выглядела так, словно по ней что-то протащили. Словно кто-то пытался в спешке встать.

Стив не знал, что и думать, но одинокий и сгорбленный силуэт Чехова в этом тусклом коридоре заставил его задать один-единственный вопрос:

— Ты в порядке?

Чехов рассмеялся. Получилось не очень весело.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Не особо.

— Ты тоже не можешь спать, — догадался Стив. — Верно?

— Это не твое дело, — пробормотал Чехов.

— Мое, если ты проводишь ночи, сидя перед дверью в мою комнату.

Чехов вздохнул и потер лицо, скользнув пальцами под грязные пряди волос.

— Я так не делаю. Я лишь посидел тут минуту.

— Почему? — спросил Стив.

Ответа не было.

— Извини за то, что случилось ранее, — решился сказать Стив. — Мне не стоило вот так брать все под свой контроль.

— Ты спас наши симулированные жизни, — мрачно ответил Чехов.

— Все равно мне не стоило… 

— Нет, стоило. Управление ничего не стоит, если ты мертв. Ты взял ситуацию под контроль и спас нас. Это то, что ты делаешь, — его губы скривились в подобии улыбки. — Никто не был удивлен. Ни Денверс, ни, тем более, Беннер. Они этого и ожидали.

— Я здесь не затем, чтобы занять твое место.

— Нет, ты здесь именно для этого. Ты первый герой. Первый Мститель. Ты чертов маяк надежды.

— Я не собирался… — Стив остановился. То, что он собирался сделать, уже не имело значения. Но этот человек провел годы, готовясь к тому, что Стив пришел и присвоил себе всего после недели тренировки. И это было неправильно. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я отказался от миссии? — предложил Стив. — Потому что я откажусь, если… 

— Да, — сказал Чехов.

Стив моргнул.

— Прости, что?

— Я сказал «да». Возвращайся на свою ферму.

Стив не знал, что на это ответить.

— Не думал, что приму твое предложение? — прорычал Чехов. — Думал, я слишком благороден? Отъебись, Роджерс. Мы прекрасно умрем и без тебя.

Стив нахмурился. _Подождите_.

— Ты… — он сделал паузу. Вероятно, он все неправильно понял, но… — Ты пытаешься меня защитить? 

Чехов резко вдохнул и почти посмотрел ему в глаза, остановив себя в последний момент. 

— Что? — спросил он натянутым голосом. — Что ты… каким, блядь, боком тебе показалось, что я…

— Ты думаешь, что миссия обречена на провал, — сказал Стив. — Ты пытаешься меня защитить...

Чехов очень долго молчал. Он выглядел таким же невозмутимым и мрачным, как и обычно, но его дыхание казалось слишком громким.

— Ты не легко заменяем, — сказал он в конце концов.

Стив ожидал громких слов о недостатке опыта и подготовки, но горькое бормотание Чехова застало его врасплох.

— Что?..

— Я же говорил. Мы пешки, — Чехов сглотнул. — Ты лучше меня. Каждая твоя часть лучше. Я это вижу. Все начинают это видеть. Но они считают, что это делает тебя пешкой, но чуть более высокого ранга. И они, блядь, неправы, — его голос буквально дрожал. — Мы не одинаковые. Ты не легко заменяем. Ты не должен быть на этой миссии.

Чехов был настолько обеспокоен, что забывал контролировать свой тон. Его голос был похож на костер — скрипел, трещал, обжигал. Он звучал так, будто ему было чертовски больно, и Стив мог почти почувствовать это. Стива сбивал с толку факт, что после тридцати лет одиночества какой-то незнакомец безо всякой причины начал так сильно о нем заботиться.

— И что тогда? — спросил Стив. — Мне вернуться и ухаживать за фермой, пока не наступит конец?

Чехов не ответил.

— Я же все равно умру, — продолжал Стив. _Надеюсь_ , предусмотрительно не добавил он. — Лучше умереть, делая что-то полезное.

— Часть миссии заключается в том, чтобы бросить Беннера в чертову черную дыру. 

— Часть миссии заключается в том, чтобы спасти все человечество.

— _Я не уверен, что они заслуживают спасения_ , — мрачно пробормотал Чехов. 

Процент владения русским у Стива был почти на нуле, но суть уловить получилось. Было не слишком трудно догадаться.

— Ну, а ты, видимо, думаешь, что _я_ заслуживаю, — рискнул сказать Стив.

Чехов закрыл глаза и слегка тряхнул головой, словно не мог что-то выразить словами или объяснить. Но только стоило Стиву сделать шаг вперед, он отшатнулся, и в этот раз Стив не сжалился и подошел настолько близко, насколько осмелился. Чехов почти вибрировал от напряжения, и Стиву хотелось его успокоить, но он не знал, как. Даже не понимал, почему это происходило. 

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Стив. — Пожалуйста.

Чехов выдохнул, поднял взгляд, и они встретились глазами.

Стив был ошарашен — он не ожидал, что это будет так просто. Будто Чехов ждал, чтобы он попросил. 

Его глаза были голубыми, но светлее, чем обычно. Теперь, когда Стив смотрел прямо на него, ему было видно, что его лицо намного, намного выразительнее, чем казалось. Оно было изможденным, с впалыми щеками и острыми скулами, но губы были полными, а глаза — большими и в окружении тонких морщинок. Этого всего было слишком много. Стив будто смотрел на солнце. Он почувствовал, как у него закружилась голова.

— Послушай, Баки, — неловко начал он, — я должен лететь. Имею в виду, с тобой. Я не могу остаться позади.

Чехов снова прикрыл глаза, и его лицо исказилось от боли так, словно у него был сердечный приступ. Стив озадаченно моргнул — что такого он сейчас сказал? Но Чехов коротко рассмеялся, и это был самый безрадостный звук, что Стив когда-либо слышал. 

— Нет, — пробормотал он, — конечно, не можешь.

Стив был настолько сбит с толку, что когда безэмоциональность Чехова вернулась, он почти что почувствовал облегчение. 

— Забудь. Делай, что хочешь.

Он опустил голову и зашагал прочь.

— Подожди, — сказал Стив и схватил его за руку, совсем не подумав. Чехов с такой силой вырвался из хватки, что Стив чуть ли не отлетел к стене. Стив отшатнулся, будто обжегшись. Он схватил Чехова за _левую_ руку и отчетливо почувствовал под курткой металлические пластины. 

Они, не дыша, смотрели друг на друга в течении одной напряженной секунды, пока не поняли, что никто никого не собирался атаковать. Хотя Чехов лишь подтвердил догадки Стива. Он был таким же сильным, как и сам Стив. Может, даже сильнее. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Чехов, отводя взгляд.

— Это я виноват, — произнес Стив. — Не стоило так хватать тебя.

Снова наступила неловкая тишина.

— Я не думаю, что ты пешка, — сказал Стив.

Чехов, на самом деле, был слишком человечным. Он трещал по швам от эмоций, которые пытался скрыть за стеной безэмоциональности. Он приводил в замешательство, он был мрачным, блестящим пессимистом-мизантропом, который собирался полететь в безумное путешествие, чтобы спасти человечество. И его оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стив стряхнул с себя целых тридцать лет оцепенения. 

— Я не думаю, что тебя легко заменить. Я не приму таких мыслей. Не когда ты здесь, не когда собираешься пожертвовать ради всех нас своей жизнью, — он шагнул ближе. — И еще я не считаю, что миссия обречена на провал. Совсем не считаю. Еще на прошлой неделе я думал, что надежды нет. А сейчас… сейчас у нас есть шанс. Настоящий шанс. Но я не могу насильно лететь с тобой, если ты того не хочешь. — Он многое знал о том, как команды распадались из-за недостатка доверия. Он знал об опасности ограничений и борьбы с самим собой. Без поддержки Чехова все теряло смысл. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу быть там. Не заставляй меня остаться. И, Господи, не заставляй меня делать это ради себя.

Чехов выглядел озадаченным. 

— Ты бы остался, если бы я тебя попросил? — спросил он.

— Я умоляю тебя этого не делать, — четко ответил Стив. 

Чехов секунду или две смотрел прямо на него. Стиву казалось, будто Чехов на него дуло пистолета навел, по коже пошли мурашки, он задержал дыхание. А потом Чехов опустил глаза. 

— Нет, — пробормотал он, а затем поморщился и провел рукой по лицу. Его плечи ссутулились. — Нет, конечно, я не сделаю этого. Ты прав. Прости.

Стив ощутил такое облегчение, что, казалось, засиял. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, изо всех сил пытаясь вложить в свои слова все, что чувствовал.

Глаза Чехова опять метнулись к нему, и он слегка улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбка была изнуренной и словно заржавелой, но настоящей. С ней его мрачное лицо выглядело практически нежным: глаза в морщинках по бокам и нерешительно, но так чертовски искренне приподнятые вверх уголки рта. Почти по-детски. Она длилась недолго, печаль и истощенность быстро вернулись на свои места, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сердце Стива чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Ему казалось, что Чехов практически никогда не улыбается.

— Но ты будешь спать по пять часов в день, — вдруг сказал Чехов. — И при каждом приеме пищи съедать целую тарелку. 

Стив моргнул.

— Ты… шантажируешь меня?

— Конечно, — ответил Чехов просто. — Если нужно.

— Ты уже дал мне разрешение, ты не можешь вот так просто его забрать.

— Но я все еще могу устроить тебе самый настоящий ад.

Стив улыбался. Чехов должен его настораживать — Стив все еще не понимал, что с ним такое. Но несмотря на то, каким бесчувственным и сбивающим с толку он пытался казаться, что-то в нем чертовски сильно Стиву нравилось. И Стив не мог перестать доверять ему так же, как и не мог перестать дышать.

Часы Чехова запищали, он на них глянул, а затем отключил сигнал. 

— Тогда пойдем, Роджерс.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спросил Стив, последовав за ним по коридору.

— В будущее.


	3. Подлец, желавший солнце скрыть стеной

Будущее началось с еще большего количества еды.

Было только пять утра, потому завтрак должен был быть готов лишь через два часа. Но Чехов, безэмоциональный, как и обычно, с бесспорным мастерством вломился на кухню и потащил ошеломленного Стива за собой. Они пару минут покопались в шкафчиках, а потом уселись на прилавок, захватив с собой хлеб и джем вместо положенных похожих на картон хлопьев. Хлеб был старым, замороженным и, наверное, сейчас стоил дороже золота — Стив не видел его лет пять. 

Чехов бесцеремонно распаковал его и засунул в микроволновку, чтобы разогреть. 

Стив давно не пользовался тостером, поэтому его первая попытка сгорела напрочь. Вторая, впрочем, тоже, но запах поджаренного хлеба заставлял его чувствовать голод, _настоящий_ голод. Хлеб был хрустящим, сгоревшим по краям и очень горячим, а джем был холодным, липким и сладким. Это было настолько прекрасно, что у него чуть не закружилась голова.

— Будет вкуснее, если украсть, — это все, что сказал Чехов.

Он смотрел, как ел Стив, будто наблюдал за восходом солнца.

*

Следующие пару дней казались Стиву чем-то вроде перемирия. Он все еще пытался изо всех сил понять Чехова, но теперь думал, что сейчас тот хотя бы пробует ему в этом помочь. Чехов прекратил свои пассивно-агрессивные попытки отдалить Стива от «Эндюранса». И от самого себя. Он стремился быть более открытым, было почти что видно, как он борется со своей натурой. Но он все так же ненавидел говорить о себе. (Когда Стив спросил его, был ли он когда-нибудь в космосе, Чехов сухо ответил: «Хотя бы один раз», и в этом ответе не было никакого чертова смысла.)

Стиву все равно казалось, что Чехов старался быть таким таинственным от нечего делать. Но потом он всегда себя отряхивал — Чехов ведь прикладывал столько усилий. Стив просто не совсем понимал, чем заслужил такое отношение к себе. Может, он так себя вел лишь потому, что им все равно придется научиться ладить, когда они будут заперты вместе посреди космоса.

Стив потихоньку начал осознавать — они действительно собирались покинуть Землю. Стив был знаком со спасением мира, но это было совсем другим. Тут придется положить весь мир на свои плечи и погрузиться во что-то неизведанное. 

Стив изо всех сил старался вернуть свое здоровье на прежний уровень. Он стал почти что стройным. Настолько, насколько это было возможно при его замедленном, хоть и усиленном метаболизме. Из-за вновь возвращающихся мышц он чувствовал себя некомфортно — огромным и неуклюжим. Будто он был слишком велик для своего же тела. Это напомнило о первых днях после введения сыворотки. Денверс не делала ровным счетом ничего, чтобы помочь во время этого переходного периода. Она присвистывала, когда он проходил мимо нее в коридоре, и это все-таки немного помогало — заставляло его смеяться и напоминало, что он именно так и должен выглядеть. Брюс открыто ничего не комментировал, но у него всегда с собой был какой-то перекус, когда они со Стивом пересекались. (В основном это была сушеная голубика — казалось, у Брюса был нескончаемый ее запас. Странный выбор.)

Однако сон — это совсем другая история. 

Стив не мог силой заставить себя спать так же, как и есть. Чехов, молчаливый и мрачный, по-видимому, по какой-то странной причине принимал это на свой счет — плюс одна загадка в список. Он постоянно спрашивал Стива, спал ли он, и угрюмо молчал, когда Стив говорил «нет» или «ага, пару часов». 

В конце концов Стив заявил, что попытается поспать в общежитии с персоналом Щ.И.Т.а. В этот день Чехов был как-то веселее, что, собственно, мало о чем говорило. Ночь оказалась полным провалом. Когда Стив зашел в комнату, все начали шептаться и хихикать. Несмотря на все усилия, Стив добрых четыре часа пролежал в кровати, не сомкнув глаз. Лишь подремал полчаса, а потом проснулся от толчка и провел пару минут, вслушиваясь, как спят все остальные, а потом понял, что его просто дразнят. Он выскользнул из комнаты и пошел смотреть, как встает солнце, хоть в лицо и дул сильный ветер, принося с собой пыль. 

На следующий день он вернулся обратно в свою четырехместную комнату. Чехов ничего не сказал по этому поводу.

А через два дня Денверс сообщила, что пятнадцать дней перед взлетом экипаж «Эндюранса» будет спать в одной комнате.

— Серьезно? — спросил Стив.

Затем бросил взгляд на Чехова, который сидел у окна со скрещенными руками, намеренно ни на кого не глядя. 

Для этого маленького объявления Денверс собрала их четырех в аудитории Брюса. Она сидела на преподавательском столе, закинув на стул обутые в ботинки ноги. Среди всех них всех она одевалась наиболее ярко. Брюс был в той же одежде, что и в первый раз, когда Стив его встретил — в выцветшей рубашке и потертых штанах. Чехов всегда носил черное, а Стив предпочитал простые белые футболки и штаны песочного цвета. А Денверс носила красное, золотое, черное и синее. Ее правый висок был выбрит, а светлые волосы на другой стороне спадали на лицо.

— Чья это идея? — спросил Стив.

— Это запланированная процедура, — весело ответила Денверс. 

Стив был почти уверен, что это не так.

— Ты не против, если мы все переедем к тебе в комнату? — продолжила она. — Профессор, мне верхнюю койку!

— Я и так не стал бы с тобой за нее драться, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Брюс. — Но тебе не обязательно с нами спать.

— То, что я не лечу с вами, не значит, что я не часть команды.

Это имело смысл. Люди готовили себя к тому, что их всех вместе поместят в небольшое пространство на довольно долгое время. Это словно эксперимент с принудительной близостью. Но для того, чтобы эксперимент чего-то стоил, он должен длиться более пятнадцати дней. Стив был практически уверен, что это дело рук Чехова.

Ну, по крайней мере, они выяснят, кто храпит. Вещей у Стива было немного, лишь одежда, зубная щетка да красная кружка Чехова, которую он так и не вернул. Она стояла на маленькой полке над кроватью. Потому Стив не возражал, чтобы они спали у него. 

Той ночью так и случилось, хоть каждый и ложился спать по-своему. 

Денверс забрала себе верхнюю койку, положила на нее свои вещи, а потом взобралась на нее в одних трусах и футболке с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а. Она быстро пожелала Стиву спокойной ночи и отвернулась, укрывшись одеялом. Она заснула почти моментально, и Стив ощутил глупую зависть. 

Беннер появился не раньше двух часов ночи, на нем были носки, а с собой он ничего не принес. Если посмотреть на него, могло показаться, что он жил в трущобах, а не готовился к межзвездному путешествию. Он снял штаны и занял кровать под Денверс. Затем он еще час листал что-то в планшете, а потом отложил его и лег спать. 

Чехов так и не появился.

*

Следующей ночью он снова не пришел. И еще ночь спустя — тоже. По факту он почти полностью исчез. Стив лишь мельком видел его в коридорах или в медицинском отделе, но на этом все заканчивалось. Чехов опять превратился в призрака.

Стив ненавидел себя за то, что почему-то чувствовал себя раненым. Он ощущал себя брошенным, и это явно нелогичное чувство не собиралось его покидать. Оно засело между его ребер и с каждой ночью, когда Чехов не появлялся, все сильнее давило на грудь. 

А Денверс, казалось, вообще была не против. Когда, столкнувшись с ней в коридоре, Стив нашел подходящий момент и упомянул об этом, она лишь пожала плечами.

— Я же говорила тебе, что он не очень социальный. 

— Я думал, что это обязательно, — возразил Стив и почувствовал себя ребенком, который на ровном месте устраивал истерику. Какое ему дело?

— Слушай, Стив, — сказала Денверс, и Стив услышал в ее голосе знакомую с первого дня нотку стали. — Джеймс Чехов страдает тяжелой формой ПТСР. 

Это не должно было стать неожиданностью, но Стиву все равно показалось, что у него перевернулся желудок.

— Сто лет назад его бы вообще не взяли в космическую программу. Но мы не можем себе позволить быть настолько разборчивыми, — она резко улыбнулась. — Блядь, Стив, Чехов — отличный астронавт. Он знает, как сохранять трезвость рассудка, он великолепный пилот и умеет работать с людьми. Просто предпочитает лишний раз с ними не пересекаться. Это не мое дело. 

— А что будет на «Эндюрансе»? Куда он пойдет? — спросил Стив. Его возражение было довольно логичным и обоснованным, но почему-то он почувствовал себя еще более нелепо. Ему не нужно было так из-за этого заводиться, не нужно.

— Там два отсека для обитания, — пожала плечами Денверс. — Я же говорила, что изначально «Эндюранс» был рассчитан на еще большее количество людей. Поверь, у него будет возможность остаться наедине с самим собой, если захочется. 

_Но он сам ведь предложил, чтобы мы все спали в одной комнате_ , со злостью подумал Стив. Он не должен был знать об этом, он даже не был уверен, что так оно и есть.

Он решил, что уже хватит выставлять себя дураком, поэтому сказал: — Да, мэм.

— Хорошо, — легко ответила Денверс. — Отставить. 

Она развернулась на каблуках и зашагала прочь.

Но Стив никогда не умел ничего отпускать. И тот факт, что Чехов, видимо, вернулся к своей роботоподобной безэмоциональноси, совсем не помогал. Он даже в глаза Стиву больше не смотрел, прямо как в первые дни.

Они дня три нормально не разговаривали, и вдруг Стив решил, что больше не может терпеть. У Чехова мог быть ПТСР, Чехов мог быть чертовым мизантропом, но это не объясняло, почему он так себя вел со Стивом. В один день он открывался, а в другой — снова закрывался в себе. Стив устал, что все вокруг считают его неадаптированным ко всему ребенком, когда проблемы были не у него одного. 

Раз уж он все равно не мог уснуть, пусть хотя бы проведет эту ночь с пользой.

*

Денверс уснула так же легко и быстро, как и всегда. Брюс засыпал чуть дольше, но в конце концов — потому что тот не двигался уже больше часа, — Стив подумал, что он уже все-таки спал. Стив тихо отодвинул одеяло и на босых ногах бесшумно вышел из комнаты. 

На то, чтобы найти Чехова, у него была вся ночь. Он не знал, что сделает, когда все-таки его найдет, но провести еще одну бессонную ночь, пытаясь понять, где Чехов, он не мог.

Коридоры были темными и пустыми. Песок не мог так же легко просочиться в это здание, как на ферму Клинта, но на полу все равно был виден тонкий слой грязи. Под ступнями она казалась зернистой, но гладкой. Снаружи выл ветер. Стив инстинктивно зашагал к аудитории Брюса. 

Дверь была закрыта. Стив открыл ее с настолько преувеличенной осторожностью, что это заняло у него чуть ли не целую минуту. Но, по крайней мере, открыл он ее в полной тишине. Комната была заполнена серебристыми квадратиками от лунного света, который просачивался сквозь темноту. Стив остался и прислушался: здесь ветер был настолько сильнее, что окна почти дрожали. Через некоторое время он был уверен, что тут никого не было. Он повернулся и дальше зашагал по коридору.

А потом остановился и посмотрел на пол.

В пыли были видны следы от ботинок. Слишком большие для Денверс и точно не Брюса — он ведь никогда их не носил, он всегда был просто в носках. 

Стив обернулся к аудитории. Он оставил дверь приоткрытой, и было совсем несложно толкнуть ее и проскользнуть внутрь.

 _Под столом_ , подумал он, _ему всегда нравилось прятаться под столом_. Эта мысль была очень странной. Будто его подлый мозг буквально вытолкнул ее. Неосознанное знание — такое же естественное и не вызывающее вопросов, как и желание дышать. 

Он шел к столу словно во сне, а затем аккуратно обошел его.

Там был Чехов. Он лежал на полу, свернувшись калачиком и подложив под голову руку. На нем все еще были ботинки и одежда. Он спал как солдат в зоне боевых действий — тихо и спокойно. 

Он выглядел ужасно юным. 

Вдруг Стив почувствовал себя очень неловко, вот так откровенно смотря на него как какой-то фрик. Он хотел назвать его по имени или, по крайней мере, дать знать, что он тут. Но на долю секунду он был совершенно не в состоянии вспомнить его имя. Будто в его мозгу боролись за первенство два разных языка. Будто его рот пытался одновременно произнести два разных имени. 

Вдруг Чехов открыл глаза, снова став самим собой.

— _Твою мать!_

Чехов так резко попытался встать, что Стив врезался в шкаф и чуть не перевернул его. Одной рукой он попытался удержать его, а второй — показать Чехову, вытянув ее вперед, что не несет угрозы. Внезапно Стив не мог вспомнить, о чем он, черт возьми, думал? Что он делал? Чехов никогда не был с ним особо дружелюбным, даже четко дал понять — он хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое. Так что происходит?

Будто Стив впал в транс, а сейчас все закончилось. Стив вспомнил, что не знал Чехова, и тот ничего ему не был должен. 

— Дерьмо, — повторил Чехов в этот раз на английском. Он сглотнул, заметно попытался удержать равновесие и нахмурился. — Ты чертовски меня напугал. 

— Прости, — заикнувшись, ответил Стив и покраснел от стыда. — Мне очень жаль. Я… я просто… — он поморщился. — Я искал тебя, — снова запинаясь, сказал он.

Чехов долго на него смотрел. Он не выглядел разозленным. Лишь уставшим до мозга костей. 

После минуты тишины он тряхнул своими длинными волосами и отодвинулся, освобождая место за столом.

— Иди сюда, Стив, — сказал он устало. 

То, как беззаботно Чехов произнес его имя, должно было быть странным. Но не было. В груди что-то больно начало тянуть. Словно это был голод или желание. Стив тихо присел рядом, не отводя от него взгляда. Чехов тоже посмотрел на него, и Стив не должен был чувствовать такое облегчение, не должен был так цепляться за те крохи внимания, что ему уделяет Чехов. Он совершенно не понимал, что чувствовал. 

— Прости, — вдруг сказал Чехов. — Я знаю, что ты сбит с толку. Я тоже.

Он провел рукой по спутанным волосам.

— Знаю, что со мной непросто, но я работаю над этим.

Стив вдруг ощутил самым тупым идиотом на свете. 

— Это не твоя вина. — Стив начал колебаться, но не останавливаться ведь на полпути. — Мне нравится находиться с тобой, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Ну, ты долгое время был один, — серьезно сказал Чехов. — Вряд ли у тебя очень высокие стандарты.

Стив слегка на это улыбнулся. Затем вздохнул и прислонился к столу, подняв глаза на залитый лунным светом потолок. Он вспомнил Сэма Уилсона восемьдесят лет назад. 

— Кровать слишком мягкая, да? — спросил он.

— Чертов пол тоже слишком мягкий, — ответил Чехов.

Наступило долгое молчание. 

— Мы летим к звездам, — медленно сказал Стив. — Мы через две недели покидаем Землю. Честно говоря, никогда бы не подумал, что такое случится.

— Поверь, — прошептал Чехов, — я тоже.

Стив снова посмотрел на него и ощутил, как в груди опять что-то тянуло. Инстинкт обвить руками его плечи. Поделиться теплом. Чехов всегда выглядел так, словно ему очень холодно.

— Ты… эм. Не хочешь вломиться на кухню? — предложил Стив.

Чехов немного удивленно на него глянул, но затем на его губах появилась тень улыбки.

— Да, — пробормотал он. — Давай.

Кухня была недалеко, и пробраться туда было не сложнее, чем обычно. Для завтрака было еще слишком рано, и никто из них, конечно, есть не хотел. Поэтому они сделали горячий шоколад, и это было, черт возьми, самой вкусной вещью, которую Стив когда-либо пил.

Они некоторое время просто пили в уютной тишине, а потом Стив прочистил горло.

— Должен сказать… У меня чувство, что ты все еще пытаешься меня от чего-то защитить.

— Так и есть, — сказал Чехов.

От этой прямоты Стиву ощутил облегчение. Затем кивнул и продолжил: — Слушай, я не буду спрашивать, от чего именно. Я… доверяю тебе, ты знаешь это? Но я смогу с этим справиться. И я думаю, что… наверное, ты просто должен мне позволить. Ты не обязан постоянно за мной присматривать.

Чехов бросил на него _взгляд_.

— Ты морил себя голодом, — сказал он. — Морил голодом и не спал.

Его голос был сломленным, сердитым и несчастным одновременно. Но он старался это смягчить, словно и сейчас продолжал себя сдерживать. 

— Ты не обязан за мной присматривать, — повторил Стив.

Чехов даже не отрицал, что именно это и делал. Наступило еще одно молчание, но более долгое и тяжелое, чем в первый раз. А затем он произнес низким голосом: — Джеймс.

Стив моргнул.

— Что?

— Если хочешь меня как-то называть, — он облизнул губы, — называй меня Джеймсом.

Опять тишина.

А потом Чехов — Джеймс — очень медленно сказал: — Койка над тобой свободна, да?

Стив попытался сдержать огромную улыбку, которая угрожала расползтись на его лице.

— А, да, — сказал он. — Тебе нужно помочь убрать матрас?

Джеймс выглядел, будто его застали врасплох, но затем пожал плечами.

— Конечно.

Они вернулись в спальню. По совершенно непонятной причине Стив почти что чувствовал головокружение. Денверс все еще крепко спала, изредка похрапывая. Насчет Брюса Стив был не уверен. Даже если бы он бодрствовал, он никак это не показал. Матрас был убран, и Джеймс залез на верхнюю койку, молча улегшись на голую скрипучую фанеру. Ни одежду, ни обувь он не снял. Просто свернулся и тихо лежал. 

Стив лег в свою кровать и пробормотал: — Спасибо. Спокойной ночи.

Была тишина, а затем Чехов нерешительно ответил хриплым голосом: — Спокойной.

Стив закрыл глаза, задаваясь вопросом, что бы сказала на это Денверс. Но так и не подобрал ответа, потому что резко уснул.

*

Когда он проснулся следующим утром, комнату заливал яркий дневной свет. Стив чувствовал себя настолько дезориентированым, что у него заняло целую минуту понять, что случилось. На кровати лицом к нему сидел Брюс и держал в руках планшет. А затем он улыбнулся Стиву.

— Кото… — Стив привстал, моргая, — который час?

— Одиннадцать утра, — радостно ответил Брюс.

У Стива отвисла челюсть.

— И ты позволил мне столько спать?

— Да. С днем рождения, кстати.

У Стива заняло еще минуту переварить информацию.

Господи. Он совсем забыл. Сегодня было четвертое июля. Ему теперь сто семьдесят восемь лет. Ровно через тринадцать дней он полетит в космос, в червоточину, которая ведет в другую галактику.

Брюс бросил ему маленькую пластиковую коробочку.

— Вот твой подарок.

Стив открыл ее и увидел серебристый mр3-плеер и маленькие беспроводные наушники. 

— Я сам его сделал, — сказал Брюс. — Использовал один из старых дизайнов Тони. Его можно заряжать с помощью тепла тела — достаточно засунуть его в карман. И там, эм, уже есть два терабайта музыки. 

Стив глянул на него.

— Брюс, — сказал он, сбитый с толку, — спасибо тебе.

Брюс улыбнулся.

— Для чего же еще нужны друзья.

Брюс сидел со скрещенными ногами, но теперь он поднялся с кровати и сказал:

— Кстати об этом. Чехов под страхом смертной казни взял с нас обещание, что мы позволим тебе поспать. Последние три часа он то и делал, что отпугивал лаборантов. Иди и скажи, что уже можно остановиться. 

*

В хорошие дни Джеймс все еще вел себя как немой, но зато снова был рядом. Стив чувствовал его присутствие — непоколебимое, тихое, постоянное — и не мог быть за это еще более благодарным. Впервые за долгое время он ощутил, как его пальцы покалывало — ему хотелось взять в руки карандаш. Он все чаще стал себя ловить за тем, что смотрел на Джеймса всякий раз, когда тот не видел. Впитывал в себя его черты, то, как на его лицо спадали волосы, его походку, то, как он себя держал. Стив думал, что этого делать вообще не стоило.

Большинство сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а согласилось бы. Видимо, они вообще не понимали, как можно ценить компанию такого мрачного и нагоняющего ужас человека. Чехов был их призраком-постояльцем. С ним никто не говорил, и он ни с кем не говорил.

Они не знали, что вечером Стив поднимал над собой один наушник, и его забирала металлическая рука. Они не знали, что Стив засыпал под медленный ритм «Blue Jeans Blues», зная, что Джеймс над ним слушал то же самое. Они не знали об их ночных налетах на кухню или поздних тренировках в зале. Они не знали о жестоком чувстве юмора Джеймса, не знали, что часто именно благодаря ему у Стива получалось проспать целую ночь. 

Самое главное, чего они не знали, — это то, что творил Джеймс с онемевшими эмоциями Стива. Словно кровь возвращалась к еще спящим конечностям. Это ощущение казалось колючим, да, некомфортным, иногда даже неловким, но все равно невыносимо прекрасным. 

Джеймс казался _правильным_. Он казался… настоящим, как никто и ничто до этого. Стив был почти уверен, что может его _почувствовать_ , что ему даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы ощутить вибрацию от одного его существования. Он был ярким. Может, поэтому ему приходилось прятать глаза и делать звучание своего голоса таким пустым. Будто он не желал навредить окружающим своей силой горения. Это было глупо и сентиментально, но Стив не мог себя в этом переубедить. Когда Джеймс смотрел на него больше двух секунд подряд, Стиву казалось, что огонь его сейчас поглотит. 

И Стив знал, что его одержимость Джеймсом была почти наверняка очень плохим знаком. Это было практически безумием. Но он все равно продолжал говорить себе, что просто слишком сильно на все реагировал. Черт, это даже могло быть правдой. Тридцать лет одиночества могли преувеличить даже самую незначительную дружбу. 

В любом случае Джеймс, казалось, был тоже не против с ним общаться. 

*

Последние две недели перед взлетом были для Стива наиболее беспокойными из всех, что ему довелось испытывать, а он участвовал в нескольких войнах. Все три астронавта держались довольно хорошо. Джеймс был тихим и собранным, как и обычно, Брюс олицетворял дзен, а остальные были в истерике. Стив тренировался по шестнадцать часов в день, потому костюм был на нем словно вторая кожа, и он был уверен, что даже во сне сможет с нуля собрать «Эндюранс». 

Затем наступил день испытания крио-заморозки. 

Стив знал, что этот день придет, хоть совсем его и не ждал. Он знал, что крио-сон является очень важным компонентом долгих путешествий в космосе. Он знал, что это вовсе не похоже на ловушку из тонущего самолета и ледяную воду, которая медленно и неумолимо подбирается все ближе и ближе. 

Но все равно.

Для всех этот этап был очень важным. Словно от того, что их поместят в другое состояние, они станут на шаг ближе к освещенной звездами пустоте. Когда Стив поднялся — Денверс и Брюс уже ушли, — он, не думая, заглянул в кровать Джеймса и с удивлением увидел, как тот сидел там, опершись спиной на стену. Глаза у него были немного расширенными, а руки — сжатыми в кулаки. 

Утром Джеймс никогда не был на месте. Он теперь спал даже меньше Стива, поэтому рано уходил в спортзал и ждал, пока проснется Стив, чтобы они могли вместе пойти завтракать. 

— Джеймс? — спросил Стив.

Ответа не было.

— Джеймс? Ты идешь?

Джеймс вздрогнул всем телом, перевел взгляд на Стива и издал дрожащий вздох, будто долго задерживал дыхание. Он прижался к стене и опустил голову, чтобы не удариться о потолок, словно хотел стать меньше. Затем открыл рот, словно собирался отказаться, но физически не мог говорить, поэтому резко покачал головой.

 _Тяжелая форма ПТСР_ , вспомнил Стив слова Денверс. 

Джеймс явно настороженно относился к медикам. Стив видел, как он добрых пять минут решался сесть в кресло стоматолога, видел, как он подавлял дрожь всякий раз, когда к нему приближался кто-то в лабораторном халате. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то касался его волос или головы, он ненавидел шлемы от скафандров. Тем не менее, Стив никогда не видел у него полноценной панической атаки. 

Стив колебался. Он знал, что у некоторых ветеранов войны была клаустрофобия, но Джеймс выглядел так, будто хотел стать еще меньше — как тогда под столом, — и не получалось. Он вжимался в край кровати. 

Может, именно поэтому Стив решил, что мог спросить: — Можно подняться?

Пару секунд Джеймс не реагировал, Стив даже успел пожалеть о вопросе, но потом тот резко кивнул.

Стиву, пока он поднимался по лестнице, вдруг показалось, что он возвращается в давно потерянное детство. Он помнил не очень много — даже не думал об этом, — но взбираться на место между потолком и голой металлической кроватью почему-то казалось естественным. Он не пытался касаться Джеймса больше, чем было необходимо, поэтому сейчас довольствовался тем, как они прижимались друг к другу бедрами и боками. Казалось, это немного помогло Джеймсу, и тот опять издал дрожащий вздох. 

— Зимние миссии? — в конце концов спросил Стив.

Джеймс сглотнул. А потом еще раз. 

— Что-то вроде того.

— Я однажды замерз, — сказал Стив.

— Я знаю.

Стив слегка улыбнулся.

— Конечно, знаешь. Всегда забываю, что ты мой главный фанат.

Все это время Джеймс смотрел в одну точку, но сейчас он заставил себя оторвать от нее взгляд и перевести его на Стива. Его глаза были широко раскрытыми и безумными.

— Разве тебе не страшно? — спросил он низким хриплым голосом.

— Страшно, — честно ответил Стив. — Правда, страшно. Очень. Все это путешествие меня пугает. И… они не холодные. Кровати. Так сказала Денверс. Там на самом деле не холодно.

Джеймс дрожал. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что Джеймс действительно не был в состоянии куда-либо лететь. Не когда он все еще боролся со своими призраками. Но Стив тут же яростно оттолкнул эту мысль. У него не было права так думать, не когда он сам был настолько запутан. Не когда с ними летел чертов Халк. Это все ничем не отличалось от Мстителей, от людей, которым не должно было быть дано стать героями, но которые все равно стали таковыми. 

Кроме того, Стив не был уверен, что ему вообще удастся подняться туда без Джеймса Чехова. 

Эта мысль была невообразимой и нелепой. Он ведь знал Джеймса всего… всю свою жи… три… три столетия… три год… три секу… три недели. Три чертовых недели. Но Стив мог побеспокоиться об этом позже — сейчас Джеймс выглядел так, словно распадался на части.

— Эй, — тихо сказал Стив.

Затем неуверенно протянул руку, но на полпути остановился. Никто не касался Джеймса, и последний раз, когда он попытался, закончился не совсем удачно. Он посмотрел на металлическую руку Джеймса. Сегодня ее было полностью видно. Джеймс все еще шел спать одетым, но в последнее время он стал снимать хотя бы куртку. Под низом он носил обычную черную майку, которая открывала блестящий металл и жужжащие пластины. 

Стив закрыл глаза, а затем снова открыл. Внутри него что-то сдвинулось. Словно щелкнули винтики, повернувшись в другом направлении. 

Он смотрел на руку. Это был первый раз, когда он смотрел на нее полностью. И сейчас он видел то, чего не видел раньше. Плечо было поцарапано, растерзано, на нем были глубокие, яркие и неравномерные следы от чего-то. Здесь должен был быть узор. Его выцарапали. Здесь должно было быть что-то.

— Не хватает звезды, — произнес Стив странным голосом. 

Мир вокруг Стива сузился до звуконепроницаемого туннеля, который бился вместе с его сердцем и шумел в ушах. Стив был загипнотизирован сияющим следом на плече. У него болела голова.

— Не хватает звезды, — повторил Стив и, сосредоточившись, нахмурил брови. Его собственный голос звучал будто издалека. На расстоянии вытянутой руки было что-то… Что-то вертелось на кончике языка. Мигрень становилась сильнее. 

Кто-то говорил с ним. Кто-то взял в руки его лицо в попытке заставить отвести взгляд. Стив моргнул и посмотрел на лицо перед собой — в этих глазах были чистые эмоции, печаль и паника. 

— Нет, Господи, Стив, нет, только не это, — голос был хриплым, прерывистым и задыхающимся, — не из-за _этого_ , Стив, Господи, блядь… 

Что-то растянулось и щелкнуло. Стив резко моргнул, снова оказавшись, где и был. Шум в ушах прекратился. Джеймс был рядом. Он был бледным как смерть, бездыханным, и цвет его кожи действительно напоминал пепел. Он выглядел так, будто кто-то сунул руку в его грудь и сжал сердце. Он… держал _лицо_ Стива в руках. 

— Джеймс? — встревоженно спросил Стив. — Джеймс, что такое? Что случилось? 

Джеймс несколько секунд смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем упал на него, резко сделал пару дрожащих вдохов, которые тотчас превратились в прерывистый смех.

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Ничего. Ничего не случилось.

Его руки соскользнули вниз и вцепились кулаками в рубашку Стива.

— Роджерс, Чехов? — позвала Денверс откуда-то. — Поторопитесь! 

— Джеймс, — настаивал Стив, полностью сбитый с толку.

Но Джеймс вдруг оттолкнул его, свесил ноги вниз и плавно приземлился на пол. А потом почти выбежал из комнаты.

*

Стив еще не был одет. Он потерял драгоценные минуты, надевая костюм для крио, поэтому увидел Джеймса только когда его уже усыпляли. 

Выражение лица Джеймса пугало. Он не удосужился надеть костюм, поэтому был просто в боксерах. Его тело выглядело так, словно не видело солнца уже очень долго. А лицо было еще более безэмоциональным, чем обычно. Но в глубине его глаз словно застыл животный крик. Он взглянул на Стива, когда тот вошел, но сразу же отвел взгляд и больше не встречался с ним глазами. Очевидно, он изо всех сил пытался контролировать дыхание.

Он не сопротивлялся, когда его укладывали в крио-постель, не вздрагивал, просто смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами в потолок, пока над ним не застегнули мешок, словно он был трупом. Они сказали, что на момент, когда вода начала затапливать его, а пластиковая оболочка — закрываться, он уже спал. Стив надеялся, что это правда. Он чувствовал тошноту, настоящую тошноту. Словно он предал Джеймса, словно он должен был все это как-то остановить.

Когда минут десять спустя они его достали, долгое мгновение Джеймс ни на что не реагировал. Стив хотел подойти к нему, но лаборанты бы его не пустили, а настоять на своем и не устроить сцену бы не вышло. Хоть он и был уверен, что Джеймс находился в шоке.

Вдруг Джеймс словно проснулся, стряхнул воду с волос и, ни на кого не глядя, вышел из комнаты.

Внезапно Стив был лицом к лицу со своим собственным крио.

— Я… — сказал он, вдруг сбившись с толку. 

Он думал, что был в состоянии сделать это. Если Джеймс мог преодолеть свою травму, значит, Стив — тоже. Но еще он думал, что Джеймс будет рядом. Он посмотрел на кровать, посмотрел на респиратор, который ему засунут в глотку, на пластиковый мешок, который закроют вокруг него, и ему показалось, что он уже не мог дышать. 

— Капитан Роджерс, — позвал кто-то.

В голове Стива был полный беспорядок. Он хотел вернуться к Джеймсу, спросить, что там случилось. У него случилась паническая атака? Или паническая атака сейчас была у Стива? Он действительно не мог понять, настолько все было запутано. Он не хотел делать это прямо сейчас, но и попросить отложить он не мог. У них не было времени. У них ни на что его не было.

— Стив, — произнес более тихий, более мягкий голос.

Это был Брюс. Наверное, он был первым. На его плечах висело полотенце, а волосы были все еще мокрыми, но выглядел он все таким же спокойным, как и обычно.

— Тебе нужна минутка?

Стив умоляюще взглянул на него.

— Мне… нет, — соврал он. — Я в порядке. Просто… можешь… ты… 

— Я останусь тут, — тихо сказал Брюс, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Обещаю. 

Стив сглотнул. Это немного помогло, но он все равно нуждался в другом — в непоколебимом присутствии Джеймса, в его реальности. Словно тот был якорем, словно мог удостовериться в том, что Стив не проспит еще семьдесят лет.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Хорошо.

Он застегнул костюм для крио и осторожно шагнул в кровать. Она жутко напоминала гроб. Когда он лег, пришлось бороться с приступом паники. Он вцепился зубами в респиратор, который засунули ему в рот. Это казалось неправильным. Он хотел, чтобы все закончилось.

Они застегнули мешок, и Стив не выдержал — он абстрагировался, лгал самому себе, делал вид, что это происходит не с ним.

В течении нескольких бесконечных минут вокруг была лишь темнота. Он одновременно и был, и не был в сознании. Будто застрял без возможности двигаться. 

Вдруг по его жилам вновь потекла жизнь, и он увидел яркий свет от медицинского оборудования, из его рта начала вытекать вода. Они уже открыли крио и помогали ему оттуда выбраться. Краем глаза он видел Брюса, который задавал ему вопросы, на которые Стив либо кивал, либо качал головой, повторяя, что все в порядке, пока они его не оставили в одиночестве, и он мог спокойно выйти в коридор подальше ото всех и поспешить в ванную комнату. Он забежал, упал на колени, и его начало рвать.

Он пробыл там довольно долго. Он задыхался, плакал, его нос забивался от едкого запаха собственной рвоты. Вдруг по его волосам мягко прошлась рука, успокаивающе потерлась о шею, и внезапно он ощутил одновременно и стыд, и ужасную благодарность, кем бы ни был этот человек.

— Эй, — сказал кто-то прерывающимся голосом. 

Стив резко вдохнул и поднял глаза. Это был Джеймс, присевший на корточки рядом с ним. Он был так _близко_. Внезапно он показался Стиву почти слишком реальным — он даже не мог до конца осознать. Словно весь остальный мир был окутан дымкой.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джеймс. Его покрасневшие глаза были на мокром месте.

Стив неловко схватился за руку, которую тот положил ему на плечо, и сжал ее. Ему уже было все равно, он просто был рад, что Джеймс рядом. И когда Джеймс сжал ее в ответ, Стив вздрогнул и облизнул губы. Ему хотелось притянуть Джеймса ближе и ухватиться за него. Но он не должен был этого делать. 

— Черт, Стив, иди сюда, — и вдруг Джеймс руками обхватил его плечи. Стив, казалось, мог заплакать от облегчения. Он лишь закрыл глаза и вдохнул, уткнувшись ему в рубашку. 

— Прости, — сдавленно повторил Джеймс.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Стив. — Не уходи. Пожалуйста. Я просто… будто… все становится… все легче, когда ты рядом… я даже не знаю, почему. Но мне кажется, что я должен… должен знать, — он зарылся пальцами в рубашку Джеймса. — Что происходит, Бак? — печально спросил Стив, затаив дыхание. Ему казалось, что комната вращалась. — Какого черта происходит? 

Джеймс вцепился в него сильнее.

— Я здесь, — сказал он вместо того, чтобы отвечать на глупые вопросы Стива. Он звучал так, словно злился на самого себя. — Я буду здесь. 

*

Той ночью Джеймс молча забрался к Стиву в постель. Стив не протестовал, лишь неловко отодвинулся, освобождая место на этом узком матрасе, пока Брюс и Денверс делали вид, что не замечали. Спали они спина к спине, словно солдаты, пытающиеся сохранить тепло. Стив уснул с чувством какой-то отчаянной благодарности, все еще иногда дрожа и прижимаясь спиной к Джеймсу. 

Когда он проснулся, его голова была яснее, и он ощущал себя более заземленным. Неподвижно лежа на матрасе рядом с Джеймсом, он мысленно перематывал события вчерашнего дня. 

Он вспомнил крио, но то, что было до того и после, было размытым. Что-то про руку Джеймса. У кого-то из них была паническая атака. Наверное, у Стива. Он смутно вспомнил, как его рвало, как он бормотал какую-то ерунду. Вспомнил какой-то сломленный и беспомощный гнев в голосе Джеймса, когда он обнимал Стива, когда обещал, что останется… 

Вдруг Стив осознал, как они выглядели. Двое мужчин, которых необъяснимо тянуло друг к другу, лежали в одной постели. В здании, полном пустых кроватей.

Мысль выбила из его легких весь воздух. В основном потому, что раньше даже не приходила ему в голову. Хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, она не была странной. Он просто не привык к… он никогда в своей жизни не уделял этому время. Никогда и не хотелось, в общем-то. Спустя какое-то время он начал думал, что Пегги могла бы стать исключением. Может, у него просто не получалось чувствовать те же вещи с такой же легкостью, как другие. Но сейчас Чехов будто всколыхнул его старые сомнения. 

Это и было причиной, почему они так быстро друг к другу привязались? Это объяснялось чем-то настолько банальным? 

Стив незаметно вжался в спину Джеймса и отстраненно задался вопросом, каково это будет, если сейчас он повернется и поцелует его. Как тот отреагирует. Но Стив не смог представить ничего, кроме пустого, безэмоционального взгляда. В груди все сжалось.

Миру наступал конец. Каково значение у такой вспышки близости? Все казалось важнее их двоих. Все казалось важнее этого. Что случится, если Стив обернется и прижмется ртом к потрескавшимся губам сержанта Джеймса Чехова? Атмосфера не перестанет наполняться азотом, это не спасет Брюса от его судьбы. Это ничем не поможет ни человечеству, ни друзьям, которых Стив потерял.

Он закрыл глаза и стал ждать, пока кто-то его не разбудит и не начнет новый день.

*

Но мысль не оставила его в покое так просто. Стив лишь начал понимать, насколько Джеймс был все-таки закрытым в себе человеком. Весь Щ.И.Т. был полностью сбит с толку их дружбой. И они все меньше и меньше это скрывали. 

По-видимому, все ожидали, что мрачный ветеран и невежественный новичок будут между собой грызться. А вместо этого, они имели наглость найти общий язык. Люди шептались, видя их в коридорах, показывали на них пальцем, когда они ели вместе. Несколько раз Стив замечал, как резко и неловко затихали смешки шепчущихся между собой ученых, стоило ему войти в комнату. С каждым днем становилось все очевиднее — все вокруг считали, что Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Чехов спали друг с другом.

Но Стив должен был признать, что это самое вероятное объяснение для столь внезапной и непонятной близости. Он все ждал, что Денверс усадит его и поговорит с ним о тесной братской дружбе. Но этого так и не произошло.

Чехову, казалось, было вообще наплевать, что о нем говорили другие люди.

*

До взлета оставалось шесть дней.

— Ни с кем не хочешь попрощаться? — спросил Брюс за ланчем.

Ели они в одиночку — Джеймс практиковал запуск в симуляторе. Стив покачал головой.

— Мне не с кем прощаться, — сказал он. — Я уже сказал соседу, что уезжаю, чтобы он забрал мои поля. Я никого здесь не покидаю, — и после секундного молчания добавил: — А ты?

Брюс немного улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, — затем он подождал и мягко сказал: — Это совсем не помогло в конце концов, да?

Стив думал об этом.

После смерти Сэма он перестал искать новых людей, перестал держать их на расстоянии вытянутой руки, потому что не мог пережить мысли о том, что потеряет и их тоже. Он надеялся, что, быть может, так получится достичь забвения, не убивая себя. Но в долгосрочной перспективе, наверное, все же было лучше остаться рядом, рискнуть, даже если это значило, что придется вновь и вновь учиться скорбеть. Это было бы более смелым поступком.

У Брюса выбора не было — Халк ему не позволит покончить с собой. Он знал об этом дольше Стива, и, может, поэтому ему было легче найти с ним общий язык. Хотя бы немного. После ста лет одиночества Брюс так хорошо контролировал свои эмоции, что Стиву бы все равно не удалось распознать, что тот чувствовал. 

— Брюс, — вдруг сказал Стив. Он держал это в себе уже целый месяц, но сейчас… он больше не мог молчать. — Я знаю, что тебе не нужно, чтобы я тебе об этом говорил, но я должен. Я… не могу принять этого. Черную дыру. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.

— Ты не знаешь, чего я заслуживаю, — спокойно ответил Брюс. Затем он поколебался и добавил: — Если я найду то, что ищу, это позволит мне выбраться из черной дыры. Мне придется найти это, если я хочу отправить данные Денверс. 

— Брюс, черт возьми! — потрясенно возразил Стив. — Это самоубийство! Разве ты бы позволил провернуть такое Тони?

Лицо Брюса немного спало, и Стив пожалел о своих словах.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Но, Брюс… должен быть другой выход. Я не могу… — он остановился. Если он не мог этого сделать, он не мог быть частью этой миссии. _Капитан, это не вам решать_.

Но каждый раз, когда он представлял, как нажимает на кнопку, которая отправит отсек Брюса в какое-то совершенно неизведанное место, он чувствовал тошноту. 

Брюс вздохнул и провел рукой по спутанным кудрям.

— Я понимаю, откуда у тебя такие мысли. И я могу пообещать тебе одно. Если я найду другой выход, я им воспользуюсь. Это не самоубийство, — он улыбнулся. — Это жертва.

И, да, Стив ничего не мог на это ответить, потому улыбнулся, словно говоря: «тут ты меня поймал». Но жертвы должны случаться под влиянием момента, когда у тебя нет времени на сожаления. А это все… это было постепенно и выверено. Должно быть, нести на себе такой сокрушительный груз было невероятно тяжело. Стив знал, что каждый раз, когда тот думает об этом, это сводит его с ума.

— Как дела с Чеховым? — внезапно спросил Брюс.

Стив моргнул. Вопрос был невинным, но Брюс смотрел на него с тенью улыбки на губах, словно слегка забавлялся.

— ...Хорошо, — осторожно ответил Стив. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Я знаю его пять лет, а ты его знаешь месяц. 

Подтекст был болезненно очевидным, но признавать это — последнее, чего сейчас хотел Стив. Кроме того, Брюс пытался сменить тему.

— Миссия ведь должна была состоять лишь из вас двоих, — парировал Стив. — А что он думает о том, что тебя забросят в черную дыру?

— Без понятия, — тихо ответил Брюс. — Мы не особо общаемся.

*

— Люди говорят, — однажды ночью сказал Стив Джеймсу.

Они сидели бок о бок на кровати Стива и вновь делились наушниками. В их ушах тихо играла «Wish You Were Here». 

Джеймс невозмутимо пожал плечами, как и всегда. 

— Пусть говорят. Мы покинем эту планету через два дня.

Стив попытался переварить эту информацию, дать ей впитаться, но не получалось. Все казалось абсолютно нереальным, как бы старательно он к этому ни готовился. Было невероятно трудно осознать необъятность космоса, когда он сидел в маленькой уютной комнате, прижавшись к Джеймсу на двухъярусной кровати, словно они были в летнем лагере.

— Я не хочу бросать Брюса в черную дыру, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я знаю, что судьба человечества заключается в балансе и все такое. Но это неправильно. Мы даже наверняка не знаем, поможет ли это.

Джеймс не ответил. Он согласился на миссию задолго до появления Стива. И позволял Стиву расстраиваться по этому поводу. Ну, уже что-то.

 _Мы две заблудшие души, плаваем, как те рыбки по аквариуму_ , пел Pink Floyd, _из года в год_.

— Разве тебе не интересно, что говорят о нас? — спросил Стив, пытаясь вернуться к предыдущей теме. Черт возьми, Джеймсу придется поговорить хотя бы о чем-то из этого. 

— Я и так знаю, о чем они думают, — ответил Джеймс.

— А что думаешь _ты_?

Джеймс не ответил. Он глянул на красную кружку, которую дал Стиву. Она все еще стояла на небольшой полке на стене. А затем перевел взгляд.

 _Как хочется_ , твердили в песне. _Как хочется, чтобы ты был здесь_.

*

Эрскин улыбнулся Стиву и открыл машину Говарда, чтобы тот ступил внутрь. 

Почти полтора столетия спустя Денверс улыбнулась Стиву и закрыла за собой дверь «Рейнджера». Они больше никогда ее не увидят. Разве что на видео, когда будут общаться друг с другом через пустоту.

Все казалось нереальным.

Все казалось слишком реальным.

Стив уже столько прожил, но все до сих пор происходило слишком быстро. Он, совершенно не думая, на автомате провел последние проверки и почувствовал благодарность за то, что тренировки прошли настолько хорошо. 

— Ладно, мальчики, — сказала Денверс на экране. — Начинаем отсчет… 

ДЕСЯТЬ, проревели динамики. ДЕВЯТЬ. ВОСЕМЬ.

«Уже поздно идти в туалет, да?», подумал Стив и слегка улыбнулся внутри шлема.

Джеймс сидел слева, ровно дыша. Брюс сидел за Джеймсом, накачанный успокоительным. Это было частью операции, хоть Денверс и не разрешала делать это во время симуляции. Сиденье за Стивом пустовало. Их всего трое. С этого момента останутся лишь они. 

СЕМЬ. ШЕСТЬ. ПЯТЬ.

— Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы, — неосознанно прошептал Стив.

ЧЕТЫРЕ. ТРИ. ДВА.

— Какая прекрасная строка, — сказал кто-то холодным, ровным и _знакомым_ голосом ему в ухо.

Стив задержал дыхание.

И обернулся.

ОДИН.

Локи улыбнулся и одними губами произнес:

— _Взлетаем_.


	4. Слепец прозреет в миг последний свой

Сильнее всего Стива шокировало то, с каким спокойствием Джеймс на это отреагировал. Стив знал не понаслышке, насколько хладнокровным тот мог быть, но только сейчас осознал, до какой степени. Джеймс бросил взгляд на незваного гостя и сразу же перевел его обратно на панель управления. 

— «Рейнджер» ускоряется по направлению к «Эндюрансу». К отделению первой ступени готовы. 

Ускорение и так пришпилило их к креслам, а отсоединение первого двигателя ощущалось как тонна свинца, ударившего в грудь. Стиву не удалось бы ровно сесть, даже если бы он попытался. А Локи совсем не выглядел встревоженным. Он наклонился вперед в своем кресле — четвертом, которое вообще должно было быть пустым, — и подпер руками подбородок. Стив еле дышал и даже не надеялся переварить случившееся. Не когда «Рейнджер» отрывался от Земли с таким оглушительным ревом. 

Из иллюминатора было видно, как бледнело небо, как блекли все цвета, пока не стали совсем прозрачными. И вдруг Стив понял, что смотрел сквозь них, что смотрел на звезды, выделяющиеся на фоне холодной тьмы бесконечного космоса. 

— Готовы к отделению второй ступени, — сказал Джеймс сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Это Барнс? — прошептал Локи на ухо Стиву. — Как же он вырос.

Стив еле его услышал — второй сброс буквально толкнул его обратно в кресло, стерев из головы все мысли. Симуляции, конечно, к чему-то такому готовили, но на деле все ощущалось по-другому. Стив зажмурился и сконцентрировался на дыхании, пока бешеное ускорение не закончилось. Казалось, что с его плеч свалился какой-то груз. 

Он медленно открыл глаза.

За стеклом иллюминатора была видна Земля — она будто слегка изгибалась и светилась синим, белым и зеленым. Она была гигантской, прекрасной и обрамленной тонким серебристым ореолом. 

— «Рейнджер», орбита успешно достигнута, — сказала Денверс через динамики. — Займитесь стыковкой.

От отсутствия гравитации у Стива слегка закружилась голова, словно кровь в его теле не знала, куда направиться. Он был пристегнут к сиденью, потому не мог парить в невесомости, но зато Локи оттолкнулся вверх от кресла. Его гладкие черные волосы развевались вслед на ним. Стив напряг голову и попытался глянуть на Локи, уже готовый отстегнуться и вступить в бой. Если Локи хоть как-то помешает стыковке…

Но внезапно Брюс лениво протянул руку, схватил Локи за лодыжку и осторожно вернул его на место, словно мальчишка, который тянул вниз воздушный шар. 

Сердце Стива колотилось — черт возьми, Локи и Беннер! Но Локи лишь удивленно взглянул на Брюса, пожал плечами и сел обратно. Брюс все еще был под воздействием наркотиков, так что вряд ли осознавал, что Локи действительно здесь.

— Стив, — прорычал Джеймс. — Нужна твоя помощь со стыковкой.

Стив повернул голову, пытаясь заставить мысли вернуться на место. 

— Черт, да, я здесь.

Он занялся автоматической стыковкой, а Джеймс ловко привел «Рейнджер» в нужное положение. Спустя мгновение весь экипаж ощутил толчок — «Рейнджер» прикрепился к «Эндюрансу» и встал на место.

— Стыковка прошла успешно, — сухо сказал Джеймс во встроенных наушниках.

Затем отключился, обернулся и _бросил взгляд_ на Локи. Настала тишина. Все молча смотрели на Локи, затаив дыхание.

— Ты должен быть мертв, — в конце концов произнес Стив с колотящимся сердцем.

Локи пожал плечами.

— По правде, ты тоже.

Он выглядел уставшим. Напряженным и исхудавшим, как и все остальные, с тем же безумным блеском в глазах, безупречно молодыми чертами лица и никуда не исчезнувшей улыбкой. А потом — дело в интонации? — Стив пораженно понял.

— Подожди. Это был ты, — сказал Стив с широко распахнутыми глаза. — В радио.

Локи лишь слегка нахмурил брови. Казалось, он не знал, о чем говорит Стив. Но вдруг Джеймс прервал их всех, сказав: — На выход.

Даже Брюс выглядел шокированным. Локи просто сидел на месте, скривив рот в звериной ухмылке.

— Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь начать драку?

Джеймс встал с места и навис над Локи.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — прорычал он. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты был тут. Можешь попытать судьбу снаружи. Уверен, ты переживал и такое.

— Я тоже знаю, кто вы, _сержант_ , — спокойно ответил Локи. — И я могу с этим что-то сделать.

Наступила мертвая тишина.

Стив был в недоумении и уже повернулся к Джеймсу, чтобы спросить, что Локи имел в виду, но все слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел его лицо. Джеймс никогда не был особо смуглым, но сейчас он казался буквально бесцветным.

Локи обнажил зубы, словно чтобы подтвердить свою победу.

— Хорошо.

Джеймс сделал резкий жест, но Брюс остановил его, тыкнув пальцем Локи в грудь.

— Все еще жив, — невнятно сказал он, — я же говорил. — Затем махнул рукой на Джеймса. — Все нормально. Это пустые разговоры. Он напуган… просто напуган. 

Локи отдернул руку с легким отвращением на лице.

— Такой блестящий ум под наркотиками — интересная вещь. — Он поднял глаза на Джеймса. — Так что вы там говорили, сержант?

После первого раза в симуляторе Стив думал, что видел, как сердится Джеймс, но это совершенно не могло сравниться с тем, как тот выглядел прямо сейчас. Он был в ярости, его челюсть слегка выпирала, а зрачки сузились от гнева. Он смотрел на Локи, а Локи смотрел на него.

И вдруг Джеймс явно сдался. Сел в кресло и включил наушники. 

— Прием, это «Рейнджер», — произнес он, казалось, мрачным и бесстрастным голосом. — Мы только что подобрали попутчика, и, видимо, он хочет остаться. Сейчас перейдем на борт «Эндюранса». Конец связи.

— Что? — прошипело радио. — Какой еще попутчик? 

Джеймс подорвался с места и пролетел к шлюзу. Брюс медленно начал себя отстегивать. Он сам разработал этот наркотик, так что, скорее всего, чтобы он прекратил свое действие, было достаточно пары часов. Как ни странно, Локи помог ему отстегнуться, а затем последовал за ним к шлюзу, словно все было вполне нормально.

— «Рейнджер»! Это инопланетянин? Это связано с червоточиной?

— Роджерс на месте, — произнес Стив. — Без понятия, связано ли это с червоточиной, но это асгардец.

Наступила тишина. 

— Асгардцы мертвы.

— Это Локи, — сказал Стив.

Он услышал на другом конце копошение, торопливый шепот и бормотание.

— Он еще более мертв. Еще восемьдесят лет назад было сказано, что он умер, — голос Денверс звучал так, словно ее лично задели — как ее знание истории может быть настолько подвержено сомнению.

— Можешь мне об этом не сообщать, — пробормотал Стив.

— Он враждебно ведет себя?

— Я правда не знаю, — ответил Стив. — Буду держать вас в курсе.

Затем прозвучал громкий сигнал о том, что открылся шлюз между «Рейнджером» и «Эндюрансом». 

— Сейчас перейдем на станцию. Ждите обновлений. Конец связи, — сказал Стив и протолкнулся через шлюз в небольшую кабину.

*

Внутри «Эндюранс» был таким же, как и в симуляторе — тесным, но выполняющим все нужные функции. Джеймс и Брюс уже успели снять костюмы с шлемами, поэтому Стив быстро сделал то же самое, сразу же почувствовав себя намного лучше — но и одновременно четко осознав, что теперь от пустоты космоса его отделяют лишь тонкие металлические стены.

Джеймс парил над панелью управления и выглядел при этом таким же безразличным, как и всегда, но Стив знал его достаточно хорошо — для такого короткого периода времени, — и мог сказать, что тот все еще был в тщательно скрываемой ярости. Джеймс тоже был напуган, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Неожиданность такого рода — последнее, в чем они нуждались.

Джеймс молча резким движением нажал на кнопку, даже не предупредив о том, что сейчас искусственная гравитация отключит невесомость. 

Ощущение оказалось более чем неприятным, но Стив едва его заметил — он был сосредоточен на Локи. Тот, казалось, выглядел весьма равнодушным, потому подошел к иллюминатору и взглянул на вращающиеся Землю и звезды. 

Затем Локи заметил, что Стив смотрел на него, и улыбнулся.

— Все еще злишься из-за Манхэттена, Капитан? Это же было так давно.

Это было последним, о чем Стиву хотелось говорить. 

— Собираешься нам рассказать, что ты делаешь?

— Имеешь в виду, что я делаю _тут_ или вообще? — с легкой улыбкой спросил Локи.

Стив лишь глянул на него, и тот поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Ладно, справедливо.

В Штутгарте и на хелликариаре он гордо, словно лев, шагал по своей пещере в доспехах, от которых его плечи казались шире, а жесты — величественнее. Сейчас, когда он пересек кабину и занял место, он шел на цыпочках — словно все еще ожидал подвоха от каждого своего шага. На нем были лишь черные штаны и зеленая худи, а волосы были спутанными и в пыли.

По факту он был очень скромно одет, и это выглядело безумно странно. Его вид и сморщенные черты лица заставили Стива все-таки задаться вопросом — что же с ним случилось?

Локи сидел в кресле со скрещенными ногами, а затем провел обеими руками по волосам, после чего уронил их обратно на колени и в течении нескольких секунд просто на них смотрел.

— Я подделал смерть, — вдруг сказал он. — Восемьдесят лет назад. Другим это дало чувство завершения, а мне — кучу свободного времени.

Он снова провел рукой по волосам.

— Что касается того, почему я здесь… — он пожал плечами. — Я был на Земле, когда начался Рагнарёк. С того времени я тут и застрял. Я хотел всего этого избежать. Все действительно ужасно просто.

— Рагнарёк?

— Конец света, дорогой Капитан, — ответил Локи с безрадостной усмешкой. — Или ты не заметил? Ясно. Предания предупреждали нас о том, что разрушение Мидгарда будет более длительным, но… 

— Теперь в нашей атмосфере из-за этого просто больше азота, — медленно попытался возразить Брюс. — И болезни…

— Да, да, и на Асгард упал огромный метеорит, — сказал Локи, зажав пальцами переносицу. — Давайте не спорить о том, «как» и «почему». Это просто случилось.

— Почему ты был на Земле? — спросил Стив. — Где ты был все это время?

— Это тебя не касается. Теперь я здесь, — он поднял руку, чтобы заткнуть Джеймса, когда тот открыл рот. — Я довольно долго следил за Щ.И.Т.ом. Я знаю о вашей миссии и знаю, что этот корабль предназначен для пятнадцати людей. Нам четверым хватит. Теперь я здесь, и лучше бы вам с этим смириться сейчас. 

Поза Джеймса изменилась. Неуловимо, умело и так по-холодному профессионально, что у Стива по спине пошли мурашки. Он был почти что готов атаковать.

— Джеймс, — пробормотал Брюс, положив руку ему на плечо.

Стив был поражен. Он действительно никогда не видел, чтобы Брюс прямо обращался к Джеймсу. Тем более — дотрагивался. Брюс сам сказал, что они особо не общаются. Но вот Брюс наклонялся вперед, чтобы его было лучше слышно сквозь наркотическую дымку.

— Все будет в порядке, — сказал он. — Будет полезно иметь на нашей стороне асгардца. Это увеличит шансы на выживание. Ты же знаешь.

Он говорил мягко и печально, словно со всполошенным зверем или убитым горем ребенком, и от этого у Стива сжалось сердце. От выражения лица Джеймса — сбитого с толку, сердитого и испуганного, — Стиву захотелось его успокоить, хоть он вообще не имел чертова понятия, в чем дело. Что-то точно происходило между Джеймсом и Локи, Джеймсом и Брюсом и даже, возможно, между Брюсом и Локи.

Стиву казалось, что его исключили из какого-то молчаливого разговора, хоть впечатление и было слишком слабым, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу вслух. 

— Верно, — пробормотал Джеймс тем низким и ровном голосом, которым обычно маскировался. Затем провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. — Хорошо. Мы ничего не забыли?

И встал.

— Только ты первым в крио идешь ты, — сказал он, указывая на Локи. — И это не обсуждается.

Локи сжал губы в тонкую линию. Конечно, он был не сильно этому рад, но в то же время понимал, что последним его туда никто не пустит.

Он глянул на Стива и сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты дал слово.

— Слово? — удивленно повторил Стив.

— Ты здесь единственный, кто его сдержит. Дай слово, что не дашь мне спать всю вечность. 

Стив ощутил на себе взгляд Джеймса и осторожно старался не смотреть на него в ответ. Чувство раздражения из-за того, что он каким-то образом был не в курсе дела, видимо, и заставило его рискнуть. 

— Ладно. Даю слово.

Джеймс сжал руки в кулаки, но ничего не сказал.

Локи ответил небольшой дерзкой улыбкой, которая Стиву ни капли не нравилась.

— Ты не пожалеешь об этом, Капитан. 

*

— ... _Так вы полетите с ним? Мне это не нравится, Стив_.

— Мне тоже не нравится, — сказал Стив, скользнув в костюм для крио. — Но он не оставил нам выбора.

Вздох Денверс был похож на порыв ветра в динамиках. 

— _Думаю, Брюс прав. Он будет отличным активом, если решит помочь_. 

— Он последний в своем роде, — сказал Стив. — Он не хотел умирать в одиночку в чужом мире. Я это понимаю. 

— _Ты очень доверчивый_. 

Стив подумал о том, как Брюс положил руку на плечо Джеймсу, о том, насколько знающая улыбка тогда была у Локи, когда он сказал: « _Я знаю, кто вы, сержант._ »

— Неправда, — пробормотал он, застегивая костюм до шеи. — Ладно, пора идти. Поговорим через два года, Денверс. 

— _Удачи. Будем ждать_.

Он отключил связь, а когда поднял глаза, увидел в дверях Джеймса. Тот выглядел нервным, дерганым и постоянно, проверяя, бросал взгляды на выходы, хоть их тут и не было. А каждый раз, когда глаза падали на вращающиеся звезды в иллюминаторе, он отводил их. 

— Джеймс? — сказал Стив, поднимаясь.

— Мы положили Локи спать, — сухо произнес Джеймс. — Подумал, вдруг ты хочешь быть следующим.

У Стива немного сжался желудок, хоть он к этому и готовился.

— Да, — сказал он. — Да, иду.

Стив пошел к двери, но Джеймс, вместо того, чтобы пропустить Стива, остался на месте, и тому пришлось остановиться, чтобы не врезаться. Стив ждал, подняв брови, но Джеймс на него не смотрел. Лишь сердито и печально впился взглядом в пол.

— Джеймс, — мягко повторил Стив.

Джеймс сглотнул, отчего его горло чуть двинулось, а затем поднял взгляд на Стива. Его глаза были такого же голубого цвета, что и Земля в иллюминаторе. Взгляд был настолько тяжелым, что все еще выбивал из груди Стива весь воздух. Может, потому, что Джеймс редко смотрел ему в глаза, даже теперь.

— Ты собираешься сдержать свое слово, да? — пробормотал Джеймс.

— Конечно, — ответил Стив. — Что же еще мне остается?

Джеймс нахмурился, словно ожидал именно этого ответа, и разозлился, потому что был прав. 

— Черт, Стив, — казалось, что он в отчаянии. — Он опасен. И ты это знаешь.

— Мы все опасны, — пожал плечами Стив. — Все будет в порядке.

— Он что-то скрывает.

— Ну да, но теперь он ведь не один тут такой, верно?

Джеймс побледнел, громко сглотнул и отвел глаза. Он выглядел так, будто готовился к удару, и от этого зрелища все разочарование Стива куда-то улетучилось.

— Я же говорил, — сказал Стив уже тише. — Я тебе доверяю и не буду спрашивать, что происходит.

Когда Джеймс неверяще поднял глаза, Стив подумал, что у него все еще не было основания себя так чувствовать, но попытки понять оказались бесполезны, и он оттолкнул эту мысль. 

— Ты не можешь меня просить положить кого-то в кому, — продолжил он, — только потому, что они мне, _возможно_ , врут.

Джеймс слегка улыбнулся.

— А я никогда и не говорил, что не лицемер.

Стив ощутил странную смесь гнева и облегчения. Джеймс, быть может, и скрывал от него что-то, но хотя бы не врал Стиву прямо в лицо. Он все еще выглядел разочарованным, словно действительно ожидал, что Стив согласится и оставит Локи в таком положении до скончания веков.

Стив думал, что знал, в чем проблема, но… это было нелепо, не мог же тот действительно иметь в виду, что…

— Джеймс? — сказал он, сделав шаг вперед. — _Я_ буду в порядке. 

Джеймс опустил глаза, будто его поймали с поличным. Так значит, Стив был прав. Он все еще беспокоился о Стиве. Так же необъяснимо и одержимо, наверное, как и Стив о нем. 

Они стояли очень близко друг к другу. И вдруг Стиву непроизвольно пришла в голову мысль — словно кто-то другой думал за него, — насколько легко будет наклониться вперед и прижаться к его губам? Это то, чего хотел Джеймс?

(Это то, чего хотел _Стив_?)

Стив поднял руку и медленно, остановившись на полпути, поднес ее к лицу Джеймса. Он не знал, что делал. Глаза Джеймса расширились, но он все еще не двигался, просто стоял, полностью замерев и опустив глаза в пол, и позволил Стиву пальцами пройтись по линии челюсти и заправить за ухо прядь волос. 

Сердце Стива колотилось, а горло пересохло. Господи, теперь он точно пересек какую-то черту. Верно?

Он был без понятия, что теперь делать. Мгновение они просто стояли, а пустующее пространство между ними словно пульсировало. Джеймс сделал шаг назад… и вдруг снова стал Чеховым, закрытым и мрачным.

— Забудь об этом, — пробормотал он. — Пойдем. 

*

Когда они зашли в отсек с крио, Стив действительно увидел там Локи. Сквозь наностекло его было немного видно — развевающиеся волосы вокруг лица и задевающие косые стенки конечности. Из-за жидкости его кожа казалась голубой. Брюс, слегка нахмурившись, проверял его жизненные показатели.

— Он так легко согласился? — спросил Стив частично потому, что был действительно сбит этим с толку, но еще и потому, что не хотел, чтобы Брюс заметил, насколько смущенным он все еще выглядел.

— Я тоже удивился, — тихо ответил Брюс, остановился и потом добавил: — Также важен тот факт, что он провел на Земле минимум тридцать лет, а мы были совершенно не в курсе.

— Это странно, — согласился Стив. — И если предыдущие полвека он был в Асгарде, как так получилось, что Тор не знал об этом?

— Может, знал, — сказал Брюс в этот раз почти неслышно. Словно ему было больно озвучивать свои сомнения, касавшиеся покойного друга. 

Это было вероятно. Но исходя из того, что Стив знал о Локи, тот никак не мог залечь на дно на все это время. Его бы все равно рано или поздно заметили, и неважно, какие секреты от него утаивал Тор. 

И то, как Локи пролез на борт, было странным — в последнюю минуту, как какой-то заяц безбилетный. Будто он настолько боялся остаться, что пришлось дождаться дня взлета, чтобы у них не было выбора, кроме как взять его с собой. И, в конце концов, он разрешил им положить себя в крио первым. Хоть они вполне могли решить оставить его в искусственной коме навечно, и дело с концом.

Видимо, он отчаянно хотел улететь.

— Ты же ему не доверяешь? — сухо спросил Джеймс, глянув на Брюса.

— Нет, не доверяю, — пробормотал Брюс. — Но прошло восемьдесят лет. И я не думаю, что он проделал весь этот путь только чтобы нас уничтожить. Он ведь мог спокойно взорвать «Рейнджер» и на Земле.

Джеймс фыркнул, и Стив заставил себя на него посмотреть.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Я знаю, кто он.

Это было все, что ответил Джеймс.

Стиву снова захотелось спросить, сколько именно ему лет, но Джеймс тогда не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, и сейчас причины отвечать на него тоже не было. Стив бросил последний взгляд на плавающий в голубой жидкости силуэт Локи, а затем повернулся к собственному крио и попытался проявить смелость.

— Кто… — он прочистил горло. — Кто пойдет следующим? Имею в виду, после меня.

— Я помогу Джеймсу, — заверил его Брюс.

Это было не тем, о чем спросил Стив, но это именно то, что ему хотелось узнать. Он задался вопросом, почему так сильно беспокоился о Джеймсе Чехове и почему все, казалось, знали об этом.

Его пальцы все еще покалывало от того прикосновения несколькими минутами ранее. 

Он обернулся через плечо, и они с Джеймсом встретились глазами.

— Я все еще тут, — пообещал тот низким голосом.

— Ага, — выдохнул Стив и заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. — Ладно. Ребята, увидимся на другой стороне.

Стив забрался в крио и лег. 

Было легче, даже когда жидкость начала подбираться ближе, а Брюс — застегивать пластиковый мешок, в котором находилось его тело. Стив лишь закрыл глаза и слегка вцепился зубами в респиратор, затем сделал глубокий вдох и позволил газу проникнуть в легкие.

Холод завладел им так же, как и раньше. Слух исчез последним. Стив услышал приглушенный голос Брюса, монотонный ответ Джеймса и больше ничего. Он был мертв для звезд и двигался по направлению от Земли.

Он видел сны. 

*

_Стив гонится за Зимним Солдатом по улицам Вашингтона._

_Видит отблеск металла на солнце, ослепительного и серебристого. Нат здесь. Сэм здесь. Он не может проснуться, и неважно, насколько осознаны его действия — крио его удержит. Он знает, что это сон, но он же во сне думает, что это, должно быть, сон, хоть на самом деле и так уже об этом знает. Что-то, связанное с отблеском металла и тем, что он увидел под маской. Он не помнит, что увидел под маской._

_Стив один на ферме Клинта пытается покончить с собой с помощью лезвия Клинта, но не может и даже не знает, почему._

_Стива дает интервью безликому репортеру. Сэма здесь нет. Нат здесь нет. Его спрашивают о юности в Бруклине. Он говорит, что то время было тяжелым. Ему кажется, что это правильный ответ, но он удивлен, что особо ничего и не помнит._

_Стив вообще не помнит свою юность. Стив не помнит ничего, что было до сыворотки. Стив почти ничего не помнит о войне. Они говорят, что он был влюблен в Пегги, и это правда. Они говорят, что он в одиночку пошел в лагерь ГИДРы, и это, наверное, тоже правда. Но и об этом он мало что помнит. Он даже не помнит, зачем вообще это сделал._

_Стив ухаживает за полями, но посевы гибнут. Стив поднимает глаза на небо, закрыв шарфом лицо, чтобы защититься от ветра с гравием. Стив думает, что ему хочется перестать дышать, но его легкие продолжают обрабатывать азотистый воздух, который он выдыхает, вдыхает и вновь выдыхает. А потом возвращается к работе. Все скоро закончится, думает он._

_Стив в башне Старка, перелистывает каналы. Некоторые — всего лишь синий экран. Он спрашивает Джарвиса, почему. Джарвис говорит, что содержание этих шоу может стать для него триггером. Стив спрашивает, что это за шоу. Джарвис отвечает. Это новостные или исторические каналы. Стиву кажется, что Тони слишком сильно пытается его защитить._

_Стив падает с самолетом в Северный Ледовитый океан. По радио Пегги умоляет его этого не делать, а он бормочет о танце. Ему нужно взять парашют. Ему нужно забраться в одно из маленьких суден, ждущих сзади. Ему нужно встать и спасти себя. Он остается и дает воде себя утопить._

_Думая об этом, он не может понять, почему._

_Стив гонится за Зимним Солдатом по улицам Вашингтона. Он видит отблеск металла. Который выбеливает его зрение, разум и все в нем. Все сгорает и становится белым._

_Стив перелистывает каналы, и экран становится совершенно белым._

_Стив дает интервью репортеру, чье лицо абсолютно белого цвета._

_Стив поднимает глаза на небо, и оно белое._

_Весь сон Стива рушится и становится полностью белым._

_Он оборачивается и смотрит._

_Во сне Стива — пятое измерение. Будто герои из комикса вдруг смогли выглянуть за пределы страницы и посмотреть прямо на читателя. Он вообще не должен быть в состоянии смотреть с этого угла, но это ведь сон._

_Все движется отрывисто, словно машина пытается съехать на обочину, и…_

_Стив_

_гонится_

_за Зимним Солдатом по улицам Вашингтона._

_Это не сон._

_Это воспоминание._

_Он ощущает в воздухе запах солнца, ощущает вкус молодой Земли. Он чувствует, как бежит, чувствует свои шаги и вес щита, а сердце в груди сильно и громко колотится. Он вдыхает, и воздух не пахнет железом. У Зимнего Солдата металлическая рука и черная маска, прикрывающая лицо, но когда он замахивается на Стива, чтобы ударить, тот замахивается в ответ, переворачивает его через плечо, и маска падает._

_И это Баки. Конечно, это Баки. Стив знает, кто такой Баки, поэтому не останавливается на этом. Все знают, кто такой Баки. Верно? Нет необходимости его об этом спрашивать. Он может все делать на автопилоте. Воспоминание продолжается, и его разум следует за ним._

_— Баки, — произносит Стив, но Баки не знает, кто такой Баки. Он так Стиву и говорит, а потом пытается убить его, и у него почти получается._

_Стив стоит на кладбище, и ему отчетливо кажется, что кто-то только что умер или вернулся к жизни. Словно это одно и то же. (Какая странная мысль.) У него в руках папка._

_— Ты пойдешь за ним, — говорит Сэм Уилсон, и это не вопрос. — Когда начинаем?_

_Они начинают, когда Баки появляется у передней двери Стива. Не прошло и двух недель._

_Он ужасно выглядит, его лицо бледное и уставшее. Сэм мгновенно целится в него и утверждает, что он опасен, предостерегает Стива, чтобы тот не подходил ближе. Говорит, что, может, Солдат все еще внутри. Говорит, что ГИДРА могла его найти и прислать в качестве ловушки. Веские аргументы._

_Баки выглядит сбитым с толку. Он поднимает руки, моргая, словно не понимает, почему Сэм в него целится, но думает, что это правильно._

_Стив колеблется. Он знает, что это может быть ловушкой. Но Баки вытащил его из Потомака._

_Баки умоляюще поднимает глаза на Стива и спрашивает: «Стив?», таким застенчивым и несчастным голосом, что Стив тут же опускает пистолет Сэма и бежит вниз по ступенькам._

_Обнимая Баки, Стиву кажется, что все в мире встало на свои места. Он цепляется за Баки, прерывисто дыша, и говорит, что все теперь будет в порядке. Все будет в порядке._

_Затем он чувствует, как что-то твердое и холодное упирается ему в живот._

_Он смотрит на Баки. Но на него в ответ пустыми глазами смотрит Зимний Солдат._

_Пуля проламывает Стиву ребро, проходит сквозь внутренние органы и пробивает легкое. Сэм кричит. Слышно еще один выстрел, после которого криков больше нет._

_Когда Стив просыпается, он оказывается привязанным к металлическому стулу. Ему кажется, что в его живот залили раскаленное железо и забыли его там. Это значит, что он исцеляется. Он открывает глаза._

_Зимний Солдат здесь. Он стоит в стеклянном ящике._

_Стив озадаченно смотрит на него. Затем кто-то встает прямо перед ним. Они обходят Стива по кругу, монотонно говорят что-то, но Стив не понимает. Он пытается вырваться. Но стул его удерживает._

_Солдат в стеклянном ящике наблюдает за ним. Его глаза ничего не выражают, но когда один из мужчин начинает брать у Стива кровь, Солдат в замешательстве хмурит брови._

_— Что… — произносит он медленно и нерешительно, так, словно не уверен, как правильно говорить. В его слогах прорезается русский акцент. — Что вы делаете с ним?_

_— Впечатляюще, — говорит кто-то. — Он уже ломается. Нам повезло, что он вообще привел Роджерса. Чудо, что последняя промывка подействовала._

_— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — сказал кто-то другой._

_Они кладут Стиву между ног электрошокер и включают._

_Когда Стив перестает кричать, он осознает, что Солдат бьет по стеклу. Стекло выдерживает. Наверное, оно было сделано именно для этого._

_— Остановитесь, — говорит Солдат, запинаясь. Он выглядит бешеным и испуганным, словно животное, которого пытают. Он явно не понимает, что происходит. Он все еще хочет, чтобы все прекратилось._

_— Сделай так еще раз, — говорит какой-то из двух мужчин. Они возвращают электрошокер и включают на несколько секунд._

_Когда Стив приходит в себя, Баки рыдает. Он все еще бьет по стеклу, но уже более слабо. Он снова прерывающимся голосом умоляет их остановиться. Но они хотят, чтобы он смотрел. Поэтому поместили его туда._

_Стив смутно осознает это, и его вновь бьют электрошокером. Когда все прекращается, они спрашивают Баки, как его зовут._

_Он моргает и бормочет, что не знает. Они опять ударяют Стива._

_Они снова спрашивают, как его зовут. Он отвечает: «Баки». Они говорят, что ему так сказал Стив, а это нечестно. И ударяют Стива снова._

_Спрашивают, как его зовут. Он кричит, что не знает, и умоляет их остановиться пожалуйста хватит не причиняйте ему еще больше боли._

_Ударяют Стива снова. Они перемещают электрошокер между его бедер, вверх и к паху. Увеличивают силу и интервалы, когда Стив слишком сильно пытается вырваться. Когда он вновь может сфокусировать взгляд, он видит, что Баки тянет себя за волосы. Его глаза широко распахнутые и безумные._

_Он повторяет одно и то же снова и снова. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Сержант. Три-два-пять-пять-семь-два-четыре-один._

_Он повторяет это опять, опять и опять, а потом сгибается, и его рвет на пол. Затем он поднимает глаза, вытирает лицо и изможденным голосом спрашивает, правильно ли все сделал._

_Когда они не отвечают, он спрашивает, какое у него задание. Когда они продолжают молчать, он повторяет вопрос на русском еще более испуганно. Он начинает извиняться дрожащим голосом, и по его щекам катятся слезы. В конце концов он замолкает и с расширенными глазами садится на пол, все еще дрожа._

_Один мужчина пожимает плечами и говорит, что срок действия актива давно закончился. Они обговаривают стандартную процедуру устранения. Они говорят о газе, затем — чтобы быть полностью уверенными, — о кислотной ванне. Затем пожимают плечами и решают, что это может подождать, пока они тут закончат. Говорят, что им интересен исход._

_Стив не может двигаться. Его нижняя часть тела парализована из-за многократных ударов шокера. Его мышцы кажутся жидкими. Он не реагирует, когда вокруг его черепа застегивают какой-то шлем, а между зубов суют капу._

_Когда Баки это видит, он будто выходит из транса и начинает кричать «нет», вскакивает на ноги и бросается на стекло снова, снова и снова, кидается на стены, пока не начинает истекать кровью. Несмотря на рыдания, он кричит: «Стив, Стив, СТИВ!»_

_Вокруг головы Стива слышится электрический щелчок, и вдруг…_

_Стив просыпается в больнице. Ему кажется, что недавно он тут уже был._

_Наташа здесь. Она говорит, что Сэм не тут потому, что его подстрелили, но он жив. Это он забил тревогу, когда затащил себя обратно в дом. Они подключили Тони Старка, с его помощью вовремя нашли Стива и убили каждого оперативника ГИДРы, который попался в их поле зрения._

_Потом она смотрит Стиву в глаза и говорит, что у Баки кислотные ожоги третьей степени, но они его вытащили, и что теперь он поправляется._

_Стив немного хмурится и спрашивает: «У кого?»_

_Стив просыпается в больнице. Ему кажется, что недавно он тут уже был._

_В коридоре кто-то разговаривает. У него болит голова, и все слова отдаются в его ушах эхом._

_— Он должен исцеляться, — говорит Сэм. — Почему он не исцеляется? Должна ведь быть причина тому, что им пришлось стирать память Барнсу снова и снова. Промывка мозгов не держалась. Почему тогда у Стива держится?_

_— Это должно быть связано с мозгом. Имею в виду психосоматику. Не… не с телом. Я думаю, это защитный механизм._

_— Старк… — устало произносит Наташа._

_— Нет, эй, выслушай меня. Барнс увидел Роджерса, и программа сломалась, верно? Это потому, что для Барнса Роджерс — причина жить. Заткнись, я знаю, как это звучит. Суть в том… что для Роджерса все с точностью наоборот._

_— Что?_

_— Для Роджерса Барнс — причина умереть. Он из-за него себя уже три раза убил. Когда в одиночку пошел спасать 107-й, когда дал себе упасть вместе с самолетом, набитым парашютами, и когда упал в Потомак. Капитан Америка никогда не сдается. Если дело не касается сержанта Барнса. Он — щель в этой звездно-полосатой броне._

_Наступает тишина._

_— И что это значит?_

_— Как я и сказал. Это защитный механизм. Инстинкт выживания. Суть сыворотки в том, чтобы увеличить продолжительность жизни. Сыворотка Барнса помогала бороться с промывкой и вспомнить Роджерса. А сыворотка Роджерса помогает ему забыть Барнса. И вот больше никакой щели в броне._

_Они не осознают, что Стив не спит. Лишь когда тот по завершении небольшой речи Тони начинает дергаться, они замечают._

_Стив просыпается в больнице. Ему кажется, что недавно он тут уже был._

_По какой-то причине стало запрещено болтать в его палате или рядом с ней. Ему быстро становится скучно, он включает телевизор и смотрит репортаж о событиях в Вашингтоне. Там кадры с Зимним Солдатом, и…_

_Стив просыпается в больнице. Ему кажется, что недавно он тут уже был._

_В его палате телевизора больше нет._

_— Каждый раз происходит перезагрузка, — говорит кто-то. — Ты не можешь продолжать пытаться. Уже прошло шесть месяцев. Он прожил полгода своей жизни в остановках и перезапусках. Тебе не кажется, что он и так потерял много времени?_

_— Есть прогресс. Он теперь может слышать его имя. И даже смотреть на некоторые фотографии с его изображением._

_— Но он все еще понятия не имеет, на кого смотрит, Уилсон. Все что, ты делаешь, — это уменьшаешь его восприимчивость к триггерам. Это хорошо, но ты просто лечишь симптомы. Ты не можешь и дальше обманывать себя, называя это прогрессом._

_— А что насчет Бар… — Сэм понижает голос. Не хочет, чтобы услышали. Хоть Стив даже не знает, о ком они говорят. Это он? Прошло полгода? Полгода спустя чего?_

_— Сержант... — с нажимом говорит Тони, — со мной согласен. Он хочет, чтобы ты остановился. Он думает, что так будет лучше для всех._

_Голос Сэма низкий и рычащий — Стив никогда его таким не слышал._

_— Это полная херня, и ты это знаешь._

_— Согласен. Я никогда не был фанатом аргументов в пользу общего блага. — Стив никогда не слышал, чтобы Тони так говорил — тихим и серьезным голосом. — Но сейчас, Сэм, это происходит прямо у нас перед глазами. Ты каждый день заставляешь его терять память. Ему достаточно сказать, что у него была амнезия. С каждым разом ты все больше и больше его путаешь, и все становится хуже._

_Тишина. Затем Тони продолжает: — Ты должен отпустить его. Это не твоя вина._

_Некоторое время Сэм просто тяжело дышит. А когда снова говорит, его голос кажется ужасно усталым._

_— Тони Старк слушает голос разума? Из-за Стива Роджерса?_

_— Посмотри, насколько ты опустился, — усмехается Тони, но его голос тоже изнуренный и усталый._

_Так значит, они все-таки говорят о нем, думает Стив. Затем он прокручивает в голове все, что они сказали до этого, и…_

_Стив просыпается в больнице. Ему кажется, что недавно он тут уже был._

_Он слышит, как на фоне поет Марвин Гэй. Все медленно возвращается. Зимний Солдат, верно. Вашингтон. ГИДРА и Фьюри, который на самом деле не умер. Что еще? Голова кружится. Сколько времени уже прошло?_

_— Слева от тебя, — говорит он Сэму._

_Сэм улыбается. Он выглядит побитым._

_— Готов вернуться домой? — спрашивает Стив. Он пытается пошутить, но, боже, Сэм выглядит так, словно это он должен сейчас быть в больничной койке, а не Стив. А, собственно, почему Стив тут? У него даже нет никаких ран._

_— Ага, — медленно отвечает Сэм. Он встает со стула с такой тяжестью, что напоминает пожилого человека. — Ладно, Роджерс. Пойдем домой._

_Ему говорят, что после событий в Вашингтоне он был в коме. Его спрашивают, готов ли он вернуться на поле боя. Стив отвечает согласием. Что еще ему остается?_

_Когда Мстители собираются в следующий раз, что-то не так. Стив, наверное, сходит с ума, но ему кажется, что когда он не видит, все украдкой на него смотрят._

_Стив плачет во сне. Он не знает, почему. Он больше не запоминает сны, но, просыпаясь, видит мокрую от слез подушку. Он слегка чувствует стыд, он сбит с толку. Потому никому об этом не говорит._

_Так продолжается некоторое время, а потом все просто прекращается._

_Однажды Стив безо всякой причины идет на прогулку в Бруклин. Ему говорят, что он раньше тут жил. Он просыпается в тени аллеи с небольшой толпой, собравшейся вокруг него._

_Они говорят, что он упал в обморок. Что это, скорее всего, был тепловой удар. После сыворотки Стив никогда не страдал от тепловых ударов, но он не помнит, что случилось, и не знает, чем еще это могло быть. Он выпивают воду, что ему дают, благодарит и возвращается домой._

_Когда он наконец решается сказать об этому Сэму, тот лишь устало отвечает, что это последствия комы и ему не стоит об этом беспокоиться. А еще говорит, что Стиву, наверное, лучше перестать гулять в Бруклине, но этот совет, как кажется Стиву, не несет никакого смысла._

_Стив жив._

_Стив неоспоримо и нерушимо жив. Те, кто все еще здесь, празднуют этот факт как какую-то победу. Но в конце концов не остается никого, чтобы отпраздновать это. И Стив начинает думать, что, быть может, ему не хочется жить дальше._

_Он не хочет называть это мыслями о суициде. Он не хочет себя убивать. Он просто не хочет жить вечно._

_В почте накапливаются письма, адресованные Сэму Уилсону. Почерк на конвертах ужасно неуклюжий и словно детский. Будто адресату Сэма приходилось заново учиться писать. Может, у него был инсульт. Или, может, это искалеченный ветеран войны._

_Стив не открывает письма, потому что они не для него, но сочувствует человеку, который их пишет. В конце концов он открывает одно письмо только для того, чтобы увидеть имя адресата. Он пишет в ответ небольшую записку, информируя о том, что Сэм Уилсон умер три недели назад и что ему очень жаль. И только после отправки письма Стив понимает — он не помнит имени того человека. Он столько раз читал его и запоминал, чтобы потом написать на конверте, но сейчас он его совсем не помнит._

_Он не получает ответа, но письма перестают приходить._

_Стив на ферме Клинта, он смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, и в его руке лезвие. Но он не может даже заставить его коснуться кожи и не знает, почему._

_Стив перестает спать и есть. Он говорит себе, что так обычно и получается, когда живешь один, поэтому о себе нужно лучше заботиться. Он хочет чувствовать легкость, и если ему это не может дать разум, пусть даст тело. Во всяком случае он не собирается умереть от голода. Просто будет стараться обходиться без еды._

_Наверху слышится глухой стук, а в грязи невидимой рукой написаны цифры. Стив чувствует в груди странную надежду, его ведет по стране таинственная поэма._

_Там Брюс Беннер и двенадцать человек на стене. Там голос и ветер с гравием._

_Там путь в космос. Там корабль, несущийся к звездам._

_Там темноволосый парень с протезом вместо руки, который специально выравнивает голос и изо всех сил избегает зрительного контакта, который делает себя пустым и ничем не примечательным, который бормочет: «Я Джеймс.»_

_Там человек в стеклянном ящике, который умоляет, чтобы его выпустили, который кричит: «Стив, Стив, СТИВ!»._

— Стив? Давай полегче.

Стив начал выкашливать жидкость из крио. Ужасно долгую минуту он не мог понять, где находится и что происходит. Вслепую пытался нащупать пространство и время, пытался растормошить свой мозг в поисках подсказки. А затем вспомнил, что у него есть глаза, и открыл их.

Комната была погружена в полумрак, чтобы не причинить боль глазам Стива после того, как он не пользовался ими два года. Жидкость из крио была кислой, резкой и напоминала лимонный сок. В иллюминаторе вращались звезды, и кружилась колючая пустота. А затем иллюминатор пересекла огромная планета, похожая на космического кита. Она была оранжевого, желтого и белого цветов с бледно-желтыми кольцами. 

Стив просто в изумлении смотрел, затаив дыхание. С его волос все еще стекала жидкость. Затем он глянул на Брюса, и тот ему слегка улыбнулся.

— Мы на месте, — мягко сказал он. — Червоточина всего в нескольких сотнях миль от нас.

Стив сглотнул, а затем кивнул. Прошло два года. Паника попыталась скрутить его внутренности в узел, но он взял и превратил эту напряженность в ожидание. Даже взволнованность. Планета снова пересекла иллюминатор, и Стив не мог перестать смотреть на нее.

Сатурн.

Голова кружилась.

Он отвел взгляд, словно не сделай этого, он бы всю жизнь на нее смотрел.

— Эм… — прохрипел он и прочистил горло. И эту функцию он не использовал два года. — А где… 

Он нахмурился. Голова была как в тумане, ему было трудно вспомнить имена. Боль была такая сильная, что словно давила на череп.

— ...Джеймс, — наконец произнес он. — И, эм... Локи?

— Я думал разбудить тебя первым, — тихо ответил Брюс.

 _Он_ встал сам, доверившись лишь таймеру крио остановить его стазис. Стив содрогнулся от одной лишь мысли и задался вопросом, действительно ли Брюс проснулся всего пару минут назад. Или пару часов у него заняла паника. Или он просто смотрел на огромную светящуюся разноцветную планету и наслаждался тишиной.

— Хочешь помочь вытащить Джеймса? — спросил Брюс.

Стив моргнул и кивнул. 

— Да. Хорошо. Только…

— Не торопись.

Стив ровно сел, голова все еще кружилась и болела, но космическая болезнь быстро проходила. Когда он выходил из крио и снимал костюм, то даже не пошатнулся.

Когда Стив начал переодеваться, Брюс отвел взгляд, а затем передал ему бутылку с чем-то, похожим на энергетик. На вкус он был густым и сладким, как сироп, но почему-то очень освежал — Стив выпил всю бутылку в три глотка. Он высушил волосы полотенцем и последовал за Брюсом через комнату, с каждым шагом все сильнее чувствуя бодрость. 

Брюс положил руку на крышку крио Джеймса и остановился. Поднял глаза на Стива и открыл рот, словно колебался. Его добрые глаза выражали явную нерешительность.

— Денверс же рассказала тебе о Джеймсе? — наконец спросил он.

Стив не был уверен, что именно тот имел в виду — вопрос был довольно прямолинейным, будто Брюс сам не знал, о чем конкретно Стив был в курсе. На секунду Стив подумал, что стоит прикинуться дураком, но потом передумал.

— Она сказала, что у него ПТСР.

Брюс кивнул и открыл оболочку, запуская процесс. 

— Два года стазиса — это долго. Ему может понадобиться помощь найти почву под ногами. 

— Я смогу, — ответил Стив, заглушая шум вытекающей из крио жидкости.

Оболочка раскрылась, как цветок, и Стив перестал дышать.

Джеймс был совершенно неподвижным. Его глаза были закрыты, кожа — смертельно бледной, а лицо — наполовину закрытым из-за респиратора, похожего на намордник. Стив ненавидел смотреть на него такого. Он хотел его разбудить. Услышать его голос.

Брюс, нахмурившись и сосредоточившись, медленно вытащил из горла Джеймса респиратор, и из его рта начала вытекать жидкость так же, как и недавно изо рта Стива. 

Вдруг его глаза распахнулись. 

В следующий миг он буквально выскочил из крио со всплеском жидкости и рухнул на пол, пытаясь в панике забраться обратно. 

— _Не трогайте меня_ , — прохрипел он таким трясущимся голосом, что было еле понятно, что он говорит. Он забился в угол, весь дрожа и задержав дыхание. — _Пощадите. Нет, не надо опять_.

Стив не понимал ни слова, но по тону голоса было понятно, что тот в ужасе. Он будто всматривался в то, чего здесь не было. Он свернулся так, будто ожидал удара. 

— Джеймс, эй, Джеймс, — сказал Стив, сделав шаг навстречу. — Джеймс, посмотри на меня. 

Джеймс резко поднял глаза и выпрямился, внезапно полный таким количеством жестокости, что Стив не знал, как раньше мог не понять, что Джеймса тренировали для смертельных боев. Его протез угрожающе жужжал, и стало еще более очевидно, что это не просто металлическая рука. Это оружие.

— Стив, — произнес Брюс сдавленным голосом. — Осторожнее.

Стив не был ни удивлен, ни напуган. Он не знал, почему. Но он не боялся. 

— Джеймс, — повторил он, медленно опускаясь рядом на колени, чтобы быть с ним на уровне глаз. 

Безумный взгляд Джеймса следовал за каждым его движением. Джеймс был настолько неподвижным, напряженным и готовым кинуться в бой, что даже немного из-за это дрожал. Под толстым слоем агрессии он выглядел искренне сбитым с толку и до смерти напуганным. 

— Мы на «Эндюрансе», — спокойно сказал Стив, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Сейчас 2099-й год. Твое текущее имя — Джеймс Чехов. Здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда.

Он не знал, почему сказал «текущее имя» — может, что-то в нем напомнило ему Наташу. Джеймс смотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, его грудь вздымалась с каждым вдохом. Затем он моргнул, а потом еще раз.

— Стив, — прохрипел он.

— Да, — ободряюще ответил Стив, еще немного приблизившись. — Да, Бак, это я.

Стив услышал, как позади него Брюс сделал резкий глубокий вдох — наверное, он подумал, что Стив слишком торопился. Но Стив не мог остановиться — настолько он был уверен, что Джеймс не причинит ему вреда.

— Нет, — произнес Джеймс, заикаясь и вжимаясь спиной в стену. — Нет. Это… это… ловушка. Они заставили меня притворяться. Они навредят тебе.

— Мне никто не навредит. 

— _Я_ наврежу, — ответил Джеймс срывающимся голосом. — Они сказали причинить тебе боль, я причиню тебе…

— Нет, не причинишь. Смотри. 

Стив поднял руку и медленно, аккуратно заправил ему за ухо прядь. 

Джеймс лишь уставился на него, полностью замерев и почти перестав дышать. 

— Вот видишь, — сказал Стив. — Давай, — он аккуратно потянул Джеймса на себя, ухватился за его дрожащие плечи и притянул достаточно близко, чтобы прижаться своим лбом к его. 

Всего пару недель назад — господи, два года и пару недель назад — Стив бы даже не посмел сделать что-то подобное, но он знал, что Джеймсу нужно было почувствовать себя заземленным. Стив ощутил, как тот напрягся на пару секунд, словно ожидал выстрела, но затем издал сломленный, полный боли звук и ухватился правой рукой за рубашку Стива, а вторую, металлическую, сжав возле своего живота.

Это длилось целую болезненную минуту. Ладони Стива передвинулись с плеч Джеймса на затылок — он большими пальцами рисовал на коже круги. Джеймс не особо успокаивался. Он содрогался так, словно хотел разрыдаться, но не позволял себе. В конце концов он сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох и поднял глаза. 

Стив посмотрел на него в ответ. И на мгновение они были очень, очень близко. 

Затем Джеймс вдруг нахмурился и толкнул Стива.

— Бога ради, блядь, — голос все еще дрожал, но это уже был голос Чехова. И глаза, смотрящие на Брюса, были тоже Чехова. Джеймс встал, немного шатаясь, и сказал: — Ты должен был разбудить меня первым. Ты сказал, что разбудишь первым. 

— Я передумал, — ответил Брюс, непоколебимо выдерживая на себе его взгляд.

Джеймс выплюнул проклятие на русском, прошел через комнату и встал лицом к иллюминатору, прижавшись лбом к толстому прохладному стеклу. Затем вновь сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох, а потом еще один — более спокойный. 

Сатурн медленно пролетал мимо, превращая Джеймса в силуэт, выделяющийся на сияющем золотистом фоне.

Стив сидел на том же месте, где оказался, когда Джеймс его толкнул. Но через некоторое время он медленно встал и глянул на Брюса, который жестом показал, что Джеймсу нужно дать минуту. Потому Стив стал ждать, смотря на Джеймса, который стоял перед всей вселенной. 

Джеймс не двигался, лишь стоял спиной к комнате и смотрел на вращающиеся звезды снаружи. Но чуть позже его плечи опустились, и Стиву было этого достаточно — он подошел к Джеймсу. Он почти ожидал, что Джеймс скажет ему отъебаться, но тот позволил подойти и встать рядом.

Стив нерешительно протянул руку, давая Джеймсу время остановить его. Но Джеймс не остановил, и Стив положил ее — ровную и теплую — ему на спину. Он держал ее там, но потом скользнул выше и положил ее на плечо.

Джеймс вздрогнул, но руку Стива не сбросил.

Настала тишина.

— Тебе что-то снилось? — тихо спросил Джеймс.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что, да, снилось, — его сон был буквально на краю сознания, ждал, пока на него не обратят внимания. Но в тот же миг, когда Стив попытался его вспомнить, он ускользнул от него, словно вода, набранная в ладони, утекала, попадая в небытие.

Он сделал беспомощный и разочарованный жест. 

— Нет. Нет, мне снилось, но сейчас… — он покачал головой. — Все забылось.

Джеймс глянул на него так, словно хотел сказать кучу вещей, но в итоге так ничего и не произнес. Вместо этого он перевел взгляд на плывущие рядом звезды и золотистую планету. 

— Мне жаль, — рискнул сказать Стив. Ему было жаль, хоть он и не понимал, за что именно извинялся. 

— Не стоит, — вздохнул Джеймс. — Просто не стоит… — он покачал головой. — Слушай, я не знаю, что сказал тогда, но не думай об этом. Это все, чего я прошу.

— Уже забыл, — пообещал Стив.

Джеймс издал горький и полный ненависти звук, похожий на смех. Он отвернулся и выскользнул из хватки Стива. Казалось, будто они вообще никогда не прикасались друг к другу.


	5. Молю с печальных тех высот

— _Рада вас слышать, «Эндюранс»_.

— И мы рады слышать тебя, Кэрол, — мягко ответил Брюс. — Мы не отстаем от графика?

— _Нет, вы как раз вовремя_. 

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — Брюс замолк. — За эти два года ничего не случилось?

— _Ничего, что имело бы значение. Червоточина все еще на месте. Только помните, что, оказавшись внутри, сообщения отправлять не получится из-за гравитации Гаргантюа_. 

Стив слушал их разговор, который на самом деле был лишь фоном для его собственных глупых мыслей. Он смотрел, как Джеймс, переодетый в обычную одежду, вышел из отсека, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он подошел ко Стиву, бросил полотенце и взял бутылку с космическим энергетиком — или что это, черт возьми, было такое? 

— Хватит делать вид, словно я щенка твоего пнул, — пробормотал он, плюхнулся рядом со Стивом и провел по лицу рукой. — Мне жаль, ладно? Я не жаворонок, и эти два года надо было как-то нагнать. 

Стив выдавил слабую улыбку. Проблема была не в этом, но он этого не сказал. Проблема была в том, что ему казалось, будто между ними с Джеймсом стеклянная стена. Этого он тоже не сказал.

— Так мы будим фрика? — мрачно спросил Джеймс.

Стиву не сразу понял, о ком он. 

— Да, — ответил Стив, — я же дал слово, верно?

Джеймс зубами откупорил бутылку. 

— Это херня. — Он сделал большой глоток, словно жалея, что там не алкоголь. — Ты же знаешь, что ему все равно, кто и какое дал слово. Но все равно ведешься на это.

Долгое время Стив просто молчал. Но затем сказал:

— Он потерял свою родную планету и застрял на нашей.

Джеймс фыркнул.

— То, что он, черт возьми, прошел через это, не значит, что стоит тратить на него время.

Стив глянул на него, но Джеймс осторожно старался не смотреть на Стива в ответ. Прошла минута, и в комнате изменилось лишь освещение. Затем прошла еще одна.

— Чего ты боишься? — в конце концов спросил Стив. Но, когда Джеймс усмехнулся, добавил: — Это справедливый вопрос. С чего бы ему вредить нам?

Джеймс прикусил изнутри щеку. 

— Может, ему нужен «Эндюранс».

— И куда он полетит? Господи, Бак, это тебе не Флэш Гордон.

На несколько напряженных секунд Джеймс закрыл глаза, словно под веками пытался удержать какую-то картинку. Тем временем Стив отчетливо ощущал, что опять, не подумав, сказал что-то не то. Ему почти показалось, что в этот раз он поймет, что именно не так. Он даже слегка нахмурился и напрягся, но вдруг ход его мыслей прервал Брюс:

— Денверс сказала, что мы должны его разбудить. 

Джеймс открыл глаза и, мрачно нахмурившись, потер правой рукой лицо. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ладно. Давайте с этим покончим.

*

— Почему он синего цвета? — спросил Джеймс.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что тот выглядел так из-за жидкости в крио, но тут же вспомнил бледное тело Джеймса в том пластиковом мешке и понял, что сама жидкость бесцветная. Локи действительно был синего цвета — глубокого холодного синего цвета — и со странными отметинами на коже. 

Они все глянули друг на друга.

— Ну, он инопланетянин и может менять форму, — пробормотал Брюс. — Его жизненные показатели такие же, как и были. Он должен быть в порядке.

Он щелкнул по крышке крио и подождал, пока она медленно откроется. Без полупрозрачного наностекла странный цвет кожи Локи был еще более явным. Волосы остались такого же чернильного цвета, из-за чего линия волос сливалась с темно-синей кожей.

— Почему жидкость не вытекает? — спросил Джеймс.

Брюс немного нахмурился, а затем закатал правый рукав и опустил руку. Стоило его руке коснуться жидкости, как она начала яростно шипеть, напоминая кипящую воду. Брюс отдернул руку, закричав от боли, и рухнул на пол.

— Брюс! — воскликнул Стив, падая рядом на колени. — Эй, ты… 

— Я в порядке, — сказал Брюс сквозь сжатые зубы.

Он был настолько напряжен, что под одеждой были видны перекатывающиеся мышцы. Брюс все еще сидел на полу, будто весь сжавшись. Его лицо было вытянуто гримасой боли, но говорил он членораздельно и осознанно.

— Дайте мне минуту.

Вдруг Стив резко вспомнил Халка, и впервые за все время эта мысль ударила ему под дых — Брюс действительно мог выпустить монстра, и тот убил бы их всех. Халк был их пятым пассажиром. И теперь любая угроза, которую мог представить собой Локи, казалась смехотворной. 

— Черт, — прошипел Джеймс, и глаза Стива тут же метнулись к нему, когда он услышал безошибочный звук трескающегося льда. 

Джеймс, сильно нахмурившись, тряс свою металлическую руку. Лед склеил кончики его пальцев вместе, металлические пластины жужжали, пока он силой не разъединил их, раздробив лед, который неровными кусками упал на пол рядом со Стивом. 

— Какого черта? — спросил Стив, широко распахнув глаза.

— Крио превратилось в какой-то жидкий азот, — ответил Джеймс. — Оно теперь что угодно заморозит.

— Господи, — прошептал Стив. — Брюс, ты обжегся? 

— Да… — сказал Брюс, наконец немного расслабившись.

Он перевел взгляд на правую руку — он не был осторожен, как Джеймс, потому в жидкость опустил ее целиком. Теперь вся область была голубого и черного цвета, как синяк. 

— Боже, — выдохнул Стив.

— Она уже не болит, — мягко сказал Брюс. — Но Локи… 

Все подняли глаза. Если Локи замочили в модифицированном крио на целых два года, вряд ли он был жив, и неважно, что говорили его жизненные показатели. 

И словно по заказу Локи с респиратором во рту начал задыхаться, а затем вытащил его и принял сидячее положение, расплескав вокруг всю жидкость — капли шипели, приземляясь на пол. Он кашлял целую минуту, но потом сглотнул и, затаив дыхание, глянул на них всех. 

Его глаза были ошеломленными и словно затуманенными. А еще светились красным.

— Что? — настороженно спросил он еще более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом.

Даже Джеймс не знал, что ответить. Красные глаза Локи метнулись к поврежденной руке Брюса, а затем он сразу же перевел взгляд на себя и выругался под нос.

Он отряхнулся и вышел из крио, немного шатаясь, как и Стив с Джеймсом, но по сравнению с ними Локи все равно казался более осведомленным в своих действиях. 

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, и его кожа начала мерцать, снова становясь белой. — Я был неосторожен. 

Затем Локи окунул бледную руку в холодную жидкость, которая от его прикосновения начала словно дрожать. Вдруг все заработало, и жидкость начала утекать. Стив задался вопросом, почему жидкость не навредила Локи, но тут его осенило — Локи и был причиной, почему она стала такой холодной. Должно быть, она таким образом среагировала на его инопланетное тело, что это вообще нельзя было предсказать. 

Локи казался почти смущенным. Он зачесал волосы назад обеими руками и снова глянул на Брюса, все еще сидящего на полу. 

— Можно посмотреть? — спросил он.

— Лучше не стоит, — ответил Брюс, крепко сжав другой рукой поврежденные пальцы. На его губах была небольшая улыбка — для Брюса она была сродни броне. 

— Я не хотел навредить, — твердо сказал Локи. 

— Я в курсе, — отозвался Брюс, и Стив не мог понять, с иронией тот ответил или нет. Он стряхнул с плеча руку Стива, поднялся на ноги и с бесстрастным лицом засунул замерзшую руку в карман.

Локи не настаивал. Джеймс теперь смотрел на него с еще большим недоверием, если это вообще было возможно. А Стив не знал, что и думать.

— Ему понадобится скафандр, — озвучил Брюс странное и неестественное из-за своей нелогичности заключение. — Стив, не мог бы ты… 

Стив моргнул, но потом понял, о чем его просят и, главное, почему просят именно его. 

— Да, — медленно ответил он. — Конечно, пойдем, — сказал он Локи. 

Вдруг Джеймс сделал резкий жест, но Брюс второй рукой сжал его запястье, не дав ему высказать протест. Стив сделал вид, что не заметил, как Брюс пытался утихомирить Джеймса. В любом случае с Локи он и сам хотел поговорить.

*

— Хорошо спалось? — невинно спросил Локи, когда они, покинув отсек с крио, зашли в жилой отсек. 

— Не помню, — ответил Стив, захватив костюм, надевающийся под скафандр, и сам запасной скафандр. Затем задумался и поднял глаза на Локи. — Тебе вообще это нужно?

— Думаю, лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.

Локи попытался расстегнуть свой костюм для крио, но под его пальцами тот почти что крошился, как замерзшая паутина. Локи сморщил нос, но затем просто сорвал с себя костюм, как оберточную бумагу. 

Его тело было худым, белым и без каких-либо шрамов и отметин. Если бы всего пару минут назад Стив не увидел, как у того буквально меняется кожа, сейчас он посчитал бы это иллюзией. Стив отвернулся, чтобы дать Локи немного личного пространства, и посмотрел на вращающиеся в иллюминаторе звезды.

— Почему ты прячешь свою истинную форму? — спросил он.

— Я был приучен к этому, — ответил Локи. — К тому же, кажется, сейчас это модно.

Стив решил на это купиться — собственно, почему нет?

— Я знаю, что Беннер и Чехов не все мне рассказывают. И не то чтобы они это скрывают.

— А. — Это все, что ответил Локи.

Стив глянул на него — тот застегивал костюм, который был на нем как вторая кожа, а затем залез в скафандр. 

— Меня не это беспокоит, — соврал Стив. — Мне важнее, откуда ты об этом знаешь. 

Локи усмехнулся ему. 

— Я знаю все, мой дорогой Капитан. 

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь. 

— Я знаю многое, — поправил себя Локи. — Например, о твоем дорогом сержанте Чехове. 

Стив не позволил себя этим задеть. Локи действительно не изменился, но тот факт, что он решил ткнуть пальцем именно в этот аспект жизни Стива, значил, что даже Локи заметил, как они с Джеймсом близки.

— И это все? — спросил Стив. — Не сильно ты стараешься.

— Я вообще не стараюсь, — ответил Локи, просовывая в рукава руки. — Мои намерения предельно честны.

Стив фыркнул.

— Я и забыл, как ты любишь честность. 

Локи ему ухмыльнулся и загадочно сказал:

— Я уверен, что ты забыл еще более важные вещи. — Локи посмотрел на себя. — Как я выгляжу?

— Непривычно, — искренне ответил Стив.

Увидеть Локи в скафандре было чем-то нереальным. Теперь они казались не такими огромными, странными и неуклюжими, как в двадцатом столетии, но официальность все еще сохранилась. И они были такими человеческими, что Локи совсем выбивался из картины.

— Серьезно, — сказал Стив уже более тихим голосом. — Почему ты здесь? И где ты был все эти года? 

Локи лишь улыбнулся. Он действительно выглядел уставшим. 

— И почему я должен рассказывать? 

— Потому что теперь ты тут, — просто ответил Стив, — с нами. А у нас есть только мы. 

Настала тишина. Локи облизнулся и отвел взгляд.

— Я двинулся дальше, Капитан, правда, — он застегнул шлем. — Но вы не примете меня, и я сомневаюсь, что приму кого-то из вас. — Он махнул рукой на дверь. — Пойдем?

*

Когда Стив с Локи присоединились к Брюсу и Джеймсу в отсеке с командным управлением, те не разговаривали. Лишь надели скафандры и вернулись к вежливому молчанию, как и обычно. Но из-за их общего секрета воздух казался таким густым, что Стив, казалось, мог ощутить его вкус.

Он пожевал губу, а затем сделал медленный и долгий выдох. Он доверял и Брюсу, и Джеймсу, но делать это становилось сложнее и сложнее. Но, когда Джеймс поднял глаза, Стив понял, что совершенно не мог поверить в то, что этот человек хотел ему навредить. Черт бы побрал его доверчивость. 

Стив выглянул в иллюминатор и увидел, как мимо проплывает Сатурн. Наверное, он никогда не привыкнет к такому. 

— Мы готовы? Брюс, как рука?

— Я буду в порядке, — повторил тот мягко, но твердо. 

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Локи, но тут же поднял руки в защитном жесте, увидев, как на него глянул Джеймс. — Ладно. Молчу. 

Джеймс сжал челюсти, но затем опустился в кресло.

— Полетели.

«Эндюранс» закружился и рванул в космос, медленно оставляя Сатурн позади. Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем они увидели червоточину. 

В двумерном пространстве на листе бумаги проход выглядел как дыра. Но в трех измерениях он был сферой, напоминающей висячий стеклянный шар, который отражал звезды из не попадающих в него созвездий. Он просто висел, неподвижный, зловещий, но все равно непостижимо прекрасный. 

— Так что, — сказал Джеймс Локи. Он, видимо, хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, скорее, грубо, но когда он напряженно сглотнул, весь эффект пропал, — дашь в последнюю минуту какой-то совет? Раз ты привык к путешествиям по космосу. 

Локи, вероятно, усмехнулся бы на это, но на его лице были такие же страх и благоговение. 

— Я не привык к _такому_. 

Джеймс облизнул губы, а затем подключил наушники. 

— Вот оно. Сейчас мы пройдем сквозь. 

— _Вас поняла, «Эндюранс». И помните: вы там не одни_. — Денверс остановилась и, чуть погодя, добавила: — _Брюс?_

Брюс выпрямился в кресле и тихо ответил: — Я тут.

Сначала Денверс молчала, и в этой тишине умещались годы работы, надежды и дружбы. Но потом она сказала, тихо, но твердо, с присущими ей нотками стали в голосе: 

— _Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_. 

Брюс улыбнулся, словно не мог сдержаться. 

— Не уйду, — прошептал он. — Пока, Кэрол.

Затем они все подняли глаза на дыру, которую словно засунули в космос. Они видели темную сферу, которая смотрела на них в ответ миллионом своих глаз-звезд. Джеймс нажал на двигатели, и они двинулись в космос — или это космос двигался вокруг них, но в любом случае они приближались и приближались, пока не попали внутрь…

в дыру, которая не дыра. Но когда дыра — это не дыра? Когда… когда это сфера. Вдруг звезды начали плавиться, казаться жидкими, яркими и белыми на фоне бесконечного черного космоса... Словно картина в полоску, но вверх ногами, и это все неправильно, неправильно, совершенно невозможно. Все вверх ногами. Все зеркалится и переворачивается, но совсем не так, как обычно... Невозможно.... Корабль действительно изгибается, боже, изгибается, ровные линии искривляются вместе с пространством, кружатся у сингулярности, которую они пересекли, и все так чертовски сильно трясется... И корабль сейчас разрушится, и… Господи, блядь, это еще что?.. Рука — какая-то размытая дыра в пространстве, по форме сильно напоминающая руку, и она собиралась коснуться Джеймса, она… сейчас коснется Баки... Но это еще что такое, черт возьми?.. Она коснется Баки! Джеймс был совсем неподвижен, широко распахнул глаза, висящая размытая рука задела его шлем, прошла сквозь него. А затем по линии челюсти. И пусть это было не больно, прошу, Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это было не больно. Локи говорил что-то вслух, читал поэму про не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы, пусть тлеет бесконечность в яростном закате, пылает гнев, гнев на то, как гаснет смертный мир... Вдруг размытая рука исчезла, вернулась в небытие. Корабль трясло так сильно, вокруг было так много звезд, так много, а я и не знал никогда, насколько он большой и просторный, здесь нет ничего, и здесь есть мы.И еще здесь есть они. Их четверо, а снаружи все было бархатного черного цвета, невозможно скручивалось, но вдруг начало распутываться и проясняться. Бесконечное стало конечным, а невозможное — возможным, они вылетели…

...вылетели и увидели еще одну темную стену и неизвестные созвездия, находящиеся в световых годах от Земли и всего живого.

Они увидели звезду, рядом с которой была гигантская масса черного цвета, окруженная ореолом настоящего света — Гаргантюа. Они были на месте. 

— ...на то, как гаснет смертный мир, — выдохнул Локи. На его губах была улыбка, а глаза с огромными зрачками были распахнуты.

Стив повернулся к нему.

— Это еще что? — спросил он.

Локи сглотнул и улыбнулся. 

— Дилан Томас, судя по всему. 

Он указал на листок бумаги, прикрепленный к стене. Стив поверить не мог, что не заметил его раньше. Наверное, Брюс его туда приклеил. Локи просто читал вслух.

— Мне показалось уместным.

*

— Ты в порядке? 

Это первое, что Стив спросил у Джеймса, когда они отстегнулись и сняли шлемы. 

— Да, в порядке, — ответил Джеймс. Он выглядел ошеломленным, но невредимым. — Какого черта это было? 

— Выглядело как рука. Ну, форма была как у руки. Она прошла сквозь твой шлем.

— Мы все еще не знаем, кто в ответе за червоточину, — заметил Брюс. — Это могли быть они. Пытались протянуть руку. Кем бы они ни были. 

— И что ты почувствовал? — с любопытством спросил Локи. 

Джеймс мрачно глянул на него, но все равно ответил, пробормотав:

— Не знаю. Тепло.

Он потер подбородок и пожал плечами.

— Если они могут с нами выйти на контакт, — сказал Стив, — почему они не делают этого сейчас? 

— Может, они могут это сделать только в червоточине, — пробормотал Брюс. — Джеймс, можешь остановить вращение?

Джеймс молча исполнил просьбу, и они снова стали ощущать свой вес. Вид из иллюминатора перестал кружиться, и они смогли увидеть Гаргантюа во всей своей ужасающей красоте. Она была такой яркой, что было больно смотреть даже сквозь тонированные и стойкие к ультрафиолету стекла. Звезда рядом с ней казалась совсем маленькой и беспомощной. 

— Кем бы они ни были, — тихо сказал Брюс, — они за нами присматривают. 

Стив глаз не мог отвести от черной дыры. План А. Всего через несколько дней Брюс… 

Это план был смертью. Прямо там, снаружи, в ореоле света. Или даже чем-то хуже смерти. Стив не мог вынести этой мысли. Но проблема в том, что лучшего варианта он так и не придумал. 

Что-то громко просигналило на панели управления. 

— Новые данные, — сказал Брюс. Он пролетел по отсеку и сел в кресло. Стив заметил, что тот использовал только левую руку — правая была аккуратно спрятана. — Все три подают сигнал.

— Какая планета ближе? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Квилла. Планеты Чавеса и Дакена сейчас на другой стороне М-616.

— Другой стороне чего? — спросил Локи.

— М-616, — грубовато ответил Джеймс. — Это та звезда в иллюминаторе. Она находится на орбите черной дыры.

— Я думал, на орбите черной дыры ваши три планеты. 

— Черные дыры всасывают в себя все тепло и свет, — сказал Джеймс. И один лишь его тон уже можно было посчитать оскорблением. — Планеты должны находиться на орбите какой-то звезды, чтобы быть пригодными для жизни. В противном случае они бы были лишь мертвыми шарами из камней и льда. 

Локи лишь невесело усмехнулся. 

— А, — пробормотал он. — Земляне.

Взгляд Джеймса снова начал становиться буквально убийственным, и Стив был уже готов вмешаться, как Брюс, все это время собиравший информацию, вдруг воскликнул:

— Черт.

Стив моргнул. Это было настолько непривычно, что даже Локи раскрыл от удивления рот, но затем рассмеялся, заработав этим еще один испепеляющий взгляд Джеймса. 

— Что? — прорычал Джеймс.

— О, ничего, — захихикал Локи. — Просто я думал, что вы все-таки примете во внимание искривление во времени. — Он подлетел к результатам Брюса, которые тот читал. — Речь об этом, не так ли?

— Брюс, о чем он? — спросил Стив.

— Об относительности, — вздохнул тот и потер переносицу. — Я надеялся, что все будет не так плохо, но у Гаргантюа очень сильное притяжение. Имею в виду, что чем мы ближе к ней, тем медленнее идет время. На данный момент один час на планете Квилла… — он пролистнул данные вниз, нахмурившись, — равен семи годам на Земле. 

Слова будто отдались эхом в оглушительной тишине.

— Мы не можем «Рейнджер» посадить там, — сказал Стив. — Мы не можем заставлять Денверс ждать столько времени. 

— Планеты Дакена и Чавеса сейчас находятся достаточно далеко от Гаргантюа, чтобы искривления не было, — ответил Брюс. — Но у Квилла отличные показатели. На той планете вода. Жидкая вода. 

Стив замолк. Эти новости были важными и удивительными, и они все это знали. 

В конце концов Джеймс тихо спросил:

— А что насчет двух остальных?

Брюс поморщился.

— Результаты Дакена… тоже хорошие. А Чавеса — уже не настолько. 

— Но обе планеты пригодны? И обе вне диапазона искривления времени? 

— Да. 

— Тогда не будем рисковать, — сказал Джеймс. — Это разумно.

Он коснулся панели управления и открыл цифровую карту, начав быстро добавлять туда новые элементы, совпадающие с данными Брюса. Гаргантюа располагалась по центру, а вокруг нее был синий круг — отметка начала зоны с искривлением времени. М-616 с тремя планетами на орбите находилась справа. Ближе всего до звезды находилась планета Чавеса. Дальше — Квилла и Дакена. 

Все три орбиты складывались в роковую синюю линию. Хотя на данный момент в зоне была только планета Квилла. Планеты Дакена и Чавеса — с М-616 между ними — находились в противоположной стороне вместе с черной дырой. 

Джеймс нажал на синий круг. 

— Мы полетим вокруг Гаргантюа, — сказал он, — прямо на грани зоны искривления времени. Сначала проверим планету Дакена, раз она ближе всех. И я бы хотел, чтобы при этом присутствовали вы, доктор.

Брюс бесшумно вдохнул и сказал:

— Будет быстрее, если… 

— Вы должны проверить первую планету вместе с нами. Вы остаетесь.

Он не смотрел на Брюса, пока говорил это. На Джеймса смотрел Локи, причем так, словно точно знал, на что тот намекал. Но Стив в этом не был уверен — не был уверен, до какой степени на Земле за ними шпионил Локи.

— Если планета Дакена недостаточно хороша, мы полетим к Чавесу. И по пути… 

— Бросите Беннера, — жестко закончил за него Локи.

Верно. Значит, он все-таки знал.

Джеймс бросил на него равнодушный взгляд, и этот, в отличии от угрюмого, Стива взволновал больше. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — как человек, чья жизнь полностью зависит от нас, вызвав желание вырвать тебе позвонки, ты многого не добьешься. 

Локи зловеще усмехнулся. 

— Не хватает смелости встретиться лицом к лицу со своими же решениями, да?

Джеймс подорвался с кресла и угрожающе навис над ним.

— Скажу тебе вот что, — произнес он до жути спокойным голосом. — Ты возвращаешься в крио.

Локи глянул на него, и внезапно его улыбка совсем пропала. 

— Я так не думаю.

— Будто у тебя есть выбор, — сказал Джеймс. 

Его лицо было бесстрастным, а тон — ровным. Он дернул левым плечом, и его рука слышно сдвинулась — перекалибровалась, став абсолютно цельной, без единого зазора. 

— У нас займет три дня, чтобы добраться до мира Дакена. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, пока мы спим. Так что ты идешь в крио, хочешь ты того или нет.

Локи обнажил зубы и повторил:

— _Нет_.

Джеймс выглядел так, словно этого ответа и ожидал. Его глаза теперь казались совсем бездушными и спокойными. Он уперся ногой в панель и… 

Стив наклонился и резко нажал на кнопку — «Эндюранс» снова начал безжалостно вращаться, а гравитация вернулась. Джеймс и Локи, которые парили так близко друг к другу, упали на пол. 

— _Успокойтесь_ , — твердо произнес Стив. — Мы зашли так далеко не для того, чтобы начать драться.

Джеймс выглядел настолько ошеломленным этим движением, что это было почти забавно. А Локи не смеялся — он был все таким же бледным и все так же напряженно смотрел на Джеймса. 

— Спасибо, — с чрезмерной вежливостью сказал Брюс, словно Стив дал ему слово на каком-то симпозиуме по химии. — Джеймс. Я ценю, что ты беспокоишься, но я справлюсь с Локи. А вообще-то… — он улыбнулся, — я лягу на соседнюю кровать.

Локи был все еще настороже из-за агрессии Джеймса, но распахнул глаза еще шире:

— _Прошу прощения?_

— Пока я сплю, _мне_ ты не навредишь, — сказал Брюс чуть ли не с радостью. — И я смогу за тобой присматривать. Таким образом, никто не идет в крио, и все могут спать спокойно. 

Ни Джеймс, ни Локи не были воодушевлены этой перспективой. Но Брюсу, конечно, было плевать. Он слегка улыбнулся Стиву, и внезапно тот был очень рад, что Брюс рядом.

*

Автопилот был достаточно надежным — он сам летел вокруг Гаргантюа. Операция требовала, чтобы все астронавты после выхода из крио немного отдохнули — нужно было удостовериться, что все биологические процессы восстановились. После того, как они поели высушенную заморозкой еду — Джеймс все еще краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как ест Стив, хоть и пытался делать это незаметно, — выключился свет, и Брюс удалился в первый жилой отсек вместе с мрачным, но, казалось, смирившимся Локи, оставив второй для Стива и Джеймса.

В маленькой комнатке оказались две узкие, но функциональные кровати. Стив и Джеймс особо не разговаривали — лишь обменялись парой формальных фраз. Они просто тихо и неподвижно лежали, пытаясь уснуть. 

Уже после первого получаса Стиву начало казаться, что он задыхается. 

Он резко встал с кровати, приоткрыл дверь и скользнул в отсек с крио, чтобы перевести дыхание. Гаргантюа проплывала мимо: то отсек заливал неумолимый белый свет, то возвращалась темнота. 

Стив закрыл глаза. Его виски были влажными от пота, и он провел руками по волосам, медленно и глубоко дыша. Он снова чувствовал себя тощим и замученным астмой.

(И как только он выживал тогда?..)

Когда он неспешно открыл глаза, то краем глаза заметил отблеск света. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что дверь в другой отсек была не до конца закрыта. Сквозь щель просачивался золотистый луч. Он услышал приглушенные голоса. 

— ...потому что у меня не было выбора. Но в этот искусственный сон я больше не пойду. Он хотел меня тут оставить, — все звучало так, словно Локи разговаривал сам с собой и использовал присутствие Брюса как оправдание. 

— Лучше бы ты рассказал, почему ты здесь, — размеренно сказал Брюс. — Джеймс точно бы немного успокоился. 

Локи усмехнулся. 

— Барнсу на меня плевать, доктор. У него просто нет другого способа выплеснуть свое разочарование. Вот и все. 

Барнс, одними губами произнес Стив. В прошлый раз Локи тоже так его назвал. Оно звучало как… 

Стив ощутил головную боль в районе правого глаза. Он сдавил висок и подошел чуть ближе к свету.

— Откуда ты о нем знаешь? — спросил Брюс. 

— О, не валяй дурака, тебе не идет, — вздохнул Локи. Его голос звучал приглушенно, будто он тер руками лицо. — Тор рассказал тебе о моей смерти очень вовремя. В то же самое время суть правления Одина внезапно сменилась. Конечно, ты все понял. 

Брюс не отреагировал. Лишь сказал:

— Это не объясняет, откуда ты знаешь про Джеймса. 

Стив осознал, что совсем перестал дышать, и тут же глубоко вдохнул, но через секунду снова остановился. Подсознательные функции его тела отказывались работать. Ему пришлось заставлять себя вспоминать, как дышать и как моргать. Ему нужно было вспомнить… 

Гаргантюа снова осветила все помещение, окрасив все цветами, нехарактерными для ночи. Но и для дневного времени — тоже. Затем снова наступила темнота. У Стива перед глазами плыли черные точки. Он попытался сморгнуть их. И вдруг задохнулся — снова перестал дышать, не осознавая этого.

— Я смотрел за тобой, — устало признал Локи. — Я смотрел за всеми своими подданными, пока Рагнарёк не положил этому конец. Я видел твои попытки дать Барнсу другую причину жить. 

Он сдвинулся на кровати, зашелестев простынями. 

— Возвращение Роджерса... Вряд ли он пробовал яд слаще, — сказал Локи. — И если вина…

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Джеймс, закрыв Стиву уши руками. 

Стив, наверное, должен был испугаться, обернуться и стряхнуть с себя руки Джеймса. Но он был словно загипнотизирован. Будто он стоял на краю чего-то такого же огромного и ужасающего, как и черная дыра снаружи. Голова пульсировала резкой и покалывающей болью. 

— Я… 

Он вздрогнул. Ноги отказывались его держать. Голова болела. Яркий свет залил все вокруг и будто ножом ударил ему в глаза. Затем исчез, оставив Стива ошеломленным и не различающим цвета.

— Иди сюда, — Джеймс осторожно потянул его назад, в их собственный и безопасный отсек. Не включая свет, он усадил Стива на кровать и осторожно прикрыл ногой дверь. Было совсем темно. Настолько, что даже улучшенное зрение Стива не помогало ему ничего увидеть.

Он ощутил, как руки Джеймса соскользнули с его ушей и обхватили лицо. Комната была настолько тесной, а расстояние между их кроватями — настолько маленьким, что их ноги соприкасались. Глаза Стива были распахнуты, но он ничего не видел. Лишь чувствовал тепло Джеймса и ощущал его явное присутствие. 

— Эй, — шепнул Джеймс. — Скажи мне, как тебя зовут? 

— Я… — Стив сглотнул. — Стив. Стивен Грант Роджерс.

— Какой сейчас год?

— Тысяча девятьсот сор… — он сглотнул. Подумал. — Две тысячи девяносто девятый. 

— Где мы?

Его голос был спокойным и ровным. Это помогало.

— На… — Стив поморщился. — Мы на «Эндюрансе».

— Кто я?

Он пытался найти опору, которую, как оказалось, потерял. Полная темнота могла все усугубить, но руки Джеймса были теплыми и крепкими. Большими пальцами он легко проводил по скулам, и это заземляло. 

— Джеймс, — прошептал он.

— Джеймс какой? — спросил тот так тихо, что Стив еле услышал. 

Его голос был хриплым, успокаивающим и знакомым. Перед ответом Стив очень долго колебался, хоть и не знал, почему.

— ...Джеймс Чехов, — в конце концов сказал он.

Он все еще ничего не видел, но почувствовал, как Джеймс сделал слегка дрожащий выдох. Стив сглотнул и несколько раз моргнул, хоть это и было бесполезно. Джеймс был совсем рядом. Они соприкасались ногами, а Джеймс держал лицо Стива в руках. Стиву хотелось увидеть его взгляд, но он лишь мог ощущать, насколько грубой была ткань его штанов, насколько гладкой была металлическая рука и насколько теплой — другая. 

— У меня… — он снова сглотнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — У меня была паническая атака?

— Что-то вроде того, — тихо пробормотал Джеймс.

Еще одно мгновение Джеймс держал в руках его лицо. А затем поцеловал.

Стив совершенно этого не ожидал. Поцелуй был нежным и теплым — лишь касание губ. Но это казалось ему целым миром. О каком просторе космоса была речь? Все сузилось до единой точки соприкосновения. 

Когда Джеймс отстранился, то выдохнул: «Прости», и Стив будто ощутил это слово и на своих губах. Затем руки Джеймса исчезли. Исчезли его руки и тепло. Стив услышал шелест простыней и понял, что тот лег в кровать и повернулся к нему спиной.

Стив, ошеломленный, еще долго просто сидел на кровати.

Потом он замерз и укрыл себя одеялом. Потом почувствовал, что все затекло, и лег в кровать на бок. А потом наконец ощутил усталость и заснул.

*

Когда Стив проснулся, уже горел свет, а гравитация была отключена. Он, запутанный в одеяле, парил в двух дюймах от матраса. Джеймс чистил зубы, а затем кивнул Стиву, сглотнул зубную пасту — в космосе некуда сплевывать — и набрал в рот воды, чтобы ополоснуть щетку. 

— Беннер хотел получше разглядеть аккреционный диск Гаргантюа, поэтому вращение приостановлено, — сказал Джеймс, объясняя. — Вот.

Он бросил Стиву щетку. Неспешно кружась вокруг своей оси, она полетела через крошечный отсек в сторону Стива, пока тот не поймал ее. За ней последовали бутылка воды и тюбик зубной пасты. Стив поймал и их. 

— Нормально спалось? — не глядя на Стива, спросил Джеймс и стал завязывать в пучок отросшие волосы. — Я слышал, как ты вставал ночью.

Стив лишь изумленно посмотрел на него. 

И с медленно возрастающим ужасом осознал, что понятия не имел, чем были размытые воспоминания о прошлой ночи — сном или реальностью. Выражение лица Джеймса, который вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло, было таким же безучастным, как и всегда. Может, и правда ничего не произошло. Стив просто не знал.

Он даже почти решился спросить. Что случилось на самом деле? Стив не мог вынести непонимания в его глазах, не мог принять факт, что сам все придумал. Потому что он был одержим Джеймсом.

Стив посмотрел на его полные губы, которые были слишком яркими для такого бледного лица. Он посмотрел на резкие черты лица, контрастирующие с удивительно проникновенными глазами. Его тело было сильным, оно будто вибрировало мощью и концентрацией. Все это ужасно отличалось от его спутанных волос — от того, как он пренебрегал собой. Вдруг Стиву стало больно от осознания — Джеймс себя так наказывал. Как и Стив, когда перестал спать и есть. Наказывал себя за то, что его недостаточно. За то, что его не было рядом. За то, что дал волю боли и смертям. За то, что не смог спасти что-то важное. 

«Прости». Стив все еще чувствовал, как ему в губы выдохнули это слово. Он это придумал? Или ему приснилось?

А что, если нет?

Тогда это значило, что Джеймс врал ему прямо в лицо. И надеялся, что убедит Стива — это был сон. Или — Стив не знал, чего боялся сильнее, — действительно ожидал, что Стив все забудет. 

— Я вставал? — спросил Стив, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, а затем открыл пасту. — Не помню этого.

Джеймс лишь пожал плечами и отвернулся. Его глаза вновь казались мертвыми и уставшими.

*

В конце концов сомнения заставили Стива молчать. Может, так будет лучше. Им все равно нужно было выполнить миссию, а запутанные чувства и затуманенный рассудок не особо помогут. Тем более, эти чувства сначала надо было признать. Потому он ничего и не сказал.

После недолгого обсуждения они решили отключить гравитацию — она никого не тревожила, а еще можно было насладиться видом зловещей и удивительной Гаргантюа. Стив пытался ее нарисовать. Он взял с собой на борт блокнот и пару карандашей, но в итоге разочарованно все стер, отчего стружка от ластика разлетелась по всему отсеку. Поэтому он решил рисовать людей — они были настолько же увлекательны. Это не давало ему заскучать на протяжении всех трех дней путешествия.

Он начал делать грубые наброски людей, которых помнил. Лицо Сэма в его памяти было четким. Оно светилось от искренности, даже когда он постарел, когда поседели волосы, а глаза были в морщинах. Но они были такими добрыми и грустными, что было больно рисовать их. А образ Пегги становился более абстрактным, но свой след она все равно оставила. Он нарисовал ее молодой, с темными губами, пронзительными глазами и лицом, обрамленным кудрями. Потом он нарисовал Тони. Со смеющимися глазами. И этот смех всегда был искреннее, чем тот, что срывался с губ. С торчащими волосами, бородкой и пятнами от машинного масла на лице. Клинт у него усмехался и тянулся рукой за спину, чтобы достать стрелу, и его усмешка и была счастливее самого Клинта. Затем Наташа. Тяжелее всего было рисовать именно ее — мельчайшие изменения на ее лице было невозможно запечатлеть, но Стив пытался. У него не удавалось, но он пытался снова. Страницы были усеяны такими тонкими штрихами, что с ними не сравнилась бы даже паутина. 

Тора Стив не рисовал. Перед глазами все еще стояли его пустой взгляд и безжизненное тело.

Вместо этого он сделал набросок Денверс. Он нарисовал ее ирокез, яркую одежду, энергию, приносящую лишь радость, и решимость, напоминающую настоящую сталь. Затем он рисовал Брюса, парящего в закрытом отсеке. Вокруг него — до самых краев страницы — он нарисовал космос, чтобы показать Брюса, свернувшегося в калачик, как бомбу, ждущую, чтобы взорваться, или младенца в утробе матери. Потом он нарисовал Локи. Просто портрет на весь лист. Он нарисовал его волосы настолько черными, что потратил на это полкарандаша, а кожа его была настолько безупречной, что Стив даже не коснулся бумаги. Он нарисовал Локи без улыбки. Тот выглядывал из окна словно из страницы. И смотрел на что-то, чего никто больше не мог увидеть.

Потом он нарисовал Джеймса. 

Стив нарисовал его так, что казалось, будто он смотрел на того, кто бы взял в руки портрет. Его глаза были потрясающими и ясными. Они будто светились. Его лицо Стив решительно набросал резкими четкими линиями, полные губы были сжатыми от злости, а скулы — заостренными от изможденности. Под челюстью он добавил немного тени — щетину. И еще немного под глазами — обозначил усталость. Стив не хотел прятать все это за длинными волосами, поэтому сделал их покороче.

Рисунок был полным вопиющей силы воли. Когда Стив закончил, то понял — он не мог долго смотреть, ему казалось, он смотрит на Солнце. Затем Брюс позвал всех посмотреть на планету Дакена, и Стив отложил блокнот с каким-то облегчением, хотя в то же время чувствовал сильное желание — будто избегал чего-то невероятно опасного, но ужасно привлекательного. 

Он протиснулся через отсек к иллюминатору и оказался возле Брюса. Ему вдруг стало очень больно, когда он заметил, что Брюс все еще прятал правую руку в кармане толстовки, не давая никому ее увидеть. 

Стив понимал, что задавать какие-либо вопросы по этому поводу бесполезно, поэтому просто медленно встал рядом и спросил: 

— Где она?

— Прямо тут, — ответил Брюс. — Видишь?

Локи и Джеймс тоже встали рядом. Локи был справа от Брюса, а Джеймс — слева от Стива. Они хотя бы оба понимали, что им лучше не приближаться друг к другу. Когда «Эндюранс» приблизился, они увидели серебристую сферу, которая буквально светилась на фоне черной пустоты. Рядом с ней была еще более яркая и огромная М-616.

— Почему она такая яркая? — спросил Джеймс.

Брюс переждал несколько секунд и признался:

— Она покрыта льдом.

Когда Локи и Джеймс оба глянули на него, тот чуть ли не сжался. 

— Это не моя вина. Она дальше всех от звезды. Но данные Дакена говорят, что поверхность пригодна.

Локи неприятно засмеялся.

— А ты в отчаянье. 

— Да, — прорычал Джеймс. — Прямо как ты.

Локи даже глазом не моргнул. Он смотрел на серебристую планету с такими же холодными и сверкающими глазами, как и на рисунке Стива. Его решительность тревожила как минимум потому, что Стив не мог ее понять.

*

— Прости за… лед, — пробормотал Брюс, когда они со Стивом отлетели в разные стороны, чтобы надеть костюмы. 

Стив слабо улыбнулся.

— Ничего страшного. Приспособлюсь. 

— Да, — вздохнул Брюс. — Ты всегда так делаешь.

Тоска в его голосе вдруг заставила Стива на чистом инстинкте схватить Брюса за руку и притянуть свое невесомое тело обратно. 

— Брюс, — сказал он, — вы что-то от меня скрываете. 

Брюс даже не стал отрицать — как и Джеймс. Он лишь смотрел на Стива в ответ, не пытаясь отвести взгляд или начать извиняться. И прямо как с Джеймсом, терпение у Стива вернулось так же быстро, как и лопнуло.

— Просто… — начал умолять Стив, — хотя бы скажи, что у вас есть на это хорошая причина.

— Не уверен, что она хорошая, — тихо ответил Брюс. — Но другого выбора у нас нет.

И, черт, Стив ему верил. Брюс разбудил его раньше Джеймса и попросил помочь Джеймсу пережить шок от пробуждения после двух лет в крио. Это явно что-то значило, даже если попытка успокоить не удалась. Стив ощущал ужасное разочарование. Не из-за Брюса или Джеймса, даже не из-за Локи. Из-за себя. Будто он — мышь, оказавшаяся в лабиринте. Будто от него чего-то ожидали, а он все так и продолжал врезаться в стены на своем пути. 

— Я не сдаюсь, — сказал он, не зная, кого именно пытался этим предупредить.

Затем он отпустил Брюса и полетел по отсеку в поиске своего скафандра. 

*

Все четверо в полной готовности сели в «Рейнджер». «Эндюранс» находился в ожидании на орбите прямо над маяком Дакена. Через лобовое стекло была видна планета — она была серебристой и блестела.

Ничего не говоря, Джеймс отсоединил «Рейнджер» от станции, а затем включил двигатели на полную мощность и направил его в сторону планеты Дакена. Сбоку светилась М-616, а позади была Гаргантюа. 

Стив все еще чувствовал разочарование и гнев после короткого разговора с Брюсом, но стоило атмосфере поглотить их, как все заботы испарились. Его сердце наполнилось странным возбуждением. Он прожил долгую жизнь, видел много чудес, но это другая планета.

Другой мир.

Непостижимая темнота вместо неба начала растворяться. Оно стало… не голубым, а каким-то бледно-серым и полупрозрачным. Гаргантюа исчезла из поля зрения, но М-616 стала светиться еще ярче — как настоящее Солнце. Все выглядело почти как дома, но вдруг перестало.

Под ними была какая-то необузданная масса белого цвета, испещренная голубым и серым и напоминающая мрамор. Она замерзла, и ее форма состояла из ребер и гребней. Все выглядело диким, инородным, но почему-то знакомым. Стив не мог понять, почему. Руки Джеймса сжались на панели управления, когда они осознали, что поверхность ближе, чем казалось. Они настолько сильно задели кораблем острый край айсберга, что сбился курс. Услышав этот царапающий звук, все подпрыгнули. После тишины космоса все казалось намного громче обычного.

— Какого черта? — спросил Джеймс низким голосом, молниеносно корректируя курс. — Уже поверхность? Мы же только вошли в атмосферу.

— Это ведь не ледник, — прошептал Локи. Он смотрел на покрытый льдом пейзаж холодными и пронзительными глазами. — Это замерзшие облака.

Стив смотрел на них и не понимал, но когда Локи сказал это словами, все стало очевидно. Это были облака — огромные, пугающие и полные льда.

— Как мы узнаем, что можно приземляться? — выдохнул он.

— Мы следуем за маяком, — с полным спокойствием ответил Брюс.

Джеймс кивнул, выглядев при этом настолько же спокойно. Люди — некоторые люди, например, Стив или Локи — могли вызвать у него эмоции. А чужая планета, казалось, оставляла его настолько же равнодушным, насколько холодными были замерзшие облака, царапающие дно их корабля.

— Вот она, — пробормотал он.

Когда Стив увидел над этой небольшой портативной базой флаг нового Щ.И.Т.а, его сердце пропустило удар — было очень странно видеть его среди этой чужой и заледеневшей пустыни в другом конце вселенной. 

«Рейнджер» приземлился с удивительной мягкостью — земля под ними напоминала губку и продавливалась под тяжестью корабля. Стив глубоко вдохнул и проверил шлем. Показатели говорили о том, что воздух в атмосфере непригоден для дыхания. 

— Что за человек этот Дакен? — спросил Стив, когда они начали отстегиваться.

— Мертвый, скорее всего, — ровным тоном ответил Джеймс.

— Акихиро был нашим первым добровольцем, — более мягко сказал Брюс. — Он один из последних выживших после чумы Х-гена. 

Стив полностью замер и уставился на него.

— Там были _выжившие_?

— Не так уж и много, — тихо ответил Брюс. — Она была слишком заразной, и мы все были носителями. Единственный способ выжить — изолировать себя от контакта с людьми и ждать, пока вирус не вымрет.

— Но чума длилась почти двадцать лет.

— Так и есть, — просто сказал Брюс. — Я впервые встретил Акихиро в каком-то заброшенном бункере где-то в Альберте, а через несколько месяцев вернулся и предложил ему работу. Подумал, что ему нужен хороший повод уйти оттуда. — Он встал с кресла и проверил шлем. — Он был полным решимости. И очень храбрым.

Локи зловеще улыбнулся.

— Звучишь слишком восторженно.

Они открыли вход «Рейнджера» и вышли. В белом небе ярко сияло солнце, но тепла оно не приносило. У Стива мелькнула мысль, что им стоило подготовить небольшую речь, но так как кроме них ее услышать было некому, она бы прозвучала по-идиотски. Тем более, что среди них был инопланетянин. Производить впечатление было не на кого. И, не успев ничего осознать, он ступил в снег.

 _Это небольшой шаг для человека_ … 

Стив поднял глаза на М-616. Вообще-то, довольно большой.

Он пошел первым, даже не думая, и осознал, что, быть может, и не стоило. Но было слишком поздно — Джеймс уже последовал за ним, сканируя глазами все вокруг, как и на многочисленных симуляциях. Стив ощутил, как у него сжалось сердце от какого-то непонятного чувства, и попытался от него отмахнуться. Сейчас были дела и поважнее. Остальные за ними тоже зашагали. 

Лед, осознал Стив, шагая, беспокоил его не так сильно, как он ожидал. Это был не Северный Ледовитый океан. Этот лед был бесконечно опаснее.

До базы они дошли за пару минут. Локи молчал. Они все молчали. Зайдя в хлипкое здание, они не нашли ничего, кроме запертого крио. 

Они сняли шлемы и глянули друг на друга. Стив снова взял на себя инициативу, шагнул к кровати и открыл крышку. Звук вытекающей жидкости казался знакомым.

— Сколько он тут пробыл? — тихо спросил он.

— Тяжело сказать, учитывая искривление во времени, — пробормотал Брюс. — Несколько лет, наверное.

Крио открылось. Внутри оказался бледный и удивительно молодой человек с короткими и черными как смоль волосами. Стив узнал его. На Земле он сто раз проходил мимо его фотографии. Его руки обвивали племенные татуировки. Глаза были закрытыми, а губы — плотно сжатыми вокруг респиратора. Стив вынул его и стал ждать.

Вдруг Дакен закашлялся и сел ровно, хватаясь руками за края крио, чтобы остаться в вертикальном положении. Его узкие глаза приоткрылись, он пару раз моргнул и остановил взгляд на Стиве. Он, не двигаясь, ошеломленно просто смотрел на него.

В следующее мгновение он ухватился за костюм Стива и уткнулся ему в грудь, начав рыдать. Он пытался сдержаться, отчего его лицо исказилось гримасой боли. 

— Все… все хорошо, — опешив, сказал Стив и неуклюже обнял его за плечи. — Все хорошо. Хорошо. 

Дакен сделал пару дрожащих вдохов.

— Молись, чтобы никогда не узнать, — хриплым голосом сказал он, — как же хорошо снова увидеть человека. 

*

— У меня даже изначально не было особой надежды. А потом ее и вовсе не осталось.

Дакен выпил немного горячей воды. Его голос был словно окутан дымом — подернут и одновременно пропитан им. Стиву стало интересно — он всегда был таким или, пробыв в этом чужом мире, просто поменялся ?

— Я даже не установил дату пробуждения, — на его тонких губах появилась тень улыбки. — Вы в прямом смысле этого слова вернули меня из мертвых. — Он глянул на всех, словно действительно видел их впервые. — Профессор Беннер. Сержант Чехов. Значит, в конце концов «Эндюранс» прибыл, — он снова опустил глаза на воду. — Это хорошо.

— Расскажи про свой мир, — поторопил Стив.

— Мой мир. — На его лице снова мелькнула улыбка. — Он холодный и жестокий, но красивый. День длится шестьдесят семь холодных часов. Достаточно холодных, чтобы убить вас за пару секунд. Ночь длится шестьдесят семь еще более холодных часов. Сейчас мы находимся на облаках — в воздухе тут слишком много аммиака. Но внизу, на поверхности — а она тут есть, — хлор испаряется. Тем воздухом можно дышать. Еще там тепло. Возможно, даже есть жизнь. 

Стив потерял дар речи. Так это он?

Дом. Их дом. 

— Мы… эм, — кашлянул Брюс. — Нам понадобятся… безопасные места. Для обитания.

Дакен кивнул. 

— Я знаю парочку. 

— Еще нам придется отправить зонд обратно в червоточину, — сказал Джеймс. Это был первый раз за беседу, когда он заговорил. — Чтобы сообщить Денверс, что планета Дакена подходит.

— Ваш корабль рядом? — Дакен встал со стула и отставил воду в сторону. — Мы можем одновременно сделать и то, и то.

Брюс нахмурился и метнулся глазами к Локи, который слегка приподнял брови. Стив сразу понял — что-то было не так. Что-то, что они оба заметили.

— Я останусь тут, — сказал Брюс, — чтобы поближе взглянуть на твои результаты.

— Что? — запротестовал Дакен. — Конечно… 

— Мне все равно нужно взглянуть на плечо Чехова, — буднично ответил Брюс. — Ты сказал, что протез плохо отреагировал на холод.

— А. — Джеймс моргнул. — Да.

Стив встал и сжал плечо Дакена.

— Тогда пойдем. 

— Я с вами, — невинно сказал Локи.

*

Как только они выбрались наружу и надели шлемы, Стив активировал наушники и шепнул, отвернувшись от Дакена: 

— Что происходит?

— _В наших предварительных показателях с орбиты не было никакой второй поверхности_ , — ответил Брюс. — _Мы думали, что облака и являются поверхностью. Джеймс мне поможет проверить данные Дакена. А ты просто займи его чем-то, пока мы не узнаем, в чем дело_. 

Стив выключил наушники, опустил руку и повернулся к Дакену, надеясь, что сделал это достаточно быстро. 

— Семьи у тебя нет, верно? — спросил он. 

Локи — молчаливая тень сбоку — тихо фыркнул на очевидную попытку Стива отвлечь Дакена. 

Дакена даже не моргнул. 

— Верно. Это было одним из требований. У меня был лишь отец, но и он погиб от чумы.

— И представить не могу, как ты выжил, — мягко сказал Стив.

— Таким образом, я привык к одиночеству. В каком-то смысле... — он улыбнулся, — эти двадцать лет в Роаноке были началом моей подготовки к космическим путешествиям. 

Стив снова ощутил старую вину — все еще свежую после стольких лет. Он мог остановить это, он знал, что мог. В конце концов он не был идеальным. Он не был героем, каким его все считали.

— Я гарантирую, что, даже без близких рядом, желание быть среди людей удивительно, — продолжил Дакен. — Эта эмоция лежит в основе того, что делает нас людьми. — Он посмотрел на Стива. — Ты знаешь, почему мы не отправили роботов? — спросил он. — Потому что нельзя запрограммировать страх смерти. Наш инстинкт выживания — единственный источник вдохновения для нас.

Он посмотрел вперед. Они приближались к «Рейнджеру».

— Довольно жестоко, но это и стало твоей погибелью, — сказал он. — Тебя заставляют потерять все, чем ты дорожил. Просто чтобы прожить еще одну минуту.

Стив нахмурился.

— О чем ты говоришь? 

Дакен остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Капитан. Я узнал тебя с первого взгляда. Я и не мечтал, что за мной придешь именно ты.

Затем он повернулся к Локи и сказал ровным тоном:

— А тебя я не знаю.

И он ударил Локи прямо через шлем — разбивая его и распарывая щеку. 

Локи закричал, и этот крик превратился в предсмертный хрип, когда в шлем попал аммиак. Он упал на колени, пытаясь вздохнуть. На снег лилась кровь, тут же замерзая. 

— Не двигайся, Капитан, — три когтя впились в костюм Стива в месте возле шеи. Те самые, что проткнули костюм и плоть Локи. Они выходили прямо из костей Дакена, как показалось Стиву. Мутант. Раньше он даже и не интересовался его способностями. 

Глаза Дакена были непостижимо темными. 

— Мне больно говорить это, но я даже и не рассматривал возможность того, что моя планета не единственная. — Его глаза метнулись к небу, но затем тут же вернулись к Стиву. — Я годами боролся с искушением. Но мне лишь нужно было нажать на кнопку, и меня бы спасли.

На его лице снова появилась тень той улыбки. 

— Все не так, как хотелось бы. 

Стив уже был атаковать, но вдруг менее чем в миле позади их взорвалась база. В пустое небо поднялся столб пепла и огня.

Мысли Стива превратились в один вопль, полный чистого ужаса.

— _БАК!_ — закричал он.

Вдруг его живот пронзили три холодных когтя.

— Никто из нас не является человеком на сто процентов, — сказал Дакен, когда Стив рухнул на землю. — Но все человеческие недостатки мы все же сохранили.

Он бросил взгляд на Локи, но тот уже перестал двигаться. Затем посмотрел на дымящийся кратер — базу. 

— Твои друзья не смогли удержаться от того, чтобы перепроверить мои фальшивые данные. Ты не удержался и, потеряв их, отвлекся. Как и я не удержался, отправив зонд с положительными результатами. Не смог. 

— Ты… — прохрипел Стив, обхватив свой истекающий кровью живот. — Чертов трус… 

— Да, — грустно согласился Дакен. — Да. Но не осуждай меня. Немногие подверглись такому испытанию, как я.

Он снова вонзил когти в Стива — прямо в место под сердцем — и прокручивал руку, разрывая плоть настолько сильно, пока не услышал, что Стив кричит. Затем вынул их. Стив не мог произнести и слова — он сплевывал кровь внутрь шлема и распахнутыми глазами смотрел на Дакена.

— Мне жаль, — сказал тот с настоящей болью, звучащей в его голосе, и обхватил руками шлем Стива. — Мне жаль. Я осуществлю план Б, обещаю. Я почту вашу память. 

Он повернулся и побежал к «Рейнджеру», оставив Стива в снегу рядом с телом Локи.


	6. Сквозь слепоту всех лет былых увидеть перед смертью рой комет

Стив прожил очень долгую жизнь и не так уж давно многое бы отдал, чтобы положить ей конец. Но эта вселенная была настолько же жестока в своей иронии, как и та, потому что Стив наконец-то умирал и, Господи, сейчас он этого не хотел. 

_Он уходит_. Если Дакен попадет в «Рейнджер» и улетит, пользы это не принесет. Даже если кто-то из них и выживет, шансов уцелеть на замерзшем облаке не будет. 

Стив поднял глаза, услышав слабый грохот. Он моргнул, пытаясь понять, было ли это галлюцинацией. 

Локи полз по снегу, волоча свое почти мертвое тело в сторону Стива. Его кожа была синей — не из-за холода или удушья, а будто он был в крио. Кровь, засохшая на его раздробленной щеке, была чернильного цвета. 

— Клянусь Хель, — прохрипел он голосом, похожим на сталкивающиеся друг с другом камни. — Если ты его не убьешь, я убью тебя.

Он вытянул руку и коснулся пальцами груди Стива. Тот увидел зеленую вспышку, затем почувствовал внезапный прилив жидкого тепла и последующий укол холода в ране. И вдруг боль исчезла. 

Секунду спустя Стив был на ногах. Он бежал так, как никогда до этого, он бросился бежать по льду в сторону «Рейнджера», в котором уже скрылся Дакен. Его костюм был порван когтями, а в воздухе он начинал чувствовать аммиак. Он лишь стал бежать еще быстрее, с каждым шагом поднимая за собой горы снега. 

Когда Стив добрался до «Рейнджера», дверь уже начала закрываться. Он бросился вперед и проскользнул через узкое отверстие прежде, чем оно исчезло. Он встал на ноги, но вдруг «Рейнджер» взлетел, и из-за ускорения Стив просто рухнул на пол — его тело словно накрыли гигантской рукой и удерживали на месте. 

Это длилось десять или, может, двенадцать ужасных секунд, после чего Стив вновь ощутил, что может встать. Затем он полетел по кабине. 

Одной рукой Дакен отстегивался, а другой — управлял «Рейнджером», пока не был в состоянии поставить на автопилот. Буквально через пару мгновений Стив до него дотянулся. Дакен подорвался с кресла и когтями разрезал воздух — мимо, Стив отпрянул назад.

Дакен бросился вперед. В своей гибкости он напоминал хищника. Когти пролетели возле уха Стива, который вновь отпрыгнул назад. У Стива не было оружия, да и к драке в невесомости он не привык. Но он был тяжелее Дакена, потому решил использовать это в свою пользу — толкнул Дакена к стальным стенам в попытке сломать ему ребра и остальные кости, раздавить солнечное сплетение, проломить череп. Но Дакен все равно продолжал атаковать — он казался машиной. Его глаза были темными, холодными и совершенно спокойными. 

Стив вздрогнул. На секунду он увидел его с металлической рукой. 

_Нет_ , в ярости прорычал он своему неисправному рассудку, не сейчас! Но он уже ощутил головную боль, почувствовал, как под черепом начало бушевать полное непонимание происходящего. Что-то кричало ему на языке, которого он больше не знал. 

Снаружи серебряное небо вновь стало черным, пустота снова была усыпана звездами. Вдруг ужасающий свет Гаргантюа вернулся и залил собой всю кабину. Это было нехорошо — они летели слишком быстро, «Рейнджер» должен был провести стыковку с «Эндюрансом», но для этого им нужно было понизить скорость целых три минуты назад. 

— Ты должен остановиться! — прокричал Стив. — Или мы оба умрем! Мы столкнемся с «Эндюрансом» и умрем!

Это было правдой, и Дакен знал это, хоть и продолжал драться. Потому что еще он знал, что, стоит отвлечься на секунду, и ему настанет конец. Он всадил когти в живот Стива и полоснул по нему — вдруг по кабине начали разлетаться пузыри рубиново-красной крови. Внезапно Стив пожалел, что рядом не было щита, пусть он и не держал его в руках лет тридцать. Стив отшатнулся и оказался спиной к стене. Он посмотрел в глаза Дакену и подумал: 

_«Ты не Джеймс»_

И когда они кинулись друга на друга, Дакен вонзился когтями в его левое предплечье, но Стив схватил его за голову и сломал шею. 

Стив застонал от боли, и из его раны полилось еще больше крови, превращаясь в крупные пузыри. Глаза Дакена были все еще наполовину открытыми. А еще темными и слегка удивленными. Шея была под жутко неестественным углом. Стив закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, и сглотнул. 

Он давно не убивал человека.

Он открыл глаза, схватил Дакена за обмякшее запястье и рывком вынул из себя эти ножи из костей, проглатывая болезненный крик. Он подорвался и полетел по кабине, пока не нырнул в кресло пилота. Господи, они уже были так близко — сигналы тревоги ревели о надвигающейся аварии. 

— Это Роджерс, — отчаянно позвал он, включив наушники, — меня кто-нибудь слышит? 

Через лобовое стекло было видно, как «Эндюранс» приближался и приближался. Стив делал это только на симуляциях. Или с Джеймсом. Или на нормальной скорости. Если он неправильно их состыкует, это разрушит оба корабля и его вместе с ними. 

В динамиках послышался шум.

— _Стив? Стив?_

Сердце Стива чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

— Джеймс? — обезумев, позвал он. — Джеймс!

— _Стив!_ — хриплый голос Джеймса надрывался из-за облегчения. — _Господи, блядь, спасибо! Стив! Ты в порядке? Где Дакен?_

Джеймс был жив. Больше ничего не имело значения. Он был жив. 

— Он мертв, — тяжело дыша, ответил Стив. — Джеймс, где ты, черт возьми? Где остальные? 

Ему ответил Брюс, и в этот раз он заметно спешил. 

— _Мы на «Эндюрансе», мы тебя видим. Стив, ты летишь слишком быстро!_

— Что? — воскликнул Стив. — Как вы туда попали? 

— Я переместил их на борт, — прохрипел Локи, и этот голос был совсем не похож на его обычный — гладкий и ровный. — Я больше этого делать не буду.

— Но как?

— _Сейчас не вре_ … — Стив услышал странный шум, словно бы Локи рухнул на пол. Затем услышал какие-то возгласы, а в следующий миг говорил Брюс. Судя по натянутому голосу, он придерживал Локи.

— _Стив, тебе нужно замедлиться_ , — запинаясь, сказал он. — _Используй тормозные ракеты_. 

— Я… — Стив начал возиться с панелью управления. — Я не могу. Я лечу настолько быстро, что для того, чтобы вовремя остановиться, мне придется сжечь все топливо. Я просто… не буду проводить состыковку. 

— _Стив_ , — рявкнул Джеймс. — _Клянусь Богом, если ты повторишь «Валькирию»..!_

Стив не выдержал и прерывисто засмеялся, несмотря на пульсирующую боль, ревущие сигналы тревоги и… внезапный страх, что все это — галлюцинация. Потому что Джеймс не должен был знать название самолета, который сто пятьдесят лет назад Стив утопил в океане вместе с собой. 

— Нет, — сказал он, — нет. Я… облечу планету по кругу, хорошо? Так у меня будет время замедлиться. 

— _Хорошо_ , — ответил Брюс, заметно успокаиваясь, — _хорошо, это может сработать, просто сделай это до того, как_ … 

Стив свернул, и «Рейнджер» сошел с пути всего за милю до «Эндюранса». Двигаясь вокруг ледяной планеты, Стив надавил на двигатели, чтобы вылететь на орбиту, а затем снизил скорость, отчего корабль летел по инерции, параллельно экономя драгоценное топливо.

— _Расчетное время прибытия — семь минут_ , — сказал Брюс. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Хорошо. — Он все еще дрожал от напряжения, поэтому дал себе немного времени, чтобы успокоиться. Правда, немного — у него было лишь семь минут на передышку. — Вы в порядке? Что насчет взрыва? 

— _Основной удар на себя принял Халк_ , — безмятежно ответил Брюс, словно такое с ним случалось каждый день. — _Джеймсу очень повезло — он был позади меня_. 

— А Локи? Он в порядке?

— _Да ради Хель!_ — прохрипел Локи, который, казалось, уже опомнился. — _Со мной все нормально_. 

— _В основном все нормально_ , — поправил его Джеймс, который нехарактерно для самого себя казался одновременно и раздраженным, и благодарным. — _Холод ему не навредил. А вот аммиак — да. Аммиак и телепортация нас на орбиту_.

— Если он все это время умел такое, то почему он вообще здесь? — спросил Стив.

Локи сухо рассмеялся на фоне. 

— _Ты действительно и понятия не име_ … 

Вдруг на панели управления Стив увидел какой-то отблеск и подорвался с кресла буквально за пару миллисекунд до того, как Дакен разорвал бы ему глотку. 

Когти глубоко вонзились в место между шеей и плечом, и Стив закричал от боли, но, когда Дакен, рывком вынимая руку, сломал ему ключицу, крик стал еще громче. 

Динамики ревели, но Стиву не хватало воздуха, чтобы рассказать им, что происходит. Задыхаясь от боли, он отшатнулся и прислонился спиной к стене. Кровь летала по кабине желатиновым потоком красного цвета. Он ничего не видел сквозь него.

— _Я не могу!_ — кричал Локи. — _Я не могу! Не снова! Больше не могу! Не могу!_

Больше Стив ничего не расслышал — на него вновь кинулся Дакен. Полностью излечившийся — блядь, он вернулся из мертвых. Стиву было так больно, что он едва мог пошевелиться. От первого удара он уклонился каким-то чудом, схватив Дакена за левое запястье. Но когти на правой руке вонзились в его левое предплечье — в то же самое место, что и раньше. Потому он вывернул руку, чтобы тот не пытался вынуть когти, и замер на месте, тяжело дыша и дрожа от боли.

— Акихиро, — задыхаясь, сказал он, — все не должно быть так.

С каменным лицом Дакен дернул проткнутую руку Стива в попытке освободить когти. Стив стиснул зубы, и от боли из его глаз полились слезы. 

— Мы можем помочь, — продолжил он, запинаясь. — Мы можем вместе дойти до конца. Все пятеро. Нам не нужно убивать друг друга. 

— Меня ты уже убил, — ровным тоном ответил Дакен.

И снова попытался высвободить когти, но с большей силой, и Стив закричал. Голова кружилась. Все было красным и расплывчатым, он даже не знал, галлюцинация это или настоящая кровь, застилающая глаза. 

Он был слишком слаб. Он годами морил себя голодом, а месяца тренировок и правильного питания под пристальным наблюдением Джеймса было совсем недостаточно, чтобы все компенсировать. Стив отказался от своего тела, заставил его переносить все наказание в своей жизни. А теперь в ответ наказывали его. Он умрет здесь, на орбите чужой планеты, его убьет другой человек на краю вселенной. 

Через лобовое стекло был виден яркий и неистовый свет от аккреционного диска Гаргантюа. Полпути пройдено.

Стив сморгнул с глаз слезы, и они отлетели от него — полупрозрачные жемчужины, которые начали смешиваться с кровью. Дакен вновь попытался освободиться, отчего в руку Стива словно ударили ножом. Перед глазами все казалось красным. 

Вдруг он увидел зеленую вспышку, и позади Дакена материализовался Джеймс. 

Он буквально оторвал Дакена от Стива, который вновь закричал, когда когти выскользнули из его плоти, и бросил его в другой конец кабины. Дакен прошелся когтями по потолку, пытаясь заторомозить и не врезаться в перегородку между кабиной пилотов и двигателями. Джеймс бросился на него подобно пушечному ядру, ударяя по солнечному сплетению и ломая несколько ребер, прежде чем уклониться от смертельного удара.

Ребра Дакена восстанавливались с тревожно быстрой скоростью — было видно, как под костюмом они становились на место. Скорость его исцеления с каждый раной увеличивалась, словно после стольких лет спячки решила нагнать упущенное. Стив не мог даже двинуться, он лишь смотрел, как Дакен замахнулся на Джеймса, который отпрянул назад, и когтями полоснул его костюм, но не причинил вреда. Они оба ужасно дрались в невесомости. Джеймс ударил Дакена в живот, и тот врезался в противоположную стену спиной. Дакен не казался ошеломленным. Джеймс прыгнул через всю кабину, вцепился в него и ударил металлическим кулаком по лицу. Стив увидел взрыв из крови, когда Джеймс разбил ему нос и бровь. Джеймс держался за него, пытаясь остаться в равновесии, чтобы удары были систематическими и непрекращающимися. Он бил его с необузданной дикостью по черепу снова, снова и снова, пока не послышался отчетливый треск. 

И даже тогда Джеймс не остановился, он буквально рвал тело Дакена на части, бросая холодные короткие взгляды на окружающую среду, словно высчитывал что-то. Стив в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как Дакен регенерировал — он исцелялся почти быстрее, чем Джеймс успевал рвать его на куски. Его конечности, зубы и темные яростные глаза тут же восстанавливались. 

Стив наконец расслышал сигналы тревоги, визжащие на панели управления. Они облетели планету. Сейчас они снова могли врезаться в «Эндюранс». 

Стив сплюнул кровь и затащил себя в кресло пилота. Он никак не мог состыковаться со станцией — они все еще летели слишком быстро, а из-за боли он почти ничего не видел. Они разобьются, и больше не было времени… Он снова свернул с пути, выводя «Рейнджер» с орбиты, но всего на долю секунды позже, чем нужно было. Задняя часть «Рейнджера» задела кольцо «Эндюранса», и удар был достаточно сильным, чтобы тряхнуть корабль и переломать им все кости.

— Стив! — прокричал Джеймс. — Нужно отсоединить заднюю часть!

Стив повиновался бы этому голосу, даже если бы ему сказали спрыгнуть с моста. Он нашел на панели нужную кнопку и со всей силы нажал на нее. Их постиг еще больший шок, когда корабль начал кружиться и совершенно слетел с курса, направившись в темный и пустой космос. 

Вдруг настала тишина.

Через лобовое стекло было видно, как кружились звезды — светлячки, которые летят навстречу друг другу на фоне бархатной черной пустоты. 

Стив остался в кресле, тяжело дыша и снова ощущая сильную агонию — адреналин испарился. Ему показалось, что его тошнит, и он быстро снял шлем. Вдруг он осознал, что все это время дышал смесью аммиака и кислорода. Капли воздуха из кабины было достаточно, чтобы головная боль начала проходить.

Он услышал позади себя шум и встал с кресла, кинувшись прямо в объятия Джеймса. Тот издал дрожащий выдох и прижал Стива к себе настолько сильно, что даже стало больно. Но Стив и под страхом смерти не попросил бы его отстраниться. 

Когда Джеймс отпрянул, это было лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать Стива, прижавшись к нему горящим ртом, который был на вкус как кровь. Стив с жаром ответил на поцелуй. Стук сердца, казалось, отдавался и в ушах, и в ранах. По мнению Стива, Джеймс отстранился слишком быстро, потому Стив притянул его обратно — хотел полностью насладиться моментом. Это все, что у него было. Больше он ничего не хотел.

Это был не сон. Для сна было слишком больно.

— Джеймс, — выдохнул Стив ему в губы. — Джеймс.

— Да, — прошептал тот. — Я здесь.

Если бы не микрогравитация, Стив, наверное, рухнул бы на пол. Он упал в объятия Джеймса и просто вдохнул, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. 

— Где Дакен? — пробормотал он.

— Унесло в космос вместе с задней частью корабля.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел Джеймсу за плечо. За перегородкой — иллюминатором круглой формы — был виден лишь космос. Мимо пронеслась, вращаясь, планета Дакена. Она светилась серебряным и напоминала гигантскую Луну. Половину корабля с обезумевшим Дакеном уже не было видно. Толчка от разъединения обеих половин оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дакен пересек орбиту и рухнул на планету, которую так отчаянно пытался покинуть.

— Он слишком быстро регенерировал, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Он бы продолжал возвращаться. И я ничего больше не придумал.

— Как… — прошептал Стив. — Как ты тут оказался? Ты вообще здесь? 

— Здесь, — тихо пообещал Джеймс.

Затем он помог Стиву сесть обратно в кресло. Даже при микрогравитации было приятно иметь под собой что-то нерушимое. 

— Меня телепортировал Локи, — объяснил он, копаясь под креслом Стива. — Он все повторял, что не может этого сделать, но я особо не оставил ему выбора. 

— Она иссыхает, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Его магия. Она кончается, как и все остальное. 

Он не знал, откуда у него была такая информация. Может, где-то услышал. Но Джеймс ничего не ответил. Лишь поднялся с аптечкой в руках.

Стиву было тяжело дышать. Его левая рука болела просто убийственно, а царапины на животе были серьезнее, чем казалось. Но именно глубокая рана в месте между правым плечом и шеей заставила Стива в панике считать вдохи. Сломанная ключица отдавала болью при каждом движении. Чудо, что легкие не были повреждены. Конечно, он старательно начал исцеляться, но в попытке регенерировать его заморенное голодом тело словно начало есть само себя. Он начал дрожать от физического истощения.

— Не двигайся, — прошептал Джеймс. Он вытащил из аптечки большие ножницы и начал разрезать костюм Стива вдоль рукава. Было очень опасно снимать его внутри «Рейнджера». Что уж говорить о половине «Рейнджера»? Но костюм все равно уже был проколот и разорван. 

Джеймс разрезал достаточно, чтобы Стив мог освободить от костюма руки и грудную клетку. Затем он разрезал костюм, надевающийся под верх, и содрал его с туловища Стива. Кожа была красной от крови, хоть большая ее часть и летала вокруг по кабине — приходилось от нее отмахиваться руками. Джеймс нахмурился, увидев глубокую рану у Стива на плече, и затем заштопал ее. А потом перешел к левой руке, став таким же мрачным и молчаливым, как и в первые дни.

Джеймс тоже был весь в крови — она прилипла к его волосам и коже, застряла между пластинами металлической руки. Стив даже не мог сказать, чья это была кровь — Джеймса или Дакена. Закончив, Джеймс снял свой порванный костюм и попытался оттереть его, а потом скомкал и сунул под кресло второго пилота. 

Несколько минут они просто молчали, но потом Стив озвучил то, о чем они думали оба. 

— Задняя часть корабля. 

— Ага.

— Там были наши двигатели.

— Да, — пробормотал Джеймс.

Стив медленно повернул голову и посмотрел в иллюминатор. Снаружи звезды все еще кружились. Их корабль вращался сам по себе и отлетал все дальше в космос. Планета Дакена и М-616 с каждым вращением казались меньше и меньше.

— Но… — сказал Стив, и его голос будто звучал издалека, — Брюс за ним вернется. Верно? 

Джеймс покачал головой и дотянулся до динамиков. 

— Брюс? — тихо позвал он.

Через несколько секунд тот ответил:

— _Эй_ , — мягко сказал Брюс с явной усталостью. — _Ребята, вы в порядке?_

— Стив ранен, — так же устало ответил Джеймс. — Но мы оба живы, а Дакен мертв. А ты? 

— _Локи не реагирует. Я присоединил к нему кислород, но, кажется, телепортация расходовала все его силы_. — Он замолчал. — _А «Эндюранс», эм, немного пострадал. Мы потеряли отсек с двигателями_. 

— Ты нас еще видишь? — спросил Стив. Ему казалось, что его голос звучал странно и не к месту, он был слишком громким, по сравнению с спокойным и грустным тоном остальных. Словно он отказывался видеть то, что для Брюса с Джеймсом было очевидным.

— _Не вижу_ , — признался Брюс. — _Вы слишком далеко. Я даже понятия не имею, где вы_.

Мгновение Стив вообще не мог понять, что это значило. 

Безусловно, концом это быть не могло. Слишком внезапно, просто и глупо. Нужно было найти выход. Локи помочь больше не мог. А прочесать весь космос в надежде найти их и не расходовать при этом все топливо «Эндюранс» не мог. Даже не факт, что у них вообще получилось бы это провернуть.

Они были мертвы. Вот так просто. Стив не чувствовал паники. Он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы полностью осознать последствия — все казалось нереальным. Он лишь чувствовал равнодушие, усталость и, быть может, немного облегчение. 

Или чувствовал бы, будь он сейчас один. 

Он закрыл глаза и прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Джеймса. 

— Идиот, — он бессильно ударил его в грудь. — Чертов идиот.

Джеймс промолчал.

— _Я буду на связи_ , — сказал Брюс. — _Что-нибудь придумаю_. 

Они ничего ему не ответили. Знали, что шансов мало. Связь прекратилась со слабым скрипом, и они оказались одни в маленькой металлической коробке, которая вращалась по захватывающей дух пустоте. Наступило долгое и удрученное молчание.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — наконец сказал Джеймс.

— Зачем? — спросил Стив.

— Затем, что… — ответил Джеймс, достав пакет из аптечки и сунув его в руки Стиву, — тебе нужно топливо, чтобы исцелиться. И, если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тут сидеть и смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью, то подумай еще раз.

Стив невольно улыбнулся.

— Все еще крадешь для меня еду, да?

— Еще бы, — Джеймс сел во второе кресло. — Теперь ешь.

Он смотрел, как ест Стив, отказавшись взять что-то для себя, за исключением небольшого количества воды. Но даже ее он использовал, чтобы помыть руки и волосы. Через некоторое время Стив почувствовал себя немного лучше. Его левая руки и плечо все еще болели, но он был почти уверен, что кровотечение остановилось. Последний кусок он ел медленно, словно пытался продлить момент.

Затем он подался вперед и вновь поцеловал Джеймса. 

Сначала Джеймс замер в удивлении, но через несколько секунд неуверенно ответил на поцелуй. Джеймс поднял руки, словно хотел обнять его, но в итоге лишь провел ими по предплечьям Стива. У него никогда не получалось полностью расслабиться. Когда Стив отстранился и посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурившись в безмолвном вопросе, тот лишь опустил глаза. 

Стив не настаивал. Лишь сидел рядом, разделяя с Джеймсом тепло. 

— Сколько, эм… — сказал он, — сколько у нас осталось кислорода? 

— Часа на три хватит, — тихо ответил Джеймс. — Наверное. 

Стив взял руки Джеймса — одну из плоти и вторую, металлическую, — в свои. Некоторое время он просто потирал их круговым движением. 

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты не приходил за мной. Я рад, что ты здесь… но зря ты это сделал. 

Джеймс улыбнулся ему, грустно и устало.

— Я с тобой до конца, приятель.

Стив посмотрел на него.

 _Действительно_ посмотрел.

— Баки? — услышал он свои слова.

В глазах Баки на секунду мелькнула боль. Но улыбка даже не дрогнула.

Но Стив… Стив не мог отвести взгляд. Внутри него будто вздымалась и нарастала приливная волна. 

Казалось, он нашел еще одно измерение — пятое. Словно все воспоминания были тут, рядом, но он просто не хотел признавать их. Лишь иногда, время от времени, случайно будто смотрел на них, но не обращал особого внимания. Как будто на кончике его языка крутилось какое-то слово, и он никак не мог понять, какое. Но сейчас он понял. 

Они умрут, и для его подсознания больше не было повода… как сказал Дакен: «Тебя заставляют потерять все, чем ты дорожил. Просто чтобы прожить еще одну минуту.» И как говорил Тони, Тони Старк, еще столько времени назад: «Это защитный механизм.» Но теперь нечего защищать, верно? Ворота открылись, и в последнем жизненном порыве все темное и покрытое пылью прошлое Стива осветило ярким светом, и… 

Теперь Баки, казалось, выглядел неуверенным. 

— Стив?

— Баки, — сказал Стив и вытер слезы с глаз. Его голос дрожал. — О боже. О боже.

— Стив? — повторил Баки. Его голос тоже дрожал. — Стив? Ты… ты..?

— Это ты, — с трудом выдохнул Стив. За последний месяц Стив столько раз смотрел на него, но сейчас казалось, что видел впервые. Но это был не первый раз, конечно, не первый. 

Баки не двигался, не говорил, лишь смотрел на него с распахнутыми глазами.

— Я помню, — сказал Стив. Воспоминания лишь начали собираться в общую картину, но все настолько затмило подтверждение того, что Стив и так всегда знал, _я знаю его, я знаю его, я всегда его знал_ , что закружилась голова. — Это был ты, все это время это был ты, это всегда ты, Господи, Джеймс, _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_ … 

Из глаз Баки лились слезы, но, когда Стив произнес его имя, его совсем накрыло — Стви никогда не видел, чтобы тот так плакал. В его памяти все до сих пор казалось хаотичным, но он был уверен, что вообще никогда такого не слышал.

— Прости! — начал Баки. — Стив, прости, блядь, мне так жаль! — он плакал и задыхался так сильно, что вообще не мог дышать, он давился воздухом и дрожал. — Я так долго хотел тебе все рассказать! Прости! Мне т-так ж-жаль… — он вдохнул. — Это моя вина. Это я… я тебя сюда привел… они заставили меня смотреть… а когда я осознал, когда я узнал… было с-слишком поздно, и я… 

Стив забыл о руке и со всей силы прижал Баки к себе. Будто мог помешать рассыпаться на части. 

— Это не твоя вина, — выдохнул он, — не твоя вина. Не твоя. 

Он вспомнил, кристально четко и ясно, тот стул, охранников… и яркую вспышку. Запах крови и рвоты. _Пожалуйста, остановитесь, пожалуйста, не причиняйте ему боль_. 

Баки все еще еле дышал. Будто все еще был заперт в той клетке — страшной стеклянной коробке. Он задыхался в руках Стива настолько сильно, что тот начал умолять:

— Дыши, Бак, дыши. Черт возьми, давай же.

Баки, дрожа, втянул немного воздуха, но затем снова начал рыдать. Стив круговыми движениями гладил его по спине, сморгнув собственные слезы. Воспоминания приходили и приходили — Стив словно падал в бесконечную яму дежавю. В некоторых местах воспоминаний было слишком много, а в других была зияющая пустота — много чего не хватало. Голова кружилась и ужасно болела, но Баки был рядом, и он отчаянно дрожал в его руках. Это все, что имело значение.

— Это не твоя вина, — повторил Стив, вновь смаргивая с глаз жгучие слезы. — Не твоя вина. Это тебя бросили. — От боли в горле был комок. — Господи, Баки, где ты был? Ты… — вдруг голос сорвался, — ты все это время был один?

Баки был не в состоянии ответить. Он все еще дрожал. Пытался заговорить, чертовски сильно пытался, чтобы его было слышно несмотря на плач. 

— Я… — он вдохнул, — Уилсон пытался п-помочь тебе, но я не мог даже… а ты… даже имени моего слышать не мог, чтобы не спровоцировать эту… — он цеплялся за Стива словно маленький ребенок. Его слова были еле понятны. — Наталья и С-Старк держали меня целый год, п-пока… программу не стерли… А потом я просто… 

Он сглотнул, потом еще раз, и наконец его дыхание стало немного равномерным. 

— Просто… ушел. За т-тобой присматривал Сэм. Он держал меня в курсе, когда у меня был р-рабочий адрес. В конце концов меня нашел Беннер и сказал, что мне нужно присоединиться к Щ.И.Т.у. Сказал, я могу пригодиться.

Он дрожал от усталости и печали.

— Но… подожди, — сказал Стив, стирая слезы и пытаясь вспомнить, — так это был ты? В Бруклине. В день, когда я потерял сознание от теплового удара. 

В ответ на это Баки то ли заплакал, то ли рассмеялся. 

— Ты заметил, как я наблюдал за тобой. — Его дыхание было все еще прерывистым, но речь звучала уже более спокойно. — Побежал за мной, словно я… твои деньги на ланч украл. Но, когда ты меня увидел… — он покачал головой, — оно снова сработало. После этого я держался на расстоянии, хоть Сэм и говорил, что чувствительность была немного снижена и что все нормально. 

Стив прижал его еще ближе, пробегая рукой по спине, по шее, проводя по волосам.

— Как Денверс допустила меня в программу? Как она могла отправить меня к тебе?

Баки вновь рассмеялся.

— А она не знала, кто я. — Он шмыгнул носом. — Она сказала, что ты новичок, объявившийся в последнюю минуту, и что мне нужно тебя обучить. Я даже имени твоего не знал, пока не увидел тебя в коридоре.

Вдруг Стив вспомнил ошеломленный взгляд Брюса. _Теперь все изменится_.

Брюс знал. 

Знал с самого начала. Он всеми возможными средствами пытался вернуть воспоминания Стива. Наверное, тогда на базе это он предложил всем спать в одной комнате. В крио он даже разбудил Стива раньше Баки, чтобы тот мельком увидел настоящего Чехова.

— Мне было так страшно, — выдохнул Баки. — Ты стоял там. И был таким худым. И твой взгляд, черт возьми… 

_Ты голодаешь_. Боль и злость в голосе Чехова. _Ты голодаешь!_

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Стив. — Мне так жаль.

Баки лишь покачал головой, еще сильнее цепляясь за него. Стив обнял его еще крепче, словно они могли стать единым целым, словно могли восполнить утерянные годы и две жизни, наполненные горем.

— У меня даже не было шанса извиниться за то, что я сделал в Вашингтоне, — снова шмыгнул носом Баки. — Я даже не мог тебе сказать… — он сделал дрожащий вдох и продолжил таким тоном, будто его победили: — Я вообще ничего не мог тебе сказать.

Стив отстранился и посмотрел на него. Жажда, которую он чувствовал все это время, должна была погаснуть, когда воспоминания вернулись. Но на деле она, казалось, усилилась. Ему нужно было смотреть на Баки, видеть, как он дышит, слышать, как он говорит, ощущать тепло его тела. Ему нужно было пить его, пока он не утонет. 

— Боже, — выдохнул он, — Бак, ты такой красивый.

Баки закрыл глаза и немного отодвинулся.

— Стив… 

— Нет, — сказал Стив, и он будто светился. — Это правда. Господи, посмотри на себя. Я не знаю, как ты это сделал. Я не знаю, как ты сделал все это. 

Теперь Баки действительно пытался оттолкнуть Стива, он качал головой с тем же взглядом, что и раньше, когда прервал поцелуй. 

— Не надо, — его голос был сокрушенным. — Что бы ты ни видел… это не я. Это призраки в твоей голове говорят тебе чувствовать ко мне симпатию. 

— Чехов… 

— Чехов был подделкой, — выплюнул Баки. — Блядь, пустой оболочкой. Я — не он. Но я и не Барнс. Господи, Стив, прошли целые десятилетия. Ты не знаешь, что я сделал… не знаешь, кто я. Я не… я не могу… 

— Не смей, — прорычал Стив, — даже не смей говорить такое. Я знаю, что ты теперь кто-то другой. Думаешь, я не изменился? Думаешь, я ожидаю, что ты будешь тем же человеком, которого я едва помню даже сейчас? 

Баки казался ошеломленным. Стив отчаянно продолжил: 

— Это не… нас обоих ломали и заново собирали. И… и… я даже не уверен, что с такое происходило с кем-то еще, кроме нас. Это чертов _конец света_. Ты растешь, стареешь, теряешь близких, превращаешься в кого-то другого. Вспоминаешь себя всего месяц назад. Вспоминаешь человека, который морил себя голодом, потеряв всякую надежду. И ты даже не можешь себя узнать, потому что столько всего изменилось. — Он снова плакал, сердито вытирая дрожащей рукой слезы. — И я не могу сейчас об этом беспокоиться. Я не могу дать тебе оттолкнуть меня за три часа до смерти из-за… из-за чего-то, что сейчас даже не имеет значения. Я тоже был кучей других людей, Баки. И любой из них любил каждую версию тебя, черт возьми. 

Баки закрыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться. 

— Вечно ты со своими вдохновляющими речами, сопляк, — он сглотнул и выдохнул. — Я так по тебе скучал. — Он закрыл глаза и нахмурился, чтобы не начать вновь плакать, но эта попытка была заведомо проигрышной. — Я так сильно по тебе скучал.

— И я по тебе, — выдохнул Стив. Они все так же держали друг друга в крепких объятиях. 

Это было правдой, хоть Стив и не знал этого раньше. Чего-то не хватало. Все это время что-то заставляло его ждать, удерживало от того, чтобы убить себя, и он даже не знал, что.

Но теперь, казалось, все прояснилось. 

* 

Через некоторое время Стив достал из кармана mр3-плеер. Они вновь вместе слушали музыку, как и раньше на базе. Они слушали джаз, и казалось, что мелодия утекала от них прямо в пустоту космоса. Стив сидел и правой рукой неосознанно распутывал Баки волосы. Левой он обнимал его, держа как можно ближе. Глаза Баки были прикрыты. Он рисовал на коже Стива незатейливые узоры, слегка задевая царапины на животе. 

«Рейнджер» обладал способностью долго двигаться по орбите и был разработан, чтобы выдерживать любые экстремальные атмосферные условия, с которыми мог столкнуться. В результате чего изоляция была вне всякого сравнения и могла защитить их от колеблющейся температуры снаружи. Но на деле они столкнулись с совершенно другой проблемой. Потеряв двигатели, они потеряли и систему охлаждения, и увлажнители воздуха. Оставшаяся половина корабля медленно нагревалась из-за рабочих систем, которые вырабатывали то самое тепло. А тепло, которое исходило от их тел, не особо помогало — лобовое стекло и иллюминаторы запотели, а летающая в кабине кровь поднялась к потолку и застыла там словно красная дымка. 

Снаружи по-прежнему вращались звезды, и Стив был благодарен, что сейчас они не могли столкнуться с Гаргантюа. Иначе их бы слепил свет каждые десять секунд. Даже через запотевшее армированное стекло. 

Включилась следующая песня. 

— Мы правда больше ничего не можем сделать? — мягко спросил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Может, Брюс что-то придумает.

Его тон был спокойным. Он не совсем верил в то, что говорил, и Стив понял, что тоже не верит в это. 

Стив задался вопросом, что теперь будет делать Брюс. Действовать по плану Б? Он надеялся на это. Надеялся, что Брюс поймет — он не мог броситься в черную дыру. Тогда совсем никого не останется, чтобы вырастить целое человечество на планете Чавеса. Ему придется отложить свое самопожертвование, запустить программу с эмбрионами, дождаться, пока вырастут первые десять детей и потом помочь им растить следующее поколение. Он больше никогда не будет в одиночестве.

И, может… может, этого будет достаточно, чтобы бросить идею о самоубийстве. 

Стив представил Брюса, стоящего рядом с кучкой детей, которые бегают за ним, как утята, и невольно улыбнулся. Разве Брюс не хотел детей? Теперь у него их будет много. Он станет отцом целого человечества, он сможет хорошо и правильно их вырастить. Он научит их любить даже монстров, даже потерянных и одиноких людей. Особенно одиноких. 

Стив посмотрел на вращающиеся снаружи звезды, и сквозь запотевшее стекло их было еле видно. Он попытался не представлять на месте Брюса Баки. Который бы смеялся посреди шумной толпы детей. И вдруг понял, что не мог думать о чем-либо другом.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, — произнес Стив с комом в горле. — Это чертовски несправедливо. Ты заслуживаешь намного большего. Не хочу, чтобы ты умирал.

Баки ничего не ответил. Стив закрыл глаза, вновь открыл и заставил себя сделать глубокий, глубокий вдох. Затем выключил музыку. 

— Разве я не написал тебе письмо? — тихо продолжил он. — После смерти Сэма. 

— Написал, — Баки закрыл глаза. — У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился.

— Ты мог… мог написать что-то в ответ.

Баки, со все еще закрытыми глазами, покачал головой. 

— Нет. Это было бы слишком. — Он снова звучал как Чехов. Старше, холоднее. — Я больше не хотел о тебе думать. Я не хотел ничего чувствовать. Даже думал вернуться в ГИДРу, чтобы они все это прекратили. 

Сердце Стива так сильно сжалось, что он смог лишь пробормотать:

— Не говори так. 

— Это правда, — голос Баки был ровным. — Тебе не становилось лучше… ты меня не помнил. И какой был смысл оставаться Баки Барнсом? Его больше никто не знал. А еще было бы чертовски эгоистично тебя заставлять вспомнить. Ты меня помнил, а значит, не скучал. У тебя все было в порядке. 

— Баки, не было… 

— Я заставил себя перестать проверять твое состояние после того, как умер Сэм. Подумал, что это моя возможность отпустить все это. Все пошло так хорошо, что через некоторое время я вообще тебя потерял, — он поднял глаза на Стива. — Я это и имею в виду, когда говорю, что изменился, Стив. Вот на такое дерьмо я способен. Я не хороший человек. 

— Тогда и я тоже, — зло ответил Стив. — У меня ушла секунда на то, чтобы забыть тебя. В то время, как тебе для того, чтобы забыть _меня_ , не хватило даже семидесяти лет. 

Секунду они лишь смотрели друг на друга. А потом Баки печально рассмеялся. 

— О чем это я. Мне не хватило смелости продолжить бороться. Я просто, блядь, сдался, — он потер лицо обеими руками. — Блядь, когда я тебя увидел в Щ.И.Т.е… ты сиял, как чертово Солнце. Я думал, что прошел через это, но ты был там, а я даже не мог на тебя взглянуть. 

— Я дал тебе упасть с того несчастного поезда и не вернулся за тобой, — сквозь сжатые зубы произнес Стив. — Я дал тебе пройти через семьдесят лет зимы в полном одиночестве. А когда у меня появился еще один шанс, я и тут облажался. Я первым оставил тебя. — Глаза снова начало жечь. — Я не виню тебя в том, что ты ушел. Я не знаю, как ты выдержал, Бак, правда, не знаю.

Баки глянул на него, а затем приподнялся, встал на колени и вытер большим пальцем слезы Стива. Тот посмотрел на него в ответ с покрасневшими глазами.

— Знаешь, что? — после долгого молчания прошептал Баки. — У нас осталось всего два часа, и провести я их хочу не так. 

Стив слегка улыбнулся. 

— Есть что-то на уме? 

Целых три секунды Баки просто смотрел ему в глаза. А потом подался вперед.

Он остановился в нескольких дюймах от губ Стива, словно до сих не верил, что у него есть на это право. И это Стив поцеловал его. Баки снова замер, но в этот раз ответил на поцелуй и приоткрыл рот — так медленно и нежно, что по коже Стива побежали мурашки, спускаясь по позвоночнику. 

— Мы никогда этого не делали, верно? — выдохнул Стив ему в губы. — На Земле.

Баки покачал головой и сказал:

— Знаешь, у меня все еще проблемы с памятью, — они были так близко, что дышали одним воздухом, — но такое я бы запомнил. 

Значит, это было чем-то новеньким. Стиву нравилось. Не важно, сколько они забыли или вспомнили, это совершенно не меняло того, что они чувствуют сейчас. Не важно, кем они были. Это все, что у них есть.

Стив снова поцеловал его, а затем сунул руки под костюм и скользнул вверх по бокам. В результате чего толкнул Баки к потолку, и тому пришлось хвататься за шею Стива и тянуть себя обратно вниз.

— Когда-нибудь делал это в невесомости? — шутливо спросил Баки, растягивая слова.

— Спорю, смогу заставить тебя видеть звезды, — парировал Стив.

Баки усмехнулся и подался вперед, потираясь носом о челюсть Стива, отчего тот прикрыл глаза.

— Наверное, это плохая идея, — тихо сказал он. — У нас сломалась система охлаждения. Если мы будем напрягаться, очень быстро станет жарко.

— М-м, — сказал Стив, все еще пытаясь сконцентрироваться, хоть и чувствовал на своей коже губы Баки. — Но настрой это тебе, кажется, не сбило.

Баки выпрямился, потянул себя на Стива и сел ему на бедра. Хоть и легкого толчка хватит, чтобы снова начать парить. 

— Серьезно, — сказал он. — Ты ранен… 

— Думаю, мне все равно, — ответил Стив. — Вообще все равно. 

Несколько секунд Баки просто смотрел на него.

— Ладно, — произнес он мягко, — ладно.

*

Времени было мало, но они все равно не спешили.

Выбирать не приходилось — Стив был тяжело ранен, способа все облегчить не было, а микрогравитация тоже не помогала. Им нужно было буквально цепляться друг за друга, чтобы из-за невесомости при каждом движении не отдаляться. А движений у них было не так уж и много. Они врезались и друг в друга, и в стены, пытаясь снять остальную одежду. Они парили в кабине словно мягкий кокон. Стив не знал, кончался ли кислород, или он просто забывал дышать. Но вдруг он осознал, что и об этом тоже не беспокоился. 

Сначала Баки старался держать металлическую руку в стороне, поэтому касался Стива только правой, пока тот, заставив себя перестать дрожать, не взял его за серебристую руку и не переплел их пальцы. Руку Баки он держал возле сердца. Он позволил себя раскрыть, дрожа, пытаясь расслабиться и снова дрожа. Голова кружилась, как и звезды снаружи.

Баки был прав. Система охлаждения была сломана, а потому жар их модифицированных тел в условиях стресса поднял температуру до нечеловеческих высот. Но им обоим было плевать. Когда в конце концов Стив начал торопить Баки и шептать, что он готов, _давай же, Бак_ , когда они смогли упереться в стену и ощутить что-то вроде равновесия, Баки прижался ко Стиву в мягком и долгом поцелуе. А потом выпрямился и толкнулся внутрь. 

Было больно, пока они не нашли подходящую позицию. Они шептали извинения, морщились и тяжело дышали. Они блестели от пота в теперь уже сильно перегретой кабине, их улучшенный метаболизм работал как печь — они чувствовали, как у них стучали сердца и бежала по жилам кровь. Металлическая рука Баки была более теплой и гладкой, чем кожа, а еще невероятно нежной. Он смахнул со лба Стива пару прилипших прядей и прошептал: 

— Все нормально?

Стив кивнул, все еще дрожа и не в состоянии говорить. Он лишь улыбался Баки, прижимал их тела еще ближе друг к другу и целовал, задыхаясь еще сильнее, чем раньше. Ему одновременно было и обжигающе горячо, и безумно холодно, словно у него была лихорадка. Он не был уверен в причине. Может, это было из-за того, что его плечо горело от боли, или из-за того, что за ними уже шла бездыханная смерть. Или из-за вращающихся снаружи звезд. Или… просто из-за того, что у него никогда не было времени сделать это — ни разу за сто восемьдесят лет жизни. Все казалось новым, ошеломляющим и невероятным — почти слишком ярким. Всего было почти слишком много. Почти, но не совсем. Он, вздрагивая, балансировал на этой грани. Они не двигались, просто застыли в одном положении — держась друг за друга. Они никогда не были еще ближе. 

— Нормально? — снова спросил Баки, и его голос был настолько полон тревоги, что Стив сильнее обнял его и стал целовать. В губы, в шею, в щеку, по линии челюсти. 

— Да, — выдохнул он. — Да, это потрясающе. Ты потрясающий, Бак.

Кто-то из них сдвинулся, и они, начав парить, стали медленно кружиться. Стив почувствовал внутри себя резкий укол удовольствия, похожего на электричество. Он задохнулся, и Баки поцеловал его, сильно и отчаянно. Они оба так дрожали, что непременно распались бы, не будь их друг у друга.

Они так и не начали действительно двигаться. Быть настолько близко — кожа к коже, — было важнее чего-либо другого. В кабине было так жарко, что казалось, будто они начали вплавляться друг в друга. Стив вытянул руку и заправил прядь Баки за ухо, и тот невольно улыбнулся. 

Господи, как же Стив не хотел, чтобы тот умирал. Он хотел, чтобы Баки жил той жизнью, в которой отказывал себе столько времени. Он хотел, чтобы у Баки были тысяча детей и новая планета. Он подумал о своем самом первом воспоминании о Баки — дерзком мальчишке из Бруклина. Подумал о его беззаботном смехе и взволнованных горящих глазах. И его сердце разбилось бы на миллион кусочков, если бы Баки не было рядом, такого теплого и ошеломляюще настоящего. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Баки. Он выглядел так, словно ему было больно. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

И, несмотря на необъятность всего, что вечно происходило вокруг, Стиву казалось, что… что это разделенное тепло, то, как дрожал Баки, стоило Стиву особенно удачно двинуться, то, как Стив проводил рукой по его волосам, то, как они целовали друг друга… словно это по определению не могло не иметь значения. Ему казалось, что любовь должна быть частью вселенной, что она впечатана в нее как законы физики. Будто любовь могла переплюнуть пустоту, смотрящую на них в ответ, и придать значение космосу.

— И я тебя люблю, — прошептал Стив, прижимаясь к его коже дрожащими поцелуями. — Я тебя люблю.

Потому что если это не имело смысла, то смысла не было ни в чем. А если смысла не было ни в чем, то все существующее имело одинаковое значение. И любовь, разрывающая его сердце, была важна настолько, насколько и звезды, и галактики с черными дырами и сверхновыми. И тогда все в этой перегретой половине корабля без воздуха было таким же прекрасным, загадочным и бесконечным, как и вся вселенная. 

Дыхание Стива было слабым, и в этот раз точно из-за нехватки кислорода. Баки целовал его так, словно хотел отдать свой. Он прижимал Стива еще сильнее, будто хотел укрыть от смерти как щитом.

— Нет, — с трудом сказал он. — Стив, оставайся со мной.

Стив выдохнул целые легкие горячего углекислого газа и ответил на поцелуй. 

— Я никуда не ухожу. Без тебя не уйду. 

Перед глазами плавали черные точки. Баки схватился за Стива и сильно сжал ему плечо. Острый укол страшной боли вернул Стива еще на несколько секунд.

— Бак, — позвал он. И Баки был рядом, он вновь целовал его с обжигающим отчаянием. Вдруг ослепительный свет от Гаргантюа залил кабину и подсветил красную дымку, превращая ее в мерцающий рубин. Это было невозможно — они не должны сейчас быть рядом с черной дырой. Но свет настолько настойчиво проникал в кабину, он был настолько ярким и неистовым, что казался почти материальным. 

Стив протянул руку к Баки, но, хоть они и были так близко друг к другу, он не мог его коснуться. Он снова попытался, но ничего не видел. И вдруг осознал, что на самом деле совсем не мог дышать.

*

Стив очнулся из-за прожигающего его веки яркого белого света. 

Он вдохнул и осознал, что кто-то прижимал к его лицу маску. Он распахнул глаза. Здесь был Баки, которого омывал свет. Его кожа была бесцветной, а глаза — сильно покрасневшими. Он давал Стиву то малое количество кислорода, что остался в костюме, который он тогда снял.

Стив поднял ужасно тяжелую руку и неуклюже спихнул с себя маску. Баки понял и взял ее. Все происходящее казалось медленным и непривычным. Вокруг них парили и одежда, и еда, и капли воды с кровью. Все напоминало остановившийся взрыв. Словно из-за неумолимого света все замерло. Баки накрыл свои нос и рот пластиковой маской, сделал неглубокий вдох и отдал ее обратно Стиву. 

Он смотрел в иллюминатор, и Стив с неимоверным усилием последовал за его взглядом. 

Корабль перестал вращаться. Снаружи была Гаргантюа, и на секунду Стиву показалось, что не было никакого корабля. Будто он был там, снаружи, парил в необъятной пустоте наедине с черной дырой. В этом безграничном пространстве. 

Стив не мог говорить, не мог двигаться. Он бросил последние силы на то, чтобы обратно отдать маску Баки, но она лишь начала парить, уплывая от него, уже опустев. 

За ним пришла темнота, перекрывающая собой даже тот свет. Перекрывающая все.


	7. Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной

Стив открыл глаза и увидел ужасно маленькую комнату.

Под щекой чувствовалась мягкая подушка, а голое тело было укрыто гладкими простынями. Свет был выключен, но за полуоткрытыми дверями-купе было слышно приглушенные голоса. 

Не успев задуматься о происходящем, он встал с кровати и немного пошатнулся, внезапно ощутив вес — невесомости не было. Он врезался в стену, и плечо мгновенно взорвалось жгучей болью, слегка ошеломив. Точно.

Точно.

Точно, вновь подумал он, но сколько бы раз он себе это ни повторял, растерянность никуда не исчезала. Он знал, что был ранен. Даже слабо вспоминал, что на то была хорошая причина, но все ускользало. Постепенно он начал осознавать, что другие места тоже немного болели — все ребра были в синяках, а в позвоночнике и между ног он чувствовал спазмы. Что-то еще казалось странным, словно было не к месту. Хотя это могло быть из-за неудачной попытки удержать равновесие. Когда туман в голове рассеется, он обязательно все вспомнит.

На краю кровати лежала сложенная одежда. Он взял ее и медленно оделся. Сломанная ключица вспыхнула болью, а искромсанная левая рука жгла и отдавалась тянущей болью. Но глубокая рана над правым плечом немного исцелилась, так что получилось осторожно натянуть рубашку. Закончив, он схватился за дверь и огляделся вокруг.

Тогда мысленное онемение и стало проходить. Он был на «Эндюрансе». За полуоткрытой дверью он увидел отсек с управлением.

Снаружи медленно вращались звезды, а М-616 проплывала мимо и почему-то казалась очень маленькой. Вдруг он увидел Гаргантюа, и она была больше самой жизни — устрашающее зрелище. Она была так близко, что казалось, Стив мог до нее дотянуться. Она была ближе звезд. Стив еле оторвал от нее взгляд.

Первым он заметил Локи. Он лежал на кушетке с закрытыми глазами и мертвенно-бледной кожей, пытаясь дышать с помощью прикрепленного респиратора.

За ним стояли Брюс с Джеймсом, подсвеченные звездами из иллюминатора, и тихо разговаривали. Но стоило Стиву приоткрыть дверь и шагнуть в отсек, как они оба встали. 

— Стив, — сказал Брюс, — ты не должен вста… 

— Джеймс, — в то же самое время выдохнул Стив, — ты в порядке?

Глаза Джеймса расширились в таком мучительном шоке, что Стив запнулся на полуслове.

Брюс положил руку Джеймсу на плечо. Прикосновение было легким, еле заметным — как на похоронах.

Так же, как и кто-то на похоронах, Джеймс, казалось, ничего не ощутил. Теперь он выглядел даже бледнее Локи. Он явно пытался удержать себя в руках, вернув свою пустую оболочку, но отчаяние было настолько сильным, что его не получалось скрыть.

Стоп. Стоп. Что-то было не так. Что-то точно было не так.

Брюс нерешительно посмотрел на них обоих, а затем сказал:

— Стив, тебе не стоит…

Стив поднял руку в попытке заткнуть его. Не в этот раз. Не в этот. Оно было тут. На кончике его, блядь, языка. Если он только… черт. Черт, если он лишь…

— Баки! — выпалил он. — Баки.

Все воспоминания вернулись так стремительно, будто ему дали пощечину. Он пошатнулся, почти потеряв равновесие. Баки подскочил и помог удержаться на ногах, пока Стив ухватился за него руками.

— Прости, — с жаром сказал Стив, вцепившись в него, и глубоко вдохнул. — Господи, прости, мне так жаль. Я здесь.

Баки издал шаткий вздох, который превратился в невеселый смех. 

— Блядь, Стив. 

Он дрожал.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Стив, — я знаю, прости. — Затем он обхватил Баки руками, обнимая. — Я тут, Бак.

Баки еще раз вздохнул, и сейчас это было больше похоже на всхлип. Некоторое время Стив просто обнимал его, но затем отстранился, посмотрел на него и прижался поцелуем к его губам. Он больше не хотел забывать. Баки выдохнул ему в рот, обхватил руками лицо и ответил на поцелуй так, что тут же Стиву захотелось утащить его в кровать и оставаться там, пока не сгорят звезды.

Когда он отвернулся, его взгляд упал на Брюса, который все еще стоял рядом и смотрел на Стива в ответ с такой радостью в глазах, какой Стив, как ему показалось, ни разу у него не видел. Вдруг его ударило осознанием того, насколько же сильно Брюс боролся за то, чтобы Стив вспомнил. Насколько сильно он надеялся — даже когда больше никто не мог. Баки был подавлен горем и чувством вины, а Стив вообще забыл, что можно на что-то надеяться.

— Это все благодаря тебе, — сказал Стив, хоть ему и хотелось выразить благодарность не только словами.

— Это благодаря вам самим, — тихо поправил его Брюс.

— Нет же, Брюс, навязчивый ты придурок, — усмехнулся с издевкой Баки. — Это благодаря тебе. — От волнения его голос дрогнул. — Это все благодаря тебе.

Брюса, казалось, этими словами поставили в тупик. И это было понятно. Десятилетия, проведенные под контролем ГИДРы в качестве пустой оболочки, не прошли зря — Баки стал опасаться любой связи с людьми. Мизантропия с годами лишь укрепилась. Денверс даже обратила на нее внимание как на его главную черту характера. Легче ничего не чувствовать. А Брюс по привычке держал всех на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Они оба сознательно держались подальше друг от друга — эта безэмоциональная дистанция могла облегчить их расставание, когда Баки придется бросить Брюса на гибель. А возможно, еще они распознали это желание остаться в одиночестве и потому уважали границы друг друга.

Но Брюс дал Баки цель, пусть и жестокую. И эта цель помогала ему оставаться живым, пусть он и не хотел этого, достаточно долго, чтобы дотянуть до этого дня. Вот так Брюс и спас жизни Стива и Баки.

От такого количества внимания Брюсу, казалось, было некомфортно — на его лице мелькнула улыбка, но затем он прочистил горло и опустил глаза. И вдруг Стив осознал, что он все еще прятал правую руку в кармане. Разве она не исцелилась? Он ведь превратился в Халка на планете Дакена. Разве этого не было достаточно, чтобы… 

Имя Дакена вызвало еще один шквал воспоминаний, и внезапно Стив понял, насколько невозможным был тот факт, что они сейчас находятся здесь. Они были в «Эндюрансе», боже.

Стив оглянулся.

— Брюс, что случилось? Мы же… мы…

Он затих. _Мы умирали_.

— Я вас нашел, — просто ответил Брюс. 

Стив слабо вспоминал огромного размера тень, которая закрыла собой необъятный свет от Гаргантюа. Он помнил, что они перестали вращаться и повернулись лицом к черной дыре. Значит, их что-то поймало.

Брюс продолжил:

— Вы были слишком далеко, чтобы я мог вас заметить. И вы были слишком маленькими для радара. Так что все дело в том, что вы были достаточно горячими.

— Что?

— Горячими, — повторил Брюс. — Даже раскаленными. Когда вы показались на инфракрасном датчике, температура внутри корабля была примерно 70°C. Вы были ярким лучом жара.

— Сломалась система охлаждения, — ответил Стив и почувствовал, как краснеет. 

Когда Стив был у Баки в руках, он думал о том, что любовь должна быть не просто мимолетным чувством. Она должна быть чем-то, что может повлиять на целую вселенную. Но он даже не догадывался, что получит настолько буквальное подтверждение. Они занимались любовью, и потому Брюс нашел их.

Он не знал, должно ли ему быть неловко, и вдруг осознал, что ему все равно. Его разум был наполнен воспоминаниями о том, что они делали, о тех ощущениях, запахах и вкусе. Все казалось таким ярким и впечатляюще ясным, что у него совсем не получалось почувствовать неловкость.

В любом случае Брюс, видимо, не возражал. Сейчас его глаза блестели так же, как и на базе — когда он невинно спросил Стива о том, как у того дела с Чеховым. Но веселье длилось недолго — неукротимый свет от Гаргантюа залил кабину. По ощущениям это было похоже на холодный душ.

Они смотрели, как мимо проплывал монстр.

— У нас проблема, — чуть погодя, признался Брюс. Затем глубоко вдохнул и продолжил: — У нас было четыре полных двигателя. Один был уничтожен из-за сбившегося с курса «Рейнджера», а второй и так был полупустым. Оставшееся топливо я потратил на то, чтобы добраться до вас. Вы вращались слишком быстро, поэтому у меня заняло много времени, чтобы состыковаться с остатками «Рейнджера». И даже тогда для остановки вращения пришлось использовать тормозные двигатели. Итог: еще один полный бак утерян. — Он глянул на Стива. — Как я уже сказал Джеймсу, того, что осталось, нам недостаточно, чтобы осуществить и план А, и план Б. Это значит, что придется выбирать между людьми, оставшимися на Земле, и новым поколением человечества. 

Наступила тишина. Брюс повернулся к Локи, который, все так же тяжело дыша, лежал на койке. 

— И у нас проблема с Локи.

— А что с ним? 

— Я не уверен, — признал Брюс, — но, возможно, аммиак довольно сильно повредил его легкие. Он очень слаб. Мы лишь можем давать ему кислород и надеяться на лучшее. — Он провел левой рукой по кудрям. — Я не знаю, почему он полетел с нами и чего хотел этим добиться, но он рискнул своей жизнью ради нас. Мы не можем его бросить. 

Баки не одобрял это, но и не спорил. Для него это было большим шагом вперед в отношениях с Локи. Потом они все глянули на Локи — его лицо, частично закрытое маской, было бледным и изможденным, а дыхание — тяжелым и хриплым, несмотря на респиратор, поставляющий кислород.

— Тогда ладно, — сказал Стив. — Полагаю, этой причины достаточно, чтобы исключить план А. Нам придется лететь на планету Чавеса. 

— Ты бы бросил Денверс? — мягко задал вопрос Брюс. — Ты бы всех их бросил?

Но когда никто не ответил, Брюс вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что ты против плана А, и я понимаю тебя. Я знаю, что все выглядит как настоящее самоубийство. Но я обещаю тебе, что не сделал бы ничего подобного, если бы не был уверен, что есть хотя бы малейший шанс на успех. 

Стив вспомнил ярость Денверс. _Капитан, это не вам решать_.

Прежде чем выговориться, Стив тщательно подобрал слова.

— Если это действительно то, чего ты хочешь, — сказал он, — то я не в праве тебя останавливать. Но ты бы не оставил нас позади без топлива и ресурсов. Мы обязаны осуществить оба плана. 

С каждой фразой Брюс выглядел все более расстроенным. 

— Я знаю. Но не могу придумать как. 

— Я могу, — сказал Баки.

Они повернулись к нему и открыли виртуальную карту Гаргантюа, с М-616 и тремя планетами рядом. 

— Мы дадим Гаргантюа оттянуть нас вниз, поближе, и используем эффект рогатки, чтобы долететь до планеты Чавеса. 

Конечно, Брюс об этом уже думал.

— Мы слишком тяжелые, — сказал он. — Всего нашего топлива не хватит, чтобы сойти с критически опасной орбиты, когда мы наберем достаточную скорость.

Баки улыбнулся. Стив давно не видел этой слегка озорной улыбки. 

— Тогда мы сбросим вес с корабля.

Брюс нахмурился и открыл рядом с картой голограмму «Эндюранса». Он перечеркнул три отсека с двигателями во вращающемся поясе и «Рейнджер», который раньше был прикреплен к «Лэндеру» для формирования центральной оси. Секунду он молчал — скорее всего, вычислял в уме вес и ускорение, а затем сказал:

— Не сработает. «Лэндера» и одного двигателя будет недостаточно, чтобы оттащить даже раздолбанный «Эндюранс» с горизонта Гаргантюа, что уж говорить о том, чтобы долететь до планеты Чавеса.

Баки протянул руку и вычеркнул все остальные отсеки вместе с самим поясом.

— Будет достаточно, если мы сбросим весь вес, чтобы избежать действия гравитации. И под весом я подразумеваю все — изолятор, жилые отсеки… весь «Эндюранс». Это просто вес. Там, куда мы направляемся, это не нужно. Для того, чтобы приземлиться, нам лишь нужен посадочный отсек.

Брюс долго смотрел на голограмму. То, что осталось, выглядело как палочка с двумя отсеками на обоих концах и «Лэндером» посредине. 

— Да, — в конце концов сказал он, немного пораженно. — Это сработает. — Затем он встал. — Но если мы хотим получить от гравитации достаточную скорость, нам придется очень сильно приблизиться. — Он указал пальцем на синюю полоску вокруг Гаргантюа. — За горизонт искажения времени.

Целую минуту все молчали.

— Либо мы делаем это, либо бросаем людей на Земле, — сказал Стив.

Брюс посмотрел на них.

— Давайте сделаем это.

*

Чтобы сэкономить как можно больше топлива, они остановили вращение. Баки воспользовался возможностью и, толкая перед собой парящую койку, переместил Локи в посадочный отсек, которым они планировали воспользоваться. Стив последовал за ним, обеспокоенно глядя на больного асгардца. Он положил руку ему на лоб, гладкий и холодный. Он даже не знал, нормально ли это.

— Справишься с ним? — спросил он Баки, когда они добрались до отсека. — Мне нужно к крио.

Баки проворчал что-то в знак согласия и начал опускать на пол койку Локи. А Стив парил по поясу, отсек за отсеком, чтобы добраться до крио. Эмбрионы были на месте — драгоценные искусственные матки, которые они смогут использовать для рождения новых поколений. Ему пришлось сделать несколько заходов, чтобы перенести все в «Лэндер». Этот корабль был больше и выносливее «Рейнджера». Он был менее реактивным, но все равно достаточно мощным, чтобы оттащить от Гаргантюа что-то не сильно тяжелое при условии, что они не слишком приблизятся. 

Стив закрепил драгоценные заряды и покинул «Лэндер», вернувшись в пояс. Он миновал отсек за отсеком, пока не оказался в нужном — с управлением. Брюс так и не двинулся — он был сосредоточен на подсчетах. 

Печатал он левой рукой.

— Брюс, — тихо сказал Стив, подождал, пока тот поднимет глаза, и спросил: — Покажешь руку?

Брюс долго смотрел на него в ответ, а затем снял очки, оставив их парить рядом с головой. Он поколебался еще несколько секунд, а затем вытащил из кармана руку.

Стив почувствовал тошноту, когда увидел ее. Она не была, как раньше, фиолетовой, словно в синяках. Она была черной. И казалась пустой внутри, как перчатка — изношенной и мятой.

— Сухая заморозка, — безмятежно сказал Брюс, сунув ее обратно в карман. — Она мертва. Даже превращение в Халка не помогло регенерировать. 

— Она болит? — спросил Стив.

Брюс покачал головой, слегка улыбнувшись. 

— Нет. Я ничего не чувствую. Она похожа на сухой листок.

— Может, Локи стоит взглянуть?

— О, он мне помогать не станет, — ровно ответил Брюс, перевернув левой рукой голограмму «Эндюранса». 

Стив был удивлен. Враждебность Баки по отношению к Локи не была секретом, но вот бесстрастное недоверие Брюса стало неожиданностью. Друг с другом они вели себя воспитанно, но ничего более. Стив не очень помнил разговор, подслушанный несколько дней назад, но вежливый тон и нотки честности в речи Локи в памяти остались. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил он. — Он приложил все усилия, чтобы помочь нам.

— Он умирает, Стив, — ответил Брюс. — Он умирал еще даже до того, как мы ступили на планету Дакена. Аммиак не является токсичным. Локи выглядит так, словно у него рак. У него отказывают органы. Его жизненная сила иссякает. Все это время он экономил свою магию. Он не потратит ее на меня.

Стив ошеломленно молчал. А затем возразил:

— Он переместил вас на «Эндюранс».

— Потому что ему было нужно, чтобы мы залатали ему раны. На планете у нас бы не получилось.

Секунду Стив поразмышлял над этим.

— Ладно, — сказал он, — ладно, но что насчет Баки? Я жив только из-за того, что Локи не отправил его куда-то далеко в космос. Он мог воспользоваться возможностью и избавиться от нас обоих. Вместо этого он переместил его ко мне, как тот и хотел. Он был не обязан тратить на это свою магию.

— Нет, обязан, — спокойно возразил Брюс, — потому что он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать — без вас я долго не продержусь.

Стив замолчал. А Брюс продолжил таким же беззаботным тоном: 

— Это противоположность тому, чего боялся Джеймс. Локи здесь не для того, чтобы нас уничтожить. Он здесь, чтобы убедиться, что у нас все получится. Ему нужно, чтобы у нас все получилось.

— Почему?

Брюс немного подумал над этим, но затем посмотрел на Стива и улыбнулся:

— Не знаю.

Он взял левой рукой очки, надел их обратно, снова нажал на голограмму «Эндюранса», и весь лишний вес вновь с нее пропал. Оставшиеся части выглядели как «Лэндер» с двумя руками и посадочными отсеками вместо ладоней. 

— Так, ладно, — пробормотал он, — ну, как мы выглядим? 

— Баки переместил Локи в этот, — сказал Стив и указал на отсек, с которого пришел. — А эмбрионов я перенес в «Лэндер».

— Хорошо. Когда закончу, я доберусь до второго, — ответил Брюс, коснувшись противоположного отсека. — Думаю, нам придется держать «Эндюранс» в целости довольно долго — пока не будем максимально близко к Гаргантюа. Чем мы тяжелее, тем быстрее будем лететь. Затем мы скинем весь лишний вес, за исключением моего отсека — пока рано. Окончательное отсоединение оставим на последнюю минуту — перед тем, как миновать горизонт событий. Это даст твоему отсеку и «Лэндеру» еще один рывок, чтобы пересечь черту, а я смогу остаться в зоне притяжении, и меня засосет.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Кажется, это действительно может сработать. 

Стиву пришлось воздержаться от того, чтобы сказать что-то еще. У него не было права. Брюс был решительно настроен, и у Стива не было права отговаривать его. Никакого.

— Так что, — Стив заставил себя продолжить, — когда мы вылетаем? 

— Через два часа, — ответил Брюс. — Отдохни немного. Ты обезвожен и истощен. А мне все еще нужно вычислить наш точный вес и когда его надо сбросить. Мы будем на самом краю черной дыры. Это очень и очень щекотливая ситуация — поддержание там баланса. Если я посчитаю неправильно, мы все упадем, и… 

— Брюс, — сказал Стив.

Брюс моргнул, немного удивившись.

Стив поколебался, но, черт, у него не будет еще одного шанса сказать это. Он прочистил горло.

— Я… я хочу поблагодарить тебя. За то, что вернулся за нами. И за… — он снова не мог найти подходящих слов. Он вздохнул и попытался еще раз: — Это нечестно. По отношению к тебе. Ты столько всего для нас сделал, и взамен ты ничего не получишь.

Брюс дал ему закончить, но на губах у него была та небольшая самоуничижительная улыбка. Стив знал, что она значит. Брюс нес на плечах все свои грехи. Он думал, что это возмещение ущерба, причиненного Халком. Он думал, что не заслуживает ничего лучше. До конца осталось пару часов — уже слишком поздно, чтобы помочь ему. Времени придумать новый вариант не было.

— Я правда надеюсь, что все сработает, — сказал Стив. — Надеюсь, ты найдешь путь домой. Мы всегда будем тебя ждать.

— Спасибо, — мягко ответил Брюс. — И я на это надеюсь. Он протянул левую руку, и они со Стивом пожали друг другу руки. Его рукопожатие было крепким, а ладонь — сухой и теплой. — Это было честью.

*

Стив прошел по всем отсекам пояса, пока не добрался до посадочного. Локи все так же без сознания лежал на койке, тяжело дыша. Стив смотрел на него и думал о всем, что сказал ему Брюс.

Локи совсем не шевелился. Что-то во всем этом казалось странным, но Стив не мог понять, что именно. 

Баки все еще был здесь. Он перенес из жилого отсека их со Стивом скромные пожитки и теперь листал небольшой блокнот Стива, который тот сразу же узнал. Вдруг во рту у Стива пересохло.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Баки поднял глаза. Он казался удивленным.

— Это ты сделал? — спросил Баки.

Вопрос был риторическим, но Стив все равно кивнул. Баки переворачивал страницы, и Стив видел свои наброски друзей — потерянных и вновь обретенных. Баки задержался взглядом на рисунке Брюса, свернувшегося посреди страницы, словно ребенок в утробе матери. 

— Что сказал Брюс? — тихо спросил Баки.

— Мы вылетаем через два часа, — ответил Стив. — Мы… попрощались.

Баки кивнул. Он ничего не сказал, даже если и ощутил, что тоже должен пойти и попрощаться с Брюсом. Ничего не сказал, даже если и был согласен со Стивом, что это самоубийство. Вероятно, это все уже было сказано. Вложено в многолетнюю тишину, разделенную с Брюсом. 

Он перевернул страницу и увидел Локи, смотрящего из окна. С Локи было что-то не то, и Стив не мог понять что. Затем Баки вновь перевернул страницу и увидел свой собственный портрет. 

Стив задержал дыхание. Теперь Стив помнил, теперь он _узнал_ рисунок. Это не воображение подсказало сделать Джеймсу горящие глаза и волосы покороче. Это было воспоминание. Воспоминание о Баки на базе ГИДРы в Италии после того, как Стив кричал: _«Уходи! Убирайся отсюда!»_

 _«Без тебя не уйду!»_

Это та же картинка — Баки, смотрящий прямо на него с яростью и решительностью в глазах. Стив осознал, что уже тогда любил его. Они любили друг друга так долго.

Когда он опомнился, Баки смотрел на него с таким сильным беспокойством на лице, что Стиву захотелось себя ударить.

— Прости, — сказал он, — я все еще тут, Бак.

Плечи Баки расслабились. 

— Прости, — ответил Баки. — Просто… — его губы дрогнули, — оно могло снова случиться. Это происходило уже столько раз.

Он казался таким несчастным, говоря это, что Стив тут же перелетел через отсек и сел рядом. Он подождал секунду, но Баки не смотрел на него. Стив осторожно взял его за подбородок, приподнимая.

— Даже если это снова случится, — прошептал Стив, — ничего не изменится. Знаешь, я ведь любил тебя даже когда не знал, кто ты. 

Баки натянуто улыбнулся. 

— Любил Чехова? Он был той еще задницей. 

Теперь стало слишком просто.

— А ты сам не задница?

В этот раз улыбка Баки будто стала неожиданностью даже для него самого. Он слегка пихнул Стива в бок и покачал головой.

— Господи, какой же ты сопляк.

— Придурок, — мягко ответил Стив и поцеловал его.

Губы у Баки были сухими и потрескавшимся. Они столкнулись ртами и почти сразу же отстранились. Стив подвинулся ближе, забрал у него из рук блокнот и вновь открыл на странице с Баки.

— К тому же, — сказал он, — я всегда тебя помнил. Просто не знал об этом.

Баки глянул на рисунок.

— Ты называл меня Баки, — выпалил он и прикусил губу, словно не собирался этого говорить. — Ты, эм… иногда… называл меня Баки. Но ты это не совсем… осознавал. 

Стиву было нечего ответить. Он лишь мог принести еще одно извинение, которое — он знал — Баки не примет. Он переплел их пальцы и сжал. Баки сжал в ответ так сильно, что почти стало больно. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя Джеймсом называл? — нерешительно спросил Стив.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Баки. — Нет. Я… Баки сойдет, — он опустил глаза. — Меня давно так… не называли. 

Наступила тишина.

Затем Баки глубоко вздохнул и положил голову Стиву на плечо. 

— Так что? — громко спросил он. — Какой, думаешь, будет планета Чавеса?

Стива застали врасплох, но ответил он почти на автомате:

— Ну, судя по данным Чавеса… 

— Нет, нахуй данные, — сказал Баки. — Я хочу узнать, что ты думаешь. Как ты себе ее представляешь? 

Снова наступила тишина, наполненная лишь свистящим дыханием Локи. Стив старался не думать о том, что Чавес мог лгать так же, как и Дакен. О том, что, возможно, их там ничего не ждало — лишь очередной мертвый мир. И именно поэтому Брюс так хотел, чтобы план А осуществился. 

— Ладно, — начал Стив. — Она ближе всех к М-616, поэтому она не будет такой холодной, как планета Дакена. А вообще, я бы даже удивился, если бы мы нашли там хоть немного льда. Даже жаль.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Еще, эм… — продолжил Стив, круговыми движениями потирая ладонь, — там всего одно Солнце и атмосфера, похожая на нашу, поэтому небо будет привычным — ясным, ярким и голубым. А земля… земля, наверное, будет красно-оранжево-желтой. Как в Гранд-Каньоне. 

Стив вспомнил прохладную ночь в Альпах, проблеск зубов, мерцающий костер и _когда все закончится, Стиви, я хочу увидеть Гранд-Каньон_. 

— Думаю, там довольно сухо. Но вода, я уверен, будет. Может, мы увидим черно-синие озера между скал с чистой, прохладной питьевой водой. 

— Ты хорош в этом, — пробормотал Баки. 

— Но самое главное — там будешь ты, — сказал Стив, немного запнувшись. — Там будешь ты, и… и ты наконец сможешь жить нормальной жизнью. Это все будет для тебя. И солнце, и небо, и земля.

Наступила тишина.

— Да ладно тебе, дурачина, — сказал Баки, оттолкнувшись от Стива, — мне теперь из-за тебя пить захотелось. 

Он не смотрел на Стива, когда тот кинул ему бутылку с водой и открыл свою, сделав пару глотков. Стив закрыл глаза и осознал, насколько у него пересохло горло. Холодная вода, льющаяся по глотке, казалась раем. Стив сосредоточился на этом ощущении. 

Минуту спустя Стив осознал, что все это время у него были закрыты глаза. Его мысли замедлялись, казавшись тяжелыми от усталости. Когда он в последний раз спал?

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Баки. Действительно посмотрел. Он увидел темные круги под глазами, морщинки из-за постоянного беспокойства и гору изможденности — адреналин уже исчез. Стив допил воду и сказал:

— Идешь спать? Я убитый. 

Баки моргнул и, ничего не сказав, последовал за Стивом через небольшой отсек. В стену были встроены две сложенные койки. Стив молча достал одну и скользнул в прикрепленный спальный мешок. Затем полностью расстегнул его и дал Баки залезть внутрь, рядом с ним. Было довольно тесно, поэтому они переплелись конечностями, чтобы стало удобно. Им было уютно в руках друг у друга. Затем Баки издал глубокий и дрожащий вздох. 

Стив вспомнил, как они спали на Земле после его панической атаки — спина к спине. Он поцеловал Баки в макушку и зарылся носом в волосы. Так было намного лучше.

Минуты уплывали. В другом конце отсека Локи все так же боролся за каждый вздох. Исцеление у Стива шло все еще медленно, но ключица уже начала излечиваться — каждый раз, когда он двигал правой рукой, ее пронизывало жуткой болью. Левой руке было не лучше — в предплечье и бицепсе были все еще видны по три неровных дыры от когтей. Хотя бы Баки не пострадал.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Баки.

Стив слегка нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Конечно, я в порядке.

— Имею в виду тут.

Баки немного приподнял ногу и поместил ее Стиву между бедер. Стив был удивлен, когда почувствовал приятное напряжение.

В «Рейнджере» у него не было времени осознать получаемое удовольствие — секс оказался почти что случайным. Он был лишь способом выразить то, что не получалось передать словами. Стив не привык, чтобы там его касались рукой. Не своей рукой. И даже его собственное прикосновение стало чужим, когда его либидо начало затухать после стольких лет онемения. Но раз уж теперь отчаянье не туманило ему голову, ногу между бедер было невозможно игнорировать — ощущение оказалось неожиданным, но безумно приятным.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Стив низким голосом и улыбнулся. — Думаю, сто восемьдесят лет — не такой уж и плохой рекорд. Прямо-таки круглое число.

Баки потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, о чем говорил Стив. Он немедленно отстранился и посмотрел на него. Так Баки казался совсем молодым — в глазах не было грусти, лишь недоумение. 

— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты издеваешься? 

Стив слегка пожал плечами.

— Господи, блядь, — выдохнул Баки в ужасе. — Почему ты не сказал мне? Я бы… почему… 

Стив прижался к нему и еще сильнее переплел их ноги, положив подбородок Баки на макушку. 

— Не пугайся ты так, — сказал он, — оно стоило ожидания.

— Я… — запнулся Баки. — Стив, я… — пару секунд он молчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. Он прижался к Стиву и, дрожа, выдохнул. — Боже. Ты невероятный. 

— Хм-м, — улыбнулся Стив. — А это мне уже нравится. 

Баки вновь выдохнул в неверии и замер — Стив чувствовал ладонью его сердцебиение. А затем Баки снова поднял глаза на Стива. 

— Серьезно? — спросил он. Голос казался напряженным из-за беспокойства. 

— Я в порядке, — мягко повторил Стив и прижался к нему лбом. — Даже более чем. 

Теперь Баки, казалось, немного больше верил ему. Он долго смотрел на Стива, а затем закрыл глаза и пробормотал, словно озвучил запоздалую мысль: 

— Ебаный ад, Роджерс.

Стив улыбнулся и сильнее обнял его, положив руку на талию. Баки придвинулся еще ближе и зарылся лицом в место между шеей и плечом. 

Они все еще находились в ужасном положении, но ситуация не была безнадежной. Их не оставили погибать. Они были живы. Они были вместе. 

Стив уже давно не надеялся ни на что подобное.

*

Два часа пролетели как одно мгновение. Когда пришло время, они распутали конечности, вылезли из кровати, сняли штаны с рубашками и сложили койку. Затем помогли друг другу надеть костюмы и достали запасные скафандры. 

Вдруг прямо над полом Стив заметил отблеск металла и наклонился. Жетоны Баки соскользнули вместе с его рубашкой. Стив отсоединил их от ткани и задумчиво посмотрел на них, большим пальцем потирая поцарапанный металл. 

— Почему Чехов? — спросил он.

Баки бросил на него быстрый взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Старк и Романофф выбрали. У меня тогда еще был русский акцент. Они написали, что я вернувшийся из Ирака ветеран, который получил травму из-за какого-то взрывного устройства. 

Стив моргнул и вспомнил, что Баки сказал ему тогда в «Рейнджере» — Тони и Наташа держали его взаперти, пока программу не деактивировали. Стив задавался вопросом, как все прошло, но спрашивать Баки не решился. Тогда голос Баки стал до ужаса безэмоциональным.

— Можешь оставить себе, — сказал Баки, когда Стив протянул ему жетоны, и снова пожал плечами как ни в чем не бывало. — Ну, если хочешь. 

Стив посмотрел на него, но вдруг, как оказалось, Баки был очень заинтересован шлемом. Стив надел на себя жетоны и спрятал под костюм, заметив, как явно ушло напряжение у Баки с плеч. 

Стив приблизился и прижался к спине Баки, оплетая его руками, и прошептал в место рядом с шеей:

— Спасибо.

Баки вздрогнул и закрыл глаза, а затем встряхнулся и отстранился от прикосновений Стива. 

— Остановись. Потому что потом я отвлекусь и всех нас убью.

Он присел рядом с Локи и начал осматривать его костюм. Стив застегнул свой скафандр и потянул себя вниз, к койке, чтобы помочь. Оказалось, костюм Локи был целым, невредимым и готовым к еще одному раунду. Кроме шлема — его пришлось заменить. Для этого им пришлось убрать кислородную маску; когда Стив приподнял ему голову, Локи что-то пробормотал и попытался неосознанно отстраниться. Глубокий порез на щеке от когтей Дакена почти затянулся — на коже осталась лишь серебряная полоска. 

Вдруг Стив снова ощутил тревогу. Будто что-то действовало ему на нервы, но он не мог сказать что именно. Оно было прямо перед ним, он знал это, но был неспособен увидеть — так же, как и ранее вспомнить Баки. 

После того, как они закрепили шлем, Локи упал обратно на койку, немного хмурясь и все так же медленно и тяжело дыша. Ему определенно была нужна серьезная медицинская помощь, но на данный момент у них не было ни времени, ни знаний, ни ресурсов. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стив в динамики, еще раз бросив беспокойный взгляд на Локи, — Брюс? Мы готовы.

— _Я все еще в отсеке с управлением_ , — ответил Брюс. — _Я установил курс, но вес нам придется сбрасывать вручную — слишком опасно оставлять такое на автоматическое командование с нашим количеством переменных_.

— Принято, — сказал Баки. — Что нам нужно будет сделать?

— _Согласовать все со мной_ , — ответил Брюс. — _Нам надо одновременно разрушить соответствующие секции пояса. Когда закончим с этим, а время придет, я смогу просто отсоединить свой отсек_. 

Отсоединение пояса обычно сопровождалось взрывом; это можно было спокойно осуществить нажатием кнопки, но отсоединение отсека вручную требовало сил — как оказалось на симуляциях, гидравлический рычаг был тяжелым даже для Стива. Но сделать это мог и обычный человек, а Стив знал, что Брюс сильнее, чем кажется, даже если он и не в обличии Халка. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стив, проглатывая свое недовольство, грозящее сорваться с языка. — Ладно. Давайте сделаем это.

Когда оставшийся двигатель «Эндюранса» завелся, а станция начала двигаться, Стив ощутил какую-то тревожную вибрацию у себя в животе. В небольшом иллюминаторе Гаргантюа уже казалась больше по размеру, чем раньше. Яркая корона ее аккреционного диска слепила Стиву глаза, но смотреть на черную пустую сферу посредине было еще страшнее. 

— _Хорошо_ , — через некоторое время сказал Брюс. — _Я на позиции_. 

— Принято, — ответил Баки.

Стив не мог остановить поток мыслей. Халк действительно мог спасти Брюса в черной дыре? Один лишь аккреционный диск был горячее звезды. Брюсу сначала придется пересечь море расплавленной плазмы и выжить, а уже потом начинать молиться, чтобы пережить и то, что его ждало внутри — саму сингулярность. О черных дырах было мало информации, но все источники говорили об одном — о гибели всего живого. Гравитация была настолько сильной, что любой объект, пересекающий горизонт, в лучшем случае разорвет на куски и бросит в небытие. Стив не мог понять, как вообще можно пересечь этот горизонт. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы исследовать сингулярность изнутри? Отсутствие объема и бесконечная густота. 

Как ни парадоксально, но невозможность всего этого и была единственной надеждой Брюса. Там было что-то — что-то большее, что-то, чего они не понимали. И, быть может, это что-то означало пространство для Халка, чтобы тот мог выжить и дать Брюсу возможность понять, что они нашли внутри. Понять и использовать, чтобы вернуться к свету.

Это был ужасный, ужасный план, но лишь немного более самоубийственный, чем второй — полет на планету Чавеса в надежде, что она может стать их новым домом.

Они ускорялись и ускорялись, хотя сказать наверняка было трудно — звезды в иллюминаторе, находившиеся вдалеке, казались совершенно неподвижными, а Гаргантюа была не больше, чем обычно. Но она начала их тянуть к себе; они летели словно мотылек к огню и не могли остановиться. 

Они не летели прямо в черную дыру, нет — это было бы самоубийством для всех — они лишь постепенно приближались, будто делали вид, что летят по кругу. Они были достаточно далеко, чтобы их не засосало, и достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить на себе силу притяжения. Их тянуло вперед по кривой линии. При участии планеты эффект рогатки уже был довольно сильным, но при участии чего-то настолько массивного, как черная дыра, он был просто потрясающим. Но им придется действовать очень аккуратно — нельзя лететь слишком быстро, иначе весь корабль распадется. 

Стив чувствовал тянущее ощущение в животе, чувствовал ускорение корабля — ему казалось, или это Гаргантюа широко открывала рот, чтобы проглотить их? 

Аккреционный диск стал тоньше, он был лишь пустой темнотой, внутри которой было что-то еще более глубокое и великое. Иллюзия длилась недолго, теперь они точно приближались, они летели все быстрее и быстрее — отсек трясло от нечеловеческой скорости. 

Они просто плыли по течению. Чтобы избежать тяги, им бы пришлось лететь еще быстрее. 

У Стива заняло слишком много времени, чтобы понять — невесомости больше не было. Теперь они действительно находились под влиянием гравитации Гаргантюа. На самом деле он понял это, когда Баки прокричал: «Стив, сядь!»

И лишь тогда Стив стряхнул с себя оцепенение, сел в кресло и пристегнулся. Чувства были невероятно странными — как во время взлета. Только в этот раз тяга не вдавливала его в кресло, а наоборот — пыталась вытащить, будто кто-то нажал на тормоз. Тянущее ощущение. Словно он хотел броситься вперед, разбить стекло и полететь прямо в объятия Гаргантюа. 

Теперь аккреционный диск с каждой секундой становился все ярче и ярче. Шлем Стива был настроен так, чтобы затемняться при прямом свете, но того, что было, пока не хватало. Все было ужасно огромным, непостижимо огромным; каждый инстинкт Стива кричал о том, что нужно замедлиться и сменить курс, но безрассудный и тощий мальчишка с разбитой губой, живущий внутри Стива, не мог отвести глаз от расплавленного солнца, направлявшегося прямо на них. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым — ни до войны, ни во время. Они были на краю вселенной, пытались воспользоваться мертвой звездой, чтобы броситься во что-то неизведанное. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько невероятно живым.

— _Ладно_ , — сказал Брюс. — Будьте готовы пересечь горизонт искажения времени. 

Вдруг внутренности Стива скрутило в узел.

— _Три… два… один… сейчас!_

Глупо, но он ожидал увидеть синюю линию, как ту, что они рисовали. Неестественная тяга, что он чувствовал, становилась сильнее и острее, будто все внутри него бежало впереди. 

На экране стремительно менялись числа, и через секунду Стив понял — это были годы. Годы, которые они оставляли позади, когда еще сильнее отдалялись от области сингулярности. 

На секунду он подумал о Денверс, но пришло время снова сосредоточиться. 

— _Готовы сбросить вес_ , — сказал Брюс. Дыхание у него было слегка затрудненное, но он все равно казался спокойным. — _Ждем еще немного_ … 

Баки сделал то же самое, что и Стив давным-давно во время первой симуляции — готовился полностью отсоединить отсек, с обеих сторон оторвав пояс, но в этот раз отсоединять будут сам пояс, а отсеки останутся прикрепленными к центральной оси вместе с «Лэндером».

Теперь они летели настолько быстро, что весь «Эндюранс» трясся и им приходилось кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга. Аккреционный диск в иллюминаторе был похож на реку расплавленного золота, прекрасную и роскошную, как божественная амброзия. 

— _Мы достигли максимальной скорости_ , — прокричал Брюс. — _Выбираемся отсюда по моей команде!_

— Готовы! — ответил Баки.

— _Три, два, один, сейчас!_

Баки запустил программу самоуничтожения пояса, и отсек грубо оторвался, по спирали закружившись в направлении к космосу — теперь он был утерян навсегда. Полученный рывок оказался довольно впечатляющим — Стива вдавило в кресло. Они отдалялись от зоны действия притяжения, которое все еще хотело их засосать. Они могли выбраться. Гаргантюа не съест их.

Не съест их всех.

— Это штука будет нам стоить пятьдесят один год! — прокричал Баки.

— Это особо ничего не изменит! — почти беззаботно в ответ прокричал Стив. 

Снаружи творился настоящий ад — свет стремительно несся мимо огненных нитей, и Стив буквально чувствовал этот жар, даже несмотря на металлическую отделку отсека. Но вдруг они начали вращаться. Гаргантюа уплывала, ее место занимал пустой черный космос, а потом она возвращалась, и так снова и снова. 

— Что происходит? — закричал Баки. — Мы вращаемся вокруг своей оси!

— _Все нормально_ , — ответил Брюс. — _Пояс был отсоединен с обеих сторон не совсем одновременно, поэтому мы получили толчок и стали вращаться. Это ничего не меняет, курс все еще верный_. 

— Ты точно, блядь, уверен?

— _Это ничего не меняет_ , — повторил Брюс. — _Мы стабилизированы по отношению к нашей самой тяжелой части. Оба жилых отсека вращаются вокруг «Лэндера»_.

Стив быстро представил «Лэндер» с отсеками вместо рук, который кружился вокруг своей оси словно карнавальная тележка. _Помнишь Кони-Айленд..?_

— Я нихрена не вижу, — кричал Баки.

Из-за постоянной смены бездонного мрака невыносимо ярким светом было действительно тяжело что-либо видеть. Стив моргнул и глянул на экран; увидев показания, его глаза расширились.

— Брюс, мы уже возле горизонта событий! — прокричал он. — Мы скоро выберемся! 

— _Знаю_ , — ответил Брюс, теперь уже явно задыхаясь. — _Я знаю_ , — он выдохнул. — _Кажется, увидимся на другой стороне_. 

— Обязательно увидимся! — сказал Стив. — Если ты собираешься это сделать, сейчас самое время! 

— _Да, я_ … 

Вдруг он резко замолчал.

— Что такое? — закричал Баки. — Беннер, какого черта? 

— _Я не могу_ , — ответил Брюс в ужасе, словно изумившись своей глупости, — _боже мой, я не могу. Мне нужны обе руки, чтобы дернуть рычаг!_

Баки начал отстегиваться. 

— Все нормально, я сейчас буду! 

— Черта с два! — закричал Стив, тоже начав отстегиваться. 

Но Баки взял в руки его лицо, чтобы быть настолько близко, насколько позволят шлемы. 

— Стив, я буду в порядке, — сказал Баки. Он говорил так быстро, что Стив еле мог разобрать его слова. — Я обещаю не идти в отсек Брюса, я останусь в «Лэндере», я смогу отсоединить отсек с «Лэндера», я ничем не рискну!

— Точно? — тяжело дыша, спросил Стив.

— Конечно. Я обещаю, что риска не будет. Я останусь в «Лэндере». Я останусь живым, что бы ни случилось. Обещаю тебе. 

— Я могу пойти вместо… 

— Нет, не можешь. Тебе нельзя напрягать правую руку. И левая тоже ранена. Стив, останься тут, ты должен остаться тут. Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Баки, — ладно? Я люблю тебя. Все будет в порядке. 

— Л-ладно, — с трудом выдохнул Стив, хоть каждая его клетка кричала «нет!», — ладно. Ладно.

Баки отпустил его и толкнул дверь, рванув к центральной оси, чтобы добраться до «Лэндера». Стив остался на месте; его пожирал ужас, а стук сердца был слышен в ушах. Прошло шесть бесконечных секунд, прежде чем он вновь услышал голос Баки из динамиков.

— _Так, я в «Лэндере», я на месте! Брюс, просто скажи когда!_

— Мы вращаемся сами по себе, — прокричал Брюс. — _Это значит, что оба отсека может засосать. Тебе нужно нажать по моей команде — когда мой отсек будет ближе всего к Гаргантюа!_

Стив представил, как из-за вращения каждый отсек поочередно приближался к распахнутому огненному рту и снова отдалялся. Как непрекращающаяся насмешка — этот или этот? Этот или этот? Этот… 

— _Я понял_ , — прокричал Баки, — _я понял! Блядь, я точно смогу! Просто скажи когда!_

— Итак… — услышал позади себя ужасающий хрип Стив.

Стив даже не дернулся. 

Наоборот — понял. Наконец он узнал, что было не так с Локи — таким бледным и, казалось, больным. 

В этом и заключалась проблема. Он был слишком бледным. Его кожа была белой. Но когда он терял над собой контроль — когда был в крио или серьезно ранен Дакеном на ледяной планете — он также терял и магию, его кожа становилась своего естественного цвета — темно-синего. 

Но все это время он был бледным, даже почти полупрозрачным. Потому что был в сознании. 

По сути он смотрел в иллюминатор тем же пронизывающим и осознанным взглядом, которым глядел на планету Дакена. Или тем, что был на рисунке у Стива. Он смотрел куда-то, за предел чего больше никто не мог заглянуть. Каждый его вздох, казалось, мог стать последним — он еле держался. 

— Ты пока что был лучшим кандидатом, — хрипло сказал он. — Может, ты даже немного насладишься. 

Руки Локи были на рычаге. 

— Ты ведь никогда не был против самопожертвования. 

Стив не успел даже пошевелиться, как Локи со всей силы потянул на себя рычаг. Свет Гаргантюа залил кабину, и Брюс сказал:

— _На счет три_ … 

Жилой отсек Стива отсоединился от «Лэндера» со звуком, похожим на выстрел. 

«Лэндер» и отсек Брюса, все еще прикрепленные друг к другу, были приведены в движение сильнейшим рывком, который дал им возможность обойти критически опасную орбиту с гравитацией и полететь дальше в космос. Отсек Стива бросило в противоположную сторону — прямо в темноту и небытие, обрамленные огнем. 

Секунду никто ничего не понимал. 

Вдруг Стив услышал крик Баки.

— _НЕТ!_

Он кричал изо всех сил.

— _НЕТ! НЕТ! НЕТ! ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? ГОСПОДИ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛ? СТИВ! СТИВ! СТИВ!_

— Это не твоя вина! — закричал Стив в динамики. — Баки, ты ничего сделал! Это был… 

— Он тебя не слышит, Капитан, — прохрипел Локи. — Помнишь? В Гаргантюа связь односторонняя. 

Стив повернулся и так сильно ударил его по лицу, что услышал хруст. Локи отшатнулся, и Стив заорал: 

— Отправь меня обратно! 

— _СТИВ!_ — кричал Баки. — _Стив, Стив, Стив! Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет_ … — вдруг его голос начал разрываться от агонии, — Г _осподи, пожалуйста, верни его обратно, верни мне его обратно, боже, пожалуйста, не забирай его, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, нет_ … — он рыдал, прямо как маленький мальчик. — _Нет, пожалуйста, Стив_ … 

— Отправь меня обратно! — в отчаянии сказал Стив. — Верни меня обратно прямо сейчас! 

Локи отключил связь взмахом руки. 

— Можешь ударить меня еще раз, — прохрипел он с горящими глазами, — но у тебя есть враг посильнее.

Стив проследил за его взглядом и посмотрел в иллюминатор — на приближающийся огонь. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Локи, маскировка Бога начала улетучиваться вместе с костюмом — он увидел темно-синюю кожу, черные штаны и зеленую тунику. Стив моргнул и осознал, что плачет, но из-за шлема он даже не мог вытереть слезы. Он задыхался от шока, совершенно не зная, что теперь делать. 

— Сосредоточься, Стивен, — прошептал Локи. — Настало время быть кем-то большим, чем человек. 

Стив посмотрел на него с такой ненавистью, которой никогда раньше не ощущал, и перевел взгляд на иллюминатор. На них наступал безграничный огонь, настолько яркий, что мог закрыть собой все темноту. Кольцо настоящего солнца, пожирающего космос. 

— Я потерял всю силу, когда исцелял твоих друзей и перемещал их туда-обратно, — задыхаясь, сказал Локи. — Не подведи меня. 

Он переместился и встал сзади Стива, положив руки ему на плечи. Стив даже не отреагировал — он был загипнотизирован адским зрелищем перед собой, огнем, который несся прямо на них. Но ощутив обжигающий лед, он поморщился от боли — руки Локи были не просто холодными, они пожирали его тепло, его энергию, все, что он усердно восстанавливал после стольких лет, проведенных в истощении. 

— Отдай мне свою силу! — задыхаясь, произнес Локи. — Отдай силу, и мы пройдем, Капитан, пройдем прямо сквозь него, давай же!

Стив был ошеломлен: его глаза горели, а в плоть вонзился холод. Он вспомнил крики Баки и принял это. Вопреки всему. _Это_ или смерть. Он принял насилие, которому подвергся из-за Локи, принял тот факт, что тот высасывал из него всю энергию. Локи издал победный крик, словно почувствовал ее, и вдруг у Стива перед глазами появилось зеленое силовое поле — оно потрескивало от энергии, было слабым и мерцало, но быстро крепло благодаря золотистой силе — вероятно, силе Стива. 

— Еще раз! — кричал Локи. — Еще раз! Больше, больше, еще! 

Несмотря на воющий ужас внутри, Стив ощутил, как в его груди скапливается чувство безрассудного и истеричного волнения. Космос открывался прямо перед ними, готовый пустить их внутрь, а они были готовы броситься навстречу. Они боролись за это, сломленный солдат и безумный бог, они боролись изо всех сил. _Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_. 

Сумрак не был ни вечным, ни кратковременным. Он просто был. Был таким, каким должен быть. Смиренно Стив не уйдет. 

Он дал своей силе слиться с силой Локи, сознательно желая, чтобы это заклинание — последнее заклинание Локи — сработало, стало мощнее, питалось им. Силовое поле росло, росло и росло, пока не стало слишком большим, чтобы остаться внутри, с ними. Затем Стив перестал его видеть — наверное, теперь оно окружало отсек снаружи, заключая его в щит из золотисто-зеленого света. 

— Борись! — вопил Локи. — Борись за свой путь! Сделай это со мной! 

Они бросились в аккреционный диск, и Стив закричал от боли, когда все вокруг начало гореть. Каждая металлическая отделка его костюма обжигала кожу, жетоны Баки были раскалены добела, а все, что было из пластика, начало плавиться и кипеть. Отсек заполнился ужасающим запахом, от которого Стив чуть не задохнулся. 

Но все это — ничто по сравнению с тем, что должно было случиться. Аккреционный диск был настолько горячим, что мог заставить испариться весь отсек и Стива вместе с ним. Но силовое поле Локи защищало их — не совсем безупречно, но защищало. Это было пыткой, Стив дышать не мог из-за боли, но он не умирал. Они летели сквозь кольцо солнца, но _он не умира_ л. 

— Да, — прохрипел Локи, чьи ледяные руки теперь казались благословением, — да, ты можешь еще, ты можешь быть сильнее, не останавливайся! 

Локи дрожал от напряжения, он был в нескольких секундах от гибели, Стив слышал это по его голосу — все такому же хриплому и обесточенному, словно высохшая река. Еще Стив в своей голове слышал текст заклинания — на древне-скандинавском, но он почему-то все равно понимал его. Стив даже добавил пару слов от себя — импровизированная мантра, из-за которой жар начал отступать, а силовое поле — укрепляться. _Я отдаю ему свою силу, и он ее использует, я отдаю ему энергию, и он ее использует, я отдаю свои солнце и звезды, я отдаю и бесконечность, которая во мне, и черную пустоту, и все свои атомы. Я отдаю время, которое чувствую, и пространство, в котором живу, я отдаю свою любовь, но она лишь растет, я жив, и я отдаю свою жизнь_ … 

— Это еще не все, — хрипло засмеялся Локи над ним, пытаясь вздохнуть. Он казался растрепанным, но восторженным. — Это еще не все, Стивен. Худшее впереди! Ты видишь это? Ты видишь, как оно приближается к нам? 

Стив _чувствовал_. Чувствовал тягу, которая бы их раздавила, если бы не заклинание Локи; бьющееся сердце темноты, погружающее в реальность дыру. Оно тянуло их, и они стремительно летели сквозь пламя и жар навстречу пустоте. 

Он _услышал_. Это была низкая трепещущая нота, от которой задрожала сама пустота. Она была похожа на долгий рев Левиафана. 

— Сейчас! — прорычал Локи, прозвучав так, словно потерял рассудок. Он был всемогущ. — _Сейчас_ , Капитан, отдай мне все! 

_Я отдаю свои солнце и звезды_ , вновь подумал Стив, но когда Локи прокричал: «БОЛЬШЕ!», он стиснул зубы от боли и дал волю хаотичному потоку мыслей. _Я отдаю Бруклин и улыбку своей матери, я отдаю Тони Старка и его яростного гения, я отдаю героя, каким был Клинт Бартон, я отдаю Наташу Романофф и красоту ее души, я отдаю Сэма Уилсона и его бесконечную доброту, я отдаю надежду Кэрол Денверс и отвагу Брюса Беннера, я отдаю Баки Барнса и все, чем он является, я отдаю всю свою любовь, которую чувствую к каждому из них, я отдаю всю свою любовь_ … 

— Я отдаю всю свою любовь! — задыхаясь, произнес Стив.

— _Я отдаю всю свою любовь_ , — повторил Локи на языке, который Стив не должен был понимать. Вдруг щит вспыхнул, стал ярче огня, и они окунулись в тьму.


	8. Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной

Все вокруг было черным. Кроме хрупкой сферы золотисто-зеленого цвета, которая словно развевалась на ветру подобно паутине. 

Она распалась на части в полной тишине, как и отсек, который раскололся, оторвавшись и затерявшись где-то позади. Стив был в одиночестве посреди молчаливой темноты, без защиты; на нем все еще был скафандр, который каким-то чудом остался целым. Может, это Локи исказил ужасные силы, окружающие их, солгал им, сказав, что они уже распались на атомы и нет нужды продолжать их уничтожать. 

«А было ли это ложью?» — подумал Стив, и их проглотила тьма. Все равно они были лишь атомами.

Вдруг со дна тьмы появился еще более черный мрак, а потом… 

На нем все еще был костюм. А на шлеме — ни трещины. Подача кислорода функционировала. Он мог дышать. Воздуха хватит на пять часов, здесь, в центре всего. Спокойно и тихо, никакой гравитации, никакой тяги. Он был жив.

— Стивен, — позвал Локи низким голосом.

Стив посмотрел вверх — вниз, налево и направо — на Локи. 

Локи казался _гигантским_. Его темно-синяя кожа сливалась с пустотой вокруг, а в порах мерцали туманности. Волосы растворились в темноте, а вместо глаз были звезды. 

Он зачерпнул Стива рукой и опустил на него свой астральный взгляд. Вдруг Стив заметил какое-то движение справа от себя и повернул голову. Там был Локи, он стоял рядом со Стивом — теперь он был человеческого размера, а на нем была броня, но более простая ее форма. Когда Стив растерянно посмотрел обратно на гиганта, его там не оказалось. Он испарился, растворился, превратившись в бесконечность. Или, быть может, он всегда ею был. Был и тем, и другим — оптическая иллюзия, меняющаяся в зависимости от того, как ты о ней думаешь.

Стив глянул на Локи, которого мог видеть. И даже тот, казалось, двоился — кожа была бледной и светилась серебристым, но в то же время будто пульсировала синим, как глубокое море. Волосы развевались как черное пламя. Он задумчиво глядел в пустоту, которой сам же и являлся.

— Что… — выдохнул Стив, не зная, как закончить вопрос.

— Вот что происходит, — сказал Локи, — когда мы находимся в центре всего. Происходит все и сразу.

Его голос вновь стал нормальным и не похожим на гортанный хрип, который скорее напоминал бьющиеся друг о друга камни. Локи казался молодым, он мягко светился в темноте; на его коже не было никаких морщин, а руки не дрожали. Он излучал силу. 

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Стив.

— Вы все еще называете это магией, — ответил Локи. — Я и не думал, что ты поймешь.

В его глазах на миг отразился свет, и внезапно Стив понял, что там — целая галактика, а он смотрел на нее издалека. Или, быть может, она была совсем маленькой, и он мог до нее дотронуться. Вокруг них было все и ничего, мерцающий хаос и лишенная света пустота. Стив закрыл глаза, но хаос был и в них. 

— Ты знал, — с трудом произнес Стив. — Ты знал, что именно найдешь здесь. 

Говорить вслух немного помогало — ему казалось, что его мысли могут вырываться прямо из мозга. Он открыл глаза и сказал:

— Все время это и было твоей целью. Поэтому… тебе было нужно, чтобы у нас все получилось. 

— Было трудно сделать так, чтобы все прошло благополучно, — с усмешкой ответил Локи, и Стив сделал огромное усилие, чтобы не дать образу Локи превратиться обратно в невозможную бесконечность. — Это стоило мне… почти слишком многого.

— Но _почему_?

— Существование равно энергии, — сказал Локи, не ответив на вопрос. — Свою я потерял вместе с Асгардом. Этого вообще не должно было случиться. Я должен был умереть вместе с ними и вернуться вместе с ними. Я должен был преобразовать свою энергию в другую. Но остался позади, исключенным из цикла и приговоренным смотреть на то, как сам иссыхаю. 

Он с легкостью вновь стал бесконечным, его волосы волнами развевались сквозь спиральную галактику и разноцветные туманности. Стив все еще не знал — звезды вокруг них были маленькими и находились рядом или были огромными и находились очень далеко? 

— Но теперь я у источника, — сказал Локи. — Теперь я все вернул.

— Но это черная дыра, — запротестовал Стив, чувствуя себя ужасно маленьким, — это просто… потухшая звезда.

Вся бездна вокруг покрылась рябью и изменилась, одновременно оставшись прежней. Стив не мог вместить в своей голове понятие бесконечности. Будто он пытался понять, что такое Вселенная, когда был ребенком, в процессе натыкаясь на мысль — как она одновременно может быть и конечной, и бесконечной? Как что-то может быть нескончаемым? У космоса ведь должны быть какие-то границы, верно? Но что тогда за его границами? Дальше обычно у него начинала болеть голова, и он останавливался. Но сейчас он не мог — он смотрел на бесконечность, и явная невозможность осознать то, что он видел, сводила с ума.

Локи улыбнулся. Его улыбка была огромным полумесяцем — проблеском пыли, видным из-за луча солнца. 

— Потухшая звезда? Правда так думаешь?

Вдруг он вновь оказался рядом со Стивом.

— Или, точнее, правда _знаешь_ , что это? 

Стив протянул руку, пытаясь коснуться его — ухватиться за что-то. Но Локи был одновременно и очень близко, и бесконечно далеко. Стив одновременно и двигался, и нет. Он не был уверен до конца, сделал ли какое-то движение.

Вдруг Локи сжал руку Стива, и тот чуть не задохнулся от ощущения. Это было ошеломляюще — иметь хоть что-то определенное в этом океане хаоса. И это что-то было самим богом Хаоса. Невыносимая ирония.

— Пусть _оно_ будет цельным, — тихо сказал Локи. — Оно является всем, но оно цельное. Позволь ему быть цельным, если это поможет.

Стив закрыл глаза и сглотнул, фокусируясь на давлении от того, как Локи сжал его руку в перчатке, и вдруг все вокруг перестало мелькать нескончаемыми возможностями, превратившись в более рациональную картину. 

Хотя слово «рациональную» не совсем подходило. Когда он открыл глаза, все было бесконечно большим и поделенным на… окна. Миллиарды, миллиарды отверстий, и у каждого был свой оттенок темноты. Мягкий прозрачный свет дрожал над ними, будто прозрачная оболочка поверх бесконечной стены, увешанной черными плакатами. Оно было необъятным, но Стив мог себе представить эту необъятность и не сломать при этом мозг. 

— Ты так это понимаешь? — спросил Локи, улыбнувшись. — Довольно красиво. У тебя действительно душа художника.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — с большим усилием спросил Стив.

Локи поднял бровь.

— Я тебе помогаю?

Стив вспомнил сломленный крик Баки и, ощутив в груди страшный гнев и ужасную боль, попытался их сдержать. Из-за приложенных усилий мир вокруг него стал почему-то более стабильным, будто его зацементировали эти горе и ярость. Стив парил среди этих ширм в реальности. В большинстве своем они показывали лишь холодную черную пустоту, и только некоторые блестели одной или двумя звездами вдалеке. Слой прозрачного света словно трепетал и стекал по гладкой поверхности окон.

Стив зажмурился.

— Почему, — сказал он, — ты помогаешь мне с этим местом?

— С местом, — задумчиво повторил Локи. — Я бы сказал, что со временем. Но здесь это одно и то же, полагаю. — Его черные волосы позади него вертелись и крошились — дымчатый шлейф цвета ворона, который вплавлялся в черноту вокруг. Иногда волосы ложились на плечи, на мгновение притворяясь послушными, но затем вновь оживали. — Я бы не справился, если бы не ты. Меньшее, что я могу сделать — это сохранить твой здравый рассудок.

Несмотря на растерянность и боль, Стив рассмеялся.

— Не очень получается.

— Делаю все возможное, — Локи огляделся вокруг. — Вот каково это — быть богом. Все время. Или, по крайней мере, пока я был включен в цикл воскрешения. Все было в моих руках.

Неудивительно, что он был безумцем, подумал Стив. А точно безумцем? Ведь по меркам этого места — или времени — безумцем был Стив. Это он хотел сфокусироваться на чем-то одном, когда перед ним была целая вселенная. 

Он гипервентилировал и пытался успокоиться. Воздуха осталось не так уж и много.

Но опять же, зачем спасать? Он был в черной дыре. Искажение времени здесь не знало границ: внутри время практически останавливалось, а снаружи продолжало идти. С другой стороны горизонта Баки был мертв уже на протяжении миллионов, миллионов лет. И были рождены новые галактики.

— Не плачь, — тихо сказал Локи.

— _Почему?_ — выплюнул Стив. Он не осознавал, что плакал, и отпустил Локи, чтобы прижать руки к шлему в тщетной попытке закрыть лицо. — Почему ты сделал это? Что может стоить этого… 

Он все еще слышал Баки. Ему казалось, что его сердце пронзили ледяным ножом.

— Не плачь, — повторил Локи. — Это горе тебе еще понадобится.

— Для чего? — сквозь слезы спросил Стив. — Для энергии? Для _силы_? Я тебе ничего не отдам. Я тебе ничего больше не отдам.

Теперь он плакал в полную силу, и ко всей невероятности происходящего он чувствовал лишь равнодушие, хотя пару секунд назад на месте равнодушия было восхищение. Он думал, Локи что-то скажет ему, может, заставит успокоиться, но Локи не делал ровным счетом ничего. Просто стоял рядом, наблюдая за звездами своими глазами — тоже звездами, будто у него было все время этого мира. Возможно, так и было. Буквально.

Стив изо всех сил пытался взять себя в руки, проглотив какие-либо ощущения.

— Что это за место? — устало спросил он.

И, наконец, Локи дал ему ответ.

— Это нексус, — сказал он. — Ну, один из нексусов. Ими являются все черные дыры. Сингулярность с нулевым объемом и бесконечной густотой? Для твоего мозга, привыкшего к трем измерениям, в этом нет никакого смысла. Но нужно лишь изменить масштаб, чтобы все сложилось в единую картинку. 

Он смотрел на стену темных окон. Свет вертикально падал на многочисленные реальности, словно тоненький водопад, размывающий внизу пустоту, хотя все казалось довольно четким — Стив видел одинокую звезду, которая падала, рассекая все на своем пути.

— Можешь визуализировать пустую сферу, Капитан? — спросил Локи. — Когда все точки находятся на одинаковом расстоянии от центра.

Локи наклонил голову, глядя на окна в темноте. 

— А теперь представь, как все сужается, сужается и сужается, пока все точки не соединятся с центром. Это будет и сферой, и точкой, но всего одной. Что-то безупречное и цельное, одновременно и множественное, и единичное. 

Затем он показал ладони.

— Вот что такое черные дыры. Но не в трех измерениях — даже не в четырех или пяти — во _всех_. 

Он вытянул руки, сумев ими достать оба конца бесконечной пустоты.

— Здесь помещается целая Вселенная. Никакого объема и бесконечная густота. Это и есть Вселенная — гиперсфера, которая постоянно складывается и центрируется на себе, бесконечная и конечная в одно и то же время. Это то, что не может быть придумано ни тобой, ни даже мной.

Он опустил руки.

— Но с нашим масштабом нам этого достаточно, чтобы осознать. Все третье измерение вместе с четвертым у нас под рукой. Это означает абсолютно все пространство и все время. 

Стив долго молчал.

— Но, — начал он, — как мы можем здесь _находиться_?

Локи посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Сантименты, — ответил тот и, когда Стив никак не среагировал, продолжил: — Сантименты, Капитан. Мне потребовалась очень много времени, чтобы понять, но ты уже ощутил это, правда? Сантименты — это движущая сила этой Вселенной, прямо как гравитация или время. Они ужасно запутанные и ужасно редко встречаются, так как берут начало в сознании. Огромная часть существования — это лишь скалы, пламя и бездушный вакуум. 

Он указал жестом на окна перед ними, и во всех действительно были лишь холод и темнота.

— Сантименты требовательные и непредсказуемые. Это может показаться банальным, но что тогда не банально? Физика? Она совершенно предсказуема. Без сантиментов ничто не сходит со своего пути. Планеты крутятся вокруг звезд, а звезды крутятся вокруг черных дыр. Но достаточно всего лишь любить или ненавидеть, Капитан, чтобы целые виды могли путешествовать по галактикам. Стремление. Стремление влияет на мир так же, как и физика. Сантименты тебя сюда привели. Они и меня сюда привели. Мы — сознание — тоже элемент этого мира. Мы — его движущая сила. Мы можем быть внутри нексуса, потому что нексус является всем, а мы — часть всего. 

_Я отдаю свои солнце и звезды_ , подумал Стив. Локи, должно быть, как-то это почувствовал, потому что улыбнулся и сказал:

— Да.

— Но… — во второй раз возразил Стив. Он был вымотан, но чувствовал легкость и спокойствие, как во времена голодовки. Из-за отсутствия контакта с Локи мир вновь начал угрожающе мерцать, будто снова мог раствориться во всем этом безумии. — Но почему ты не взял с собой Брюса? Если тебе была нужна лишь энергия, чтобы сюда добраться. Если ты всего лишь хотел восполнить запасы жизненной силы. Зачем притворяться мертвым и обманывать, если ты мог пойти с ним? 

— Это не все, что мне было нужно, — тихо ответил Локи. — И это не все, чего я хотел. — Он облизнул губы. — И то, что мне будет нужно сейчас, Брюс дать мне не смог бы.

— Почему?

Настала тишина. Вдруг Стив осознал, что ему не было ни холодно, ни жарко. Он даже не был уверен, что дышит, но в конце концов это не имело значения.

— У Брюса не осталось человека, которого он любит, — мягко ответил Локи. — Он хотел спасти человечество в целом, а это абстрактное понятие. Абстракция тебя совершенно никуда не приведет.

Стив пристально смотрел на него, но Локи не стал объясняться.

— Так что, — сказал Стив, вдруг почувствовав сильнейшую усталость, — если бы он пошел один, как было запланировано, он бы погиб? 

— Может, и нет, — признал Локи. — Этот его зверь и вправду удивительная вещь. Возможно, горизонт он бы и пересек. Но опять же… — Он поднял правую руку и пошевелил пальцами.

Стив вспомнил холодную мертвую ладонь Брюса, и ему показалось, что при каждом вдохе в него вонзаются ножи.

— Это ничего не… ничего не значит.

Локи поднял бровь.

— Он пережил взрыв, но руку исцелить почему-то не удалось. Либо у него начала убывать сила, либо это было сделано нарочно.

— Это не нарочно, — отчаянно возразил Стив.

Локи не ответил.

— Брюс — единственный на борту «Эндюранса», кто никогда в своей жизни не сдавался. Он надеялся за всех нас. — Голос Стива срывался. — Он самый сильный.

— Нельзя быть сильным вечно, — сказал Локи, и его слова прозвучали почти нежно.

Стив сглотнул и покачал головой.

— Ты ошибаешься.

Локи пожал плечами.

— Возможно. Но ты все равно рад, что здесь не он. И ты рад, что здесь не Барнс.

Стив вспомнил, как за несколько минут до смерти на тех остатках корабля, несущегося все дальше и дальше в пустоту, он представлял себе Брюса и Баки, которых окружали смеющиеся дети. У них все еще могло быть все это. Они были сильными, они могли добраться до планеты Чавеса, могли поддерживать друг друга. У них бы все получилось. Они никогда в нем не нуждались.

Может, это было эгоистично, но Стив все равно ощущал отдаленное облегчение от того, что это он занял их место за вуалью тьмы.

У него не осталось сил, а пожирающая его ненависть исчезла. Он вновь посмотрел на стену с окнами. Он не видел, где она кончалась — ни вверху, ни внизу. А перспектива сужалась и уходила бесконечно далеко — и с правой стороны, и с левой. Но все казалось плоским и двумерным, будто никак не кончающаяся страница из комикса со всеми этими прямоугольниками. (Стив понятия не имел, что находилось позади него, и он точно не хотел обернуться и посмотреть, позволив невозможности происходящего снова захватить его.)

— И что теперь? — спросил он, ощущая странное спокойствие.

Локи улыбнулся ему так, словно все это время ждал именно этого вопроса, и опять протянул руку. 

Стив с опаской глянул на него.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я делаю глупость, — ответил Локи. — Возьми меня за руку. 

Теперь это Локи выглядел уставшим, несмотря на мягкий свет его безграничной силы. Уставшим, измученным и бесконечно грустным. Стив вспомнил, что тот кричал, когда они пересекали тень и пламя.

 _Я отдаю всю свою любовь_.

Стив взял Локи за руку. Его кожа была синей, но боли Стив не чувствовал, хоть и знал, что даже его костюм был бессилен перед смертельным холодом его плоти, и вдруг он стал осознавать, что тут ему ничего не сможет причинить вред.

Окна начали разматываться подобно старым рулонам пленок. Не с одинаковой скоростью, но все отматывалось назад. Постепенно они превратились из черных и холодных в светлые и оживленные, будто Стив с Локи ехали в лифте, поднимающемся с темной пещеры на поверхность, освещенную солнцем. Стив не мог ничего уловить — все проносилось слишком быстро. Но ему казалось, он все равно понимал, что происходит.

 _Все пространство и время_ … 

— О, вот, — прошептал Локи. — Кажется, это мы.

Отматывающиеся струны золотистых окон замедлились, вновь больше походя на стену, хоть и продолжали двигаться, будто листали время. Стив видел звезды с другой стороны, слегка размытой из-за занавеса света — все еще дрожащего и еле заметного. 

И вдруг буквально из ниоткуда, за одним из окон, появился «Эндюранс», прямо как кино на экране. Остальные окна продолжали двигаться, показывая места и людей, которых Стив не знал, но лишь одно, неподвижное, показывало определенный момент в пространстве и времени — уникальная точка, где находится «Эндюранс». (Или будет находиться. Или уже находился.) Это и вправду они. Сквозь полупрозрачные струны света Стив видел Брюса и Локи, сидящих сзади, он видел себя, но ближе всех к нему был… 

— Баки… — выдохнул Стив, неосознанно протягивая руку. 

Вдруг он поймал себя на мысли, что, может, не стоило этого делать, но ничего плохого не случилось, когда он просунул руку сквозь еле заметный свет и дотянулся до других времени и места. Другой Стив с ужасом смотрел на него, но сам Баки замер с распахнутыми глазами, совсем не двигаясь.

Они его не видели. Рука Стива выглядела как раздробленное стекло, вокруг которого волнами двигалась реальность. Стив без труда преодолел шлем Баки и провел пальцами по его челюсти. 

— Баки, — повторил он сломленным голосом, когда наконец осознал.

Она была теплой. Может, это было всего лишь его воображением, но кожа Баки действительно казалась теплой. Он был так близко. Господи, он был так близко, что Стив мог до него дотронуться, а тот и понятия не имел. 

Рядом с тем Стивом сидел Баки, а за Стивом был Локи, который начал зачитывать поэму, прикрепленную к стене. Внутри нексуса одни моменты пролетали мимо, а другие замирали у Стива перед глазами — вот песчаная буря и сам Стив в старом грузовике, который с обезумевшими глазами ехал, несмотря на воющий ветер. Голос Локи из одного момента пересек нексус и отскочил, попав в другое место и другое время.

 _«Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы…»_

Тот Стив подумал, что звук шел из радио, и включил его погромче. В другом времени Локи продолжал читать поэму. _Пусть тлеет бесконечность в яростном закате. Пылает гнев на то, как гаснет смертный мир_. 

Стив испуганно отдернул руку, и с потоком света песчаная буря исчезла. Ее сменили другие окна — школа в Англии, черное ночное небо, поле боя в пустыне, рожающая женщина. Вдруг картинка с «Эндюрансом» задержалась еще на одну секунду — Брюс выглядывал из лобового стекла, словно смотрел через нексус на Локи, но не видел его. 

« _Кем бы они ни были_ , — сказал он, — _они за нами приглядывают_.»

Момент вновь ускользнул. Другие начали отматываться и отматываться, дальше и дальше. Стив посмотрел на Локи — куда они собрались?

— Теперь, когда мы достигли нужной эры, мне понадобится твоя помощь для более тонкой работы, — сказал Локи, не глядя на него. — Когда образовалась червоточина? 

Восемь лет назад, сказала Денверс, когда они впервые встретились. Стив сглотнул.

— В… в 2089-ом, думаю.

Годы на стене будто стекали, пока Локи не нашел нужный. 

— Мидгард, — пробормотал он, и движение окна замедлилось. Стив увидел звезду и восемь крошечных мерцающих планет, запоздало осознав, что это его собственная солнечная система. Вдруг он ощутил нелепую, но сильнейшую тоску по дому. 

— Мидгард, — шепотом повторил Локи. — Твоя планета. Которая из них? 

— Третья, — ответил Стив, сбившись с толку, когда понял, что происходило — что они делали. Безусловно, это должно было быть запрещено, это ведь парадокс, но они были здесь. 

_Кем бы они ни были, они за нами приглядывают_.

Локи окунул левую руку в Солнечную систему 2089-го года, а правую засунул в другое окно — другую систему — одну-единственную звезду, вращающуюся вокруг черной дыры. Той же самой черной дыры, в которой они находились сейчас, осознал Стив, и его голова закружилась. Вот только Локи так и сказал — все пространство и время были у них в руках. Нексус вмещал в себе все моменты за все свое существование. 

— Должно подойти, — сказал Локи и взмахом руки перенес одно окно, поместив его поверх второго — Стив почему-то вспомнил, как в спортзале Джеймс Чехов листал файлы в планшете, — пока окна не наложились друг на друга. А потом Локи так просто проткнул дырку через дрожащий свет, который связывал между собой оба окна. Они потоком сплелись, и полупрозрачная жидкость, стекающая с Гаргантюа, попала на желтую планету с белыми кольцами и… 

— Эй! — воскликнул Стив. — Не эта! 

— Ты сказал, что третья, — возразил Локи. 

— Третья _от_ Солнца! А не _к_ Солнцу!

Стив вспомнил, как еще давным-давно, когда Денверс сказала, где червоточина, он ее спросил: « _Сатурн? Почему Сатурн?_ »

— Господи, да вы издеваетесь, — пробормотал Стив, но моменты уже утекали от них, и Локи с небольшим смешком отпустил их — звезды, планеты и черные дыры исчезали у него из рук. 

— О, ты справишься, — сказал Локи. — Хотя, на самом-то деле, ты уже справился. 

Они возвращались все дальше и дальше в прошлое. Стив пытался вновь встретиться взглядом с Локи. Почему он делал все это? Пока что он лишь связывал концы с концами, чтобы гарантировать возможность путешествия к Гаргантюа. Но почему Локи вообще хотел сюда попасть? Лишь для силы? Для спасения? Явно ведь не для того, чтобы по доброте своей сердечной спасти весь людской род. 

Локи все еще не смотрел на него. 

— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Вот тут все для тебя и начинается, не так ли? 

У Стива сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло. Окно остановилось и показало темную ночь на уединенной ферме, покрытой грязью. Они приблизились и оказались позади книжной полки Стива, в комнате с памятными вещами. 

Он мог видеть стрелы Клинта и молот Тора. Он мог их коснуться. 

— Что мы должны сделать? — мягким голосом спросил Локи. 

Стив ощутил комок в горле. 

— Это… — сказал он, — молот Тора. Он падает… и я просыпаюсь. 

Локи просунул руку за занавес света и просто столкнул Мьёльнир с полки. Молот упал с глухим стуком. 

Стив уставился на Локи. 

Тот глянул на него в ответ, словно бросая вызов, в ожидании, чтобы Стив сказал что-то. 

— Как? — в конце концов спросил Стив. 

Локи пожал плечами. 

— Я переместил вокруг него Вселенную. 

У Стива было странное ощущение, будто Локи ему соврал. Но не успел Стив сказать еще что-то, как в комнату зашел другой Стив и, заметив упавший молот, часто заморгал. 

Увидеть самого себя для Стива стало шоком. Он почти не узнавал тощего мужчину, стоящего в лунном свете. Господи, как он мог думать, что ничего не видно? Он был очень худым, а глаза казались мертвыми. Смотреть на выражение его лица, когда он увидел молот, было почти невыносимо. 

Даже если бы Стив сейчас не знал, что делать, он бы все равно сделал что-то, чтобы помочь этому человеку, помочь ему найти своих друзей, которые ждали его, находясь всего в нескольких милях отсюда. Стив протянул руку сквозь светящиеся струны, прямо как Локи, и написал координаты в пыли, рядом с молотом. В это время другой Стив тщетно пытался поднять молот, а затем нахмурился и присел, всматриваясь в цифры, написанные в грязи… 

Момент исчез, будто его засосало обратно в пустоту. 

— Что дальше? — спросил Стив, с комом в горле и часто моргая. 

— А что осталось? — парировал Локи. 

Стив задумался на секунду. 

— 2100-й год, — сказал он. — Мы можем попасть в 2100-й? 

— Конечно, — ответил Локи. — Он в пределах нашей досягаемости. 

— А что вне? — спросил Стив. Окна времен и пространств разматывались, пока не появилось нужное. — Я думал, что нексус вмещает в себе все время. 

— Это так, — сказал Локи. — Но это не значит, что нам можно везде перемещаться. Нам нельзя попасть во время, которое мы еще не прожили. 

— _Почему?_

— Нет якоря, — ответил Локи, жестом указывая на бесконечное количество окон, парящих вокруг в потоках света. — Будет нечему направить нас в сторону одной вероятной ситуации, а не другой. Это нексус всех реальностей, Стивен. — Он слегка нахмурился. — Какой был год, когда мы влетели в нексус? 

_Это штука будет нам стоить пятьдесят один год_ , кричал Баки Стиву. 

— Я… — сказал он. — 2151-й. Наверное. 

— Значит, там и есть наша черта, — сказал Локи. — Вот. 

Стив не успел возразить, как его внимание привлекла картинка перед ним. Это была аудитория Брюса. 

Там была Кэрол Денверс. Между бровями у нее залегла складка; она смотрела в свой ноутбук, сидя спиной к доске. В правом нижнем углу экрана стояла дата — 21-е марта 2100-го года. С того времени, как «Эндюранс» пролетел сквозь червоточину, для нее прошел всего год. 

Стив осознал, что никогда ее такой не видел — обычно, когда она была среди людей, она будто излучала энергию. Она делала все это, чтобы дать им надежду. 

Стив проглотил ком в горле и указал на незаконченное уравнение, написанное на доске. 

— Мне нужно его завершить, — сказал он. — Есть ли… есть ли здесь способ или что-то вроде того, чтобы как-то проанализировать это место? Выразить все это… — _выразить время, пространство или реальность_ , в спешке подумал он, — в словах или числах? 

Локи склонил голову набок.

— Нет нужды начинать с нуля, — сказал он. — Думаю, это универсальное уравнение силы притяжения. 

Стив глянул на него. 

А Локи беззаботно продолжил:

— Оно очень известное. Правда, неполное. 

Он протянул руку сквозь свет, взял мел и дописал. Денверс все еще сидела спиной к доске и читала новости с ноутбука, поэтому не видела, как уравнение дополнило само себя. 

Блеснул свет, и момент исчез. 

Стив посмотрел на Локи и подумал: « _Господи, он только что всех нас спас_.»

Локи выглядел так, будто даже не знал об этом. Как ребенок, беззаботно написавший знаменитое уравнение E=MC&#178;. _Очень известное_. Вот и все, чем оно было для него. 

Он мог сделать это в самом начале, подумал Стив. Его голова кружилась от гнева и шока. Локи знал, что Брюс бился над решением, и все равно ничего не сказал. Они даже не подумали о том, чтобы спросить его, хоть он и был из Асгарда, хоть они и знали, что Асгард овладел искусством червоточин. Они могли спросить его, но даже и не подумали об этом. 

(Разве что Брюс. Стив вспомнил, как тот смиренно пожал плечами. _Он не станет мне помогать_.) 

Это странно, подумал Стив. Это очень странно. Потому что это не было частью временного цикла, который им нужно было завершить. Локи помогал им, будто был должен Стиву за то, что тот позволил ему сюда попасть. И все это совсем не соответствовало тому, что Стив о нем знал. 

Но опять же, Локи вел себя совершенно не так, как привык Стив. Он помнил его явное отчаяние в первые дни, едва скрытое за треснувшей оболочкой беззаботной иронии. Помнил, как тот согласился лечь в крио, как изо всех сил пытался сделать так, чтобы они завершили миссию, как он исказил чертову реальность, чтобы этот самый момент случился. 

Но все-таки. _Почему?_ Что было настолько важным, что стоило рискнуть всем? 

Стив подумал, что даже понятия не имеет, но, когда время и пространство резко начали выпрямляться в пустоте, напоминая золотые полоски стремительного света, Стив ощутил, как его внутренности скрутились в узел от страха — словно его подсознание поняло все до него самого. 

Они снова возвращались в прошлое; окна будто отматывало назад еще быстрее и быстрее, из-за скорости они казались размытыми. Стив почти чувствовал ветер в волосах, хотя, конечно, воздуха здесь не было, да и на нем был шлем. 

Когда все замедлилось, остановившаяся картинка в окне была темной. 

На Земле была ночь, а в ясном небе светились далекие звезды, никакого ветра и почти никакой пыли в воздухе. Целые мили сухой равнинной пустыни, которая из-за лунного света казалась серебристо-голубой. Небольшой домик с баком воды сбоку и трейлером, припаркованным на дороге. 

Локи стоял молча и неподвижно, но выражение лица было очень странным, будто эмоции пытались исказить его черты, но он не давался. 

Вдруг Стив узнал это место. 

Другие окна продолжали бежать назад во времени, но это окно остановилось, прямо как и другие до этого. Оно было застывшим, спокойным и тихим. За занавесом света был виден одинокий темный дом. 

— _Поэтому?_ — прошептал Стив. 

Локи ничего не ответил, лишь смотрел вперед, все так же сдерживая себя. 

Из-за кома в горле Стив еле мог дышать. 

— Поэтому ты чуть не умер в попытке привести нас сюда? Поэтому ты прошел сквозь пространство и время? 

— Пожалуйста, — с трудом сказал Локи, — помолчи. 

Стив замолчал и проследил за взглядом Локи, хоть ему и не хотелось снова видеть этот момент — он переживал его во снах слишком много раз за последние годы. Дом приближался, будто окно становилось шире или увеличивало масштаб. Вскоре они без препятствий прошли сквозь стену и попали в комнату. 

Было темно и очень тихо. 

Тор выглядел так же, как Стив его и помнил. 

Вообще, он выглядел немного по-другому — Стив пытался избавиться от этого воспоминания. Вероятно, только что получилось. Пару секунд назад.

Джейн лежала на кровати, ее волосы казались белоснежными, а на щеках виднелись мимические морщинки из-за частого смеха. Тор лежал рядом с ней, зарывшись лицом ей в шею. 

Стив изо всех сил старался не смотреть на его запястья, но мог поклясться, что даже сквозь световой занавес чувствовал резкий запах железа. 

Когда Стив вновь взглянул на Локи, по бледным щекам бога катились слезы. Это ошеломило Стива сильнее всего, что он видел до этого. 

— Но… — мягко сказал он через некоторое время, — но ты его _ненавидишь_. 

Локи болезненно и тяжело выдохнул. 

— Да, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно, но тот все равно дрожал. — Должно быть, я очень сильно его ненавидел, не так ли? 

Вдруг Локи потерял контроль над моментом, и тот исчез с бешеным, меняющимся потоком дня и ночи. Стив пытался остановить движение окна, но не знал как. Его желания оказалось достаточно, чтобы все замедлилось. И все случайно приостановилось на золотистом городе и одноглазом пожилом мужчине. 

Гигант в золотых доспехах говорил с этим мужчиной, его голос был низким и будто глубоким, как звуки черной дыры. 

— _Рагнарёк приближается, мой король. Начинается цикл_. 

— _Что?_ — спросил одноглазый мужчина — Один. — _Нет. Еще слишком рано. Тор еще не вернулся_. 

Человек в доспехах сделал глубокий вдох. 

— _Я думаю, что Тор не вернется, мой король. Он сделал свой выбор и оставил наших людей_. 

— _Но он должен вернуться! Должен! Иначе он останется! Останется!_

Несмотря на все усилия Стива, момент был упущен, и его сменил другой. Один бежал вниз по золотой лестнице, сбрасывая морщинистую кожу и доспехи, чтобы показать, что было под всем этим — темный стройный силуэт Локи. Он был бледным, с сжатыми от напряжения губами и непонятной нерешительностью в глазах. Он ступил сквозь материю реальности, чтобы попасть на Землю и…

...в том же месте, но в другое время огромный каменно-огненный шар падал из космоса, чтобы взорвать золотой город, превратив его в звездную пыль… 

...в то же время, но в другом месте Локи был между тем миром и Землей, он кричал так, будто разрушение Асгарда вырвало ему все внутренности...

...он упал на улице рядом с базой Мстителей. Зернышко магии билось в его груди, и он свернулся вокруг него, словно дул на тлеющий уголек в надежде, что тот продержится еще одну секунду… 

...он отвернулся от базы и потащил свое разбитое тело по улицам Нью-Йорка. Он шатался при каждом шаге, словно его пытали. Он обхватил руками живот, будто внутренности могли выпасть…

...он месяцами в одиночестве ходил по Земле, потрясенный от шока, жил на улицах или в дрянных мотелях. Он вставал по ночам и практиковал перед зеркалом свою речь. _Тор, в день, когда я умер, на самом деле ты потерял Одина, и все эти годы я_ … Но он останавливался, не закончив предложение, и, нахмурившись, пробегал руками по темным волосам… 

...он ходил по Земле, пытаясь сохранить оставшуюся магию. Вечно дрожал из-за отступления — отступления от своей природы, своей сущности. Его кожа стала более серой, кости стали тоньше. Вот каково это — быть богом… 

...снова практиковался перед зеркалом. _Тор, я могу найти способ снова вернуться в цикл, ты просто должен мне довериться_ … Затем он ударял кулаком по зеркалу, оно разбивалось, а он бил снова и снова, пока его рука не была покрыта порезами, которые он даже не мог исцелить. Он сворачивался на полу и рыдал от ярости… 

... _Тор, мне жаль_ , слова, сказанные разбитому зеркалу, в котором даже уже не было видно его отражения, _почему ты вовремя не вернулся, болван ты, чертов дурак, почему ты не вернулся_ … 

...он сидел ночью в небольшой закусочной — лишь одинокий силуэт возле бара, просил пополнить стакан около четырех утра и смотрел новости в маленьком телевизоре. И вдруг он замер, а в горле образовался ком. Он был парализован, никак не мог отвести взгляд от экрана. _Бывший Мститель и герой, Тор Одинсон был найден мертвым этим утром возле восьмидесяти девятилетнего астрофизика, Джейн Фостер. Официальные лица говорят о суициде_ … 

— Остановись, — сказал Локи, схватив Стива за руку.

Все замерло. 

Нексус стал тихим и не движущимся. Фрагменты реальности слегка вибрировали в полупрозрачном свете. Локи вытер слезы свободной рукой. 

— Мы не должны были заходить так далеко, — тихо добавил он. 

Стив огляделся вокруг. Везде были замершие окна света. Стиву казалось, он видел вдалеке молодого человека с красным плащом и звездным костюмом, который прошел за занавес из одного окна в другое, словно стена для него была полом, по которому можно ходить. Потом Стив увидел мужчину, который так же прошел в другое окно; на нем был разорванный черно-красный костюм, под которым виднелась сгоревшая, будто поверженная раком, кожа. Дальше бесконечности было видно еще больше силуэтов, вырвавшихся из одного окна, чтобы попасть в другое. Одни не медлили ни секунды, другие же совсем не спешили. А некоторые даже отдаленно не напоминали людей. 

— Не только мы пользуемся нексусом, — пояснил Локи. — Нам не стоит задерживаться. 

Слезы на его щеках еще не высохли. Локи пошевелил свободной рукой, и Стив моргнул, когда окна снова начали двигаться. 

— Я правил Асгардом почти шестьдесят лет, и при моем правлении он процветал, — сказал Локи, пока вокруг них лился свет. — Но я мог это делать лишь потому, что Тору было настолько больно, что он думал, дома для него ничего не осталось.

Голос его стал бесстрастным. 

— А после конца я был слишком горд, чтобы увидеться с ним, пока у меня не было выхода для нас обоих. Пойми, я хотел, чтобы он меня _поблагодарил_. Чтобы поприветствовал меня как своего спасителя. Таким образом, я и оставил его одного. Он мог пережить это, как пережил все остальное — не обращай внимание на то, что он потерял и свою мать, и меня, а теперь и все, что осталось. Он мог продержаться чуть дольше. Золотой сын Асгарда, он мог быть _сильным вечно_ … 

Стив помнил, каково было Тору в последние месяцы. О, он хорошо помнил. И сейчас он немного лучше понимал, почему тот смог убить себя лишь с помощью лезвия и пары прищепок. 

Локи беззаботно продолжил: 

— Но опять же, у него хватило наглости найти собственный выход. А я остался один со своим эгоизмом. Было даже нечем себя обманывать. 

В его голос просачивалась холодная ненависть к самому себе. Стив молчал. 

Окна замедлились. Замершая картинка перед ними была той же самой — ночь и комната Тора с Джейн, залитая лунным светом. Только крови не было. Они оба были живы. 

Локи отпустил руку Стива.

— Я все еще эгоистичен, — сказал он. — Я помешал действию пространства и времени, чтобы отнять у него заслуженный отдых. Возможно, он не захочет иметь со мной ничего общего. Возможно, он вновь выберет тот же путь. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Но, если не выберет, — продолжил Локи, — то я создам его мертвую копию, которую увидит мир. Случится все, что должно было случиться. — Его рот скривился. — Или покажется, что случилось. 

Он указал жестом на бесконечность вокруг. Его речь звучала устало и будто подходила к концу, он напоминал старого фокусника, чьи голуби умерли, а карты смялись. 

— И поэтому цикл не поврежден. 

Стив подумал о том, как Брюс напрасно годами планировал самопожертвование. (Подумал о Кэрол, что поднимет глаза на доску и увидит уравнение, которое всех спасет.) Подумал о Торе, который решил покинуть цикл и жить своей жизнью. (Подумал о том, как Тор дрожал и шептал, задыхаясь: «Я должен был быть там.») Он подумал о Баки, который отчаянно кричал и умолял Стива вернуться. (Подумал о том, что координаты, написанные в пыли, вернули им друг друга.)

Он подумал о Локи. (Эгоистичном, легкомысленном, имеющем наглость думать, что может быть прощенным…) Он подумал о Локи. ( _Я отдаю всю свою любов_ ь.)

Стив лишь сказал:

— Не забудь про записку. 

Локи выглядел так, будто онемел на пару секунд. 

— Я не знал, — в конце концов сказал он, пытаясь держать себя в руках, — что он оставил записку. 

— Он не оставлял, — ответил Стив. — Ты оставил. Для меня. — Он сглотнул. — Думаю, ты знаешь, что написать. Она тебе тоже подходит, кстати. 

_Стивен,_

_не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_

Локи улыбнулся. 

А затем, как ни странно, естественным движением прижался холодными губами к щеке Стива. 

— Прощай, — сказал он. 

В следующую секунду он ступил сквозь занавес дрожащего света в то пространство и время. Стив подумал, что, может, Локи столкнул Мьёльнир с той полки. Может, не поднял и не овладел, а лишь слегка двинул, потому что молот знал, что тот пытался сделать. Потому что, возможно, это было не так уж и эгоистично. 

_Я отдаю всю свою любовь_. 

— А что будет со мной? — спросил Стив, чувствуя странное спокойствие. 

Локи в последний раз посмотрел на него, а затем ступил за пределы нексуса. 

— Все, что захочешь, — ответил он и прошел сквозь. 

Трепещущая жидкость поглотила его, и он оказался на другой стороне — в пространстве и времени, что были неподвижны. 

Стив видел, как тот стоял возле кровати Джейн и Тора. В лунном свете его силуэт казался бесконечно одиноким. Вскоре Джейн сделает свой последний вдох. И тогда Локи разбудит Тора. Или, может, даст проснуться самому, чтобы тот сам узнал. Стив не знал, что с ними случится, и точно не собирался оставаться и смотреть. Этот момент принадлежал только им. 

Возможно, в итоге они пройдут сквозь занавес света вместе. 

*

Стив долго стоял перед стеной света. Он быстро понял, что имел в виду Локи, когда сказал: _«Это горе тебе еще понадобится.»_ Желания увидеть что-то было недостаточно. Нужно этого сильно хотеть, а Стив не мог контролировать порывы своего сердца. 

Локи с легкостью мог перелистывать реальности, но он был богом. Стив не знал, что это подразумевает, но был уверен — по крайней мере, это означало, что у асгардцев было другое отношение ко времени. Они жили в цикле, который повторялся в бесконечном количестве вариаций. В связи с этим, они были бессмертны — им было свойственно прыгать туда-обратно в пространстве и времени. Выход из цикла чуть не убил Тора с Локи, лишив их сущности и превратив лишь в оболочки самих себя.

Но Стив был человеком, у него не было судьбы. Он не был привязан ни к какому циклу. Его жизнь была линией, ведущей в неизвестность, он совершенно не знал, что ждет его впереди. Ему придется узнать самому, продолжая жить. _До самого конца_. 

Локи сказал правду — у него нет доступа к будущему, потому что он еще его не прожил. _Это не значит, что нам можно везде перемещаться_. Он пытался, отчаянно пытался попасть на планету Чавеса или даже на «Лэндер», сразу после того, как его оторвало притяжением Гаргантюа. Но он не мог попасть никуда после той судьбоносной секунды, когда они с Локи окунулись в самое сердце тьмы.

Окна показывали лишь прошлое, и даже его Стив не всегда мог контролировать. 

_— Ничто не длится вечно, — сказала Наташа, глядя на поля кукурузы и пшеницы. — Но все это… Прямо сейчас… — она улыбнулась. — Этим нужно наслаждаться._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_— На меня не смотри, — сказал Сэм, сложив руки на груди. — Я делаю то же самое, что и он. Только медленнее._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_Тони вновь резко задышал._

_— Пожалуйста, скажи, что никто меня не целовал._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_— Может, я, когда все закончится, пойду танцевать, — улыбнулась Пегги._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_— Эй, Стиви, — Баки сжал костлявое плечо, укрытое несколькими одеялами. — Я на работу, хорошо?_

Глаза Стива внезапно наполнились слезами. В горле образовался ком, и он подумал, что воспоминания остановятся здесь, но они продолжили идти назад все дальше и дальше, в детство, воспоминания о котором он держал взаперти, потому что они были неразрывно переплетены с… 

_— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — сказал мальчишка, ухмыляясь, несмотря на разбитую губу. — Но мои друзья зовут меня Баки. Приятель, у тебя что-то кровь совсем рекой льется, знаешь?_

Стив провел пальцами по прозрачной стене света.

В другом месте, в другое время.

_— Скажу вот что, — заявил Баки, — когда все это закончится, Стиви, я хочу увидеть Гранд-Каньон._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_— Ты уверен насчет этого? — спросила Денверс. — Он выглядит так, словно вообще не хочет здесь находиться. Словно он нигде не хочет находиться._

_— Разве нам не это нужно? — мягко сказал Брюс._

_В коридоре, на пластиковом стуле сидел Джеймс Чехов, неподвижно и тихо. На тот момент его жетоны уже были старыми._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_Баки открывал письмо Сэма, не заметив другой почерк. Час спустя он все еще тихо плакал, прижимая к груди слова соболезнования Стива._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_— Джеймс. — Наташа стояла у двери. — Я знаю, ты хотел быть в курсе. Я пришла рассказать. — Она сделала вдох. — Вчера у Стива вновь случился рецидив._

_Баки ничего сказал. Он, свернувшись, лежал на койке, которая была в комнате единственным предметом мебели. Он был прикован к стене наручниками, а левой руки не было._

_Не успела Наташа уйти, как услышала звук металла и обернулась. Баки дрожал, и цепи, приковывающие его к стене, звенели, касаясь каркаса кровати._

_— Прекрати, — прохрипел он. Его голос был настолько сиплым, что казался не более чем шипящим шепотом._

_— Прекратить что? — мягко спросила Наташа с другого конца комнаты._

_Баки свернулся еще сильнее и выдохнул в подушку._

_— Все. — Он закрыл рукой лицо. — Отпустите его._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_— Чавес Америка._

_— Здесь._

_Баки называл имена, не поднимая глаз и не реагируя на то, как ему отвечали кадеты._

_— Чо Амадей._

_— Ага. Я тут._

_— Дакен Акихиро._

_— Присутствует._

В другом месте, в другое время.

_Баки пытался дотянуться до Стива, и Стив изо всех сил тянулся к нему в ответ, но балка сломалась, и Баки упал с криком, который отдался эхом в свистящем ветре…_

В другом месте, в другое время, но Стив видеть ничего не мог из-за слез. 

Ему нужно было выбирать? Выбирать один из этих страшных моментов и каким-то образом все исправить? 

Баки так много страдал. Он прошел через столькое, и все из-за Стива, всегда из-за Стива. Худшее заключалось в том, что Стив никак не мог его спасти. У него в руках было все пространство и время, и этого все равно не было достаточно, чтобы спасти Баки так, как того хотел Стив. Он не мог сделать это правильно. 

_Это горе тебе еще понадобится_. Без горя он бы не попал сквозь пространство и время в нужное место. Это была его любовь, его сожаление, его _сантименты_. Они действовали как компас — помогли найти путь через бесконечность. Он мог сделать все, что пожелает…

Но, вообще-то, не мог, так ведь? Он не мог попасть в собственное будущее и не мог изменить прошлое — у него не было возможности сделать это незаметно, как Локи. Локи мог заставить весь мир поверить в то, что Тор убил себя, чтобы не исказить влияние его смерти и не тронуть временные рамки. 

Но Стив не мог сделать ничего такого, а значит, и не мог ничего изменить, потому что тогда он не смог бы прожить то будущее, которое ему сейчас позволяло копаться в прошлом. 

Он дал воспоминаниям ускользнуть. Больше не хотел их видеть.

Минуту он раздумывал над тем, чтобы пройти сквозь одно из темных окон — тех, которые вели в пустоту, в которой даже не было видно звезд. Может, это был его лучший выбор. 

Может, это был единственный выбор. 

Он думал, думал и думал, несмотря на безысходность ситуации. 

И вдруг он резко понял, что именно нужно делать. 

*

Окно с легкостью приблизилось. Кусочек реальности, который мягко светился за волнистым занавесом света. Стив в последний раз осмотрелся вокруг, а затем ступил за полупрозрачную вуаль и вышел за пределы нексуса — вернулся на долгую и беспорядочную линию, что была его жизнью.


	9. Бесконечность в яростном закате

— Так что случилось потом? 

Кэрол Денверс посмотрела на поля кукурузы над своей головой, а потом стряхнула оцепенение и опустила взгляд на своего маленького соседа. 

— Потом, Кам? 

— Ну да! — запротестовала Камала. — Ты ведь не можешь закончить историю здесь. Мы не знаем, что случилось со Стивом. 

— Но она так и заканчивается. Он покинул нексус, — сказала Кэрол. — Вернулся к своей жизни.

— Но к _какой части_ своей жизни? — спросила Камала, топнув ногой. 

— Бета! — через забор позвала мать Камалы. — Не беспокой капитана Денверс. Ей еще вести корабль. 

— У меня выходной, миссис Хан, — сказала Кэрол, улыбнувшись. — Она меня не беспокоит. 

Три американских межзвездных ковчега — корабли «Марвел», «Провиденс» и «Галактус» — четвертого июня 2101-го года отправились в путь под командованием Кэрол С. Денверс, Натана Ч. Саммерса и Норрина С. Радда соответственно. Они в тишине отплыли от Земли, взяв на борт сады, землю, воду и людей, которые держались за руки и смотрели, как их коричнево-голубая планета, отдаляясь, становилась все меньше и меньше.

Все корабли были построены непосредственно на орбите, иначе на Земле от своего собственного веса они бы развалилась на части. Каждый вмещал в себя триста тысяч людей. На время их отправления население США упало до одного миллиона. Они вовремя покинули Землю. 

«Марвел» состоял из двух цилиндров — один внутри другого, как в подзорной трубе. Пассажиры жили на внутренних стенках цилиндра, который был побольше — настолько, что изогнутая линия земли не имела значения для тех, кто там жил. Они воссоздали целые города, дороги и сады. У каждого был свой небольшой домик. А когда жители поднимали глаза, то видели внешние стенки меньшего цилиндра, парящего всего в миле от них. Они были покрыты полями кукурузы, пшеницы и ячменя — снова в избытке. Вместо голубого неба теперь были зеленые листья и коричневая земля. 

Шел 2103-й год, и уже через четыре недели они доберутся до червоточины. Кэрол и не заметила, как пролетели последние два года. После того, как она увидела на доске Брюса уравнение гравитации, время шло ужасно быстро. 

— Капитан Денверс! 

Кэрол моргнула, а затем улыбнулась Камале.

— Прости, Кам. 

— Так _что_ же случилось со Стивом Роджерсом? 

Кэрол слегка сдвинулась на своем самом настоящем шезлонге и прищурилась от света. Цилиндр был оснащен полупрозрачными секциями, которые позволяли на двенадцать часов проникать солнечному свету. А на следующие двенадцать часов они затемнялись. 

— А ты как думаешь? — спросила она.

Камала задумалась. 

— Он… вернулся на войну, чтобы быть со всеми своими друзьями? 

— Он мог это сделать, да, — пробормотала Кэрол. — Я уверена, это было бы отличной идеей, но тогда ему пришлось бы пережить все заново, а я сомневаюсь, что он бы этого хотел.

— Ты права, — Камала почесала нос. — Тогда он вернулся в «Лэндер»? Перед тем, как тот отлетел от черной дыры? Он ведь мог попасть туда.

— Наверняка он думал об этом, — сказала Кэрол. — Но проблема в том… — она наклонилась вперед, — что Гаргантюа, как видишь, имеет невероятно большую сингулярность. Это значит, что притяжение очень и очень сильное. 

— Я знаю. 

— Хорошо, — ответила Кэрол. — Тогда что происходит, когда у нас очень большая сила притяжения? 

— Предметы становятся тяжелее? 

— Верно! — Камала засияла, и Кэрол улыбнулась. — Значит, «Лэндер» и два отсека были очень тяжелыми, так? И все люди внутри — тоже. А они уже вращались вокруг своей оси. — Она подняла с земли гироскоп Камалы и начала крутить. Камала смотрела на него, нахмурившись, и пыталась сосредоточиться. 

— Пассажирам очень повезло, что останки корабля были идеально сбалансированы. — (Точнее, подумала Кэрол, что там был Беннер, чтобы все посчитать.) — Что могло случиться, если бы кто-то вдруг добавил еще веса? 

Она дала бутылке пива упасть сверху на гироскоп. Целилась она в центральную ось, но игрушка потеряла равновесие и и врезалась в ножку шезлонга. 

— Они бы упали в черную дыру, — грустно заключила Камала и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Кэрол. — Но что он сделал? 

— Единственное, что мог, — тихо ответила Кэрол. — Вернулся домой. 

_Она, замерев, смотрела на написанное на доске уравнение, как вдруг кто-то штормом влетел в аудиторию._

_— Кэрол. КЭРОЛ._

_— Что… что такое? Боже, глянь на… Ты не поверишь…_

_— Стив Роджерс только что появился посреди коридора! Стив, БЛЯДЬ, РОДЖЕРС!_

_— Что?_

_Она бежала, шаги отдавались эхом в ушах, а сердце колотилось._

_— С ним кто-то есть?_

_— Нет. Блядь, он все еще в скафандре. На нем даже чертов шлем!_

_— Он говорил что-то?_

_— Он ранен, Кэрол, он весь в ожогах, он истекает кровью, и…_

_Люди разговаривали, кричали и шумели, протестовали, когда Кэрол локтями попадала им по ребрам._

_— А сейчас все назад! Дайте ему воздуха! Сейчас же, все назад!_

_— Боже, боже, блядь, его жетоны вплавились ему в грудь. Господи._

_— На нем были жетоны во время отлета?_

_— Просто соскребите их, вырежьте, не важно, нет другого способа, чтобы…_

Камала удовлетворена не была. 

— В смысле? Вернулся домой? Вернулся сюда, чтобы покинуть с нами Землю? — Когда Кэрол кивнула, девочка вновь запротестовала: — Он на борту «Марвела»? Но где он? Мы никогда его тут не видели.

Кэрол замялась, но в итоге попыталась улыбнуться и ответила:

— О, Кам… Не думаю, что ему хочется сейчас с кем-то общаться. 

*

На самом деле Стив вполне нормально общался с людьми. Просто никогда ничего не говорил. Однажды Кэрол с его разрешения пришла на одну из его терапий. 

— Как вы сегодня, Стив? — ободряюще спросил терапевт, привстав для рукопожатия. 

— Нормально, — ответил Стив. 

Он и выглядел нормально. Каждый день устраивал трехчасовую пробежку — у него был доступ к внутреннему цилиндру, поэтому он спокойно бегал в одиночестве среди зеленых полей кукурузы, листья которой касались его плеч. Небом для него стали дома, школы и люди, играющие в бейсбол. Когда он заканчивал, то заходил в лифт, чья ось соединяла между собой цилиндры. Он поднимался выше и выше, подальше от полей. Посреди подъема гравитация будто переворачивалась с ног на голову, и казалось, что лифт его опускает — ниже и ниже, на внутреннюю поверхность внешнего цилиндра. Странно, но она была похожа на какой-то пригород. Стив шел домой, принимал душ, одевался, ел, спал, а утром брился, как обычный, приспособленный к жизни человек. 

Вот только он являлся кем угодно, кроме этого. 

— А вы как? — в ответ спросил он. 

— Тоже нормально, спасибо. — Терапевт откинулся на спинку кресла. — Сегодня с нами Кэрол. Она бы очень хотела услышать о том, что случилось до черной дыры. 

Выражение лица Стива было совершенно бесстрастным. 

— Если вы не возражаете, — вежливо сказал он, — я бы предпочел об этом не говорить. 

— Но это может быть полезно. Поделиться с кем-то. 

— Я понимаю, — терпеливо ответил Стив. — Извините за неудобства. Мы можем сегодня поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? 

— Можем поговорить о ваших жетонах. Это жетоны Чехова, не так ли? 

— Вы и так уже об этом знаете, — спокойно заметил Стив. — Я могу еще чем-нибудь помочь? 

*

Спустя час Стив ушел, и терапевт повернулся к Кэрол, сделав небольшой беспомощный жест.

— Он всегда такой. Как пластик. 

— Пластик? 

— Да. Ровный, цельный, искусственный. — Терапевт барабанил пальцами по бедру. — В стиле Бартбли. Невозможно взломать. 

В тот же день, после терапии, Кэрол пошла со Стивом на пробежку. В уютной тишине они проехались в лифте с двойной гравитацией, а затем начали бежать через кукурузные поля. Он был быстрее, но ненамного — если она напряжется, то сможет быть с ним на одном уровне. 

Поведение Стива, которое во время пробежки она зеркалила, было одновременно и обезоруживающим, и почему-то знакомым. Он был хорошим солдатом, он рассказал о том, что случилось в черной дыре, и о том, что планета Чавеса, раз подтверждения пока не было, для обитания могла оказаться самой безопасной. Но он совершенно отказывался говорить обо… всем остальном. 

Кэрол была уверена, что уже наблюдала у людей такое поведение и, на самом-то деле, довольно часто. Но не на протяжении настолько длительного периода. Поэтому даже не знала, что и думать.

На Стиве была белая майка, и Кэрол видела шрам между шеей и правым плечом. Она знала, что и жетоны Чехова тоже оставили след — прямоугольная рана на груди, возле сердца. Она задавалась вопросом, заживут ли все эти шрамы. Здоровье Стива вновь было на своем пике, но его тело больше не казалось безупречным. После постоянного использования в течение полутора столетий сыворотка Эрскина начинала терять силу. 

— Хорошо побегали, — сказала Кэрол, когда они вернулись к лифтам.

— Хорошо побегали, — безучастно повторил Стив. 

В этом не было сомнений — он совершенно точно знал, как странно себя ведет. Это было даже не отрицанием — он с готовностью признавал, что с ним что-то случилось, просто не хотел ни с кем делиться. Это была не случайная травма на рабочем месте, а настоящее умышленное подавление. 

Он даже не был замкнутым. Черт, Чехов и то был менее общительным. Роджерс совершенно нормально функционировал. Но это единственное, что он делал. Функционировал. Словно поверхность, под которой ничего не было. 

— Стив, — сказала Кэрол, — чего ты _ждешь_? 

Она не хотела, чтобы фраза сорвалась с языка вот так. И вдруг вспомнила, почему его поведение казалось таким знакомым. Она делала то же самое, когда ее отец попал в автомобильную аварию. Она отказывалась паниковать, даже не собиралась лететь через всю страну, чтобы быть с ним рядом. Просто продолжала жить, пока ей не позвонили из госпиталя и не сказали, что он выжил. И лишь тогда она сдалась — дрожала часами напролет, пока не нашла силы затащить себя в душ и расплакаться от наступившего облегчения. 

Не то чтобы она не думала спросить Стива в лоб. Он вернулся целых три года назад. Ну, да, между кораблями и сборами выживших у нее было не особо много времени. Или, может, она просто боялась ответа.

Потому что это Брюс должен был выслать результаты, а вернулся Стив, который категорически отказывался говорить о том, через что прошел. Он выглядел так, будто кто-то — кто-то, не что-то — пытался его убить. 

Кэрол помнила ночь перед вылетом «Эндюранса» — без ведома остальных ни она, ни Брюс не спали. Они остались в пустой столовой с чашками, наполовину заполненными синтетическим кофе, и смотрели на восход солнца; день тогда был исключительно безоблачным. 

— Мне жаль, — сказал он. — Я думал, что могу решить его. Честно. 

Брюс смотрел на свою чашку и казался ужасно уставшим. 

— Ты покидаешь нас именно для того, чтобы его решить, — мягко напомнила она.

Он покачал головой. 

— Мне сто двадцать восемь лет, Кэрол. Не то чтобы у меня не было времени.

Она хотела дотронуться до него. Взять за руку, может. Но все было не так просто. Люди были так сосредоточены на том, каким мрачным всегда был Чехов, что совсем упустили тот факт, что тихий улыбчивый профессор Беннер был еще более замкнутым, чем Джеймс Чехов. Сейчас, правда, Брюс казался таким несчастным и маленьким, что она подумала, может… И вдруг он будто ощутил ее намерение — взял чашку обеими руками и откинулся на спинку стула — вне пределов ее досягаемости. 

Теперь он был потерян.

Остался лишь Стив, а он ничего не скажет. Он находился в том промежуточном состоянии, когда был скорее похож на рояльную струну. Он боялся признать свои страхи, потому что боялся, что они подтвердятся. Вот только прошло уже три года, а останавливаться он явно не планировал. 

— В чем дело? — спросила она. — «Эндюранс» вернется? Ты их где-то должен встретить? 

Глаза Стива расширились.

— Я… — начал он.

Она не видела раньше, как он колеблется. Она будто смотрела на человека, стоящего на краю скалы. 

— Я не могу, — с силой выдавил Стив.

Его руки слегка тряслись — и не из-за того, что они бегали в течение двух часов. Он отчаянно пытался сохранить беззаботную атмосферу, но его голос дрожал.

— Правда, не могу. 

Долгую минуту, наполненную ощущением беспомощности, она просто смотрела на него.

— Хочешь пойти в крио? — спросила она.

Стив моргнул.

— Я просто подумала, — продолжила она, — что, быть может, ты захочешь. Если так будет проще. 

Он открыл рот, но ничего не сказал — просто очень долго молчал. А когда тишина стала невыносимой, наконец ответил: 

— Нет. — И сглотнул. — Имею в виду… — сказал он, — да. Думаю, было бы проще. Но я не могу… — Его плечи явно напряглись. — Я больше не могу терять время. 

*

— ...и, блядь, я иногда вообще задаюсь вопросом, он ли это! — сказала Кэрол. — Он был с _Локи_. Кто знает, что случилось? Что, если он узник своего собственного разума? Кричит о помощи, но никто не слышит? 

— Спокойно, сумасшедшая, — отозвался Майлз. — Мне другая теория больше нравится. 

Моралес был вторым пилотом. Последние четыре года провел в Щ.И.Т.е — тренировался. Единственная причина, по которой он не стал частью экспедиции с «Эндюрансом», заключалась в возрасте — на тот момент он был слишком молод. Но еще он был исключительно опытным и хорошо действовал на здравомыслие Кэрол. Иногда. 

Они вновь сидели на шезлонгах на ее «заднем дворе» и смотрели на парящие поля всего в полумиле над головой. Там был Стив, на нем были штаны цвета пыли и белая футболка. Было отчетливо видно, как он бежал между зелеными линиями кукурузы. Словно крыса в лабиринте. 

— Я им восхищаюсь, знаешь? — продолжил Майлз. — Я был немного в шоке от него с Чеховым, но мы все были в шоке! Я имею в виду, что… — он покачал головой. — Чертов Чехов. Я с этим парнем никогда и не разговаривал даже, а все равно скучаю по нему. И мы все скучаем по Беннеру. Но нас не было там с ними. — Он пожал плечами. — Думаю, у Роджерса есть право справляться с этим по-своему. 

— Но он не справляется, — сказала Кэрол. — В том и дело.

Стив был под водой и задерживал дыхание, чтобы не утонуть. На сколько еще ему хватит воздуха? 

— Он воевал во Второй, блядь, мировой, — выразительно заметил Майлз. — А теперь он здесь. Конечно, он в себе закрылся. Люди сходили с ума и из-за меньшего. — Он на секунду остановился. — Он хотя бы пытается держаться. И это не благодаря терапии. Он чертовски сильно старается с самого первого дня. Значит, у него все еще есть ради чего жить. Он просто в… как ты там сказала… 

Стив над их головами все бежал и бежал, туда и обратно. 

— В режиме ожидания.

*

_— Пассажиры, внимание. Говорит ваш капитан. Станция «Марвел» готовится пересечь червоточину возле Сатурна. Пожалуйста, во время процесса оставайтесь либо в лежачем, либо в сидячем положении. Могут возникнуть странные явления, но вы будете в безопасности._

_Кэрол задумалась, но потом все же мягко добавила:_

_— Увидимся на другой стороне._

Она выдохнула через нос, посмотрела на Майлза, сидящего в соседнем кресле, и улыбнулась. И они влетели…

в дыру, которая не была дырой. _Но когда дыра — не дыра? Когда это ворота_ в темноту, в пространство, в свет и _в сумрак вечной тьмы_. Отец читал ей эту небольшую книжку с поэмами, забытую другим пациентом на тумбочке. _Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_... Он читал это с широкой улыбкой на лице. _Красиво, милая, правда?_ И теперь они были здесь, оставляли позади целую эпоху, оставляли свои дома, забыв обо всем, чтобы жить дальше. Они видели вспышки света и звуков, вся станция тряслась и дрожала, они слышали сюрреалистические звуки металла, вдруг _высокий худой мужчина с длинными темными волосами и зловещей улыбкой помахал ей. Счастливого пути, Капитан_. Затем они увидели еще более яркий свет. Ярче, ярче, ярче... Новые звезды и дисфорические созвездия. Новые звезды, новое небо, здесь не будет ни Зодиака, ни Луны, ни Млечного пути... Здесь вместо небес — монстр Гаргантюа, нам наступит конец. Действительно конец. Земли уже не было видно. Земли, коричневой, сморщенной, как испорченное яблоко, не было видно, прощай. Прощай. И звезды, звезды, звезды, звезды, звезды, в полосках, в горошинах, а потом… Далекие проблески, мерцающие в темноте. Чувство в груди казалось болезненным, будто плачешь, и жгущим, как радость. На ее щеках были слезы, прощай, прощай, прощай, прощай, прощай, прощай, прощай, прощай…

*

— Так значит, планета Чавеса подходит? 

— Да, — подтвердила Кэрол. — Только что пришли данные. Ее маяк все еще в рабочем состоянии. 

— Блядь, — мягко сказал Майлз. — Так и знал, что именно у Америки Чавес все получится. — Он облизнул губы. — Прошло много времени, но… думаешь, она еще жива? 

— Чавес? Не знаю. Надеюсь. 

Невероятные сведения со станции «Марвел» были невыносимо четкими: планета Квилла была шаром воды, а Дакена — шаром льда. Они оба, должно быть, мертвы. А планета Чавеса представляла собой сухой и жестокий мир, но его воздухом можно было дышать, и температура была сносной — от терраформации им больше ничего и не было нужно. 

— Сколько она пробыла там? — спросил Майлз.

— У ее планеты относительно небольшой коэффициент искажения времени, — ответила Кэрол. — Когда планета находится за горизонтом событий, это как… будто девять наших лет равняются их месяцу?.. Но большая часть ее орбиты занимает пятнадцать лет, а в зону планета начинает входить только сейчас.

Двенадцать астронавтов покинули Землю в 2091-ом году и прошли через червоточину в 2093-ем. Десять лет назад. И раз планета Чавеса только сейчас начинала рассинхронизацию времени с Землей… 

— То есть, она там пробыла все десять лет, — сказал Майлз. 

Наступила тишина. 

— Мы сначала пошлем туда сто человек, — пробормотала Кэрол, — чтобы установить все самое необходимое. 

— Роджерс пойдет? 

Секунду Кэрол молчала. 

— Я спрошу. 

*

Стив Роджерс ничего не забыл из своей подготовки. Он терпеливо прошел каждую проверку безопасности, ловко надел и закрепил шлем и с легкостью пристегнул себя к сиденью. «МАРВЕЛ-01» вылетел с орбиты по спирали, словно семена липы. 

Безымянная планета оказалась равнинной и каменистой пустошью ослепительно яркого цвета слоновой кости. А на не совсем голубом небе не было ни облачка. Когда Кэрол сняла шлем, в нос ударил горячий и сухой воздух, по запаху напоминающий жареный миндаль. 

Они пришли в лагерь Чавес и увидели, как она сидела на камне и ела ланч. 

В день, когда она уехала, ее волосы были коротко обрезаны, но сейчас отросли и скорее походили на роскошную кудрявую гриву. В ее взгляде было что-то дикое и жестокое, а по возрасту она теперь совпадала с Кэрол.

— Долго же вы, — сухо сказала она. 

Затем поднялась и подошла к ним; ее походка напоминала дикую кошку — уверенную и ничем в этой жизни не впечатленную. Но стоило ей обнять Кэрол, как у той чуть не сломались ребра — так сильно та цеплялась за нее. 

Когда они смеялись и плакали, когда все пытались похлопать Америку по спине, Стив оставался в стороне. Лишь бросил на Кэрол отсутствующий взгляд. 

На планете больше никого не было.

*

Они хотели назвать планету в честь ее первого исследователя, но та тряхнула длинными волосами и заявила, что, назвав планету Америкой, она бы саботировала терраформацию. Затем она глянула на их корабль и спросила: 

— А что насчет «Марвел»?

*

Пока планету делали пригодной для всех прилетевших с Земли десяти миллионов человек, корабли оставались на орбите. Нужно было понять экосистему, прежде чем строить города. Первопроходцы были не намерены повторять ошибки, совершенные на Земле. Они не окажутся в ловушке еще одного цикла.

Когда Кэрол сказала об этом Стиву, у того печально дернулся уголок рта, но он согласился, стоило ей попросить его отвечать за процесс терраформации. Она сказала, что у Стива есть опыт ухаживать за землей — он ведь долгое время был фермером. 

На самом деле он быстро увлекся. Он никогда особо не интересовался своей работой — казалось, его мысли были сосредоточены на чем-то другом, но тем не менее он постоянно работал, будто отчаянно хотел сфокусироваться на чем-то. Он все так же ходил по краю, но Кэрол научилась больше ничего не спрашивать.

«Марвел» только входил в зону искажения времени, но теперь это уже не играло никакой роли. Все корабли были на орбите одновременно, поэтому время для всех будет идти одинаково. Ночью в темноте ярко светилась Гаргантюа. Она была четкой, и, казалось, находилась невероятно близко — на месте Млечного Пути, который раньше скорее напоминал тропинку серебристого цвета. А звезды были видны лишь когда черная дыра опускалась за горизонт. 

У них займет еще пару лет, а то и десятилетие, чтобы позволить себе попытку изменить экосистему и при этом полностью все осознавать и контролировать. К счастью, казалось, на планете было некого тревожить, хоть на ней и происходили свои сложные процессы.

Через несколько дней люди ощутили легкость, а через неделю осознали, что действительно стали легче — огромная сила притяжения Гаргантюа влияла и на гравитацию самого «Марвела». Через несколько недель люди смогли бросать предметы и прыгать на абсурдно длинные расстояния. А кто-то упал с большой высоты и не ушибся. Все были невероятно взволнованы мыслью, что, быть может, когда они достигнут ближайшей к черной дыре точки, они смогут даже парить в воздухе. 

После этого люди осознали, насколько непредсказуемым мог быть этот новый мир. Решили, что ни о какой колонизации и речи не может быть, пока планета не совершит полный оборот вокруг М-616. Следующие пятнадцать лет «Марвел» будет пустым, за исключением тысячи первых поселенцев и терраформеров; остальная часть населения будет наблюдать за ними с ковчегов. 

Стив — единственный, кто не радовался, как ребенок, новоприобретенной легкости. Когда Кэрол объяснила ему, что они стали легче благодаря притяжению Гаргантюа, он принял это и пошел дальше. Кэрол почти решилась сказать еще что-то, но Майлз переубедил ее.

Но однажды она все-таки вытащила его посмотреть на звезды, хоть и под предлогом, что ей была нужна помощь найти новые созвездия. И в первый раз после возвращения он проявил хоть толику интереса в чем-то, кроме своих мыслей. Он долго в тишине смотрел на звезды, а потом образно провел линию в форме человеческого тела и сказал:

— _Солдат._

*

— Кэрол, — однажды тихо спросил ее Стив, — как думаешь, какой сейчас год?

Кэрол была настолько сбита с толку вопросом, ведь Стив заговорил сам, что чуть не забыла ответить. 

— Какой год? Стив, сейчас все еще 2104-й. 

— Нет, я имею в виду… — его голос стал еще тише, — какой сейчас год по-настоящему. Там. 

— А. — Она быстро подсчитала в голове. — Мы находились в зоне чуть более пяти месяцев. Значит, сейчас примерно 2150-й или 2151-й. 

Стив кивнул, но ничего больше не сказал.

*

— Кэрол? Кэрол. — Майлз начал ее трясти. — Просыпайся. Инопланетяне. 

Она моргнула и в полусонном состоянии немного сдвинулась.

— Что?..

— Ебаные инопланетяне, Кэрол! 

*

— ...кто-то знает, откуда они? Что это вообще?

— Оно слишком маленькое, чтобы быть с американских станций… 

— Ты связался с Т`Чаллой? У африканских кораблей отсеки не очень большие, может… 

— ...говорит, это не он… 

— Это метеорит? 

— Не думаю, что у метеорита есть двигатели. О, черт… _черт!_

— Он загорелся! Он летит слишком быстро, он разобьется! Они летят слишком… 

— Может, в дюнах и с меньшей силой притяжении их падение будет более… 

— Блядь, идем! Люди, все на борт «МАРВЕЛ-01», сейчас же! 

*

Крушение подняло красный песок вверх настолько высоко, что напомнило гейзер — его было видно с двух миль. 

Когда они подошли ближе, везде были разбросаны обломки металла. Они лежали в песке и горели белым пламенем; небо было безоблачным. Кэрол увидела оболочку корабля, а сбоку его название. И все поняла. 

Почерневшие остатки искромсанной руки отпали, когда они перекладывали на каталку то, что осталось от сержанта Джеймса Чехова. 

*

— Не вижу смысла, — сказал медик. — Он уже мертв. 

Долгий вой кардиомонитора напоминал похоронный плач.

Кэрол тихонько постучала в дверь. 

— Стив?

Он поднял глаза с голографических диаграмм, над которыми работал.

— Стив, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. 

*

_Не уходи смиренно, в сумрак вечной тьмы,_

_Пусть тлеет бесконечность в яростном закате._

_Пылает гнев на то, как гаснет смертный мир,_

_Пусть мудрецы твердят, что прав лишь тьмы покой._

_И не разжечь уж тлеющий костер._

_Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы_.

— Блядь, — повторил Майлз, вытер ладонями слезы и выдохнул. — Я едва его знал. 

— Он был хорошим человеком, — сказала Кэрол, направив взгляд куда-то вперед себя. 

На Земле эти слова могли показаться пустыми, но здесь, в новом мире, их никогда еще не произносили.

— Он был хорошим человеком.

_Глупец, побитый штормовой волной,_

_Как в тихой бухте — рад, что в смерть упрятан..._

_Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной._

_Подлец, желавший солнце скрыть стеной,_

_Скулит, когда приходит ночь расплаты._

_Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной_.

— Думаешь, она бы ему понравилась? — спросил Майлз. — Поэма. 

— Она ему нравилась, — прошептала Кэрол. — Очень нравилась. И она хорошо подходит для хвалебной речи. 

_Слепец прозреет в миг последний свой:_

_Ведь были звёзды-радуги когда-то..._

_Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной._

_Отец, ты — перед чёрной крутизной._

_От слёз всё в мире солоно и свято._

_Не гасни, уходя во мрак ночной._

_Встань против тьмы, сдавившей свет земной_.

Стив произнес последнюю строку вполголоса, а затем убрал поэму, сошел с импровизированной платформы и отвернулся.

Никто в небольшой толпе и не пытался его остановить. 

*

— Не думала, что когда-нибудь похороню его, — негромко сказала Кэрол. — Все эти годы он совсем не старел. Я думала, он всегда будет здесь. 

Она выглянула в окно на инопланетное небо странного голубого цвета. 

С похорон прошло два дня. Ей казалось, словно время остановилось, и каждый день будет таким же, как и предыдущий, всегда. Факт того, что им нужно было исследовать совершенно новую планету, пока не помогал. Сейчас он лишь напоминал о всех вещах, которые они не смогут разделить. 

— Это так нечестно, — прошептала она. — Жаль, он не смог увидеть всего этого. 

— Он видел, — ответил кто-то слабым хриплым голосом. 

Она почти ничего не расслышала, но глаза подняла. 

— Джеймс? 

Он был таким же бледным и тихим, как и раньше, но сейчас рот был приоткрыт. 

— Мы видели, — повторил Чехов себе под нос. — Небо. Ваши корабли. 

Он медленно открыл неясные впалые глаза и повернул голову в сторону окна, выглядывая. Небо, осознала она, было такого же цвета, как и его радужка — светло-грифельного. 

Казалось, он весь состоял из острых углов и резких линий — еще чуть-чуть, и будто порежет пространство, в котором дышал. Без металлической руки он выглядел сломанным. Как игрушка, которую разорвали на части после стольких лет плохого обращения. 

Он бросил взгляд на Кэрол. 

— Выходит, я жив, да?

— Да, — ответила она, пытаясь контролировать свой голос. — Да, Джеймс. Ты жив. Ты дома. 

Чехов смотрел на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на окно. 

Халк свернулся вокруг Чехова, приняв на себя — на свои кости и плоть — основной удар и защитив того от огня, образовавшегося от их резкого входа в атмосферу. Было невозможно оживить то огромное мертвое тело. Оно было сожжено дотла, а когда они попытались его переместить, оно в некоторых местах осыпалось пеплом. 

Этого было достаточно, чтобы на три дня уложить сержанта в кому. Но его упрямое тело вернуло его к живым. 

— Помнишь, что случилось? 

Чехов усмехнулся.

— Прошло много времени с того момента, когда мне было позволено что-то забыть. — Он снова глянул на нее и прохрипел: — Беннер? 

Она покачала головой, ничего не сказав. 

Чехов поднял пустые глаза к потолку. 

— Хорошо. Ему был нужен отдых. 

Кэрол была настолько шокирована, что даже не знала, что и сказать. Через некоторое время Чехов вновь глянул на нее и закрыл глаза. 

— Слишком долгая жизнь, Денверс, — он облизнул потрескавшиеся губы и шумно сглотнул. — Ты не знаешь, каково это. 

— Он не хотел умирать, — прошептала она. 

Глаза Чехов все еще не открывал. 

— Знаешь наверняка? — спросил он хриплым полушепотом. 

Кэрол сглотнула и ничего не сказала. 

Чехов слегка вздохнул. 

— Может, он просто отпустил себя, а может, сделал это нарочно, — сказал он. — В любом случае, приятно знать, что эта сыворотка, блядь, не вечная. 

Наступила тишина. И вдруг с насмешкой, все еще не открывая глаза, он добавил:

— Я чувствую, как ты на меня смотришь, Денверс. Не волнуйся. — Его голос казался резким от горя и ужасно усталым. — Я обещал Стиву жить, что бы ни случилось. 

Кэрол глянула на него. 

И начала понимать. Она еще не видела всю картину, но поняла, кого именно ждал Стив все эти годы, а еще поняла, что для Джеймса Чехова прошедшее время измерялось не в годах. 

— Надеюсь, ты назвала в его честь чертову планету, — сказал Чехов. — Это меньшее, что ты могла сделать. 

— Джеймс, — начала Кэрол. 

— Не называй меня так, — прервал он. — Не называй меня… 

— Баки, — послышался другой голос. 

Чехов распахнул глаза. Он огляделся вокруг измученным взглядом и остановил его на Стиве, который парил в дверях. Все три дня, что Джеймс провел в коме, тот спал в коридоре. Его волосы спутались, а под глазами были темные круги. Выглядел он ужасно — весь дрожал, руки тряслись. Видимо, годы сдерживания эмоций брали свое.

— Ты проснулся, — прошептал Стив. 

На лице Джеймс был чистый ужас. 

— Нет, — пробормотал он и резко зажмурился, нахмурив брови. Он тяжело дышал и шептал себе: — Тебя здесь нет. Тебя здесь нет. 

Стив выглядел так, будто вот-вот умрет прямо на месте. 

Кэрол встала и схватила его за руку. 

— Сядь. _Сядь_ , — повторяла она, усаживая его в кресло, пока он не рухнул на пол. Потом присела рядом с кроватью и взяла Джеймса за руку. 

— Джеймс? Посмотри на меня. Я здесь. 

Он резко покачал головой. 

— Я знаю, что _ты_ здесь, — сказал он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Я не могу... 

— Как, — начала она с ним говорить, — я здесь оказалась? 

Он распахнул глаза и уставился на нее, вздрогнув, когда Стив начал умолять:

— Баки...

— Заткнись, — прошипела Кэрол. — _Джеймс_. Сосредоточься. Как я здесь оказалась? Это другая планета. Я жива. Как я здесь оказалась? 

Он облизнул губы.

— Ты, эм... — начал он, дрожа, — ты решила уравнение.

— Нет, не решила. Оно было нерешаемым, и ты это знаешь. Беннер не мог его решить, никто не мог. Его мне прислали. Его мне прислал Стив. — Она схватила его руку, когда тот начал отстраняться. — Ты видел корабли. Мы здесь. Мы все здесь. У нас все получилось. Стив отправил нам уравнение. 

Джеймс покачал головой с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Стив умер.

— Как?

— Черная дыра. — По его щекам покатились слезы. — Он упал в черную дыру. 

— Да. И оттуда прислал мне уравнение. Посмотри на меня. Я здесь. Он прислал нам уравнение.

Джеймс моргнул; казалось, он был на грани. Он сглотнул, так сильно дрожа, что даже загремели ножки кровати. 

— Из черной дыры нельзя ничего прислать. 

— Именно, — сказала Кэрол. — Именно. Однако Стив прислал.

Долгую мучительную минуту Джеймс просто смотрел на нее. Кэрол почти что видела, как его измученный мозг пытался разобраться во всем этом. Он не хотел верить, что Стив жив, не мог верить. Но перед ним были Кэрол, больница из наноматериалов, корабли и целая планета, которые говорили о другом и… может, лишь может… 

Джеймс поднял глаза на Стива. 

Стив смотрел на него широкими и безумными глазами; он казался жутко бледным. 

— Стив? — тихо спросил Джеймс. 

— Баки. — Стив соскользнул со стула и встал на колени рядом с кроватью. — Баки. — Он взял Баки за руку и прижался губами к его ладони. — Баки. 

Джеймс — _Баки?_ — с ужасом смотрел на него.

— Сколько… — прошептал он, — сколько прошло времени?

— Три дня, — пробормотал Стив ему в ладонь. — Три дня. Они сказали, ты проснешься и… 

— Сколько прошло времени для тебя, — прервал Джеймс; по его щекам катились слезы. 

Стив закрыл глаза и выдохнул. А затем тихо признался:

— Четыре года. 

Джеймс издал звук, словно ему было очень больно. 

Стив поднял глаза. 

— Все хорошо, — сказал он невероятно мягко. Он плакал, но впервые за эти четыре года улыбался. — Все хорошо. — Он закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом обратно в ладонь Джеймса. — Была моя очередь ждать. 

*

Это был долгий путь домой. 

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Кэрол не была готова. Джеймса на коляске завезли в хирургию — его протез был сломан при крушении, и нужно было избавиться от все еще прикрепленных к плечу искореженных кусков. Но стоило всем выйти в коридор, как он резко вырвал из руки капельницу и поспешил вылезти из постели, чтобы вернуться к Стиву, который чуть не убил парамедика, что пытался держать его в стороне от операционной.

Операцию отложили, но когда ее время все-таки пришло, Стиву разрешили присутствовать. Весь процесс он крепко держал Джеймса за правую руку.

Через неделю Джеймсу разрешили переместиться в казармы вместе со Стивом. Изначально им дали раздельные комнаты, но потом Кэрол поняла, что жили они оба в комнате Стива — теснились в его маленькой одноместной кровати. Койка Джеймса была холодной и нетронутой. В итоге Кэрол переместила их в двухместную комнату. Это было роскошью — мало кому среди поселенцев было разрешено иметь такую, их обычно отдавали лишь женатым парам. Но никто на этой земле не посмеет сказать, что Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Чехов не заслуживали этого.

Она быстро осознала, что инцидент в больнице — не одноразовый случай. Стив и Джеймс были физически не в состоянии покинуть друг друга. Когда один терял второго из поля зрения, у него случалась полноценная паническая атака. Каждый раз, что их видела Кэрол, они поддерживали физический контакт — держались за руки, прикасались коленями, прижимались друг к другу ближе и ближе. Они скорее будут рядом и сядут на пол, чем на раздельные стулья.

Именно поэтому, спустя десять дней после возвращения «Эндюранса», она так удивилась, увидев, как Стив в одиночестве гулял среди нанозданий. 

Было раннее утро, М-616 только начинала подниматься над горизонтом.

— Стив? 

Он повернулся к ней, и выражение его лица напугало ее чуть ли не до смерти — оно было таким же испуганным и растерянным, когда Джеймс думал, что у него галлюцинации. Она попыталась подавить собственную панику. 

— Стив, — твердо начала она. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, все нормально, — ответил он странным голосом. 

— Где Джеймс? 

Целых десять секунд Стив просто смотрел на нее. 

А затем повернулся и рванул к комнатам.

Кэрол побежала за ним, уже ожидая худшего, и поэтому, когда остановилась у двери, была растеряна, увидев, как они в целости и сохранности обнимали друг друга. Но стоило ей услышать бесконечные извинения из уст Стива и увидеть, как сильно дрожал Джеймс, она поняла — Стив проснулся и подумал, что Джеймс не реален.

Это продолжалось в течение нескольких мучительных недель. Стив с Джеймсом патологически не могли оставить друг друга — до момента, пока один из них не подумает, что другой — галлюцинация. Хоть Кэрол и чувствовала себя невероятно беспомощной, она видела в этом логику. Стив провел четыре года в ожидании того, что Джеймс вернется, даже не зная наверняка, случится ли это. А Джеймс видел, как тот упал в черную дыру, и был убежден, что Стива уже нет. Кэрол понятия не имела, какой ущерб этот шок нанес здравомыслию Джеймса и как у Стива получилось держаться столько времени. Она задавалась вопросом, с какими призраками они оба говорили, в каком аду побывали, что не могли поверить в то, что им все вернули.

Каждый раз, чтобы вернуть их к реальности, это требовало ее вмешательства — в худшие дни это занимало часы уговоров и мольбы. Каждый раз, когда ее доводы срабатывали, они начинали неистово извиняться и обещать, что в этот раз запомнят. Лишь для того, чтобы через пару дней все повторилось.

*

Однажды, одним на удивление хорошим и редким днем, когда у Стива и Джеймса удавалось поверить в свое счастье и даже им наслаждаться, Кэрол зашла к ним и увидела, как они брили друг другу головы. Мирная сцена — они оба сидели в своей пустой комнате, залитой ярким инопланетным светом. Но первой инстинктивной реакцией Кэрол был страх. 

Стив заметил, как она застыла в дверях, и улыбнулся. 

— Привет, Кэрол, — сказал он, и Джеймс прошелся электрической бритвой по его голове. — Мы решили скопировать твою стрижку. 

Она лишь моргнула, и Стив решил объяснить: 

— Я не могу сделать ни тату, ни пирсинг. Баки — тоже. А калечить себя показалось немного излишним. 

Кэрол переглянулась между ними, ее начальный страх растворился, и она поняла.

— Это напоминание? 

— Доказательство, — мягко поправил Джеймс, заканчивая работу. 

Он положил бритву и провел рукой по короткой стрижке Стива, улыбнувшись, когда понял, что ощущения немного другие. 

— В своей жизни мы много чего сделали, но никто из нас никогда так не стригся. 

Стив пробежал пальцами по бритой части головы Джеймса, а затем запустил руку в длинные волосы с другой. 

— Посмотрим, сработает ли, — нежно прошептал он. 

— А тебе идет, сопляк, — сказал Джеймс и поцеловал его. 

*

Это не сработало. По крайней мере, не в том смысле — проблемы не решились. 

Но это помогало им распутать клубок из прошлого и настоящего. Каждый раз, когда они переживали шок от мысли, что все это может не быть реальностью, это помогало. Это стало чем-то вроде ритуала — каждое утро брить друг другу головы. Непривычный цвет неба, бледно-желтые здания из наноматериала и запах жареного миндаля в воздухе тоже помогали. Помогало все, что казалось инопланетным. Они провели столько времени, живя в прошлом, что теперь доказательств того, что у них все получилось, никогда не будет достаточно. 

Еще они нашли довольно мрачное, но все-таки облегчение в шрамах друг друга. Был особенно жаркий день, и Кэрол увидела, как они сидели на крыльце без рубашек. Джеймс пробегал пальцами по прямоугольным ранам на груди Стива, а Стив — по месту, где у Джеймса был протез. Они нуждались в доказательстве того, что все происходит здесь и сейчас. Они склонялись с закрытыми глазами, словно вдыхали друг друга. Кэрол пришлось отвести взгляд.

Потом они начали писать друг у друга на коже. Стив делал продуманные скетчи на предплечье Джеймса, а Джеймс писал на бицепсах Стива их небольшие шутки, разные сообщения и непристойные намеки. Ночью они особо не спали — в казармах их комната находилась рядом с комнатой Кэрол, и она слышала, как ночью они поднимались и разговаривали, но из-за наноматериалов их разговор казался гулом, и она ничего не могла расслышать. Спали они днем, свернувшись в объятьях друг друга под теплым солнцем Марвел.

Стива освободили от обязанностей терраформера, и Кэрол сказала, что они могут получить любую работу, если безделье станет невыносимым. Но пока что они были счастливы просто отдыхать. Она даже начала подозревать, что они вообще никогда не позволят себе находиться вдали друг от друга.

Бывшему терапевту Стива дали специальное разрешение спускаться вниз с кораблей, находящихся на орбите, и каждую неделю встречаться с ним и Джеймсом. Они отказывались встречаться с ним чаще, хотя Стив все еще паниковал, стоило ему потерять Джеймса из виду, да и тот справлялся не лучше. Тактильный голод у них так и не пропал — каждый раз, когда выпадала возможность, они всячески прижимались друг к другу и переплетались пальцами. А в редких случаях, когда им нужно было стоять раздельно, они явно нервничали и ерзали, пока не могли снова дотронуться. Они с облегчением брали друг друга за руки, проводя большими пальцами по расцарапанным костяшкам. 

Но они не то чтобы собирались решать эту проблему. Казалось, они никогда и не соберутся. Стив сказал, что совершенно не видел в этом смысла. А Джеймс сказал, что они слишком стары для того, чтобы даже надеяться на такие радикальные изменения. Несколько людей с благими намерениями спрашивали, являлись ли такие отношения здоровыми. И, может, стоило заставить их взаимодействовать с большим количеством людей? На что получали в ответ недвусмысленное предложение отъебаться и оставить их в покое. После двухсот лет борьбы друг за друга сержант Барнс и капитан Роджерс наконец могли заслуженно позволить себе проявить толику абсолютного эгоизма.

Они гуляли друг с другом, держась за руки, с разрисованными предплечьями и наполовину бритыми головами. Они, должно быть, казались влюбленными подростками. Хоть и выглядели на свой возраст — древними, уставшими от жизни и заинтересованными только друг в друге. Словно бесконечность в яростном закате.

И Кэрол подумала, что, может, хотя бы ради себя, она должна попытаться принять это. Это уже было чудом, что они позволили себе столько всего забыть.

*

Первой основательной и долгосрочной конструкцией, возведенной на Марвел посреди зданий из наноматериалов, стал мемориал, высеченный из красного камня. На нем выгравировали шестнадцать имен исследователей, которые привели человечество к новому дому.

Камень гравировали под наблюдением всех троих выживших — Стива, Джеймса и Америки. Когда делали гравировку имени Дакена Акихиро, Джеймс поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Еще он мрачно смотрел на четыре буквы имени Локи, но тоже ничего не сказал. Единственное, что он упомянул — желание, чтобы его подписали как Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

(Тогда Кэрол узнала еще об одном кусочке их истории, хоть и упустила его. Прошло еще несколько лет, прежде чем она в полной мере узнала, через что они прошли.)

Стив иногда немного разговаривал с Локи, выражая надежду на то, что он нашел свой путь. Но, в большинстве своем, все разговаривали с Брюсом. Рассказывали ему про цвет нового неба, про то, какие странные ощущения испытывали, когда их вес начал возвращаться в норму — они двигались в сторону от черной дыры. Про то, что никогда не перестанут его благодарить, и про то, что сильно скучают. Кэрол знала, что всем интересно, планировал ли Брюс свою смерть, и если да, то до какой степени. Но они никогда не узнают. Они лишь могли шептать слова сожаления и пытаться обеспечить мир.

Когда Кэрол шла сама, она благодарила его еще больше и обещала, что позаботится обо всем, что он после себя оставил. Она рассказала ему о том, что Стив с Джеймсом пронесли через века. И рассказала, что воздух больше не пахнет железом.

И всегда перед уходом желала ему доброй ночи.

Жужжание электрической бритвы прекратилось. 

— Стив. 

Стив открыл глаза и поднял взгляд. 

— Да, Бак? 

Прикосновения пальцев Баки к его голове были легкими, а тело за спиной — теплым. Баки выдернул что-то с небритой части его головы, прислонился к плечу и вытянул руку вперед, чтобы показать. 

Стив откинул голову назад и нахмурился, а когда увидел, что это, то моргнул и встретился с глазами Баки, такими же потрясенными.

— Вау, — сказал он мягко, чуть ли не благоговейно.

Седой волос.


End file.
